Supernatural: Jurassic World Book 1
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: As the Avengers are fighting for the Book of Dead, the Winchesters have taken up a new job in New Orleans the capital of Voodoo which should have been an easy Hunt but they find themselves in a whole new lot of trouble as Dean wakes up face to face with a creature that should have gone extinct 65 million years ago. 8th in IA series. Sam is turned into a Raptor. AU to canon. 1 0f 2
1. Chapter 1: The New Voodoo Queen

**Hi folks. Here is the next story for the Infinity Avengers/Seth Wars series that I am writing. I would suggest to read the other stories that are in the series to have a better understanding as to what is going on. But you don't want to if you don't want to. If you want to have a go at reading the series to have a better grasp as to what is happening and who is who the stories are in order on my profile. Also don't be afraid to review and favourite.**

 **Supernatural: Jurassic World**

 **As the Avengers are fighting for the Book of Dead, the Winchesters have taken up a new job in New Orleans the capital of Voodoo which should have been an easy Hunt but they find themselves in a whole new lot of trouble as Dean wakes up face to face with a creature that should have gone extinct 65 million years ago. (Takes place at the same time as Avengers and the Book of the Dead).**

Chapter 1: The New Voodoo Queen

"Lord Seth please allow me and my coven to aid you!" the new Voodoo Queen pleaded to the Ancient Egyptian Chaos God. The Pagan God that she had summoned in hopes that he would be able to make her family more powerful than they were at the moment. She had found the right spell on searching on how to summon Seth from whatever it he was doing for them to speak. It had taken a lot out of her energy to summon him to her mansion in New Orleans. Seth, as soon as he had appeared had demanded that he know why he had been summoned and she had gone straight into explaining what she wanted to do with an alliance with him. It had been made clear early on that Seth really didn't want to be in the meeting what so but he was playing along to see what she was going to say.

Seth had gone straight to her chair in the middle of the room where she meet with all of her coven along with the other Covens that are found in New Orleans as demanded by the Code. As she spoke she had noticed that Seth was sitting like a businessman and watched her ever movement. Then ten minutes into the meeting Seth's yellow eyes began to close over. It was a clear sign that he was getting bored and she needed to put her point across that they needed each other in this new world that was going to be formed from the ashes of the old world. Seth was making it clear that he did not want to be at her meeting. "We have grown in power and we are ready to aid you in whatever way that you need!" she spoke up again.

Seth had finally opened his eyes and was looking right at the Voodoo Queen. The Queen who ducked away from the Pagan God who had been fighting against the Avengers for the past few months. Recently the fighting had gone to Egypt as he looked for the Book of the Dead. Rising from her throne that he had taken for himself during the meeting that they had held between each other, he towered above her and glared down at the Voodoo Queen who had dared to summon him.

"If my memory is correct on what Leatherback has told me about the Code then I should be correct in stating that your Coven had been one of the first Covens to agree to the Codes terms!" Seth spoke as he glared down at her with the same hatred he did for the Wendigos and Ghouls, Nightshade's top supporters. He watched in amusement as the Voodoo Queens mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He remained silent as she tried to find words to contradict what he was saying. A wicked smile came onto his face as he thought what he can do to throw her off and get a move on with his day. "Wasn't it your coven who agreed with the terms of the Code that had been formed at the end of the Night Wars?" he asked her again and he still had a wicked smile on his face.

The Voodoo Queen suddenly glared at Seth. It was a bad move she knew but she was not allowing Seth to see her like the rest of her family. "My grandmother was an old fool when that happened as was my mother! With your aid we will be able to fix this problem that has been caused by old fools who were too afraid to keep doing what they believe in!" she shouted back at Seth.

Seth didn't say anything as he walked towards the Voodoo Queen. He smirked when she looked away from him. Grabbing her chin with his forefinger and thumb he forced her too look towards him. "You are the first person in three thousand years who has the same interests as my Anck-Su-Namun! So I will allow you to prove yourself! If I am impressed as to what I am seeing I will accept your offer!" he said as he began to turn his back on her. He was bored of this already and he had more important things to do with his time. He had been summoned in the middle of a meeting with the Serpent Sisters when he felt the tug of the summoning spell.

He stopped once he had taken a step away from her and turned back to face her once again. "If you summon me without showing me what you can do I will kill you and everyone in your coven! Do I make myself understood?" he asked her.

The Voodoo Queen bowed before Seth. She knew that she had overstepped her place when she summoned the Pagan God, but she had wanted to make her point clear to him. She had wanted to be a big part in the changing of power and she could smell in the air a storm that was coming. A storm that she wanted to live through. She did not agree with the Code that Nightshade and the other Elemental Guardians had been enforcing for the past one hundred years after the end of the Night Wars all those years ago. Her grandmother in her youth had been a fool and that has caused them greatly, but at the same time it has kept them safe from the wars that had been raged between all the Covens throughout the years before the Night Wars had come to an end. The Code however did not protect them from Hunters like the Winchesters.

The Voodoo Queen had noticed that the Hunters were no longer attacking any supernatural creature. They were attacking those who went against the Code, something that the Elemental Guardians used to do. Then again the Guardians where busy dealing with Seth and the growing problems that he is causing. She had also heard that two members of the Guardians were sticking close to the Winchester brothers on the orders of Nightshade.

"I understand what you are telling me, Seth! I will be a great asset in your war against the Avengers and the Hunters!" the Voodoo Queen responded. She had felt Seth staring at her with so much hatred in his eyes that she had to get him away before he did life up to his word and kill her on the spot. "I shall allow you to deal with more important matters!" she said.

Seth only grunted before he vanished in an explosion of dark smoke. He did have important matters to attend to. One of them was preventing the Avengers from getting to Hamunaptra which should have been dealt by the Serpent Sisters, but the fight between them had opened up all the old tunnels that ran under the desert to the City of the Dead. Now the Avengers had more changes to find the Book than before and he could not allow that. He needed to get to it first and that was something that he could not do while he was dealing with a petty Voodoo Queen who only wanted more power. He would see what she had to offer, but for now he was just going to see what she could do and to see if she could over anything to his plans. For now she was wasting his time.

The Voodoo Queen sighed in relief that Seth had not killed. She slowly stumbled back to her seat that Seth had taken as soon as he had arrived to her mansion in New Orleans. He had made it very clear that even though she had summoned him, he was in command. Sinking into her chair she placed her hand over her rapid beating heart.

Taken a deeper breathe in she steadied her rapid beaten heart and gathered her thoughts. She had to remember that Seth was given her a chance to proof herself. That was something that she needed to do. If she failed him then he would no doubt kill her, and she knew that she would not be able to seek protection from the Elemental Guardians in making an early alliance with Seth. She had made her bed and she must sleep in it as her grandmother use to tell her when she was younger.

Reaching for her phone she dialled the number that she had gotten from a drunk Hunter a few nights ago. She had told the man that she was a new Hunter and that she had been trying and failing to get in touch with the Winchester's to help her in taken out an evil coven of witches who had moved into New Orleans and had heard of the Brothers by passing Hunters and other supernatural creatures that have helped them. She had to thank the Elemental Guardians in stopping the Host Wars and telling the Hunting Community that not all supernatural creatures were monsters that needed to be killed. She was going to use Nightshade's haste on ending the Host Wars so that she could get the Hunters to aid her in stopping Seth. Now she was going to get rid of the most feared Hunters in America. She was sure that around the world other Hunters were being taken out by other creatures that support Seth rather than the Code that was being enforced by the Guardians.

The phone ringed out a for a couple of times before Dean Winchester answered the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" the older brother asked. He was unsure of who he was speaking to and Hunters were always suspicious of people they did not know. It was the only way they could be sure to stay alive.

The Winchesters were the hardest to kill Hunters and that was because they only trusted a few people in all their life. It also didn't help that the family and friends who had died had come back and now they were in an alliance with the Angels, something that she had heard from a passing Demon that was because they were all afraid of the Guardians and also Seth.

"Hi this is Natasha! I need some help in dealing with a new Voodoo Queen who has just arrived in my city! I have tried everything so far and nothing has worked! I need help!" Natasha spoke into the phone and to the Hunter who was receiving the call on the other side.

Dean was silent for a few moments. Then there was hushed voices on the other side of the call. She knew that one of the voices was his brother, but the other voice which has a strong English accent she did not know who it was. "Alright we will come and help you! But when we get there I want you to tell us everything about you and this Voodoo Queen!" Dean ordered her when came back on to the phone after speaking to his brother and the other person.

"I will explain everything when we meet up Dean Winchester!" she said before she hung up the phone. Natasha sat back on her chair. A smile formed on her face as her plans started to come together. All she needed to do was get the brothers into place so she could place her curse on one of them. With one of them transformed the other will back off until they find the cure. The cure that only Seth would be able to give to the Hunters and he would want something back in return.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to New Orleans

Chapter 2: Welcome to New Orleans

The Impala rolled into an empty parking space outside of a large hotel. A second later Julian's black Aston Martin came to a stop in the parking space next to the classic car.

Dean stepped out of the Impala and looked up at the hotel that Julian had gotten them in for the week. It was a huge improvement to the shabby motels that he and Sam had been in over the years. The hotel was one of the best hotels in New Orleans with ivy growing up the side of the walls. Letting out a whistle as Sam got out of the Impala and Julian got out of his car. The older Winchester looked over at his brother as he reached for his duffel bag in the boot of the car. "Sam look at this place? We should have found out about the Elemental Guardians a long time ago!" Dean said with a huge smile on his face.

Sam snorted as he also picked up Dean's duffle bag. Sam knew that his brother was not going to get his own bag with him staring at the hotel that they were going to be staying at as they help this Natasha with her Voodoo Case. Sam had watched Julian as he booked a hotel near the centre of New Orleans, the younger Winchester had expected it to be a motel like the ones that they had stayed at when they were growing up but not this time. They were staying at a hotel that had the best services that had to be offered. Sam glanced over at Julian who was reaching for his own bag. He watched as Julian brought the back of the car down so that no one could get into his car. The indicator lights flickered as Julian pressed the lock button on his keys.

Julian walked up to the main doors of the hotel with his rucksack flung over his shoulder. Sam and Dean knew that in that bag there was also his rifle folded up. Julian, as soon as Dean had gotten the call from Natasha asking for their help Julian had been quick to pack up his little belongings into his rucksack. Without saying anything he picked up his rifle and folded it up before placing it in to his bag. He had picked up his phone and booked them two hotel rooms at the hotel that they were parked outside.

Julian looked over his shoulder to see that the two brothers where still staring at the hotel. The two brothers were still standing beside the Impala. Dean was staring at the hotel with his mouth wide open that Julian had to look back at the hotel to make sure that they were looking at the same thing. He looked back at the two brothers and he shock his head. Running a hand through his snow white hair, Julian could only remember that the Winchester Brothers had never stayed at a hotel like the one that he had booked for the week. Walking over to Dean he placed a finger onto Dean's chin and with a single move he closed Dean's open mouth.

"Better watch that you don't swallow any flies!" Julian said as he took a step back from Dean. He then looked over to Sam. The younger Winchester was still weary of him, and who could blame him. He was one of the creatures that they hunted and in only a matter of moments they had destroyed their friendship with the Angel Castiel, but he was following orders in ending that war so the Enochian's could give them a hand with dealing with the real evil. He had heard from Nightshade that she and Michael in the past few days had been having meetings to see if they could come to an agreement on what to do with Lucifer who was still in the Cage. Since the whole undercover work he had done he had seen Castiel return a few times to try and speak to Dean, but the older Winchester was still keeping the Angel a distance away from him.

"How did you manage to score this, Julian? I mean you working for UNIT you must get a certain amount for a wage but you should not be able to afford this and your car?!" Sam asked as he looked back at Julian after he had looked at the black Aston Martin that was next to the Impala.

Julian had a smirk on his face. He remembered the first time that he had meet the brothers he had explained to them then and there what they did at UNIT: the same as the Hunters but they get paid for the job. "Well my wage covers the payments for my car. Also for clothes that I need when I am out on missions along with weapons! So yeah I get money that gets my by every month!" he explained.

Dean finally found his voice after staring at the hotel that they would be staying at for the week. He looked over to Julian, "How do you apply to work for UNIT! Anyway I can get out the 1 star motels and give my Baby even more care!" he said looking at Julian.

Julian smirked once again. "That might be hard Dean with your track records! At the moment Kate Stewart is seeing about clearing it show that she can give you roles within UNIT here in America!" he replied to Dean. He smiled when a worker of the hotel ran over to them. She wore a dress that fitted her small frame. Her black hair was tied up in a bun to keep it out of her face. In her hands she carried a clipboard in her hands that had all the names of the guests who would be staying at the hotel.

The young worker of the hotel stopped in front of the three men. She was trying her hardest to catch her breathe. For the last couple of minutes she had been watching the three men as they talked and stared at the hotel like they had never seen a hotel before. Getting her clipboard that had all the names of all the guests that were going to be staying at the hotel she had scurried out of the hotel and towards the three men. Her eyes instantly feel on the man with the snow white hair who smiled at her. It was not a scary smile like she had seen many men send her way but it was a warm and welcome smile. A smile that told her that the man was not a threat, but there was something else about the man. She knew when someone was hiding something.

She came to a stop in front of the man with the snow white hair. She felt out of the three of them the safest with him. The other two men she didn't know. She had that feeling in her bones that those two men could maybe be a danger to her. She was glad that she had the radio to security in her hand hidden by the clipboard.

"Hi there!" Julian said to the woman who had come out of the hotel. He had turned around to face her and kept his smile gentle. He had learned quickly that to be friendly with people during a mission was the best thing that he could do to make the mission go smoothly. "Is there anything that we do for you?" he asked as he looked at the nametag of the worker who had approached him and the Winchester brother.

"It's Natasha!" Natasha replied when she saw that Julian was looking at her nametag that was pinned to her dress. She kept smiling as she brought up the clipboard that she had been carrying. "And can I ask for your name sir? I must know if you are going to be staying with us or if you are just passing through?!" she asked looking at the clipboard. She had a pen in her hand as she got ready to look for the name that their party was under.

Julian cleared his throat before he replied, "Its a party of three under the name of Mr Julian Wolffang!"

Natasha looked down at the lists of names that were on the clipboard. Her eyes scanned all the names until she got down to the "W" for sir names. A second later she smiled when she spotted Julian's sir name. "I have found you Mr Wolffang!" she said as she ticked the name that Julian had given her. She looked back at Julian and studied his face for a good few moments.

A silence fell between them as Natasha thought what she was to do next. She was normally affected by peoples appearances but this man who was standing in front of her was causing her magic to swarm to a boiling point. The only time that it had happened was when she had meet up with Seth.

Natasha froze. She was quick to cover up the move by asking, "Wolffang that is such a strange name?" She didn't look up at Julian in case he had noticed that she was beginning to let everything show up in one time. She wanted to make sure that these are the people that he was to deal with.

"Its from Britain! My family for many years had hunted wolves when they were still in the UK and were causing problems! So they just took the name" Julian explained. It had been the cover story that he had been given by UNIT and it has worked since he had been given it. It had worked on the Winchester's when they had crossed paths in Blithe Hallow.

Natasha nodded her head and clicked the pen before placing it into her pocket. She looked back at Julian after calming her nerves down. She looked from Julian who she had a growing feeling that this man was the Elemental Guardians Third in Command and head of Special Operations. If he was here with the Brothers then she knew her plans would have to change slightly. Her Coven was ready to take action at the sign of a slightest problem and Julian was a problem of planet size. She looked at Dean and Sam who were standing behind Julian. She had to get the brothers alone and away from Julian before she could show Seth what she had to offer him.

"I am going to have to bring all three of you inside! Can you please make sure that you have a form of IDs with you! It is just company policy!" she said to Julian but her eyes were locked onto the two brothers. Her plan already forming.

"Lead on!" Julian replied before he followed her to the hotel. The Werewolf narrowed his eyes as they shimmered into a gold colour before returning to their normal blue colour. He hated Voodoo jobs. They always saw someone being transformed into some horrible creature and them racing against time to get the curse broken. He had seen many good agents turned into reptiles and frogs along with insects.

000oooo000ooo

Julian dropped his bags at the end of the master bed that was in his room. UNIT always had three rooms ready at any given moment in hotels around the world. It had allowed him to get the two of the three rooms easy. He had taken the room that only had one bed in it. The brothers had taken the second room that had two beds in it.

The Werewolf looked at the flat screen TV that was on the cabinet across from the bed. There had always been a TV in the rooms in all of the hotels that UNIT had partnerships with all across the world. The TV sets were what kept the agents who were to stay at the hotels up to date with the news reports in the area that they were staying at while keeping them to keep the appearance that they were watching the news like any other person who was staying at a hotel as they were getting ready for a night out.

Julian slumped down on the bed. The bed that he would no doubt not sleep in for the time that they were in New Orleans. Running a hand through his hair he thought of where the best place they should look into first. He had been in friendly basis with the daughter of the Voodoo Queen twenty years ago. She was the daughter of the Voodoo Queen who signed the agreement of the Code at the end of the Night Wars over a hundred years ago. The Voodoo Queen's in New Orleans have always been in side with the Code since it had been signed.

The fact that a Hunter had come to New Orleans after a new Voodoo Queen had come to power, this was bad news. It was bad news for the Code in that the Queens have always been strong supporters of the Code. If this new Voodoo Queen had brought in the attention of a new Hunter then it was clear that she did not support the Code. That in itself was bad for the other supernatural communities that lived in New Orleans that needed the protection of the Code and the Elemental Guardians.

Julian sighed in frustration. This was something that needed someone who had better understanding in politics. And that someone was not him. He was a spy. An assassin. It was his job to go in first and learn the battlefield before Nightshade and Edward showed up to deal with the clean up. Even Black Horn, who was a Chieftain of a Tribe was batter at this than him. He had a better understanding of politics if they need to have a meeting with the Supernatural community if they became scared with what was happening. But Black Horn at the moment was with Bobby having a meeting with Hunters and the Elders of the Supernatural community to get all sides on the same book. He had yet to hear how that meeting was going. He was beginning to think that he should have gone with Nightshade to Egypt while Edward, who had more of a political head on his shoulders.

He needed to start planning on where they should start in this hunt as the brothers called it. He didn't know if they should ask the Hunter, Natasha who had called Dean for their help, more information about what is going on with the Voodoo Queen. He didn't know if he should also check with the Voodoo Queen herself and here from her side of the story. Maybe he could allow the brothers deal with the Hunter and he dealt with the Voodoo Queen, she might get freaked out if two Hunters and a member of the Elemental Guardians busting into her palace in the middle of the bayou.

It might be best if he waited for Black Horn to come with Bobby. He really didn't want to cause any problems for the creatures of New Orleans with him sticking his nose into what was going on. He also didn't want to do anything without the right backup in case the new Voodoo Queen was the of a whole new problem that the Elemental Guardians had to face other than Seth. With Nightshade and Edward in Egypt his only backup was the Winchesters and Black Horn. He would rather wait for Black Horn to catch up with him.

Julian was to into his thoughts that he did not hear someone approaching the bedroom next to his. The clomping of a woman's heels was loud enough that he should have heard the woman walk by his room and into the double room that was next to his room with his advanced Werewolf hearing. He was just to busy in his thoughts on what should be done that he didn't know that they were walking into a trap.

000ooooo000oo

Dean had taken the bed that was closest to the door, like he always done when they were staying at motels. It was a habit that he was sure not going to break when they were still Hunting in their old ages. He knew he would even do it if they were hunting with other Hunters. On this Hunt they were working with someone that he considered a friend and who was in the room right next door to them. He had been surprised as he followed Julian all the way up to the top level of the hotel. On the top floor of the hotel there was only three rooms and from what he had seen the only way to get to this level of the hotel was with the room keys.

Beside him he could hear Sam working on his laptop beside him. His brother had been quick to get connected to the hotels WIFI (which for them was for free thanks to Julian's job with UNIT) and start working with his laptop. No doubt his brother was searching into the Voodoo history in New Orleans.

Dean was going to leave the research to his brother. He would deal with the monsters when they got round to the Hunt itself.

A slight tapping sound came from their rooms door. Dean looked over to his brother was had stopped working with his laptop and was looking towards the door. The two brothers moved as one. They reached for their guns and rose off of their beds. Dean was the first to get to the door that led to the hallway. He knew that it could not be Julian as he would be using the door that was on the other side that connected their rooms together.

"Dean Winchester?"

He knew that voice. Opening the door without a second thought he came face to face with Natasha. "Natasha?" Dean asked as he came face to face with the lady who had signed them in.

"I am so glad that you came after me calling you!" Natasha said looking at the older brother. She glanced at the younger brother before she looked back into the corridor to make sure that Julian would not be joining them any time soon. She looked back at the two brothers who were staring at her. "What?" she asked them.

"You're the Hunter?" Sam asked Natasha.

Natasha looked at Sam, "I am! I took this as a part time job when I am here on this Hunt!" she said to the younger brother. "Please can the both of you follow me!" she said to the two brothers but she was looking at Dean. Her face fell when she saw both of them look into the room where the Werewolf was staying. "Just the two of you please! I only asked for the Winchester not this other person! I don't know if he could be a psycho of the street or if he is something else!" she said to both the brothers in a raised voice. A voice that caused all three of them to jump.

Dean looked over at Sam. His younger brother was still looking at the door that connected their room with Julian's room. "We'll check it out but we wont do anything until we are sure about what we are walking into!" Dean said to Sam. He looked back towards Natasha. "Led the way!" he told her.

Natasha smiled before she walked away from the door. Her smile got a lot larger when she heard the two brothers following behind her. She stole a quick glance to the door of Julian's room. The Werewolf would not be making a move at all. Her Coven was going to make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunter becomes the Hunted

Chapter 3: The Hunter becomes the Hunted

The thumping headache was the first thing that Dean had become aware of when he was slowly come to. The next thing that he became aware was that he felt his jeans under his knees wet and feeling heavy against his body. His boots which were made out of good material also felt wet on the inside with his toes feeling uncomfortable within wet socks. The next thing and the worst thing that he felt was the throbbing pain that was coming from his arm. Battling through the killer headache Dean managed to open his eyes. The world that he saw was green, much like the last thing that he remembered before he blanked out.

Dean looked around in the place that he was in. The bayou that he had been fighting the Voodoo Queen had hardly changed. It was not like it was going to change in the short time that he had been knocked out. Looking around he could see the trees that towered well above him and blocking the sun from getting to the ground. He was sitting in the roots of a tree that was slightly submerged. His feet were deep within the swamp water along with the tips of the trees roots. Dean looked up to see a few birds flapping around in the sky above his head. He didn't know much about birds, but those birds that were flying above him he had never seen before.

"Son of a bitch!" he grunted when he tried to make a move. He sank back down onto the trees roots that he had been lying on for however long he had been out after the fight with Natasha. The fight had been quick between the Hunter and the Voodoo Queen that Dean had no idea where his brother was. He had no idea if Sam had gone and gotten Julian. He hoped that his brother had gone and gotten Julian. He hoped that Julian had then gotten Bobby and Black Horn, as this Voodoo Queen was powerful and it would need all of them to deal with this Voodoo Queen.

Dean closed his eyes but he suddenly opened them when he heard a branch snap. He tried to get back onto his feet but the injury that he had gotten during the fight flared up causing him to drop back down onto the damp ground by the large trees root. Another branch snapped and this time it was closer than the first time a branch snapped. Opening his eyes again he wished that he hadn't.

Coming out of the bushes was a black Velocriaptor. The Velocriaptor was like the raptors from the Jurassic Park films. The only difference with this raptor from the raptors from the film was that it was black with a red strip that ran from its snout right to the tip of its tail. The raptors brown eyes had locked onto his face and were not for looking away from his face. Its jaws that were filled with sharp teeth opened and Dean got a could few of the sharp teeth that could easily tare off his arm.

The raptor stepped closer to Dean. Its three clawed feet stumbled over something as if the raptor was just learning how to walk. Its large sickle claw on either foot tapped into the ground where it got stuck in the root of another tree. The raptor let out a screech of shock and looked down at both feet that were trapped in the root. It let out a strange noise as it feel into the swampy water when its sickle claws released their hold on the root that they had gotten stuck in.

With the raptors brown eyes no longer looking at him, Dean got back up to his feet. This time he managed to stand up on his own. The older brother took in a couple of deep breathes as he watched the raptor finally get out of the swampy water. The brown eyes of the raptor meet with Dean's green eyes. For a brief second Dean was frozen in the spot. Those brown eyes on the raptor where given him a puppy dog eyes as the raptor dragged itself out the water. Its front forelimbs huge claws had dug into a root that was jutting out of the swampy water of the bayou.

Dean could only watch as the raptor tried and failed to drag itself out of the water that it had fallen into. Its legs with the huge sickle claws on them scratched uselessly at the root. Dean knew that the raptor was trying not to get its claws stuck, but in not using its hind legs the raptor was finding it very hard to pull itself out of the water. Dean watched in silence as the raptor finally dragged itself out of the water after trying and failing. It lay on the root of the tree with its eyes closed. Its tail was still in the water but that would be easy for the creature to sort out.

For a moment Dean watched the raptor that had closed its eyes after dragging itself out of the water. He got a better look at the dinosaur that should be extinct. On its head and down its neck it had silver and blue feathers that ran from the back of its head all the way down its spine to its tail that was still under the water. It took a large breathe in before it opened its eyes and through Dean another puppy dog look. Something that he didn't know that a dinosaur could do.

Dean didn't waste time to think what he was doing. He didn't look back at the raptor as he ran away from it. He stumbled a few times as he ran away from the raptor. All of his instincts were shouting at him to get away from the creature that should be extinct. His brother instincts were telling him that he needed to find Sam. But his brother instincts were being ignored as his more primal instincts came full force. The instincts that had helped the ancestors of all mammals to stay alive in the time of the dinosaurs had taken over his mind. He needed to get away from the raptor that was showing no signs of following him.

Running and jumping over roots and low bearing branches Dean came out of the bayou that he had been fighting Natasha the Voodoo Queen. It had taken him five minutes of running to get out of the bayou and five minutes of not looking out for the raptor. Taken a quick look over his shoulders he didn't see the raptor following him. Glad that he was not going to get eaten he allowed a sigh of relief to escape. He didn't know that he had been holding his breathe until it came rushing out.

Gathering his senses he got a better look as to where he was. It was clear that it was no longer New Orleans as they had been within throwing distance of the city, but what he found himself in was a clearing. In all directions there was trees that wrapped a protective layer around the building that was in the middle of the clearing. The building was in ruins in that it was in a losing battle against time and the natural elements. Large parts of the building were laying on the ground beside the building. Some of the windows had been smashed and crushed. There was other windows that had been smashed by tree branches growing out from within the building that had appeared out of nowhere.

Dean was too busy looking at the building that he didn't release that he was being stalked. In the bushes right behind the Hunter a pair of brown eyes had locked onto the back of the older Winchester Brother. Its sickle claw struck the ground as it watched the Hunter from the bushes. The raptor opened its jaws as it allowed its tongue to lick against the two sharp vampire-like saber teeth that were still covered in wet blood. It flexed its claws as it dropped closer to the ground. It had already dealt with one of the brothers and it had been easy to do despite what had happened to the youngest brother. It let out a hiss as it exploded from the undergrowth.

The raptor was on top of Dean before the Hunter of the Supernatural knew what was going. He could hear the raptor hissing and that was followed by him screaming. The raptor had biting into his left arm. While the raptor was biting into his arm its sickle claw drove into his right leg. His screaming only got stronger with the pain that was being caused by the apex predator that should be nothing but fossils in a museum.

"Well look at this! Big bad Dean Winchester screaming because of an overgrown turkey?" chuckled a voice above Dean.

Dean managed to turn his head and look up at his attacker and to try and look for the speaker. The Velocriaptor that was attacking him was slightly bigger than the raptor that he had seen in the bayou when he had come to after being hexed by the Voodoo Queen. It's scales were also a different colour. This raptor was red with black strips like the strips of a tiger. Another difference that was clear between the red raptor and the black raptor was that it had vampire like fangs that acted like sabres that would not have gone missing on a sabre-tooted tiger. Unlike the black raptor that he had seen earlier on in the bayou this raptor didn't have feathers, no it had spikes on its head along with a couple of horns growing above its eyes.

"Well Winchester?" the raptor spoke in a voice that Dean had thought that he would never hear again. "The last time we had seen each other you were very chatty before you had chopped off my head!" the raptor hissed at him. The red raptor leaned in closer that Dean got a good smell of rotten flesh of whatever poor creature had been attacked by the raptor. With it being so close to him he could see silver and blue feathers stuck in-between its red stained teeth.

"Gordon Walker?" Dean asked through teary eyes as the raptor stabbed his right leg again with its sickle claw. He grunted as he kept back the scream that was close to escaping from his mouth.

The raptor, Gordon made a strange noise that could only be it laughing. "Well guess Dean!" he hissed. He got right into Dean's face allowing Dean a good view of all the scales and scars that covered its face. "Your brother was quicker to get on the ball! But that didn't help him much as you can see with the feathers !" Gordon rasped as he flashed Dean his sharp teeth where the silver and blue feathers were still stuck.

Dean glared at the raptor that had once been a good Hunter. "What did you do to Sammy you son of a bitch!" he hissed. He screamed in pain when Gordon's claws scratched down his spine. He closed his mouth as soon as the scream had escaped his mouth. He looked at the Velocriaptor that had once been Gordon Walker. He had once been a Hunter that he had once respected before he had gone completely mad and got himself turned into a vampire. Now he had gone and gotten himself turned into a dinosaur.

Gordon moved away from the older brother. "I didn't do much to your little Sam! I just showed him who the alpha is!" Gordon replied as he stepped away from Dean. "I have to admit it was funny watching your brother fall into the bayous water and with you just staring in fear at what your brother had become!" Gordon spoke up again. He was now standing in front of Dean. His large sickle claws were held high above the ground and were still stained with Dean's blood.

The next thing that had happened, happened to fast for both Dean and Gordon to process what was happening. Dean had seen Gordon towering above his head ready to sink his teeth into his neck. Then there was a black blur and Gordon was a few feet away from Dean with another raptor, the raptor that Dean had seen in the bayou was on top of Gordon. The black raptor used its claws and teeth against Gordon, but Gordon was much larger than the black raptor that was attacking him.

Gordon bit hard into the raptors neck forcing it away from him. Gordon rose back up to his right height. He looked down at the smaller raptor that was bleeding heavily from the old wounds that he had caused when they had first crossed paths. The black raptor dropped to the ground when its shaken legs finally gave up supporting its weight.

"Sam so nice of you to join us!" Gordon said as he watched the black raptor try and get back to its feet but fail all the same. "Well it was nice to see you both again but I don't want to be here any longer than I need to be! We'll meet each other again!" hissed before running off.

Dean looked over to his brother. His brother who was now a dinosaur. Sam had closed his eyes and his breathing had gotten deeper. "Sammy don't fall asleep!" he shouted over to Sam. His stomach was in his mouth as he watched his brother fight opening his eyes. After a moment of fighting Sam managed to open his eyes. His eyes that were the only thing that remained human. His brown eyes were given him a puppy dog look that was pleading for Dean to allow him to sleep.

Dean needed to get them inside the building. He needed to see if they had somewhere he could mend his wounds after Gordon had attacked him. "Sam can you stand up?" he asked his brother. His heart dropped when Sam made those huffing noises. "Sam I know your hurt, but we need to get inside that building! I need to you to stand up and help me onto my feet! Gordon done something to my leg!" he said when Sam had turned his head away from him. He had closed his eyes again.

Dean closed his eyes. His brother was just in a bad shape as him and he was asking him to carry both of their weights. His eyes suddenly opened when he felt something tug at his jacket. What he saw was his brother biting into his jacket careful so that he didn't bite his flesh. Dean used his left leg to help Sam lift him up off the ground. Wrapping his right arm around Sam's shoulder he was able to get up of the grass that he had been lying on. "Thanks Sammy!" he muttered with a breathless statement. Hoping on one leg he placed the rest of his weight onto Sam. The first few steps Sam grunted as the pain from his fight with Gordon slowly vanished.

"You need to tell me what happened to you Sam! Once you do that we will get on the move again and see if we can find someone who can help us!" Dean said as they slowly got closer to the building.


	4. Chapter 4: My Brother the Dinosaur

Chapter 4: My Brother the Dinosaur

Dean had seen a lot of strange things in his life. This was one of the strangest things that he had ever seen in his whole life. It should have been a simple hunt. Find and deal with the Voodoo Queen. The Voodoo Queen who happened to be the Hunter who had called him and his brother. He remembered how she had hated the fact that Julian had come with them. At the time he had not thought so much on why she had been quick to get them away from the hotel that they were staying at and away from Julian. Dean had became aware as to why she had wanted them away from Julian as soon as things started to add up in the bayou. That was when she attacked him and his brother. In the fight they had gotten separated and in the time she had transformed Sam into a raptor. The raptor that he was leaning against as they both struggled to get to the building that was in the middle of the grasslands.

He could not help but look over at the raptor. His brother was watching where they were going and he didn't seem to be bothered that Dean was gripping the feathers on his neck. Sam had taken to his right side. His right leg was still in a lot of pain after Gordon had stabbed it with his sickle claws. He could still walk on it for a few steps, but he was glad that Sam was given him the support that he needed.

He could not help but hiss in pain when his right foot caught a branch that had been hiding from both of them. Sam stopped walking and looked at Dean. He made chirping noises as he brought his snout closer to Dean's face. Dean didn't think of what he was doing. He placed his hand on Sam's snout. The scales were bumpy and real. There was also a little heat coming off of the black scales. He could see a few teeth sticking out but the rest of the teeth were hidden from view. That was what he was glad for. He didn't want to see Sam's sharp teeth that could easily tare into his flesh if he should get into one of his moods.

Sam started to purr when Dean ran his hand up his head from his snout. The scales on the top his head were all lumpy and bumpy like he had seen with all the reptiles that he had seen. Then the scales changed to the silver and blue feathers that decorated his head and neck along with his tail. The feathers were soft and warm. Dean couldn't help but ruffle the feathers that decorated his brothers head. The purring remained going but Sam was making a few other noises at Dean. Dean could not help but smile as he saw his brother managing to throw him a bitch face, despite his face covered in scales.

"It's okay Sammy! We will find a way to turn you back to normal!" Dean said. He still had both his hands wrapped in the feathers of Sam's neck and shoulders. Sam's head nudged against his chest causing Dean to take a step back from the power that Sam still didn't know that he possessed. "Come on Sam! Lets get inside so I can get off your back!" he said. He got his arm back into its position as before to help Sam support his weight.

He took a step forward with his left foot. A second later his right foot followed. He was glad that Sam was given him support as he hobbled on his right leg towards the building. The building that looked like it could fall down at any moment but it was providing the with much needed shelter. Shelter that they needed if they were going to make it through the night.

A loud booming sound caused Sam to jump and lean in closer to Dean. The movement that Sam had made show Dean having to make a quick move on his right foot. Dean hissed in pain as his brother leaned in closer to him. The first loud booming that came from the sky was followed by a bright flash of light. Sam leaned in even closer to Dean and made a chirping noise.

Dean watched as Sam got closer to him and lowered to the ground. Dean listened to the noises that Sam was making. The noises of distress and fear. His brothers senses must have been much more sensitive than his. Keeping his right hand on Sam's neck he gripped onto the silver and blue feathers. He soothed the feathers that he was touching as another loud bang exploded from the sky. He felt Sam's tail wrapped his legs and he looked down at his left leg to see the tail wrapped around his leg. The feathery tip of the tail lay on his foot.

"Sam!" Dean said with more authority in his voice than he should have. Sam was still cowering close to him that he could feel the shivers going up his legs. He waited for his brother to look up at him before he lowered himself the best he could to Sam's eye level. "Listen we need to inside that building! I know your hearing and eyesight is much better than mine, but trust me once we get inside it will be better for your hearing and also your back!" he continued. He smiled in hopes that that would be enough to calm his younger brother down.

He tried to get back up to his height but his right leg cramped. Wincing in pain he looked down at Sam who was rubbing his head with his clawed hands. "Sam a little help?!" he asked his brother.

Sam finally got back up to his full height. Dean's right arm was still wrapped around his back and that helped him get his brother back up to his feet. Sam looked up at Dean. His made a hissing noise that asked Dean if he was ready to go. His hazel eyes moving in every direction as he watched what was going on around them. He did not get a reply that he was expecting from Dean. His brother started to walk. When he placed his right foot on the ground he leaned more onto his back. Huffing Sam kept Dean on his feet.

The stroll to the building should have taken them a few minutes, but it didn't. It took them an extra twenty minutes to get from the edge of the bayou where Gordon had attacked them to the front door of the building. Every few minutes Dean needed to rest his right leg after pushing it too much. Dean would lean on Sam who gave him the support that he needed as he allowed his leg to rest for a few moments. Then there was a few other times that Sam just stopped in fear of the lightning and thunder. Dean in all those times was there to coax Sam out of his primal moments as gentle as he could. By the time that they got to the building it had started to rain.

Dean stepped away from Sam and limped towards the closed doors. His hair was drenched and flattened against his head. His clothes were sticking to his skin. The rain was so heavy that it had managed to wash away the blood that had stained his leather jacket and jeans. He looked over his shoulder to see that Sam was watching him with those hazel eyes. The more he looked at them the more he released that they were the eyes that his brother has always had. Looking past the eyes he saw that the silver and blue feathers that covered his head down to his shoulders and then his tail. His feathers were drenched and he was already dreading the smell of wet feathers when they were drying off.

He looked back towards the door again. The door was old and like the rest of the building it was falling apart. Putting his hand to the door he pushed the door open. With squeaking hinges the door swung open slowly. Dean touched it again and the door collapsed door the ground.

Dean leapt backwards and pumped into something that was standing behind him. It took him a second to remember that Sam was standing right behind. His brother at the moment was a Velocriaptor. He had pumped into Sam's snout. Jumping in surprise from the touch Dean looked around to see that Sam was right behind him. Letting out a breathe of relief he smiled reassuringly to his brother. His smile dropped when he saw the bitch face that his brother was managing to pull off. Patting Sam's snout before he stepped away from his brother.

He looked at the ground as he moved his right leg. There was little pain with him moving his leg. He just needed to see how it was when he placed his foot down on the ground. He heard clicking behind him and felt something pump into his back. He heard chuffing come from behind him and knew that Sam was asking if he was okay. He placed his foot on the ground. The pain that had come with the movement was bearable now. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled to his brother.

Dean and Sam walked in silence into the building. A flash of lightning flashed across the dark sky as they both got into the building. Dean kept walking and Sam kept following behind him. He led them both into a room well away from the open door. The room also had all of its windows still intact.

Dean walked to the middle of the room where he slowly lowered himself to the floor. He watched Sam as he lowered himself to the ground. "Sam can you find me a First Aid Kit! Also find something that we can use to burn in a fire?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam made a strange noise. His hazel eyes were filled with worry at leaving Dean alone, even if it was for a few moments. "I will be okay, Sammy! I just need to rest for a bet!" Dean told Sam. Sam didn't say anything else but he did leave the room. Dean could hear the clicking of his claws as Sam vanished down the corridor.

Dean lay back against the wall that he was sitting against. He could feel the throbbing pain of his leg that he couldn't help but look at the wound that had been caused by Gordon's sickle claw. He was glad that the wound had stopped bleeding, but he needed to have the wound cleaned and covered in a bandage. The same was said with the bite mark on his arm. He hoped that Sam would not go full raptor when he sees the blood and tries to attack him. No, he needed to trust his brother.

The sound of clicking brought a moment later brought Dean's attention back to the now and then. The clicking was still quite far away from him but he knew without a doubt that it was his brother. He hoped that it was his brother and not Gordon coming to finish what he had started. Dean reached for his pistol in his jean pocket. If it was not Sam he was not going down without a fight. His gun was brought out easily and was in his hand just in time for him to make out the shadow of a Velocriaptor illuminated by a bright flash of lightning.

The raptor soon came into the room and Dean felt himself relax. He lowered his gun onto his left leg as the raptor walked towards him. Its claws clicking against the floor as it walked towards him. Its hazel eyes showed a slight sign of hurt at seeing the weapon that Dean had brought out in case he needed to use it. The hurt was removed quickly as Sam's big brain knew why Dean had brought out the gun. Dean looked at its jaws to see that it was carrying a large green box in its mouth. The raptor got up to Dean's side before it dropped the box at his side. With its snout it pushed it towards Dean. It didn't make any other noises or actions but left again.

Dean reached for the First Aid Box and began the process of cleaning and covering the wounds that had been caused by his brief meeting with Raptor Gordon. The box had everything that he needed from medical cleaning solution to bandages. Everything had not been used for a couple of years and the cleaning solution when he looked closer at it had not been opened before he opened it.

He was checking the bandages that he had wrapped around his arm and leg when Sam returned to the room. He had a mouthful of material that can be used to burn in a fire. Dean had to hold back a laugh at the sight of his brother having to carry things in his mouth. He really didn't have much of a choice in that his hands only have three long fingers that ended in sharp white claws. Sam placed the materials on the ground in front of Dean before moving away.

Dean watched Sam as he lowered himself to the ground. A moment later Sam's eyes closed over and that was when he began to shiver. Dean rose up from where he had been sitting on the ground and slowly walked up to his brother. "Sammy?" Dean asked when he was a foot away from his brother.

Sam's eye lazily opened and zeroed in on Dean. He made sleepy chirping noises but he didn't make any moves at all. Dean walked towards his brother. He dropped to his knees and placed a hand on his brothers snout. The moment he touched Sam's snout he pulled his hand away. The scales before had been warm to the touch but now they were stone cold. "Sam what's wrong? Are you cold?" Dean asked. He placed his hand on the snout again. With his thumb he rubbed circles into the scales. "Man you should have let me know that there was something wrong!" he said with a growl in his voice.

Sam made sad noises and Dean didn't know what his brother was trying to let him know. It might have been something that had come early on. It may have been that the heat of the day had gone and Sam, being a reptile must feel that worse than him. Or it could be due to his feathers still being damp from the rain that they had gotten caught up in. Dean still had his clothes on and he had his body heat, something he didn't know Sam could still make his own body heat or if he needed help to do so.

Dean looked about the room than back to his brother. Sam had curled up. His clawed forelimbs and feet were hidden underneath his body. "Hold on Sammy! I'll start the fire and find something to cover you up with!" he said as he walked to them materials that Sam had brought before he had curled up on the floor.

It didn't take dean long to start the fire with the materials gathered. The orange glow lit up the office room that he and Sam would be spending the night in. With a better light source than the lightning that was still lighting up the night sky, Dean began to look for something that he could cover Sam with until the morning. Seeing nothing he done the next best thing. He took of his jacket and walked up to his brother.

Sam had once again closed his eyes and was slowly drifting into sleep. Dean placed his jacket over his brother who made a chirping noise before he drifted deeper into a sleep. Dean looked at his brother who was now under his jacket. The orange glow of the fire that was close by caught in the black scales that were not covered by his jacket.

000oooo000ooo00

 _It had been a weird day. One of the weirdest days of my life. Only a moment ago I was fighting a new Voodoo Queen who had set up shop in New Orleans and now I am facing down a dinosaur. The dinosaur had come out of darkness. Its black scales helped it to sneak up on me. Its red eyes told me that it was going to bite me in throat without a care in the world. I was just meat to it. Me, Dean Winchester! I have tackled everything from Wendigos, Werewolves, Ghouls and Vampires was going to be taken out by an oversized turkey that had gone extinct 65 million years ago._

 _I couldn't go out like this. I had to find Sam. I had to take out Natasha that Voodoo Queen who no doubt hexed me with a curse of two. She seemed like the type to do so._

 _The raptor hissed got my attention. It had managed to get closer to me. I watched it open its jaws when it was right in front of me. Saliva dripped down from its teeth that could easily tare my arm off without having to put much work into it._

 _That was when the raptor lunged. The last thing I saw was the sharp teeth of the death turkey as it bite into my throat._

oooo0000ooo00

"Dean! Dean!" Sam's voice broke Dean out of his dream.

Dean's eyes flew open and he shot up from where he was lying flat on his back. The first thing that he saw when he came to was a black snout that was filled with sharp teeth. He couldn't help but shuffle backwards when the jaws opened up and revealed sharp teeth. His hand had touched his gun. The next second his gun was in his hand followed it being aimed at the dinosaur. The reptile took a step back and shot him a bitch face. The best one that a dinosaur that was covered in scales and feathers.

The raptor closed its mouth. Its hazel eyes looked from the gun that was aimed at it before jumping towards Dean. The two stared at each other for a good few moments. The raptor opened its mouth and showed Dean its sharp teeth once again. When it opened its mouth Dean fired. The loud banging from the gun was nothing compared to the raptor screaming in pain from the gunshot wound in the side of its shoulder just above the arm. The raptor jumped well back away from Dean as its arm hung limply at its side.

"What did you do my brother you son of a ...!" Dean stopped in his rant when he remembered what had happened in the day previous. Gordon was a raptor. His brother was a raptor. The raptor that he had just shot with his gun. He looked at Sam to see that his brother was edging away from him. Sam kept his hurt side away from him as he walked past the fire that was still burning in between them. Soon Sam was hiding in the dark shadows thanks to his black scales. Sam started to make noises. The same noises that the raptors from the Jurassic Park films made when they were calling out of help

Dean started to walk towards the shadows where Sam was hiding. He could hear furniture being pushed to the side no doubt by Sam's tail. The calling for help kept sounding and Dean used that to find his brother. The sounds Sam made changed from the call that was causing Dean's spine to tremble to a sound of pain and helplessness. His brother was hurt and he had caused the pain that he was in.

"Sammy its okay! Let me see the wound!" Dean said as he kept walking towards his brother. His could see a huddled shape in the corner hiding behind the table in the room. He jumped back when a hiss came from Sam's jaws. It was so reptilian that Dean thought that it was a real dinosaur that he was dealing with. Sam was a human who had been transformed into a dinosaur, he was not one of birth. Calming his brother down by making calming voices Dean slowly got closer to his brother. He reached out his hand in a sign that he was not a danger and that he meant help. He had seen Sam doing it with dogs so many times before and a hurt raptor was the same thing. Right?

His hand came into contact with Sam's snout. He could feel the bumpy scales underneath his hand. The scales had brought back some heat since the last time that he had touched them, but they were quickly losing their heat. Something that he needed to change quickly. He glanced over his shoulder to see his leather jacket in a heap close by where he had been lying. Sam must have been altered that he had been having a really bad dream and had come over to see how what was happening and what does he do he shots his brother with his gun.

Sam was still hissing. Dean could feel the hissing vibrating through his hand and up his arm. "Sh Sammy! I am just going to look at the wound and get that bullet out of there! Its going to hurt but it will make it better!" Dean said as he started to move his hand towards the silver and blue feathers that decorated the back of Sam's head. A growl was soon heard before Sam shoved Dean away from with his head.

Dean took a step back and removed his hand from Sam's head. He walked towards the fire that was still burning. Sam was quick to follow him out of the shadows. His red eyes narrowed as he focused on Dean with something that he had seen on Werewolves during the full moon. It was the look of hunger. He looked at Sam's eyes again. The last time that he had seen them they had been brown. When did they become red? "Sam!" Dean said in his big brother voice once again. He raised his arm at Sam and that was a bad move.

Red eyes flicked towards the outstretched arm and before Dean could react Sam's jaws had clamped down onto his arm. The two brothers struggled. One of them wanting to cause series damage to the other. The other wanted to get his arm out of the jaws of death before he lost an arm and a brother. "Sammy let go!" Dean shouted as he brought his hand that was not trapped in Sam's jaws up to the jaws that were wrapped around his other arm. "It's going to be okay!" he shouted in hopes of getting through to Sam.

Dean screamed in pain as Sam's teeth finally broke his skin. It didn't help that Sam started to wriggle about causing more damage and blood to get into his mouth. Dean watched as the eyes of the raptor changed from the blood red back to hazel.

Sam froze when he tasted blood entering his mouth. His vision that had been only red a second ago cleared and he came face to face with Dean. His brother was trying to put on a brave but he could see the pain that was coming onto his face. His eyes followed Dean's arm that was not moving at all to see that the limb was trapped in his mouth. His jaws instantly released the limb. He watched as Dean flexed his fingers to see that it was only cosmetic damage that had been done and that his arm was still working.

Sam backed away from Dean. His sickle claws clicking against floor in a nervous manner. He also made noises of dread as he kept stepping away from Dean. He dropped closer to the ground when Dean moved closer to him. He tried to bolt out of the room but his vision became to become blurry. His feet, feet that he was still getting use to got in the way of each other. Sam yelped as he found himself falling to the ground. It didn't help that he landed on his swore shoulder.

Dean ran over to Sam. He dropped to the floor beside his brother. His hand was on Sam's unhurt shoulder as soon as his knees touched the ground. "Sam can you roll over to this side! I need to get the bullet out and see if I can stitch the wound! The wound that I had caused!" Dean said the last part breaking up as he saw the pain that Sam was in. He reached from the snout that was covered in still wet with his blood. Showing great trust he ran his hand over the teeth. The teeth that were beginning to stain red from the blood.

"Sam, please! Its my fault that you are in this pain! Its my fault that you are all scaly and feathery!" he pleaded. His hand moved away from the teeth and placed reassuringly on the flat of Sam's snout. His could feel the nostrils underneath his hand inhaling and exhaling. He was still getting use to feeling of scales that covered his brothers transformed body.

Sam didn't make a noise, but he rolled over so that Dean could see the wound on his shoulder. He curled up close to himself. His good hand that was trapped under his weight tried to move in the angles that they could move when he was human, but in the raptors form he found that a lot of his movements had gone or were changed so much that he was not used to. His sickle claws were one of the weirdest things that he was still getting use to. For a while they seemed to have a mind of their own and he still felt that they had a mind of their own. He hissed in pain and shock when Dean touched the bullet wound.

"Sorry! I still need to get the bullet out of your arm and then clean it so it doesn't get infected!" Dean's voice broke through the haze that Sam was finding himself falling into. The same haze that he had fallen into before he had attacked Dean. He looked over to Dean who was still talking on what he was doing.

It took Dean a lot longer to get the bullet out of his shoulder and in all that time he spoke to Sam. He told how he was getting past all the scales that covered muscles like nothing he had seen before. Sam had felt alone when he had gotten up to collect the First Aid Box that he had brought for Dean. Dean didn't stop talking. He didn't stop talking as he applied the medical cleaning solution to the open wound. He was there to calm him down as he hissed and pleaded for Dean to stop as the pain got too much for him. Dean didn't stop but he told him the pain would go away in a short amount of time. The next came the stitches and they were the hardest thing. Dean had to find a needle that was large and strong enough to go through the thick scales that protected his ribs that were protecting his vital organs. Dean struggled to stitch the wound but in all the time that he was working he spoke to him.

Dean stepped away from his brother as he looked for any other wounds that Sam might not have told him about. He saw the bite marks that Gordon had given him when they had fought for a brief fight. Those wounds had stopped bleeding and had scabbed over. Some good news for them was all he could say. He cleaned those wounds with the medical solution, after telling Sam what he was doing.

"Sam I'm going to be gone for a few moments! I need to kill that fire and start a new one! We need to get you heated up again!" Dean told Sam. He had placed his hand on Sam's head and ran his hand through the feathers that decorated the back of his head. "I'll be right back!" he promised before walking away.

Dean was true to his word in that a few moments later he had killed the old fire that was slowly dying on its own. He built up a new fire much closer to Sam quickly. The orange glow was a welcome to the cold and darkness of the office room that they had dropped themselves into during the storm. The storm that was still raging outside. The storm had been the least of his worries during the night. A loud banging came from outside and Sam woke from his pain induced sleep. He had always been afraid of thunderstorms since he was a child.

Dean walked over to his brother whose hazel eyes had not changed one bit and were locked onto the window. The window that was showing that the storm was still raging on outside. It would no doubt remain going on until the morning. He dropped to the ground beside Sam. Sitting right beside the jaws that could easily rip off his arm. He had to remember that this was his brother. It was not some savage beast that wanted to kill him to eat him. The jaws that he was scared off suddenly moved towards him. The jaws remained closed though and soon they were lying on his legs.

He was surprised at the weight of the head that was lying on his legs. Looking past the jaws that were filled with teeth he looked to the eyes to see that they were closed. He could see the eyeballs underneath the eyelids moved about as Sam dreamed of something that only his brother would dream of. Looking beyond the head to the rest of the body, Dean was still surprised that his brother was a dinosaur that had died out 65 million years ago. There was no connection with this raptor and his brother other than his eyes. His scales were black and red with silver and blue feathers. Those were colours that Sam would never wear at all.

Dean would have said something to Sam but he felt himself slip into sleep. Before he drifted off fully he felt Sam shift his head onto his chest. In the movement he heard his long claws clicking against the ground. He hoped that with his body heat and the fire's heat Sam would warm up enough to start moving more.

All that he knew for the morning was that his brother was a dinosaur. He was going to ask questions to Sam in the morning when both of them felt much better.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Jurassic Wolrd

Chapter 5: Welcome to Jurassic World Winchesters

Dean woke up in the middle of the night. There was something wrong. He just knew that there was something wrong and he was not full woken up yet. The storm was still raging outside and the thunder still booming in the sky. That was not unusual. He had seen many storms last the entire night without any signs that it was going to relent anytime soon. The rain was still banging against the windows and the building itself. There was also the wind that was pushing against the building. When he had been sleeping he hadn't heard the rain but now that he was waking up he heard along with the rumbling of thunder that was further away than when he and Sam were both awake.

It was not the weather that was causing him to feel that there was something off. There was something off. His brain was still waking up.

Sam!

He rose up from the floor where he had been sleeping to find that he could easily move without something preventing him from getting off of the ground. There was no raptor head resting on his chest. The head that had been there when he had fallen asleep was gone. He looked to see if his brother was lying beside him. There was no raptor sleeping beside him. He finally stood up and looked around in the room that he and Sam had been sleeping in. Spinning around he got a look around the room. He had to thank the fire that was still glowing and lighting up the room in its orange glow. The room was just the same as he had last seen it. Nothing had changed expect for a raptor-brother that was missing.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. He spun around in a circle in hopes of seeing if Sam had moved away from him and the fire but was still somewhere else in the room. He saw his leather jacket that had earlier on in the night covered Sam was still discarded on the ground where Sam had been lying before he had been woken up to see if he had been okay. Dean walked over to his jacket and put it on without thinking. He gave the room a one more look over to see if Sam was still there and had only gone into a corner.

The sound of movement from another room caused Dean to freeze. He stood frozen in the same spot as he strained to hear the noise again. A second later he heard the noise. The noise of something or someone moving about a room that was close by. He checked that his gun was in his pocket before he moved out of the room and followed the noise that he had heard. He hoped that it was Sam and hoped that his little brother had a really good reason for moving about during the night without letting him know where he was going.

As he moved to the other room, Dean couldn't help but think of a lot of what if's that came to mind. What if Gordon had made a return visit during the night and had attacked Sam when he was asleep; and now his brother was in the another room dying of even more blood lose from the night before and unable to get back to him? What if Sam had once again full raptor and had stalked off to hunt something? If that happened then why hadn't Sam had a munch on him? He remembered the feeling of Sam's teeth sinking into his arm and he was sure it was something that he was sure he would not forget in a rush. What happened if a group of Hunters had also found their way into the building and found Sam? He had a feeling that there was many people and organisations out there that would pay an arm and a leg for a Velocriaptor.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Sam standing in the room next to the room where they had fallen asleep. His brother was staring intently at a huge mirror. The mirror took the entire wall that was beside the door. His hazel eyes never blinked as he stared right back at his reflection. He was daring the raptor that he was looking at do something that he was not doing. Dean was freaked out that his brother wasn't even blinking.

Dean watched as Sam bobbed his head like a bird. Sam then jumped backwards when the mirror copy of him copied him at the same time. Dean looked back the mirror and then at Sam. Sam was prowling up and down the room. His eyes never leaving the mirror and never blinked once. Dean kept watching both his brother and the reflection in the mirror.

Sam stopped and faced right into the mirror. He once again didn't blink as if he was scared that the reflection would stop copying him and leap out to attack him. He stepped back and started to make noises. He made the noises that caused a shiver to go down Dean's spine. He was sure that Sam had spoken to him last night. Or was Sam just making noises that in the dead of night he thought he was speaking like he did when he was a human?

The feathers that decorated his head stood up and flattened against his head once again. A claw then came up to his snout and followed the red line that was on his snout and ran all the way down to the tip of his tail. He finally blinked and looked towards his feet. He lifted up on foot and the two normal toes twitched and stretched. The white claws clicked against each other as Sam moved his toes in motions that he had seen birds use their feet. The sickle claw moved on its own again but he was beginning to learn how to control it.

"Sam you okay?" Dean asked. He had been watching Sam for too long and he was starting to worry about his brother.

Sam jumped when he heard Dean speaking to him. He placed his foot back and turned around to face his brother at the door. He took a step back and almost stumbled over his own feet and tail that had somehow found its way to his feet. "Dean what are you doing here?" Sam asked. He looked at his tail and willed it to move. It moved with him controlling it and he was able to look back at Dean as his older brother walked towards him.

"I could ask you the same thing Sammy! I woke up and you were gone? Sam is there something wrong?" Dean asked. He was right in front of Sam and had a better look at his brother than before. He could see all the scales that covered his body. He noticed that the black scales were not just black but there was hints of dark purple in them. The red scales that made up the red line also had a few other colours in them as well that he had noticed before.

He watched his brother as his sickle claws on both feet tapped the ground and he rang his three clawed fingers together like he did when he was human. "Sam what's wrong?" he asked again. He took another step back but he froze with the response that he got from Sam. He even jumped back with what Sam's response was.

Sam had let out a hiss and even raised his clawed hands as he got ready to lunge at him. The feathers on the back of his head and even on his tail had risen as if he was making himself look bigger. The sickle claws kept tapping against the ground and Dean was beginning to fear that his brother had gone full on raptor again like he had done earlier in the night. He looked at his brothers eyes to see that they were still hazel with no sign of red in them at all.

"I am a Velocriaptor, Dean! I think that is one of the worst things that we have ever dealt with in our messed up lives!" Sam hissed right back at Dean. He took a step forward and couldn't help but click his claws into the ground as he walked towards his brother.

Dean tried to pat Sam's snout like he did last time but Sam lunged towards with his jaws wide open allowing Dean to have a good look into the jaws that could take off his arm and even his head. When the jaws were right in his face they slammed shut with so much force that Dean could hear the jaws closing, it reminded of a crocodile closing its jaws.

"I know that, Sammy! But yesterday you were taken it into your stride! That was until you fell into the water thanks to you losing control of your sickle claws! That was funny when you pulled yourself out of the water wet like a dog!" Dean said smiling. He was hoping that would lighten up the mood between him and Sam but that was not working. Sam hissed back in his face. His eyes narrowed as he tried to tower over Dean but his body couldn't move like he did when he was human. "Look Sam I know you being turned into a dinosaur was something that we never thought would happen to us! We will find a way to turn you back and take out that witch who done this to you! I swear Sammy I won't rest until she is dead and has turned you back to your normal self! Also I will allow Julian to go full on Wolf and allow him to tear her apart!" Dean said to Sam with much force. This time when he reached for Sam's snout his brother leaned in for the touch.

Suddenly Sam started to hiss again. The hissing vibrated down Dean's arm and right to his toes and his teeth. "That is another thing!" Sam said as he moved away from Dean. His hazel eyes were series and was throwing Dean his bitch look. "I am only a raptor because you jumped right into the hunt rather than wait and see what was going on! No you had to go because that witch batted her eyelashes at you! We didn't know who she was until she got us separated and she done this to me!" Sam hissed at Dean as he pointed at himself with a sharp claw.

"I know, Sammy! I jumped in without thinking and without consulting you and Julian! I just wanted to have a normal hunt before we had to be baby sited by a Werewolf and Wendigo by the order of some alien who actual cares about us!" Dean replied back to Sam. He kept his voice calm even if his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He didn't want to say that he was scared of his brother. No he would say that he was scared what was happening to his brother. He was scared that he was going to lose his brother to being a savage creature for the rest of his life.

Sam stepped back he saw the hurt that was in Dean's eyes. Along with the tears that were threatening to show themselves. "Dean?" he asked he took a step forward but was not prepared for the move that Dean made towards him. He was not ready for his brother to rap his arms around him and run his hand through the feathers on his head and neck. He couldn't help but purr as he nudged his brothers back with his head. He also wrapped his tail around Dean's leg. It also helped him to cope with the loud banging of thunder that he heard in the distance.

"I am so sorry Sammy! But I will tell you this I will always protect you!" Dean told Sam with determination that he always when it came to protecting Sam. He didn't move away from his brother in case he would turn into some savage prehistoric monster in the mind as well as his body. Dean was caught up in his own mind that he didn't notice that his brother had started to growl. He first felt the vibrations from Sam vibrate into his chest. That was the first warning that he got before Sam pulled away. The next thing he knew his brother was racing out the room. "Sammy no!" he shouted.

Dean could hear the sound of a fight happening outside in the corridor. The sounds of claws and teeth slashing against each other was loud enough to wake the dead but Dean couldn't move. His baby brother was fighting some monstrous dinosaur and his instincts were telling him to cower in a corner and hope that the thing didn't come into the room and eat him. The sounds of the fighting stopped and there was a blinding light coming from the corridor where Sam had been fighting with whatever it was.

A moment later Dean heard something stumbling back towards the room. "Sammy?" he asked hopping that Sam was not hurt to badly from his little fight with whatever it was that he was fighting. The next thing Dean knew was that he was looking down at a baby Velocriaptor as it stumbled towards him. Its feet were too big for its body as it came stumbling for him. The closer it got the better he got to look at it. The scales and the tufts of feathers were the exact same as Sam. "Sammy?" he asked the little raptor.

The raptor, that he had to admit was cute with its punk styled feathers on its head stopped and looked up at him. The raptor started to make a move towards him and climbed onto his boot gladded feet. It was so small that it was able to fit on his foot without any problem. Dean watched as the raptor curled up into a ball on one foot. It's forelimbs and back legs were curled under its body and its tail was under it jaws. He watched as the hazel eyes slowly and heavily closed as the breathing began to become of that sleeping. He was with his brother and he was safe.

"He's cute isn't?" spoke a voice from the doorway.

Dean had not moved as fast as he had. He reached down to his foot and snatched up his brother. Sam gave a surprised squeak as he found himself lifted off of the foot that he was sleeping on. He went back into a relaxed mode when he was placed close to Dean's chest and where he could hear his brother's heartbeat. Dean made sure that Sam was safe in his arms before he looked at the lady who stood at the doorway.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded as he hid Sam with his jacket glad arm from her view. He had been turned into a raptor and now he was baby raptor all because he was away from Dean for a moment. He was not allowing him away from him again. With him being small enough to be placed into his pocket he was not allowing Sam to leave him.

The lady raised her hands into the air to show that she was not a threat. "It's okay! I am a doctor!" she responded to Dean. She took a step forward but stopped when Dean stepped back. "I'm not going to hurt you or him! Please just let me see him! He's too young to be without a mother!" she said as she took a step forward.

"He doesn't need a mother I'm his brother!" Dean roared at her. He was keeping Sam so much closer to his body. He winced when he felt Sam's claws grip through his shirt and into his skin and he took a quick look to see that Sam was using his claws to cling onto him. He ran his finger down Sam's back and smiled despite the pain that his brothers claws were causing him.

"Brother? You need to explain yourself or I am reporting you to City Council for the black market selling of nests!" the lady said as she stalked towards Dean. She reached for a blade that she had strapped at her side. The blade looked like a normal blade that was until Dean noticed that there was a crystal at the tip of it. She pressed a button on the handle and both blade and crystal lit up. "I want you to explain everything to me as I do my job and make sure this little guy is healthy!" she said.

Dean kept on hand on Sam's back and raised the other hand. "Look I don't know what is going on here! One moment me and Sammy," he said looking down at Sam as his brother kept using his claws to cling onto his shirt and his skin and curl up into a cute ball of scales and feathers, "we were in New Orleans helping out a friend deal with a problem from you wont believe me a witch! I then woke up in the swamp outside of the building and find that my brother had been turned into a raptor, a full grown raptor then! We were attacked by another raptor but Sam was able to help me to get into this building! Look if you don't believe me you don't believe me but know this I am telling you the truth!"

The lady lowered her weapon and looked at Dean with series steal coloured eyes. "I believe you! My name is Sabrina and lets just say I was in the same boat as yourself and your brother! But the council wont believe you unless they have proof and until they get the proof that they are after I am afraid the little guy would be going to a pack before he is given a human partner!" Sabrina said as she depowered her weapon and put it back on her belt.

Dean couldn't help himself he kept Sam close to his chest but he wanted to make sure that his little brother was healthy. He reluctantly reached for Sam and even with the claws digging into his skin he bite back the scream that was close to escaping from his mouth when he managed to pry Sam away from him. Sam was so small that he was able to be held in one hand. "It's going to be okay Sammy!" he promised as he looked at the little raptor that was in his hand. Sam's tail was so much larger than his body along with his feet and the claws.

He looked at Sabrina to see that she was close. She wasn't reaching out for Sam but she was looking at Sam with great interest. He handed Sam who started to make distressing sounds and looked right at Dean with pleading eyes of not being taken away. "It's okay, I am right here!" Dean promised and gave Sam to Sabrina. Sam's hazel eyes didn't leave Dean as Sabrina checked him out.

Sabrina smiled and handed Sam back to Dean. Dean was quick to put Sam close to his chest. He didn't do anything as Sam crawled back to where he had been only a few moments ago. Dean clenched his teeth when Sam used his claws to cling onto him and snuggle close. "Well he's healthy! And me de-aging him was the only way that he wont kill Salem when he burst out that door and it was also to keep him safe from hurting himself! I know that you are telling me the truth as everyone knows the enforcers expect for new arrivals!" Sabrina replied as she stepped away from Dean. "Now follow me to the bus station and I will take you to Waterfall City where all your questions will be answered! I will put down that you are both new arrivals and magic has been involved to see if the City Council will allow you and your brother to stay together with a pack to remain close by for him!" Sabrina said.

She made to walk out of the door but a hand grabbed her arm. She looked around to face Dean to see he had a murderous look on his face. "What?" she asked Dean. Her steal coloured eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "We need to go now that the storm has moved away! Trust me tonight the storm is going to be worse and this area has a flood warning in place! I would really like to get the little raptor out of here!" Sabrina said as she managed to get her arm out of Dean's hand.

"We're not going anywhere until you give us some information! Like how do you know what we have been through and where the hell we are!" Dean demanded. He ran a hand down Sam's spine and felt his brother moving up towards his neck. His sharp claws just breaking his skin until his brother got to his shoulder. Like a ting parrot for a pirate Sam sat on his shoulder with his head resting onto his neck. His long tai wrapped around his brothers arm. "It's okay Sammy!" he whispered to his brother as he ran his finger down his spine.

"I'm hungry Dean! And I'm cold!" he heard his brother speak in a small pathetic voice.

Dean looked at his little brother and then back at Sabrina. "Take us to where this little monster get something to eat before he bites my neck! And then I want as much of my questions answered!" he demanded.

Sabrina nodded her head and turned around to walk out of the room. She knew that Dean was following her with the sound of his heavy boots tapping the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: Sabrina and Salem

Chapter 6: Sabrina and Salem

Dean removed Sam from his shoulder and held him close to his chest once again. He heard Sam give a chirp of surprise as he was plucked from his shoulder. He quietened down when he was placed back against Dean's chest. He remained in place as Sabrina walked towards the door. Her clock that she wore over her back and arms was so long that it dragged in the ground. He also noticed that she wore boots that were not unlike his own, boots that were designed for long walks and a lot of activity.

"Dean?" Sam asked from where he was being held against his chest. Dean looked down at his little brother to see a pair of hazel eyes looking up at him. He was still finding it strange to see his brothers eyes within the face of scales and feathers. And it was something that he was not wanting to always seen when he looked at his brother. Sam had tucked his tail into the crease of his arm and his small legs and arms were close to his body. His claws were also tucked in close to his body.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked as he followed Sabrina out of the room and into the corridor. His heavy boots clomping against the ground with every step that he took. "Are you okay? Your not hurt are you? I know your hungry but your not going to bite my neck are you?" Dean asked looking down at Sam. He frowned when Sam rolled onto his belly and wrapped his clawed hands around his arm. His tail then came to his arms.

Dean didn't think about what he was doing. His hand that was not supporting Sam rested on Sam's feathery head and ran it down all the way to the start of his tail. Sam grumbled something as he snuggled into Dean's arm. "What's going on, Sammy? And who is this Salem that you were fighting with before she de-aged you?" he asked. He couldn't help it when he scratched Sam's chin like one scratches a cat.

Sam moved his head away from Dean's hand with a whimper. "Can we trust her, Dean? I mean we don't know her at all! And Dean her partner was something that could easily defend itself! She only done this to me because I was close to hurting myself against that thing that I was fighting against!" Sam said. He managed to turn his head so that one of his eyes had locked onto Dean's face.

Dean ran one finger down Sam's head. "We can only trust her for just now, Sammy! We have no one to turn to until we have a way to get in touch with Bobby or Julian!" he replied. He didn't shout at Sam when he bite into his hand. The bite was not hard enough to draw blood but it was enough to know that Sam was getting annoyed at him. "Sorry Sam! But in your current condition we have little to go by but trust her!" he continued to speak to Sam. He kept a hand on Sam's back as his little brother snuggled into his arm.

Sam closed his eyes as he relaxed into his brothers hold. He gripped his claws into Dean's leather jacket as his tail tucked under his chin.

"We will find a way to turn you back to normal, Sammy!" Dean said to his brother as he feel asleep. "And we will kick that witches arse to the side for what she has done to you!" he vowed to Sam.

Hen ran one finger down Sam's head. "We can only trust her for just now, Sammy! We have no one to turn to until we have a way to get in touch with Bobby or Julian!" he replied. He didn't shout at Sam when he bite into his hand. The bite was not hard enough to draw blood but it was enough to know that Sam was getting annoyed at him. "Sorry Sam! But in your current condition we have little to go by but trust her!" he continued to speak to Sam. He kept a hand on Sam's back as his little brother snuggled into his arm.

Sam closed his eyes as he relaxed into his brothers hold. He gripped his claws into Dean's leather jacket as his tail tucked under his chin.

"We will find a way to turn you back to normal, Sammy!" Dean said to his brother as he feel asleep. "And we will kick that witches arse to the side for what she has done to you!" he vowed to Sam.

Dean had been so focused on Sam that he had forgotten about Sabrina. He walked into the woman who was about his age. Instantly he looked up to see her standing right in front of him. Her brown hair tied into a bun behind her head much like Hazel had done her hair the first time that they had meet her. That was before the brothers had been made aware that Hazel was Nightshade who had altered her human form so much that she would not be recognised. The black coat that she wore over her shoulders hid the clothes that she was wearing other than the leather boots that Dean could easily see. There was also the weapon belt that he knew was there but the blade and the crystal that she had used to power it were both out of sight.

He couldn't help but take a step back. His hand that was large enough to cover Sam was placed over his brother. He heard a sleepy chirp come from his brother that was not a concern. Sam had always been a light sleeper. Being a light sleeper was what helped Hunter to remain alive for years with all the things that bumped in the night. A second later Sam was going back to sleep.

Dean had noticed that with the end of the Apocalypse Haven and Hell no longer gunning for them had allowed Sam to get a lot more sleep than before. The addiction to the Demon Blood had also gone away which he was happy for. He had been over the moon when Julian had told him that Ruby had been torn apart by both Nightshade and Edward who had shown the demon no mercy what so ever.

The next thing he had been told was that all the demons and even the Angels who were still gunning for the end of the world to happen had been locked away in a prison. Julian had told them both was that they had been locked up in a prison that was designed, should they try to escape drop into the black hole that it was orbiting above. Dean had thought that it was overkill, but the Werewolf had told them that it was either that or be used by Nightshade in experiments or used as an energy source. According to Julian who was only repeating what he had been told by Nightshade, Angle Grace was one of the most powerful and cleanest energy sources in the universe. It was said that one Angle's Grace could power the whole planet for 5 centuries to 7 centuries of clean energy. That was enough for Dean to find interesting, but it was Sam who had asked all the geeky questions that only Nightshade could answer but she had headed for Egypt to track down something that could help the Avengers in taken out Seth.

Meeting Seth in person in Blithe Hallow had been something he was not prepared for. Sure in all of his life he dealt from everything from Demons right up to Angels. But seeing the Ancient Egyptian God who had freaked out both Gabriel and Castiel was enough for him to feel freaked out. Also Seth had been causing problems for the Avengers for the last couple of years.

He had read a report that Julian had left on his desk a few weeks ago that had said that Seth had been a problem for Captain America and Nightshade during the Second World War. There had also been an issue with Seth taken an interest in his little brother, and that was a big no-no in his book. Also in the report that Julian was working on or was readying over Dean had also learned the name of the poor sucker who Seth was wearing was a HYDRA agent called Thomas. The report didn't have a surname, well during the WW2 there had been a lot of soldiers who had fought and then vanished without a trace and it would have been hard for them to keep track of everyone with very primitive technology.

Dean was brought to the moment when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shock his head as he got all the thoughts of Julian, Werewolves, Seth, the Elemental Guardians, Nightshade and aliens out of his head and looked to see Sabrina standing in front of him. She had a worried expression on her face that slightly melted away when the glassed expression in his eyes had gone away.

"Are you okay? You were zoned out there for a second!" Sabrina said. She had placed a smile on her face as she spoke with Dean. Her steel grey eyes stared into his green eyes as she waited for something to show on what he was thinking.

Dean removed his hand from Sam's back. He was safe that was all that mattered. There was no rouge Demons trying to take him from him. There was no Pagan God who had targeted all the Hunters and the Avengers. It was just him and Sam trying to find out where they were and to undo a witches curse that had turned Sam into a dinosaur. He shifted Sam so he was more comfortable as he slept on. Being transformed into a baby dinosaur would take a lot out of anyone even a seasoned Hunter like Sam. Thinking of that he looked at Sabrina with hardened eyes. The eyes that only a protective big brother could throw when his little brother was hurt or in danger.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked. She looked worried at Dean as if she was waiting for him to punch her or to drop the little raptor that he was holding in his arms. She took a step back when she saw the anger in the old brothers eyes.

Dean shifted a sleeping Sam closer to his body and faraway from Sabrina. His other hand covered Sam who was still sleeping. "How did you turn Sam into a baby raptor? How do you know about magic? Who are you really Sabrina?" Dean asked. He couldn't help but step towards her but he still kept his hand over his brother.

Sabrina stood her ground. Her steel grey eyes not leaving the man who stood tall in front of her. "My name is Sabina and I am one of the Enforcers who protects the Rainforest Distract in Jurassic World! My partner who is currently outside is called Salem and he is an Allosaurus, he to had been a human! In fact he is my younger brother who had been turned into an Allosaurus when we found ourselves in this world! I had always had the touch of magic when I was growing up so I turned Salem into a baby so that both of us could learn how to cope with one of us being a dinosaur!" she explained to Dean who was still glaring at her. "Coming here I found that my power had gotten stronger! I use that power to help the Enforcers as we keep the peace!" she finished explaining, but the man who stood before her was still glaring at her.

"You're a witch?!" Dean snapped. His free hand moved from where it was covering Sam to reach for his gun. He was about to reach for the gun Sabrina muttered a curse under her breathe which caused Dean to freeze before he could reach for his gun. "What are you doing? If you have hexed anyone I swear I will make you wish that you never pleaded to a Demon for your powers!" Dean snarled through clenched teeth. He felt squirming in his arm. Looking down he came eye to eye with Sam. His brother had woken up in seeing how distressed that he was. Sam's hazel eyes looked into his green eyes and he was surprised that he was managing to pull his famous puppy dog eyes at him.

Sabrina reached for Sam and with Dean frozen she picked up the small raptor. "Let him go! He is not going anywhere with you!" Dean shouted as he watched Sam struggle in Sabrina's hold.

Sabrina placed a hand on Sam's neck like one would do with a snake. Sam instantly frozen and Dean grunted as he couldn't help his brother. Sam's jaws were wide open allowing Dean a good view of his teeth and his tongue. "I will let you and your brother go if you will allow me to explain and get us to the Outpost before it turns to night!" she demanded. She kept her hand on Sam's neck as his hazel eyes refused to leave Dean.

"Okay just let him and me go!" Dean shouted back after a moment of silence. He felt his joints relax and he was able to move his arms and legs once again. He took a step forward and reached for Sam. He glared at Sabrina as she relished Sam's neck. Dean took his brother into his own hands. His thumbs rubbed the feathers on his back. He couldn't help but rub the soft scales on his belly. He brought Sam close to his chest again and his brother curled back up into the original sleeping position that he had been in.

Sabrina rubbed her forehead as a new headache formed in her head. "Every time!" she muttered. She couldn't help but reach for her blade when she noticed that Dean was a just a foot away from her. "Your a Hunter! Aren't you!" she hissed towards Dean. Her hand hovered above her blade that she had at her side.

"I am! Both of us are! Look like I said earlier on me and Sammy had been hunting a Voodoo Priestess who was breaking the Code! The Hunters have started to work with a group of supernatural creatures that call themselves-" he was stopped before he could finish as Sabrina had spoken up.

"The Elemental Guardians! I know who they are only by hearing them from other magic users!"

Dean could only stare at her. "Are we the only ones to not know about them?" he asked to Sam who was awaken from all the talking.

"Maybe because we were only focused first on stopping the Yellow Eyed Demon and then stopping the end of the world! But we don't need to worry about thanks to us basically walking into Julian's mission in Blithe Hallow and then keeping in touch with him as he worked with his team to stop the angels wanting to cause war on earth!" Sam replied. He shifted his position on Dean's arm that his head was resting on Dean's chest. He closed his eyes as Dean began to stroke his back and he couldn't help it when a purr escaped from deep within his throat.

Dean let his brother fall asleep into a light snooze in his arms. He watched as Sam's tail fell into his hand. He wrapped his fingers around the tail and found that it was fluffy with the feathers that covered his back and tail. "Always the smart one little brother!" he said smirking. Sam gave a chirp as his eyes just slightly opened as he confirmed what Dean was saying.

Sabrina cleared her throat. "We need to start making a move! We are wasting daylight standing here and I fear your brother is starting to lose the fight in not eating you!" she said with a smile on her face as she looked at the raptor in Dean's arms.

Dean followed Sabrina's gaze to see that Sam was biting into his leather jacket. He had to be glad that Sam's teeth were too small to go through the leather jacket and nip his flesh. Removing Sam from his arm he held him in one hand in a way so that both brothers were looking directly at each other. Sam's eyes kept moving away from Dean and but Dean always brought Sam's face back to him. "Sammy, are you in pain? If your in pain you need to tell me!" Dean ordered.

Sam brought his limbs closer to his body. Dean's hand was on his back with his fingers supporting his neck. He could fell Dean's fingers ruffling the feathers on his back and in a way it was soothing. He wrapped his tail around Dean's wrist. The feathers on it tickled the skin of Dean's wrists. "I'm nut hurt anywhere, Dean! I'm just hungry Dean! I have not had anything to eat for a full day and it is getting hard to fight it!" Sam whimpered. He tightened his tail that was wrapped around Dean's wrists.

Dean kept rubbing Sam's back as he looked towards Sabrina. "I take it you have food for this little beast? Or am I going to lose my only jacket?" he asked her. He still didn't trust her but they had very little things that they could do when they were there. He knew that they wouldn't get far, not with Sam as he is at the moment. Sabrina could take them to this Waterfall City and then they will take it from there. He could only hope from Waterfall Fall that could send a message back to Bobby for the older Hunter to get them back. Maybe when they get to Waterfall City and they are not on the run with the fear of Gordon reappearing they could pray for either Castiel or Gabriel. Maybe Gabriel as he was an Archangel and he would have a better chance at finding them and then getting them back to their world.

"I have meat for Salem back in my saddle bags! Lets just hope that he hasn't eaten it all! Salem is a massive black hole always has been and that was before he was transformed into an Allosaurus five years ago!" Sabrina replied. She turned around and started to walk down the rest of the corridor that would led them to the front door.

"Wait your brother was also turned into a dinosaur?" asked Dean as he followed Sabrina towards the front door of the building that they had taken refuge the night before. "How did that happen? Did one of your spells go wrong?" Dean asked.

Sabrina didn't look around at the brothers as they kept walking towards the door. The door was just within sight. The door that was on the ground allowed the two humans and human turned raptor to see a large scaly body prowling backwards and forwards. The sound of stomping feet was loud enough that Dean sucked in air through glanced teeth as he knew that they were walking towards another apex predator from the Jurassic Period. This predator was much larger than Sam even with him being full grown with him as a baby raptor he was so much smaller. He was about the size of a kitten. The perfect size for a snack for the giant monster that they were walking towards.

"I didn't turn Salem into an Allosaurus!" Sabrina spoke up a second later. She stopped walking and looked round at Dean. She noticed that he was holding his brother so much closer to his body than before know that they knew that they were walking towards an Allosaurus. "It was another young witch who done the spell! It was five years ago that we moved to New Orleans and we meet a young witch, but she preferred to be called a Voodoo Princess like her grandmother had been called all those years ago before the signing of the Code at the end of the Night Wars! But she didn't like that she wanted to use her powers for all to see, but the Code prevented her from doing that! Me and Salem along with Natasha went to a museum that was showing a whole lot of dinosaur bones. Thinking it was cool she used a spell that was to bring a dinosaur back, but she didn't know the full nature of the spell!" Sabrina explained as tears appeared in her eyes.

"What happened that night?" Dean asked stepping closer to Sabrina. He had a feeling that the Natasha that she was talking about was the same Natasha that they had been dealing with.

Tears kept streaming down her face as she remembered that night five years ago.

000ooo000

 _Five Years ago ..._

Sabrina and a man the same age as her stood beside her as they looked at the museum that had opened up. Both of them had the same steel grey eyes but different colour hair. Sabrina had her brown her while the man had black hair that was gelled into a style that was his own. The rain kept battering down onto them and drenched them from head to toe. They didn't care about that. They had just moved to New Orleans and they had just been added to the Coven of witches who uses Voodoo Magic unlike the other Covens in the States that they had been to. This Coven was a strong supporter of the Code and they worked hard to obtain it.

Sabrina looked over at her twin brother. He was not gifted with magic like she and her father, but that didn't stop him. He always looked for a way to stay for them to be together, and Sabrina always worked to keep him in the loop. It may have been when she was learning something knew and wanted Salem to know about it as well as her. But it was mainly because they were Twins, they shared a strong bond. A bond that only twins could share.

"Are you sure about her, Sabrina?" Salem asks as they waited for the side door of the museum to open from the inside by Natasha who worked with the museum as a part time job as she studied to take her role as the new Voodoo Queen once her mother retired. She was starting to take more responses from her mother as started to hand the reins over to her. Both Twins had seen a change in their friend, sure they had only known her for a couple of weeks but there was large amount of changes that were happening with the young witch who was about to become the new leader of all the witches in New Orleans.

"Salem we have been through this before! Natasha and her family have welcomed us into their Coven on such short notice! The least we can do is to see what Nat as to say and what she wants to show us!" Sabrina replied. She looked at her twin brother. Her brown hair was stuck to her face from all the rain that was pouring down onto her and her brother. "You have no idea what it feels like to have another witch who is the same age as me! All the witches that we have meet have always been older or a lot younger than me!" she snapped back before she looked at the door as it slowly swung open.

Salem grabbed Sabrina's arm as she was about to make a run towards the now open door. "No I don't understand! You have to watch out she is changing and you know how quickly things can change! This Coven is to close to the Code that if she breaks it not only will she get the brunt of the wrath of the Guardians but she will also attract the attention of the Hunters! You remember the Hunters don't you?" Salem asked still keeping his hand on his Twin sisters arm. He had always been protective of her and that was not going to change on little bit.

Sabrina was able to yank her arm out of Salem's hand. "I am supporting my friend as she becomes the new Voodoo Queen of New Orleans! I am doing something that you have been doing all of our lives!" she replied as she placed her hand on Salem's shoulder.

"And what's that help you play pranks on Mum and Dad until they start pranking us for the rest of the week?" Salem responded. He put on a bored look that he only gave to Sabrina and no one else.

"You keep me human! And I will keep her human!" Sabrina responded as she walked towards the open door that would led her to see what Natasha wanted to show them. Natasha had told them that she had learned a new spell and she wanted to show that to them before she used that new power to empress the rest of the Coven. Natasha had said that she found it in an old book that had been given to her by a witch who passing through. He didn't say anything other than it will impress many people, and of course she wanted to share it with the Twins.

Salem couldn't help but smile as he followed Sabrina in.

It had been going on so well and that as quick as a second it all changed. One moment they stood side by side and then Salem was screaming in pain. The skeleton of the Allosaurus turned to dust and went right for the young Twin. The screams of pain only got louder as did the sounds of bones snapping and breaking as they took the new and permanent form of an Allosaurus.

In a matter of seconds Sabrina was looking at a young adult Allosaurus as he slightly towered above her. She reached her hand out to the snout of the giant dinosaur. When it lunged for her she muttered a spell that caused the Allosaurus to de-age. She picked up her brother and spun around to face Natasha. "What have you done?"

She didn't hear the response the other witch gave her as a blinding light blinded her eyes. The next thing she woke up to was she and a baby Allosaurus were lying in the middle of a jungle.

000ooo000oo00

 _Present day ..._

"It's okay, Sabrina! Natasha fooled us all! We have no clue if she is doing the same to Julian and Bobby right this minute!" Dean responded after hearing Sabrina's story. "But I can tell you the Hunters and Guardians are closing in on Natasha! I am also sure that they are looking to see about finding a way to bring us home!" Dean continued to speak. His free hand, the hand that was not holding Sam, was placed on Sabrina's shoulder.

Sabrina smiled and without another word walked towards the front door with Dean following behind her. "Thanks! I do hope that the Elemental Guardians kick her in the arse!" Sabrina replied back to Dean as she walked out of the front door of the building.

Dean stopped dead when he came face to face with a full grown Allosaurus. The Allosaurus had dark green and blue scales all over its body. Unlike Sam it didn't have any feathers at all, but it had spikes running down its neck and its tail. On its head and chest was a piece of armour that protected the brain along with the beating heart that was inside of that huge chest cavity. Dean had thought Sam's jaws were horrible the first time he had seen him and then the first time he had woke up to see the jaws close to his face had been scary. This however was terrifying, and Dean couldn't help but bring Sam closer to his chest. He didn't hear Sam asking for his name, he was to focused on the giant meat eating Dinosaur that could easily swallow him whole. The teeth were huge and were stained red from blood from whatever creature he had hunted.

He spotted Sabrina walking towards the giant scaly monster without any worry at all. She walked up to it. Without any words the Allosaurus lowered itself much like a camel done for its rider and allowed her to climb onto a saddle that was attached to its back. Dean could only stare as he watched Sabrina sit down on the saddle and reach for a bag on the saddle. He was just staring at the Allosaurus that he didn't hear Sabrina shouting at him or Salem speaking to her.

Then the Allosaurus was right in his face. It snorted and Dean smelt it bad breathe, it wasn't like that the dinosaur was going to brush their teeth. Dean jumped back and stared at the steel grey eyes that looked down at him.

"I think he is broken, Sabrina!" Salem muttered as he manoeuvred his body so that Dean could sit on the saddle behind Sabrina. "Me and the raptor were having a good talk before you babyfied him! I think you have a thing for doing that!" Salem muttered as he watched Sabrina using her magic to move Dean's body onto the saddle behind her.

Sabrina made sure that the stunned Dean was secure before she gave Salem a good kick with her heal. "Look I didn't want him to get hurt, or you! He was clumsy and was going to get himself hurt! It was the best thing I can do and it allows them both the adapt like how we done so!" Sabrina defended herself.

Salem grunted as he started walking. "I hope you know what you are doing, Sis!" Salem said over his shoulder as he walked towards the closest Outpost. It would take him a good couple of hours to get to the Outpost.

"I always know what I am doing little brother!" Sabrina replied to her brother. She looked over her shoulder to see Dean fumbling about with the leather bag that she had just handed him. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Dean a Hunter who had hunted everything from Ghouls to Vampires and yet dealing with dead rabbits and chicks was causing his to take second thoughts. "You need a hand?" she asked.

Dean's head snapped up towards her as Sam dropped down to his leg as Dean fumbled about with the leather bag that held a few meat snacks that Sabrina carried with her if she and Salem meet up with a young predator dinosaur. "No I'm okay, just not use to seeing a dead rabbit or a little chicken like this before!" he replied. He looked down at Sam. "How hungry are you?" he asked Sam as his brother lay down on his leg.

"Give him the chicken first, Dean! The rabbit is a bigger meal and he is still getting use to the change in his body!" Sabrina ordered Dean. She let out a chuckle at the glare that Dean was throwing her. He reached into the leather bag and brought out a dead chicken. Its dead beady eyes just stared towards him and Dean felt kinda bad for the little bird.

Dean looked towards his brother. Sam's hazel eyes were locked onto the chicken that was in his hands, and Dean didn't miss the look of disgust that his brother was given the chicken. He looked back at Dean still with a bitch face and then back at the dead chicken that he was holding.

Sam dropped the bitch face as he took a hesitant step forward and towards the dead chicken. Opening his jaws slowly he took the chicken out of Dean's hand. With his forelimbs he held it as he dropped down further onto Dean's leg. He looked up at his brother who didn't say anything, but was looking at him with worry. Looking back at the chicken Sam bite into it. His teeth and claws that were designed for this tore into the chicken with little effort.

After the first bite, Sam was lost to the world. He wanted to eat it as quickly as possible. He didn't register that Dean and Sabrina were talking to each other. He also didn't notice Dean's hand on his back.


	7. Chapter 7: The Outpost

Chapter 7: The Outpost

The skies above the travelling four had become dark as thick dark clouds appeared in the sky. The threat of another storm was large. In the distance there was also the faint booming of thunder. Sam had hidden himself close to Dean. His senses were way to great that to him it sounded like the storm was right on top of him. His white claws had wrapped themselves around Dean's t-shirt as Dean's jacket was wrapped around him. Dean had fastened his jacket over Sam when he crawled to lie on his stomach.

Dean looked over to Sabrina and Salem. They had stopped for an hour to give Salem a chance to rest up for the final push towards the Outpost that they were heading to. He felt Sam shifting on his chest that he looked down to only see a clomp of silver and blue feathers. Sam had hidden his head away from the sky just as another booming of thunder echoed in the sky. Dean couldn't help but winch when he felt Sam shifting with the use of his claws. He knew that at the end of this his stomach was going to be covered in scratch marks that Sam didn't mean to give him.

He looked back at Sabrina and Salem. Sabrina was leaning against her brothers side as the huge Allosaurus had wrapped around her as he protected her from the storm that was coming. His dark green scales had dulled when the storm was getting closer. His massive jaws lay on the ground beside Sabrina as she ran her hands down the scales on his head. Her hand rested just beside his closed eye and that promoted him to move his massive head towards her. Sabrina showed no fear in being so close to the huge predator dinosaur. Compare that to him when he first saw Sam he had freaked out.

He looked down at his brother to see that he was curling up into a tighter ball. The silver and blue feathers were still sticking out at the top of his jacket. He ran a finger down the feathers and winched when he felt Sam's claws dig into his skin again as he got into a tighter ball. He could just hear Sam calling him a "Jerk" which caused a smile to come across his face. He couldn't help his response. He poked Sam and called him "Bitch!"

Sam hissed back at him but he didn't make any other moves towards him.

Dean kept smiling as he looked back towards Sabrina. Sabrina was leaning against Salem's side with her eyes closed. Salem had also closed his eyes and was in a light sleep. The giant dinosaur slept like a log and snored like a hog. He hoped that Sam didn't snore loudly when he was a dinosaur. He looked back down to Sam to see that Sam was silent and still. Already his Sammyradar was on high gear. Sam was never still and silent when he slept. He was always moving, he was always on the move. That was the same for when he was asleep.

Unzipping his jacket he caught a sleeping Sam as he dropped when he had unzipped his jacket. The baby raptor snuffled in its sleep as it shifted its sleeping position to have a better sleeping position in Dean's hands. Dean felt the scales to see that they were still warm. Letting out a breathe of relief he sat back against the tree stomp that he was resting against and closed his eyes. He felt Sam's claws digging into his skin as he crawled up to his chest. Sam lay his head on his shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

"We better get going! That storm is nearly on top of us!" Sabrina spoke up. She stood up and Salem stood up. Sabrina moved away from the jaws of death and stepped closer to Dean as he to got up off the ground. "We are about an hour out of the outpost!" she continued to talk as she looked up at the sky. The sky was darkening as the storm moved in closer.

A flash of lightning tore through the sky. It was bright enough to light up the sky. Dean watched the sky as it lit up and he felt Sam's claws digging in to his skin again as his little brother prepared for the banging of thunder to follow. Ten seconds later the loud banging of thunder echoed in the sky. Dean heard Sam whimper and get closer to him as the loud banging of the storm got louder with each passing second that it got closer. Running a hand down Sam's back he felt the soft feathers that covered his neck. "It's okay Sammy! I wont let the storm hurt you!" he whispered to his brother as he calmed him down. Sam froze and let himself be held by Dean as he walked towards Sabrina.

"So Sabrina, before we go! Have you ever thought of going back to our dimension?" Dean asked out of the blue as he watched Sabrina climb onto the saddle on the Allosaurus's back. She done it without any hesitation or problems. It showed that she had been doing it for years. Five years of living with dinosaurs would affect how a person would move about when around the giant creatures who had the earth before them.

Sabrina looked down at Dean from where she sat on the saddle. She patted Salem's neck when he started to make a sad hissing sound. She didn't smile but she had a sad look in her face. "It was something that I wanted in the first few years that we arrived here! But it is something that we can not do! Salem will forever be an Allosaurus, thanks to Natasha and from it sounds like she is back to doing what she loves! She always did love dinosaurs and she loved transformation spells!" she said as she kept patting Salem's scaly neck.

"Why do you think Natasha transformed your brother and mine into dinosaurs?" Dean asked. It was a question that he had been trying to figure out for some time now. What was the purpose of turning people into dinosaurs. What was the purpose of the dinosaurs. Then he thought back to Gordon Walker. He had been turned into a dinosaur to, why had he allowed that to happen. It didn't sound like Gordon. Gordon would have killed himself when he became a monster. Not unless he was working with something to get something in return. That sounded like Gordon with the more he thought about it.

"Natasha, she liked nature! She thought that it was best that humans worked with nature rather than destroy it! And the dinosaurs reminded her of how small we really are! She had showed me and Salem what she could do and to show the Elders of how powerful she was! We didn't think that we were going to end up in this dimension where we have started a new life as a part of the Enforcers! Natasha no doubt didn't say anything about it if she is the new Voodoo Queen of New Orleans without her breaching the Codes terms!" Sabrina explained.

Dean gave Sabrina Sam who took the small raptor in her hands. Dean used Salem's tail to help him clamber onto the saddle. He heard Sabrina stuffing back and laugh as he ungracefully clambered onto the saddle. "Shut up!" he mumbled as he took Sam from Sabrina. He got himself comfortable on the saddle.

Sabrina snorted back a laugh as Salem also snorted a laugh. The giant Allosaurus began to walk as another class of thunder crashed in the sky.

Sam whimpered from where he was curled up. A second later he was crawling towards Dean's chest were he wrapped himself in Dean's jacket. Being the same size as a kitten did have its benefits along with its disadvantages. He curled into a tight ball and kept his eyes closed as the storm kicked up a gear. The rain started to drop out of the sky like bullets as dark clouds swallowed up the rest of the sky. Being small allowed him to keep away from the rain by using Dean as a shield from the rain.

"Then why do the same thing to Sam? I mean we didn't want to anything with her Coven at all! We didn't know what was going on until Natasha called us pretending to be a Hunter saying that she needed help with the new Voodoo Queen!" Dean spoke up. He whipped a hand through his face as the rain started to drench his skin and clothes. He looked down to see that Sam was as dry as ever. Lucky for some, but he was not going to push his brother. He had already been through a lot in the past few days.

Sabrina looked over her shoulder at Dean. "I don't know! Maybe she is laughing the Code in the face! If you've started to work with the Elemental Guardians then maybe she is using that to show her power to them! She's showing them that she doesn't care about this Code that has been keeping another Night War from being raged!" she replied. She knew only the brief details of the Night Wars to know that it was something that she didn't want to restart and if the Guardians and the Ministry of Magic had be tough then it was a lot better than all hell war.

"In fact five years ago she was talking to some man!" Sabrina said. They had been silent for a good five minutes as Salem got them closer to the Outpost that they were going to be staying at until they got a change to go to Waterfall City. His large strides eat up the ground with his huge clawed feet leaving their marks on the ground.

"What man?" Dean asked. He hoped it was not a Demon. Demon's and witches were always known to work close, that was mainly the witches who had gotten their powers from a Demon. If Natasha was talking with a Demon five years ago and was still talking to him then they were in a lot more trouble then they thought they were in. "Did you see if he had black eyes at? Did you smell sulphur at all?" Dean asked her.

Sabrina didn't look around at Dean. She was deep in thought as she remembered that night five years ago before all of this happened to her families. "No he didn't have black eyes and there was no smell of sulphur like you would smell with a demon!" she started to explain. She remembered the man wore a suit like what a businessman wore. "He wore a suit and he had a strong German accent! But when he spoke it sounded like there was more than one man who was speaking! His eyes they were the strangest things! They were yellow and some of the skin that I could see there was Ancient Egyptian markings on his skin!" she continued to explain. She remembered the night way to well. That man had been strange and she could feel the power that was coming off of him.

"Seth!" Dean sneered through clenched teeth. "I am beginning to really hate him!" he snapped as he looked down at Sam. Sam was watching everything. His hazel eyes didn't even blink as he looked up at his brother.

Sabrina finally looked over her shoulder to look at Dean with steel grey eyes. "Whose Seth? Is he another witch that you have been dealing with the Guardians?" she asked him.

"I wish he was that, Sabrina! No Seth is a God from Ancient Egypt that has been causing problems for certain people who have formed a team to fight him!" Sam spoke up.

Dean looked down at Sam to see that he had gotten bigger. He had just seen Sam only a few seconds and he had been tiny. Now he was starting to grow bigger. The spell that Sabrina had placed onto him was beginning to fade off of him.

"As in the God of Chaos? I thought there was no such thing as those types of Gods?" Salem spoke up for the first time. He didn't stop walking he kept going on. The massive wooden walls of the Outpost came into view. They would soon have a roof over their heads for the night and keep them out of the storm that was picking up.

"Yeah that one!" Dean said. He thought the Angels and the Demons wanting to start their Apocalypse was bad, but Seth he was worse. He wasn't trying to wear either him or Sam, but he was making it hard for them along with the Avengers. The Hunters had gotten involved in Seth after he started to get Demons to work with him along with a few Covens of Witches around the world. It was because of Seth and Nightshade that they stopped in trying to get their paradise. Dean had a feeling that the Angles were just afraid of Nightshade more than anything else that walked the earth. Dean had watched as Nightshade spoke sense to Michael after her and the Ghoul, Edward butchered Zachariah before they abducted him like the aliens that they were. Julian had explained later on that Angel Grace was one of the best energy resources on Earth and that Nightshade just needed to make a point.

"But why would Seth attack after three thousand years? Why would he attack in the first place and why is he focusing on the whole planet rather than just Egypt?" Sabrina asked. She had turned her upper body around to better look at Dean.

Dean looked down at Sam. His little brother looking right back at him. "What?" he asked Sam. He winched again when he felt Sam's claws dig into his skin. Sam was getting bigger and so was his claws. Soon he wont be able to be carried like this, he would have to walk. He was glad in a way that Sabrina's spell was wearing off of Sam and that he had gotten use to his new body. His new body that he was not keeping, he was going to find away to turn Sam back to normal.

"Tell them! Maybe they can help us find a way to put Seth down for good! After all the first time didn't work if you remember what Julian and Black Horn had said after Nightshade and Edward had gone to Egypt!" Sam snapped back looking right at Dean.

"The first time? Someone took a swing at Seth before?" Salem asked. He grunted to a pair of T-Rex's as they patrolled the outskirts of the Outposts. Their human partners walked not far away from them with their weapons at the ready in case something came out of the woods to attack the Outpost. The T-Rex's roared in response but they didn't do anything else against Salem.

Dean shock his head while Sam nodded his head back in response. "No, Julian told us not to tell anyone else what was going on as you know the whole spy thing of keeping secrets!" Dean snapped at Sam.

Sam let out a hiss. "And maybe they can help us! I mean the Guardians are no doubt getting together a force to help take out Seth and so are the Angels! I mean Julian has been in contact with Michael since the whole end of times has come to an end!" Sam argued back to Dean.

Dean sighed in defeat. He couldn't argue against Sam's puppy dog eyes. Rubbing Sam's head he looked back at Sabrina who was staring at him intently waiting for him to answer. "We don't know the full story ourselves as it is just coming out! We do know that there was a Spell Book that had been used by a High Priest to take away Seth's power, but what had happened was that Seth lost all of his powers and became a Ghost until the 1940s when he came back to have enough power that he could possess a human body!" Dean explained.

They came closer to the Outposts wooden walls Dean brought Sam closer to his chest. He didn't care that Sam mumble in protest. He just needed to make sure that his little brother was safe. Looking around he spotted a lot of Dinosaurs that he and Sam had seen their fossils in museums as they were growing up. Many of them wore metal on their heads and chest in a form of protection, but why they would need that when they have teeth and claws was something that went beyond him.

Salem came to a stop outside of a large wooden building. The building was large enough so that even the largest of dinosaurs could enter it and not have problems with the space above their heads. The Allosaurus lowered its body down to the ground and allowed his sister to jump down onto the ground followed by the Hunter who was not allowing Sam to move away from him.

Dean used his hand and his jacket to keep Sam out of sight from all the dinosaurs and humans who were staring at him. "Sabrina why are they all looking at me like that?" Dean asked looking at all the different raptors and other dinosaurs who could take him out without any problems at all.

Sabrina looked at all the people who called the Outpost their home before she looked back at Dean. "There hasn't been a new arrival in five years! Normally people arrive her by sea or sky! Not the same as how we got here by a curse!" Sabrina explained to Dean. She watched as Dean hide Sam from view from all the people around them.

Smiling she looked at the crowd that was gathering around them. She looked back at Dean with the smile still on her face. "Right everyone move on! There is nothing to see here! Come on don't you have a better thing to do with your lives!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She smiled when she saw everyone running to get back to their jobs in the Outpost or around the Outpost.

Dean could only stare at Sabrina. He had no idea that she could shout that loud. He was also surprised to see everyone running away from the large wooden building that they were standing outside of. "Wow! I never expected that to come out of your lungs! I think you would give our friend Jo a run for her money!" Dean laughed at Sabrina. The only response he got was a nip from Sam followed by a whimper.

Rubbing Sam's head he looked back at Sabrina who had an understanding look on her face. "So what's with this building? Is it a motel?" he asked Sabrina.

Sabrina looked back at the building. "Its the Council Building! Like I said we need to see if Sam should stay with you or go to a raptor family so that he learns to be a raptor before my aging spell wares off!" she explained. She walked towards the building that would determine if the Winchester brothers would remain together or they would be split up. Sabrina knew that it wont be good for them seeing how close they were together and she also knew that Hunters growing up in a Hunt they always grow a strong bond with siblings.

Dean looked up at the large building as Sabrina and Salem both walked into the Council Building. The twins walked side by side and it was hard for Dean to see them as twins, what with one of them being a Allosaurus. The only way for people to know that they were twins was if they had been told by Sabrina and Salem themselves explained it themselves. Dean followed them and he couldn't help bringing Sam closer to his chest. He didn't care that he felt Sam wriggling about and digging his claws into his chest. He just needed to keep Sam close to him when they walked see the Council. They will determine if he and Sam would stay together or if they should be split. He didn't want that to happen. He was going to show these council members that he and Sam should remain together.


	8. Chapter 8: The Council of the Outpost

**Little warning for this chapter. There will be a few brotherly moments in the chapter. It will also link to another story that I have written "The End of the Host Wars". Don't worry you don't need to read it if you don't want to, its awful and I will be redoing the chapters once I get the bulk of the Infinity Avengers series out of the way.**

Chapter 8: The Council of the Outpost

Dean followed Sabrina through the corridors of the Council Building. His arm supported Sam at his feet as his brother leaned against his chest. He felt Sam's tail wrap around his side. The feathers on his tail tickled his skin and Dean felt himself biting back a snicker. There was no point in their lives that pointed out that one of them would be transformed into a dinosaur by a Voodoo Queen. A Voodoo Queen who had just become the head of her Coven and had a thing against Julian and the rest of the Guardians. He had a felling that she had transformed Sam into a raptor to show her power in taken out one of them to show how powerful she was. He and Sam had made a name for themselves with everything that they hunted and to have been taken out by new leader of a Cavan was just embarrassing for them.

This was not the first transformation that they had seen or dealt with. When Dean was seventeen their dad had been transformed into a dog in a witch hunt that had gone south very quickly. John Winchester had been a dog for a week before he was transformed back to his normal self. John Winchester had been an animal that they saw everyday and something that could blend in with everyday life.

Sam's transformation. That was another story altogether. The Voodoo Queen that they had been dealing with had a thing for dinosaurs. She must have gotten some laughs as she watched his brother transform from man to beast. He wondered if Natasha had a raptor's skeleton that she used as the basis of the transformation like she did when she transformed Salem into an Allosaurus five years ago.

He looked down at Sam. His brother was wide awake and wiggling about in his hold. His hazel eyes jumped and looked at all the portraits of humans and their dinosaur partners that decorated the walls. All of them were different from the species to the reason as to why they had their portraits painted. Some of them brought about a change in technology. Others changed how people saw a certain dinosaur species. He did notice that the majority of dinosaurs were herbivores with a few carnivores in the paintings. Another thing that he noticed was there was no raptors at all in any of the paintings. Where Raptors rare or was there something else going on that they needed to learn quickly about if they were going to survive.

Dean looked back down at Sam. His brother had stopped squirming in his hold and had relaxed his head against his chest. Those puppy dog eyes were still open but they were staring at nothing in particular. Dean knew his brother. He was one of the few people who could read Sam like a book. His dad and Bobby were the other two who could read him, but not as well as Dean. Dean knew when something was bothering Sam. He knew when Sam had a thought in the back of his mind that was worrying him. He knew when he was happy, and the last time that he had seen Sam truly happy was when he was with Jessica back at Stanford university when he managed to get away from the Hunting Life.

That had been before the Angles and the Demons had tried to manipulate them both to start the apocalypse and then to be the Vessels of both Michael and Lucifer. That had blown up in their face with the arrival of the Guardians and their leader had practical called them all big babies. He had to admit it to Julian and his team. They may all have been different but they put that aside as they prevented the world from burning. He had heard from Cas that the Guardians had been around longer than his Father and would no doubt always be there to challenge anyone who sought to destroy the world. It didn't matter if that thing was human or supernatural. They were always going to be there. Cas had also told both of them that Lucifer and Gabriel had both wanted to join the Guardians, but then the Guardians just vanished. That was before Lucifer fell because he didn't agree with what his Father was telling him.

Dean didn't know if Lucifer would try and join the Guardians. He didn't think that Nightshade would let him. He got a strong sense that the Dragonoid didn't like Angles very much and he could see why. He had seen Nightshade and Michael working together as they gathered an army to fight against Seth. No doubt she was keeping an eye on him to make sure that he didn't do anything that she didn't like. Nightshade, he had gathered would take very little to tick off with any Angle. They had all seen Nightshade killing the Angle without doing much before she focused on Zach.

Zach had spoken down to her and that ended up with him being torn apart. Not by Nightshade, but by Edward. Edward showed him no mercy at all as he tore his wings and crushed his knees after he got Michael when Nightshade demanded it. Dean couldn't forget the look of fear in Zach's eyes when Nightshade said that he was going to her ship. No doubt she was going to do experiments on him or just keep him as a prisoner for however long she was to remain on earth.

Julian nor Black Horn knew what Nightshade was going to do. She was a wildcard. One moment she could be your best friend and the next you find her claws wrapped around your heart.

The end of the world and the Guardians were not his main concern at the moment. No his main concern was Sam.

"Sammy?" he asked. He hoped that his little brother was not getting sick. That was another thing that Dean knew way to well when it came to Sam. He knew when he was starting to fell unwell and when he was hiding being sick from him. He really hoped that Sam wasn't beginning to fell unwell. He didn't know how to deal with a sick dog never mind a Velocriaptor. He wouldn't know how to treat him and he sure wasn't going to leave him with someone he didn't know and didn't trust. In this world they only had each other and no one else. They had to find a way to stay together no matter what.

Sam blinked and looked back at him. He noticed that Sam was keeping physical contact with him. It was clear that Sam thought that if he stopped with the psychical contact he was going to be taken away from him. That was something that both of them didn't want to happen. They were in another world far from Bobby and their returned family with no way of getting back to them. Not unless they come and rescue them. At the moment they were on their own and they needed to look after each other.

"Are you okay?" he asked his little brother. Sam kept resting his head on Dean's chest. Dean watched as Sam rested his head on his chest right above his heart. That was a clear sign that his little brother was not feeling well. Every time that Sam felt ill or anything else he always got all snuggly with him and he expected the same happened when Sam was with Jessica.

He and Jessica had restarted their relationship when she had been brought back and he could still see the love that they both had. It was just like their mum and dad in how after all that had happened to them all they still loved each other. It was still strange to think that a couple of weeks ago they had all been dead, and now they were back alive. The end of the Host Wars as it was dubbed by a lot of people had been an embarrassing moment for the Angles as they had been forced to recognise their failures to the whole supernatural community when they had been reminded of who they were up against.

Dean had seen both Michael's and Castiel's faces when they meet Nightshade and Edward. From meeting Julian and Black Horn in Blithe Hallow, two creatures that he was use to dealing with as a Hunter nothing prepared him for meeting two alien races that could easily tare both an Angel and a Demon apart as if they were nothing but a chew toy. Bobby had researched into the relationship that the Angels had with the Dragonoids before everyone went missing as times changed. The Angles were treated like children while the Dragonoids were seen as their teachers. It had been the Dragonoids who had taught many ancient civilisations how to do many things which the Angels had not liked. The Angles had been forced to watch as humanity evolved without the aid of a higher power, just like what their Father had wanted. They felt threatened and betrayed for this that they started to look for a way to put things back to normal and so the Apocalypse had been born. It had been to put mankind to where they thought was best and that was behind the Angles in all the greatness that they thought they had.

To bad that was stopped in its tracks when a new Dragonoid appeared. Nightshade had appeared to be a normal human being who had started a new job in the office that they were hunting the Ghost in. The Ghost that Nightshade had paid to get all the Angels there along with them. He had to admit that she was able to get a large audience in. Nightshade wanted a large crowd to be there as she showed Michael what he really should be doing. Nightshade had embarrassed him so much that he had no choice but to listen when he found out who and what she really was. Michael had looked at Nightshade like a long lost Cousin who he had only heard about, but he was reminded quickly as to why he had not meet her.

Nightshade had taken Michael to another room to discus something as Edward broke Zach in front of all the other gathered Angles as a sign of his strength. He actual felt sorry for him the more he thought about it and from what he had heard about Edward, Zach would no doubt be dead or he would be driven insane with the tortures the Ghoul had learned from other worlds. Thinking at what Edward and Julian had done to two Angels without so much as trying, Dean found himself wondering what Nightshade could do to Archangel Michael.

Dean wasn't much of a politician like a few other Hunters and other people they had meet over the years. John Winchester was not much of a politician and that had been passed onto Dean. Sam however, he knew what to say and when to say something that had anyone doing what he told them to do. Not only that but he also had a secret weapon that Dean had not mastered, no matter how many times he tried. Sam had the puppy dog eyes, the very same puppy dog eyes that he was given him right at this moment. That was another sign that Sam was not feeling well.

Dean didn't think that Nightshade would give anyone puppy dog eyes. It didn't seem like her personality to drop to that.

No doubt Nightshade had used her words to get Michael to see reason in the madness that he found himself in. He had heard a brief bit of it to know that Nightshade viewed the Angles as lost children who needed to be reminded that humans had grown up and it was time for them to grow up too. With that being said a new age had been dawned between the Hunters and the supernatural community.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Sam nipping his skin. Winching in pain he looked down at Sam to see his breathing had began shallower than normal. His tail had tightened his grip around his side and his claws were beginning to lose their grip against his skin. Stopping dead in his tracks he brought Sam up so that he was level with his eyes. He studied his brother closely as Sam tightened his limbs closer to his body.

"Sam what's wrong?" Dean asked again. He was sure that Sabrina and Salem were watching him and Sam, but at the moment he didn't care. He main concern was Sam, who was trembling in his hands. "Sammy speak to me!" he pleaded again. He hoped that Sam was not becoming ill. He really didn't want his brother to be sick. A sick Sam was never a good Sam. A sick Raptor Sam would be much worse.

Sam looked at Sam. He was still shaken as he looked at Dean. "I'm worried, Dean! What if the Council decides that we can not be together! What happens if I am sent away and you are sent somewhere else! What happens if I forgot who I am! What if-" Sam couldn't finish as a panic attack started up. He brought his clawed hands up to his chest. He took quick deep breaths as his heart beat faster than normal in his chest.

Dean ran his finger down Sam's belly. He watched as Sam wrapped his long clawed talons around the finger. Sam tried to wrap his whole body around Dean's arm but the way that he was being held stopped that from happening. Dean felt his stomach drop to the ground as he saw Sam's pleading puppy dog eyes. His breathing was still to heavy and Dean was worried that Sam was going into full panic mode. It had been a while since he had been in a panic attack, the last time had been with his last vision before the plan that had been set up had been derailed.

"That is not going to happen Sammy! We are always together! We're a team!" Dean told Sam. He made sure that he used his big brother voice. It always worked when Sam was scared, worried about something or if he was sick.

And Dean always prided himself to know what was going on with his brother. He was an expert when it came to everything about Sam. It didn't matter if he was human or if he was a Velocriaptor. He knew that with the way that Sam was panicking he was going to make himself sick. Dean didn't want that to happen. And lucky for everyone in the Council Building he knew what was the best way to calm a panicking Sam.

"Sammy calm down!" he ordered again. The idea of Sam being sick when he was a raptor was something that Dean didn't want to deal with at all. He didn't want Sam to be sick and the Council think that he couldn't look after his little brother. He didn't want them to be separated and that was the big reason as to why Sam was in a near panic attack mode.

Dean waited a second to allow Sam to catch his breath and look up at him with those pleading eyes. His chest was still rising up and down at a rather quick rate but not as fast as before. He had brought his arms and legs close to his chest trapping Dean's hand that rested on his chest. Dean knew that Sam was all touchy feeling, it had been like that way since they were children and it had not really gone away as Sam grew up. The older the got the less they hugged, but they still patted each other on the back and gave friendly punches on the arms. He watched in silence as Sam wrapped his tail around his wrist. Dean knew that at this moment Sam needed his support.

"Sammy look at me!" Dean ordered him again. He waited until Sam was looking right at him. His hazel eyes never left Dean. They never left his brother and that was what Dean wanted. He knew that Sabrina and Salem along with an unknown man where now watching them. This was going to be taken with baby steps to show whoever was watching them knew that he could look after his brother. Right now he needed to get Sam to calm down and show this man that he could look after a Velocriaptor. "I am not going anywhere without you Sam! If they separate each other we will always find away to get back together! I know for certain that if we get separated I will fight non stop until I get back to your side and I know you will do the same!" Dean said to Sam. He didn't even look at the growing audience that was growing behind Sabrina.

Humans and Dinosaurs alike had came out of the meeting room to see what was taken too long for the Sabrina to bring them in. What they were seeing was a bond that none of them had seen. They had all seen how Velocriaptors when it came to them being around humans. There was a few who looked at humans as equals but most of the time it was the Velocriaptors didn't trust others who were not in their packs that lead to many of them not trusting others what so ever. And that was what had lead them and others to become outcasts.

Raptors worked in close unit packs, something the Enforcers had been trying to get, but couldn't because of what had been done with the raptors. The raptors had been sunned to the side while the much larger Dinosaurs shined for the Enforcers.

This raptor had so much trust in the man that was holding it in his hand. If they allowed this raptor to join the Enforcers it would allow more raptors and more Dinosaurs with evil stereotypes attached to their name like Dilophosaurus and many other Dinosaurs to join. This raptor and the human who was with it was the way to open the doors to allow much smaller dinosaurs to join the Enforcers.

The oldest member of the Council looked over to Sabrina. "I received your email a few hours ago! These two are brothers and have come from the same dimension as yourself? And they have meet the same witch that you and Salem meet all those years ago?" the elder man asked. His greying hair was all spikey and a complete opposite to the robes of red and gold that he wore that showed his high position within the Council from the Outpost.

His partner a Dimorphodon was perched on his shoulders as it watched the two brothers speak in quite tones. Her bright red and blue scales made her stand with her partners robs as she perched on his shoulder. Her wings were folded up close to her body and her claws dug into his robs, robs that had been designed to not be damaged by her claws thanks to the strong materials that had been used. She returned her attention back to Sabrina to see that she was nodding her head in response to what her partner had said. She didn't listen to what Sabrina was saying, no she returned her attention back to the Winchester brothers. She could see the trust that they both had, something that she and her partner knew with working for years. But this was a baby Velocriaptor who was only a few days old, and he was already showing great trust in the human that was holding him in one hand.

"I made a promise to both mum and dad before all the crap with the Demons started! I promised that I would protect you no matter what!" Dean said to Sam. He brought Sam close to his chest once again and watched as Sam curled up into a tight ball against his chest. Sam's head once again rested on his chest right above his heart. Sam closed his eyes as he relaxed in his brother's hold. Dean ran a finger down Sam's feathery back which made Sam purr like a cat. Hearing the purr he couldn't help but think about Baby. Baby was all alone with Julian's Aston Martin and no doubt she wasn't being looked after. "And that is what I am going to do!" he whispered under his breathe.

Sam was sound asleep. It was something that he always done when he finally ended a panic attack. It didn't matter what size the panic attack was, Sam always fell asleep. The sleep could last between an hour to five hours depending on how worried Sam was. Right now, Dean had a felling that Sam was going to be asleep for some time. Dean could only hope that when Sam woke up was in a better mode and was feeling a lot better. He really didn't want to be dealing with a sick Sam while also dealing with trying to keep them together.

"He trusts you very much!" the Elder Council Member spoke up. He had walked away from Sabrina who was keeping a distance from him and Dean. She was know standing in the shadow of Salem as he stood beside a Spinosaurus member of the Council.

The Elder Council Member walked up to Dean and looked down at the sleeping raptor he was holding. He smiled when he noticed that the raptor was holding Dean's free hand in his own hand. His claws wrapped around one of the fingers much like how a baby holds its parents fingers in its small hands.

"It's a strange sight for a raptor to trust a human! But that can not be blamed with how they have been treated over the years! But then again this is no ordinary raptor now is it Dean Winchester!" he spoke up again. He had watched as Sam snuggled closer to Dean and Dean had moved him arm and brother closer to his chest. It was a strong bond in deed. And it was just what they needed. People were living in fear of raptors thanks that the lone blood-red raptor who had been attacking towns and villages all over for the past five years. No one seemed to know when and where the raptor was going to attack. And no one seemed to know who this raptor was or where he had come from.

Dean looked back at the Council member. His green eyes narrowed as he studied the man. This man was one of the people who were going to decide if he and Sam were going to stay together. He couldn't help but bring Sam closer to his chest. He could feel Sam purring against his chest. He was still feeling it hard to think his brother was purring like a cat. He stared at the man with the eyes only a Hunter and a Big Brother could manage as he dared the man to make a move against him and Sam.

There was no threat at all. Even the Dimorphodon that was perched on the man's shoulder showed no threat. Instead the brightly coloured Dino bird looked at Sam with such a motherly love. That was something only Marry could give to Sam now that she was back. Marry had been overbearing with Sam when she was brought back. She had missed his most important years and she was trying to make up for that. He could see that Sam was nearing the end of what he could cope with all the babying that Marry was given him, but at the same time he was loving being with their mum.

Dean began to wonder what Marry and John Winchester would think of Sam know that he was a raptor. He hoped that their dad wouldn't hurt Sam or use him to hunt for the next monster of the week. If he done that he wont allow John Winchester anywhere near his brother. He didn't know what Marry would do. Maybe she would scream or maybe she would just lock Sam in the Panic Room at Bobby's and wait for the curse to finally break.

He looked back at the Council Member who had spoken to him. He knew his name and he knew that there was something different about Sam. But how could a complete stranger know that. He glared at the man and the Dino bird on his shoulders. Hunter instincts kicked in and he kept Sam closer to his chest. He still felt Sam purring. He didn't want Sam to feel his worry to add to the panic attack that he had just prevented from happening.

"How do you know my name and what do you know about Sam?" Dean demanded. He stared at the old man who had a fatherly attitude something that he and Sam had missed when they were growing up. It was something that he always tried to give to Sam, but he was a kid himself at the time and he could only do so much.

The elder member of the Council smiled warmly as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. It was a gesture that he had learned over the years was enough to calm even the most scared humans and Dinosaurs. He could see the stress leaving Dean and he had to be glad for that. He didn't want the meeting to start with everyone all up on arms about something. He knew that there was a few members of the Council who wouldn't like to see a raptor joining the Enforcers. It was something that he needed to fix before he could do anything. His father always said it was best to fight fire with fire, and the same applied with have a raptor against a raptor.

"Sabrina had sent me an email when she and Salem first meet you and Sam, is it? She told me everything that had happened!" the old man said. He smiled as he watched Dean look over at Sabrina and then back at him. "Now there is a reason for this meeting! We need to decide what we should with the pair of you! That is something that I can see the both of you don't want to happen!" he said. He kept his hand on Dean's shoulder and could feel all his muscles tense at the mention of them being split it up.

Dean glared at the man. He brought Sam even closer to his chest. The movement caused his little brother to wake and look up at Dean.

"De-?" he asked in a sleepy voice. His eyes were half open as he sleepily looked up at Dean. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked still in a sleepy voice. He looked up at Dean as he got himself more comfortable. He still found his tail to be a strange thing and it took a few seconds for him to move in Dean's arms. For most of it his tail only got in his way that found him snarling and hissing at it. Finally he got into a better position in Dean's arms that he felt safe. He didn't want to give these people an easy way to get him away from Dean and the only way to do that was to get closer to his brother.

He looked over his shoulder to see the old man and his partner Dimorphodon on his shoulder. The sight of the two caused him to move in closer to Dean. If he was still a human he would have stood his ground but this time he was a baby raptor.

"It is alright little one! No one will harm you!" a gentle female voice came from behind Sam as he kept his back turned on them. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed the Dimorphodon was looking at him with worry that only a mother could give him. Slowly Sam came out of his ball that he had put himself in against Dean's chest and looked right up at the motherly Dimorphodon. She was now on the man's arm that was still on Dean's shoulder and was so close that Sam could touch her.

"It's a raptor! It should be locked up in a ceil and taken away! It has no use in society!" snapped a voice from behind the old man and the Dimorphodon.

Sam let out a squeak as Dean once again moved him from view. His brother stepped away from the older man and glared at him. Sam was still watching the Dimorphodon as she flapped her wings like a bat and flew to the dinosaur who had just spoken up. She reminded Sam of a mother, something that he was still getting use to with Marry being back after everyone who had died during the Apocalypse that had been stopped by the Guardians. She hovered in front of the Triceratops who had golden trims on his horns.

"He is just a child! And look at him, he is showing so much trust with the young man! That is something that no raptors shows other than to their pack members! And you know full well why that is!" she snapped when she landed on the Triceratops small horn on its nose. She glared at him with her hazel eyes as she made the Triceratops Council member to go cross eyed.

Grunting the member snorted back, "You have always had a soft sport for hatchlings Diana!"

Diana rolled her eyes and glanced back at her human partner before looking back the brute of the Council. "Not all raptors are like the Vampire Raptor! We have pushed those packs to the point of poverty all because they are different to everyone else!" she snapped back at him. "And I don't want to see a young hatchling being treated with so much hatred that we have more problems then we can handle!"

"Diana is right! The Vampire has been gaining the support of all the Dinosaur species that have been segregated for years! It is time that we clear up our act! If we can show Waterfall City that it can be done it will be helping to improve so many lives! Lives that have been ruined by our decisions!" a human spoke up from the crowd of humans. She looked back at Sabrina who was keeping silent with the council already starting their meeting with the brothers. The meeting that had started as mostly one sided was something that they all hoped would not happen. They had hoped that they could start the next steps of changing the way that the Enforcers were set up.

"Vampire Raptor?" Dean asked. He looked at Sabrina. She was the only one that he trusted to talk to. He hoped that she was able to allow him and Sam to stay together, but there was a growing sense that there was something else going on in this world that they found themselves in.

Sabrina looked at the elder Council Member. He nodded his head as Diana glided back onto his shoulders. She looked back at Dean and sighed.

"It stared five years ago! The same time that me and Salem arrived here! A new arrival appeared, but he was not like anything else that we have seen! He only drinks blood and he has started a pack of other raptors who also suck blood. I have heard the stories of vampires and I know this thing is one of them! Its because of him that the raptors of all kinds have been forced into hiding all over the place! There are some in Outposts like this but no one trusts them thanks to this thing!" Sabrina explained to Dean.

Dean could only stare at her. His grip on Sam got tighter as he thought over what had happened. Gordon had attacked them as soon as they had woken up in this world and had meet up once again. Gordon the last time that they had seen him had been turned into a vampire and had gone after Sam. That was the last time that they had seen the mad Hunter. Now he was in this world causing problems for this world like he did for them. Snarling to himself for not making sure that he was dead, Dean looked at Sabrina and then the old man.

"I know who the Vampire Raptor is, Sabrina! He is a Hunter like me and Sam!" he said looking at Sam who had begun to tremble as he remembered being bitten by Gordon and the sort fight that had caused Dean to have a sore leg for a few hours after that. "His name is Gordon Walker! And we will help you as long as you keep us together!" he spoke up after a moment of silence.


	9. Chapter 9: The Meeting

Chapter 9: The Meeting

"You want us to do what for you?" Dean demanded. He was sure that he had caused all of the Council Members to jump in shock at the tone of his voice. He could feel Sam shifting his weight where he was resting on his lap. His claws digging through his jeans without meaning to hurt him as Sam settled back down into a calm mood.

Sam had been quick to change his attitude. From being scared and being very clinging to Dean, he had now become more like his old self. He wanted to explore and see the new world that was around them, but Dean he was not allowing that to happen. Already he had been transformed into a Velocriaptor and then de-aged into a baby raptor. Those two events had happened when he was away from Dean for less than a split second. And he was not allowing his brother out of his sight again, he knew how much Sam hated that but he wasn't caring about that at the moment. No he had bigger things to worry about.

"It is the best for everyone Dean!" Senator Tyron Rex spoke up after a second of silence. He like everyone else had been stunned at Dean's violent outburst and then to see how calm and gentle he had become when he was dealing with his little brother. He had heard from Sabrina's report about the two of them that they were what they needed to help with their Vampire problem. They were both Hunters, people who hunted the supernatural. That alone should be able to make them be a part of the Enforcers. Another thing that should make them be a part of the Enforcers was the Velocriaptor that was showing so much trust to Dean Winchester. The Velocriaptor from what he had seen already was who was keeping Dean from attacking everyone in the meeting room.

Dean snarled right back at the Senator. He didn't trust any of these people. They wanted to use him and Sam to promote equal ideas for the creature that Sam had been transformed into. And for what? So they could stay together and earn money to keep a roof over their head. He looked down at Sam as he thought of the alternative that they had been given was something that he really didn't want to go with. It was something that he had already moved from the table, but the Council members kept bringing it up. Especially the triceratops. It had made it clear that he didn't like them, and Dean had returned to the whole feeling right back at him.

"No offense Rex, but I fell like I have been backed into a corner with very little choice! To stay with Sam I work and with these Enforcers to take down Walker! Something that I really want to do for all the crap that he has put us through!" Dean responded. He placed a hand on Sam's back when he felt him getting ready to jump to the ground. He was fearing that Sam was becoming way to comfortable in his new form. That was something that he didn't want for his brother. He wanted him to want to return to being his usual tall skinny self rather than being all scaly and feathery. "But on the other hand your given us very little choice to stay together! If we don't join with the Enforcers then you will ship Sam off to some town that no one but raptors can get into and I will be send to some other town far away to work my arse off for not agreeing with what you want us to do!" he spoke up again when Sam settled once again on his lap.

Senator Tyron Rex sat back in his chair. He clasped his hands together on the table as he looked at Dean. "I understand what you are saying, Mr Winchester! But if you look at it in all perceptions it is the best course of action!" he explained to Dean. He sank back when the older brother growled at him. "We have already told you what is happening and Sabrina has told us what it is you do in your line of work!" he argued right back. He was a politician and he knew what to say and when to say it.

Right now he needed to get Dean on his side. He had a feeling that Dean would allow himself and Sam to join the Enforcers to help them with their problem. He also knew that Dean needed to have support with finances when he was hear much like Sabrina. He had supported her for the first few years until she had a good standing under her feet. He still supported her much like how a father supported their daughter. He smiled sadly when he remembered the daughter who he had lost when she was only a matter of weeks old. His wife just couldn't bare it again and so he never pushed to have another child. The lost of their child had been somewhat repaired when they took in Sabrina and Salem. Both of them were nothing but children themselves that needed help to find their path. And so they took them in. The sibling bond was so strong that they had managed to stay together for five years without having any problems. Sure they did have their fallouts like any siblings had but they always made up for it.

"Please help us, Dean! Help us to help you!" he spoke up when he remembered where he was. He was not allowed to think of the past at the moment. He needed to think of the present to keep everyone that was meeting room happy. "I really don't want to have to split you and Sam up from each other! I have seen and heard from Sabrina the bond that you share! And I don't want to be one of the people who have made you have to break the bond!" Rex spoke up when he felt all eyes on him.

He watched Dean like he was about to turn into a two headed hydra and attack him for whatever reason he has put into his mind. Dean was silent for a good moment as he looked at nothing in particular but space that surrounded him at his chair.

"Alright! Me and Sam will join the Enforcers! But you have to promise me that Sam will not be taken away from me!" Dean demanded right away. He had made it clear that if Sam was taken away from him he would go after every member of the council who was taking a part of the meeting. He was glad that Rex knew when to keep his word, he wasn't like many of the Hunters who they had meet over the years.

Senator Rex smiled and bowed his head. He was glad that no one else was shouting at him or demanding that Sam be placed in cuffs and a cage. That was something that no Dinosaur needed. Not with all the new acts that are being passed at the moment to help all Predator Dinosaurs to have the same rights as the other Dinosaurs. Tyron Rex was one of the few people who saw the Predator Dinosaurs as being an important members of society. They provided them with protection. But not many people didn't see that, they only saw the sharp teeth and claws that could cause much damage to anyone who got in their path.

"I am glad that we can work together on this, Dean! But before you go join the Enforcers you will need to go to school to learn how to life in our world!" Senator Rex spoke up. He had remained silent as he waited for anyone to speak up against what was happening. No one was speaking up against what was happening, but he knew that a few of the Council didn't like the idea of them using a Velocriaptor to go after the Vampire Raptor. They all knew that it was the best and only option there was in tackling this problem was to have a Velocriaptor helping them. It was better than having all the Raptors against them and setting up their own government to the South.

Dean stood up so fast that it took everyone by surprise, even Sam who found himself once again pressed against Dean's chest. His tail was trapped between Dean's arm and already he was beginning to feel the strangest sensation that his tail was not moving when he was telling him to move it. Sam jumped when Dean shouted back at Senator Rex. With Dean roaring his lungs out at the man who sat across from them Sam buried his head into Dean's jacket. The smell of the leather along with Dean's scent was able to calm him down even though Dean's voice was vibrating through his head.

"What do you mean we have to go to school? I agreed that we would join these Enforcers for you! Not go to back to school!" Dean shouted. He was unaware of the distress that his shouting was causing Sam with his sensitive hearing. He knew that his baby brother had gotten closer to his chest, but since he had been babyfied that was something that Sam had been doing more than he did when they were growing up.

Sabrina spoke up for the first time since the meeting had started. She had taken the seat next to Dean with Salem curled up behind on the ground behind her. He had fallen asleep as soon as the meeting had started and would not wake up until she woke him up. "Dean, you need to be tutored on how to read and write the language that is used! Along with the basics like you would at any other school before you can go to the Enforcer Academy to learn to be an Enforcer!" Sabrina explained. She remembered being in the same place as him five years ago. She knew what it was like to find herself and Salem in a new world trying to fit in while at the same time trying to find a way a spell to get them back to their dimension. Nothing had come up in the years that she had been looking and she had accepted her new life along with Salem.

"I agreed about joining the Enforcers not going back to school!" Dean shouted at no one in particular. He was angry that he had not been told about them having to go to school. Growing up Dean had never liked being in school. It just didn't suit him when he knew that when he grew up he was going to be a Hunter just like John Winchester. He knew he was born to be a Hunter and he didn't need any education when he was going to be hunting things that went bump in the night. Sam was a different story. He loved going to school so much that he went to Stanford University to become a lawyer. Something that Sam didn't get thanks to the Yellow Eyed Demon who took everything away from his little brother so he would go down the path to become Lucifer's Vessel. Once again he was glad that the Elemental Guardians had stepped in and put a stop to the end of the world.

Sabrina looked over at Tyron. He bowed his head to the questioning look that she was given him. "Dean, you and Sam need to learn how this world works with the language and the basics before you can go to the Enforcer Academy! And the school is a safer place for Sam to be until he reaches full size once again. It will also allow Sam to make friends his own age that he can find his time here so much easier!" she explained when she looked back at Dean.

Dean was keeping his face as straight as possible, but that was a challenge for him at the moment. He didn't want to go to school with some kids and have to learn basic stuff as if he was stupid or simple. He also didn't want to have this put onto Sam, but he had a feeling that he didn't have a choice in the matter. It was do this or be separated from each other.

"Accept this or say good bye to the raptor, Boy!" the Triceratops snorted at Dean.

The older brother had been silent as he started leaning towards going back to school and joining the Enforcers. "Fine I accept!" he snarled right back at the council members.


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

Dean walked towards the wooden lodge that he and Sam were going to be staying at for their time when they were in this world. He hoped that he was not for too long. The lodge was in between two other lodges. In front of the lodge was a good sized garden. The lodge had been built to go alongside nature rather than going against it like many places in their world. The garden did show that was being maintained by man's hands but not to the point that it was too manicured like many gardens that Dean had seen over the years.

Dean stopped at the gate of the lodge. The lodge that he had the key to in his hands. The lodge that he didn't want to stay to long in. Already his hunting mind was already putting different plans together. First he needed to return to their world with Sam. Secondly he needed to find a way to turn Sam back to a human. He couldn't have his brother being an extinct reptile. An extinct reptile that provided good resolutions for problems along with bringing about problems that would be hard to near impossible for them to resolve with Sam being a raptor.

Dean didn't know how their world would react to a raptor being alive. He was sure that the scientist would be able to answer the questions that they had about raptors. Maybe if they are ever running out of money he could take Sam to a museum and ask for payment for them to have a look at Sam. He knew he could get the museums on his side but he was afraid of the private collectors who would get a good pay for having a living raptor in their collections. Dean didn't know much about private collections with dinosaur bones, but he had a feeling that they got a good amount of money for the bones. Dean wouldn't allow that to happen to Sam. He would not allow his brother to be sold and misplaced by some rich idiot who didn't know what they were doing, but just liked the pretty things in the world.

He was going to get Sam back to being his pain in the arse human brother. He was going to go through all the spells in the spell book that they been given by Pastor Jim after the first time they had crossed a witch on their own. They had both been in their teens. Since then Sam had made it a point of keeping the Spell Book close at hand like their Dad's journal when he had left it behind for them to find it.

Dean let a smile split his face as he thought of all the spells that were in that book. The book that he knew would help him and Sam break the transformation curse that the Voodoo Queen had put on Sam. Then as quick as lightning the smile dropped off form his face as he remembered that the book was in his duffle bag. The duffle bag that had all his clothes in it and was still in their hotel room.

They were stuck!

The feeling of dread, the same feeling that he had when he first woke up in the bayou where he came face to face with the Raptor before he knew it was Sam was back. That feeling of dread had come back when he found out that Sam had been turned into Velocriaptor. It came back with such a force that it stunned him for a good moment without knowing that both Sabrina and Sam who was on his shoulder were watching him with worried eyes. At the moment he was not worried about that. He was more worried that Sam might be a dinosaur for the rest of his life. He was also worried that Sam was getting to use to having a tail which at the moment was wrapped around his neck and the feathers that covered his head, neck and tail. He knew that he was getting to use to feeling the soft touch the feathers had when they rubbed against his neck, and Dean was sure that it was not going to last like that for the rest of their lives.

A sharp nip was felt on the side of his neck making Dean hiss and reach for his neck to find a scaly head beside him. He felt Sam shift on his shoulder. His sharp claws digging through his leather jacket and just touching his skin as Sam moved closer to Dean's head. His tail wrapped tighter around his neck to help him balance without using his claws too much. Sam was so close that Dean could fell him breathing.

With Sam on his shoulder like the way he was he couldn't help but think he looked like a black parrot. With that idea in his head, Dean couldn't help but fell like he was a pirate. He knew it was best not to say anything to Sam about this if he didn't want to have his ear bitten off with an annoyed raptor brother.

"Dean did you hear anything that I just said?" Sabrina spoke up. She had waited until she knew that Sam had gotten his older brothers attention back before she spoke up. She had been talking away without noticing that Dean was not listening to her. She would have kept talking if Sam hadn't spoken up when he had noticed that Dean was not paying attention at all to them after a moment of silence, something that Sam knew was not a good thing when it came to his brother. Sabrina had tried to speak to Dean again, but all those attempts had been shot down when he kept staring into space.

She knew the look that Dean was given. It was the very same look that she had on her face for the first few months when she and Salem had found themselves in their new lives. At first they had been alone trying to find their way before they had been found wondering lost by an Enforcer Spinosaurus who took them to the Outpost where they were at the moment. She had feared so many things as she listened to all the Council Members argue with one and other before the new Senator Tyron Rex spoke like a father. He had taken her and Salem in and had been a father to them since they had first meet him. That was something that she would never be able to repay him for. He had done so much to help her and Salem navigate and find their place.

Since she had arrived she had strengthened her magic, still in hopes of turning Salem back to human and to get them back home. Her magic was also used to help with cases that she and Salem were called into. There were a few Enforcers who had magic like she did.

Dean shock his head and rubbed his hand that was not being weighed down by Sam's weight as he sat perched on his shoulder. He had been worried about so many things in the past few hours that he had not been able to allow himself to really think about what had nearly happened and what the Council of the Outpost wanted them to do. He was still worried that they would go against their word and still take Sam away from him. That was something that he didn't want to happen. He knew that he needed to keep in the Councils favours for them to stay together when they were in this world.

Then another thought smashed into his mind one that made him look at Sabrina so fast that Sam almost toppled off of his shoulder. He could feel his brothers claws once again dig into his skin and his tail wrap tighter around his neck. The movement was enough to calm Dean to know that his baby brother was still with him. He didn't care that Sam was nibbling at his ear. His sharp teeth were not doing any damage at all to it but it was something that Sam had stated to do when he found out that it annoyed Dean. At the moment though it was something that Dean was using to keep him grounded.

"Sorry Sabrina! I was overthinking about everything that has happened in the past few hours that I didn't hear what you were saying just there!" Dean explained to Sabrina. "Sabrina, before you continue and repeat what you were saying can you answer a question for me?" he asked.

He hoped that she could answer this and they could get going to being just the pair of them. He and Sam needed to talk to each other about a few things. They needed a plan and he knew that Sam was the geeky brother and he would no doubt have come up with something that could help them get his thumbs back or find away to get back to their dimension. A dimension where no doubt an angry Werewolf was waiting for them for leaving him behind. He was not looking forward to seeing Julian angry with them jumping head first into a hunt.

Sabrina smiled kindly. It was a sister smile that only an older sister could manage when trying to calm a younger sibling. Dean and Sabrina were about the same age but both of them had been put through so many things in their lives that had made them older than other people the same age as them. "Of course, Dean? What is on your mind?" she asked.

Dean breathed in fresh clean air. It was something that he had not really thought about as he in all of his life, but here in what he could only call Dinotopia it was so clean and fresh. There was no cars or any other technological mode of transport that he could see in this world. Everyone seemed fine to use Dinosaurs to get from point A to point B, well that depended on the size of the Dinosaur that they were partnered with.

"Does Salem ever forget that he is your brother and not just an Allosaurus that you are partnered with?" he asked. He hoped that Sabrina said that he remembered everything. He really hoped that Sam wont start thinking he was only a Velocriaptor partnered with him because he just was. If that happened he feared what his little brother would do if he was once again transformed back into his human self with missing memories. Would he seek them out and built them back up or would he lash out wanting to be raptor again. That was something that Dean really didn't want. He didn't want Sam to forget everything that had been happening to them. All the good and the bad that had happened had made them what they were today.

Sabrina looked shocked at the question that Dean through her. She looked to see Sam looked just as confused as she did along with a hint of fear in those human hazel eyes of his.

"Dean why do you ask that?" Sam asked speaking for the first time in a while. He looked at his brother who was trying to soothe him Growling to himself, Sam bite the finger that had been petting the feathers on the top of his head. He then turned his head and attention towards Sabrina so fast that it felt like his brain was spinning in his skull.

"What is going to happen to me, Sabrina? Please tell me!" he pleaded. His hazel eyes in a matter of second had become big and pleading. It reminded Sabrina of the sad eyes that puppies through in hopes of getting their way. From a young age, Sam had mastered the puppy dog eyes to get what he wanted. It worked on anyone who came across it and Dean was always the sucker who fell for it. Now they had a new victim, Sabrina.

Sabrina sighed and looked at the two brothers. Their bond was just like the bond that she and Salem had. "A few weeks since we came to this world, Salem began to forget a few things that had happened to him when he was a child. I panicked at first and just sat down and talked to him to see what he remembered and what he was forgetting! He had a few blank spots in his memories, but that was quickly sorted out. I think it was just his mind getting used to being an Allosaurus! Salem knows how to live as an Allosaurus and he is still my little brother!" Sabrina explained.

She didn't want to tell them that Salem had forgotten who he really was for a day, but he knew that he was partnered with her. She had been so scared of that that she still had nightmares but Tyron had taught her a little trick that she and Salem still used to this day. Something that she hoped the brothers would be able to do it rather than being to manly for it. She knew a good talk was all that Salem had needed in those moments when his memory went blank and the Allosaurus that he had become became the dominant character.

She hoped that Dean would talk to Sam, but what she had seen from the brothers she knew that Dean was really protective of Sam that he wouldn't allow him to forget where he had come from. He didn't like anyone getting to close to him without him given them the go ahead. Dean was always talking to Sam. He was always making sure that Sam was in the loop of what was happening. With Dean always talking with Sam, she knew it would be easy for them to talk things out. The things that she really didn't want to explain to both brothers, but she knew that she needed to get them ready in case it comes.

She may not have wanted to them of that fearful moment when she woke up to see a full grown Allosaurus looking at with confused eyes as to what was happening and how he came to be partnered with her. The next time the memory blanks had come about was when Salem had forgotten that he had been turned into a dinosaur. The panic had been one that she still had nightmares about. She remembered how clumsy Salem had gotten and how many times he had almost fell on top of her. He had also became very clingy, something that he couldn't do with the size that he had become over night.

"Salem had a few points in the first few months that he had blanks in his memories! Sometimes these lasted for a couple of moments or a few days! But we always got through those moments! It was always easy to talk to him and he remembered but after that he had a killer headache that we just rested for a few days until he felt himself again!" she explained to the two brothers. She knew that she was supposed to be calming them down but she needed to let them know what had happened to Salem and what was the best way to fix it.

Dean felt Sam shift on his shoulder. He could feel the shivers that worked down Sam's body as he feared that he was going to forget that he was Sam Winchester brother of Dean Winchester and he only remembered that he was partnered with Dean and was a raptor.

"But Salem remembers being human and your brother? Right?" Dean asked. He ran a finger down Sam's back and he felt Sam moving closer to his head.

Sabrina nodded her head in response to Dean's question. "Yeah he remembers everything without difficulty! And that only makes his pranks all the more worse!" she replied. She clasped her hands together before Dean could say anything else. "Now we better get inside so I can show you the rest of the lodge that you and Sam are going to be staying in!" she said.

Dean looked back at wooden lodge that he and Sam were to be moving into in their time that they were staying in. It hadn't changed and it wasn't a dream like he had hoped it was. He really hoped that this was all a dream or some new reality that Gabriel had flung them into as a new prank. But that was not what it was. They were in this world for real and there was no going back for the foreseeable future. He just needed to knuckle down and deal with this like any other Winchester.

He followed Sabrina into the lodge. The hinges creaked when the door was pushed open. Dean looked into the room that he found himself in. It was just like any other hunting lodge that he and Sam had been to over the years. There was a sofa in the middle of the room with something that he thought he wouldn't see in this world. A flat screen TV. The last time he had seen a TV like that was in the hotel room that they were staying at next to Julian's room. There was a kitchen that was joined to the living room. He also noticed free doors that lead to different parts of the lodge that was going to be his and Sam's.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around that for the first time in their lives they would have a place for their own. True Sam had got student accommodation on campus along with Jess, but that had been what felt like a lifetime ago. Sam on so many times had closed up about it when Dean had tried to start a conversation. He had every right to do so. It had been when they had started the whole Angle and Demon war that they had been planning for so long before even their great grandparents had been born.

When they had been joined by Julian after the whole thing had been put to a stop, Dean had asked the Werewolf why the Guardians had not stepped up sooner to put an end of the war and to save Jessica. Julian had made sure that he had replied when Michael and Castiel were present with a smug look in his eyes when he simple said that Nightshade had hoped that the Angles had grown up and were seeing that if they carried on with their plan then all races would be whipped out. Julian had left and Castiel had tried to speak to Dean and Sam only to have the younger brother walk away from the Angle. Dean had been spending more time with Julian. The two liked the same thing that they were able to talk about things that Dean and Castiel couldn't manage.

Dean had noticed that there was a few times that Cas tried to talk to Julian, or for Julian to talk to him when he found himself trapped in a circle of salt. Much to the Shadow Man's dismay, after that the two got on quite well. Julian would prank Castiel with the Angle confused at his actions and only ask him why he had done such an action. That would lead Julian to take Castiel under his wing and teach him a few tricks in pranking, something that he was really proud of. Julian had proclaimed a Prank War against Gabriel with Castiel on his side and Black Horn on Gabriel's side. Dean remembered all to well the look of despair when that had been declared.

The Prank War that was between Julian and Gabriel was something that Dean wanted to see. So far it had been a few small pranks that had a few older Hunters rolling their eyes at the childish actions that the Werewolf and the Archangel were following. He hoped that Gabriel wouldn't trap Julian in some alternative reality like he did with them with the whole TV Land that he had flung them into.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when he released that he had walked into one of the bedrooms of the lodge. There was two beds in the bedroom. Both of them positioned at opposite sides of the room and in-between them was the window. Under the window there was a long table that connected the two beds together with a lamp in the middle of it. Looking out the window he could see a few of the larger dinosaurs walking from one place to another. Their huge feet stomping into the ground sending miniature earthquakes through the ground. Their tails almost dragging on the ground as they finished their work either helping with farming, construction or worked as part of a team within the Enforcers.

"Dean?" came Sabrina's voice from the living room brought Dean out of his thoughts again.

Rubbing his face with his hand that was not being weighed down by Sam's weight he walked out of the bedroom. He was getting lost in his thoughts way to easy now. It needed to stop if he was going to find a way to turn Sam back to being a human and to get them out of Dinotopia as quickly as possible. He came back into the living room to see Sabrina placing a few items on the table that was between the living room and kitchen.

"Okay Dean! I will leave you and Sam to get settled in for the night! I have left you five hundred blood rubies which is the main currency here as it is so common that we use it as currency. It's also easy for many of the Dinosaurs to use without having to worry about ripping paper money! Something that you will learn when you start the private schooling that you are enrolled in. There is also the latest mobile phone with all the contacts that you will need in your time here! I have included mine so you can call me when you are settled in and if you need any other help with anything else!" Sabrina told Dean as he walked towards the table to see what was on the desk.

Dean brought up one of the blood rubies that he would need to pay for things and looked at the small stone that was no bigger than his fingernail. He placed the blood ruby back into the bag with the others and picked up the phone that Sabrina had left for him. It was like the latest iPhone back in their world with touch screen and a password protected. The iPhone was something that he didn't think he was going to have in this world that was filled with dinosaurs that should have gone extinct 65 million years ago.

"Thanks Sabrina!" he said as he walked the Enforcer to the door. He could just make out Salem's outline as the large Allosaurus walked towards the lodges. He felt Sam shift on his shoulders as his brother curled up as best as he could on one shoulder. His tail wrapping tighter around his neck tighter. Dean took a quick glance at Sam to see that his brother was closing his eyes as sleep demanded his attention. Soon Sam would need to be fed and that was something that both of them were not looking forward to. He didn't know if Sam would learn how to hunt and would not need to rely on Dean buying him meat.

"Not a problem at all Dean!" Sabrina said as she climbed onto the saddle on Salem's scaly back. "Remember if you need anything don't hesitate to call!" she shouted down at Dean from where she was perched on Salem's back. With that Salem marched off. His huge legs making short work of the distance he needed to walk before he got to wherever it was that he needed to go.

Dean stepped back into the lodge and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the sofa in the living room where he picked up one of the cushions that was on it. He felt Sam shift on his shoulders and was glad that his brother had decided that he wanted to play parrot and pirate. Once again he was glad for the thick leather jacket that he was wearing. He didn't want to find any more cuts and scraps that Sam was causing with his claws. He knew that Sam didn't mean for it to happen as it was them that was keeping him on Dean shoulders rather than falling flat on his back.

Placing the cushion that he had picked up on the table that separated the kitchen and the living room. Looking at his brother he could see the confused look that was in his hazel eyes which were too much like puppies rather than a prehistoric bird like reptile. Smirking to see more of his brother in the last couple of days he felt like he was one step closer to getting a human Sam back. "Sam can you sit in the cushion?" he asked.

Sam looked at Dean with more confusion. Tilting his head to the side he silently questioned Dean before he spoke up, "Why?" he asked. Since becoming a baby raptor Dean had been carrying Sam all over the place like he was some highly valued Chihuahua that shouldn't touch the floor no matter what. In the meeting room he had wanted to explore and test his legs, but Dean had kept him trapped. He was wondering if Dean was allowing him to walk on his own rather than being carried everywhere. The cushion could just be the place where Dean was going to drop him off and allow him to explore.

"I want to have a look about and I want you to stick your claws somewhere else!" Dean responded with a grunt as he lifted up both his arms over his head.

Sam before he knew what was happening was being plucked off of Dean's shoulders. His white claws couldn't keep a grip on the leather jacket that Dean was wearing. He was deposited onto the cushion with his tail trapped under his legs. Wiggling about until he freed his tail before he glared at Dean. His hazel eyes didn't blink at all as he watched Dean walk around the table and towards the kitchen.

Sam rose to his feet. He kept his sickle claws on both his feet raised up so not to damage the cushion that came with the house. The claws of his other toes only rested on top of the cushion but they were not big enough and his feet where not strong enough yet to pierce through the strong material that had been used for the cushion.

With small steps he walked towards the table that the cushion had been placed on. He froze when he felt a pair of eyes on him. "Sam stay on that cushion! I mean it! I want to know where you are at all time!" Dean ordered when Sam looked right at him. He grumbled something when Sam through him a puppy dog look. "I mean it Sammy! Your to small for my liking and I don't want you to get hurt if you decide to jump on the ground!" Dean ordered Sam.

Sam dropped back onto his knees. His sickle claws were still raised as his body lowered down onto the cushion. Moving his arms to be under his chest he glared at Dean as his tail twitched with a mind of its own. "Happy?" he asked Dean as he once again walked towards the fridge in the kitchen.

Dean looked over at his shoulder to look at his brother who was sitting on the cushion. "Very!" he responded with a smug look on his face. He turned back to having his attention on the fridge as he opened it. There he saw a whole lot meat for both him and Sam. There was enough food to keep him happy and enough food for Sam to grow without any problems. He didn't want his brother to get hungry and have a midnight snack with him being the snack.

"I think everything is sorted!" Dean stated as he walked back to Sam. He was happy to see that Sam had stayed on the cushion like he had told him to do. He watched as Sam yawned showing all of his teeth. "And I think you need to go to bed!" he stated as he picked up his brother whose legs and tail dangled lifelessly as Sam lost a battle in staying awake.

Sam's eyelids became heavy and already his head was dropping. Dean watched as the sickle claw on both of Sam's feet twitched as he slowly succumbed to sleep. Something that he had not been doing at in the day. Dean couldn't blame his brother. He didn't want to fall asleep and wake up with a stranger rather than Dean if the Council had decided that they should go their separate ways. His forelimbs were clinging onto Dean's leather jacket. Dean knew it was because Sam was afraid that he would be dropped. Something that Dean would not do with his little brother.

Walking into the bed room with the two beds in. Walking towards the bed that was furthest away from the door he placed a sleeping Sam on the pillows on the bed. Moving the cover up so that it covered Sam who kept sleeping on with no sign of him waking up.

Dean made sure that Sam was not going to fall as he curled himself into a ball. His tail whipped around and covered his snout. Smiling at how cute Sam made himself when he slept he walked out of the bedroom. There was still checks that he needed to check before he to could go to bed. Placing salt along the doors and windows he also placed ruins and symbols onto the inside of the door. He didn't know if there was any supernatural creatures in this world that would want to get in kill them, but old habits that their dad had taught them since childhood was hard to kill.

Coming back into the bedroom. He took a quick glance over at Sam to see that he was still asleep and had not moved at all. He had curled into a ball with his tail covering his snout. Dean walked over to Sam and ran a finger down the feathers on his neck. Sam curled even tighter into the ball that he was curled up in and a sigh escaped from his throat.

It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep in his bed. The second day in this new world had gone in their favour. They were to remain together but at a cost, something that Dean knew would happen. They were to join the Enforcers but that was after they had learned the basics of this world.

000ooo000oooo000

The silver glow from the moon annoyed Sam's closed eyes. He shifted his head and tried to get away from the glow but it still annoyed his eyes. Groaning in his sleep rose up to his feet. His tail got in his way and he fell with a quite squawked onto his snout. Groaning he opened his eyes and remembered everything that had happened to him. Moving his tail away from his legs he got up onto his two feet. The sickle toes on either feet dug into the material of the pillows.

A loud snorting snore brought his attention towards Dean. Dean was lying on his back with his foot dangling off the side of the bed. Another snore escaped from his brother's throat. Trying his best to smile Sam looked down at the ground. To his eyes it looked a far distance down, but Sam knew it was just how it looked to his raptor eyes. The eyes that were so much better than his humans eyes. He looked back towards the window and saw the table that was long enough that it was from bed side to bed side. He looked back at the floor and decided that the table was the better option out of the two that he had been given.

Walking as quite as he could over the bed and to the table. He froze when he heard a spring groan under his weight. Ever time that happened he took a quick glance over to Dean to see that his brother was still fast asleep. Every time a noise was made under his feet and claws, Sam would stop dead in his tracks to see what his brother was doing to see that he was still snoring. Going across the table was easy and it was also easy to get onto Dean's bed.

Dean snorted and rolled onto his back. He made another loud snore that vibrated up Sam's legs as he made his way to Dean's chest. Dean snorted when Sam was on his chest but didn't make any motion on getting up even with a baby raptor making its way to the centre of his chest above his heart.

Once there Sam curled up into a ball above Dean's heart. He closed his eyes and began to purr when he felt safe when Dean's hand rested on his back.

He was safe. He was with his brother. At the moment that was all that he needed to fell like himself.


	11. Chapter 11 Never Mess with a Angry Girl

Chapter 11: Never Mess with an Angry Girlfriend

"What do you mean you lost track of Sam and Dean?!"

Julian took a step back and fell into the waiting chair that had been waiting behind him. He knew that it was no good to go against an angry Huntress as she shouted at him rather than her wayward boyfriend and his brother. It had not been his fault that the two had disappeared. They had gone off without thinking and without finding more intell about the Huntress who had called them to New Orleans. Now he was taken the bullets for their stubbornness by an angry girlfriend. He stole a quick glance at Black Horn and couldn't help but snort at how out of the place he looked in the hotel room.

"I thought you were like some super Werewolf who was a master spy?" Jess snapped at Julian bringing his attention back to her.

Julian stood up from his chair. He allowed the Wolf just to come out of its cage to allow some height and width for his shoulders as he glared down at Jess. In all of his years as being a member of the Guardians he would need to bring the Wolf out to deal with an angry girlfriend for a Hunter who didn't think before they acted. Baring his sharpening teeth he allowed his eyes to narrow onto her.

"It was not my fault that they decided to go and walk right into that trap that the Voodoo Wench had set up for them! At the same time I was trying to break the Hex that was on my door! You where there when Sasha finally broke the Hex that allowed me out of the room! The room that I have been in for a good twenty four hours while looking for a way to get in touch with Black Horn!" Julian snapped right back at Jess. He took a few steps forward and found that Jess herself being in the shadow of a half transformed Werewolf.

Jess stopped walking backwards. She knew that Julian would not hurt at all. She was worried about Sam and to an extent Dean, but mainly Sam with his puppy dog eyes. "Well you could have howled to get his and Bobby's attention! I am pretty sure that there are no wolves or Werewolves in New Orleans!" Jess responded back to Julian.

"That would drag to much attention to this location and the Wolf pack that lives here! That is something that I don't want to do!" Julian shouted back at Jess. He got right into Jess face as he allowed more of the Wolf out. He was suddenly in her face and close to becoming the full beast that he had control over. He would have said something else but he suddenly felt himself being tugged away from Jess and a hair back blocking his view of the new Hunter.

Black Horn walked towards the two arguing. He had enough of listening to the pair of them shouting and arguing like a married couple. His hooved feet clomped against the floor as he walked towards the Werewolf and the Huntress. He placed a large clawed hand on Jess's shoulder. He pulled her away from Julian and shot him a warning look with his yellow eyes to stop talking before he found himself locked back in his room for another twenty four hours. In the corner of his eyes as he moved Jess back to the door of Julian's room he watched as Julian sat back down on the chair with a pout on his face.

"Black Horn? Really I don't need your consolation! I just need to punch something!" Jess said to Black Horn. She looked past the tall slender Wendigo towards Julian who was relining on the seat that he had dropped himself into. He had the pouting face on but that was changed when he saw her looking at him. He stuck out his tongue and made a look that only a devious like boy could mange.

Jess snarled and tried to wriggle out of Black Horn's grasp. "Mainly his face!" she roared at Julian. She felt Black Horn's claws tightening around her shoulders but not enough to cause damage to her. He was the only thing that was keeping her from attaching Julian. Bobby was also in the room but he was keeping his distance away from all three of them. The older Hunter knew how to deal with both humans and the supernatural creatures all to well.

"Do not drop down to his life! He is just a big child so don't play his games with him!" Black Horn snapped at Jess but he was glaring at Julian. He couldn't help but roll his head at how childish Julian was. He looked back at Jess to see that she had calmed down. He could see that she still wanted to punch Julian in the face but she was keeping her emotions in check.

"So who do we find them? How do we not know that witch done something to them!" Jess spoke up. She looked up at Black Horn with hope that he might have the answers to her questions. She wanted to find Sam and bring him home. She had been told by Sam that this Hunt was supposed to be a quick and easy one, but when he had not made any forms of communication she had began to worry as to what had happened to him. That was what had caused her to drag Bobby and Black Horn to New Orleans to find Julian all wolfed out in the hotel room trying and failing to open the door of his hotel room.

"Sasha is looking into it at the moment! Once she finds something we will get the boys back you can show them how unhappy you are instead of having that anger aimed at me!" Julian shouted. He was still sitting on the chair that he had dropped down onto. He looked so relax and at home on the chair that made Jess want to punch him in the face even more.

"Julian you better not be saying things to annoy this poor girl!" spoke up a voice that caused Julian to stand up from the chair and look at the new person who had walked into the hotel room.

He smiled like a goofy school boy as he watched her walk towards him. He was to focused on her face and her lips that were bright red thanks to the lipstick that she wore all the time. He didn't even notice that she had placed a thick book in his hands. Hands that he had brought up to hug her, but what he found instead was a really old book. "Thanks Julian!" she said as she planted a kiss on his check.

She then walked toward Jess and gave her a big hug. "Chin up dear, I think I have found something that will bring back Sam and Dean! But with this there is good news and there is bad news!" she spoke to everyone in the room.

"Sasha just tell us before the idjits get themselves in more trouble than they are already in!" Bobby said. The older Hunter had decided to speak up for the first time. So far he had kept quite as he watched Jess and Julian argue like a bunch of children. He had expected that from Julian, but he didn't expect Jess to drop down to his level. He was sure that neither did Black Horn. He glanced over to the tall Wendigo to see that he was standing in the middle of the room on all floor waiting for either Jess or Julian to start another fight and leap to stop them from tearing each other a part. Bobby had to admit that Black Horn had kept the peace between the two of them since Jess came barging into the room and demanded Julian as to where the boys where when he was in full wolf.

Sasha looked over at Bobby. She smiled before leaping to give him a huge hug. "I have already given you folks the good news so I think for the best that I give you the bad news!" Sasha said. She walked towards Julian and took the book that he was holding without even knowing he was holding it. He was too busy staring at her like a love sick puppy. She placed the book that she managed to get on the table that she had claimed her own when she had moved into the room she always shared with Julian when they were together on missions

"Break the news Sasha!" Bobby spoke up. The older Hunter knew no one would ask the right questions. Jess only wanted to get Sam and Dean back, no doubt to kill the pair of idiots for splitting their hunting team up and not finding all the facts before they went into the Hunt. Black Horn was always silent and would not speak up during a meeting. Bobby had learned that the Wendigo was an observer and would only get involved in to a meeting to calm things down. Julian at the moment was in his love Hex where he would just watch Sasha for five minutes as if he was afraid that if he looked away she would be gone. It was a thought process that Bobby could not blame Julian. A Werewolf going out with a Witch was something that Hunters would want to have a go at and they had in the past. All those Hunters had been either hexed or torn apart. That was something that Julian and Sasha couldn't keep doing.

The witch cleared her throat as she opened the book. The book that was made out of a strange kind of leather. On its covers and spines there was also bones of small animals. The books front cover landed onto the table with a loud bang that caused Jess and Julian to jump. Sasha gave an sorry smile before she looked back at the book that she had managed to get from the local Coven of Witches with their Head of Coven away at the moment. She skimmed through the pages until she found the page that she and an elder had marked when they had seen the amount times someone had been on the page.

The page that Sasha was looking for had sketchy writing in the margins with someone constantly coming into the page and studying everything in it and the other pages that were around it. She looked up at the gathered others. This was a meeting type that she was use to, but normally it was when it was just Julian, Nightshade and Edward. This was the first time that she was explaining to Hunters and Black Horn, but she was going to treat this like any other meeting.

"So I have found the spell that the witch that the brothers were going up against had used against!" Sasha said. She rotated the book around so that Bobby and Jess could see the page that she was looking at. "It is complex spell that if one thing is missed it can and will go wrong!" she explained as she watched the older the Hunter look closer at the page.

"This is a transformation spell!" Bobby stated as he looked back at the witch who was helping them.

Sasha nodded her head in response. "It is Bobby! A spell that I have only heard in the passing but I have never seen anyone this powerful and maybe stupid enough to do this spell! Not once but twice! We need to find this Natasha and stop her from doing the next spell that is after this!" Sasha said with a strong conviction that she knew would get the point that this was bad across.

"Why is it so bad if it is just a transformation spell? Sam told me that these types of spells can last anywhere from a couple of days to a year! He mainly said it depended on the spell and on the caster for how long it was going to be on for!" Jess spoke. She was trying to read the words of the page but she was finding that it was hard for her to even get her head around the first word that was on it. She knew it was in another language but she didn't know what language. She didn't know if it was an ancient language that was long forgotten or if it was a made up language of some deranged old lady who stayed in a cave for a good fifty years before coming back out into the world.

"That is right Sasha! Transformations spells on a norm do exactly like what you do! This spell is different to any other spells that I have come across in all of my life! This spell can and will last for a lifetime unless the witch or warlock who cast the spell break the spell with the reversal spell, which is this spell backwards! If it is not undone then the person who has been cursed will remain what they had been transformed into! That is why we need to find Natasha and have her undo her spell!" Sasha explained to two gathered Hunters and the two Guardians.

Bobby looked at the spell on the page again before he looked at Sasha again. "Can you tell from this what the boys are facing this time?" he asked her. Out of all of them she knew what had been written on the pages of the book.

"One of them has been transformed into a dinosaur! And they have been send to another dimension! The only way to bring them back is if we send someone after them and have the Moonray track them to open a Dimensional Vortex!" Sasha said. She looked at Julian and said "It wont work on you Julian thanks to the wolf!" she explained. She looked at Black Horn and he nodded his head and took a step back. She then looked at Bobby.

"I am not getting myself turned some oversized turkey!" he grumbled and stepped to the side and away from the book. He looked at the book and then the witch as if she was going to turn him into a dinosaur.

"I will do it you big baby!" Jess spoke up as she walked towards the book and Sasha. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

Sasha only smiled sadly before she began the incantation of the spell. A bright light exploded from her hand that she had pressed on Jess's head and allowed her magic and the bone that she had hidden in her hand do the work. The bright light lasted for a second and when it died down both Jess and Julian were gone.

"Where did they go?" Bobby asked Sasha. He was fighting ever Hunting instinct to not bring out his pistol and aim it at Sasha. He saw Black Horn also making a move to corner the witch from running out of the hotel room that she had been sharing with Julian when she had arrived.

Sasha looked at Bobby dead in the eye. "They are in the same location that Sam and Dean were transported to!" replied Sasha as she looked Bobby dead in the eye. "All the need to do is find Sam and Dean before they can have the Moonray bring them back!" she finished as she picked up the leather covered book.

"How long will that take?" Bobby asked the witch that helped the Guardians throughout the years and had begun to help the Hunters when they were dealing with a difficult spell. Bobby found the books Sasha had on Hexes and Spells to be one of the greatest much needed things that his library needed. He knew from experiences that Hunters would always come across a Hex, Spell and a Curse more than other supernatural things that the tackle. He had a few books that he had collected over the years that helped the idiots who got turned into animals, forgotten who they were and on a few occasions swapped gender like what had happened to Caleb ten years ago. Sasha's books they were more detailed and more old, they had come from the founding members of her Coven. A Coven which was said to be one of the oldest Coven's in England.

Sasha looked at Black Horn before she looked back at Bobby. "It will take however long it takes Jess and Julian to locate them and then for the Moonray to get the Dimensional Vortex opened!" she explained she could see that Bobby was about to say something against the Artificial Intelligence, "Before you say something Bobby against the Moonray, the Moonray at the moment is all over the place and with Julian in another dimension it will take the Moonray a little longer to get everything sorted out with opening a door back to our world where I can break the spell on Jess! In the meantime we need to look out for Natasha and have her break her spell that she has placed on whoever has been turned into a dinosaur!"

Bobby nodded his head. He knew there was no point in arguing with Sasha when it came to magic and AI. He could deal with Angels, Demons, Shapeshifters, Ghouls, Vampires and Werewolves but he was still finding it hard to warp his mind about aliens and Artificial Intelligence that from what Julian and Sasha had been telling him was more advanced than the AI that Stark had made that had gone berserk in the Eastern European country, Sokovia. He didn't follow up what happened to the AI that was called Ultron after that as it became to much for his hunting mind to keep up. Ash followed it and kept up to date with it, but then he was a Hunter who lived in the modern world unlike him and John.

"Do you have any idea what they have been turned into?" Black Horn asked. He could tell that Bobby was still finding a few things hard to process as to what he had been told. He couldn't blame the old Hunter. He had lived his life not knowing about aliens thanks to the efforts of the others, but with the increased Dalek invasions that was making it hard for it be covered by UNIT and by SHIELD. Aliens were something that Hunters should not deal with, it had always been the Guardians or the Men in Black who dealt with them. There was so many political refuges on Earth that should a Hunter take out because they were different could cause an Intergalactic War like the many times that Nightshade had said that getting the Hunters involved was a bad move on so many different levels.

"I can not say, Black Horn! We will only be able to find out when the come back!"


	12. Chapter 12: Life in the Outpost

Chapter 12: Life in the Outpost

Dean groaned as he came to as he felt an unknown weight on his chest. A weight that he was sure was not there last night when he went to bed. With his right arm he reached under his pillow and gripped the handle of the knife that he has placed under his pillow last minute before he went to bed A knife under the pillow of his bed had been something that John Winchester had drilled into both him and Sam at a very young age. Now that Sam was a Velocriaptor he was sure that he wouldn't need a knife with those big claws he had. That was when he reached full adult size again.

Knife in his hand Dean opened his eyes and looked at the source of the unknown weight on his chest. What he saw made him smile at what he was seeing. He dropped the knife that he was holding back onto the bed beside him as he saw the bundle of black scales and silver and blue feathers. His left hand was resting on Sam's back. His hand was so much larger than Sam that it covered his entire body. Removing his hand was a bad move as Sam began to tremble. He was beginning to learn that Sam needed to warm up his body before going to sleep and then before he started the day. He placed his hand back onto Sam's back and Sam chirped in response.

Dean lay his head back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling above him. Not a bad start to the day. The bed had been one of the best beds he had slept on and it didn't matter that he had been lying on his back with Sam lying on his chest. The bed in the lodge was one of the best beds that he had slept in. Growing up and even know they were forced to sleep in really bad beds in shady motels around the country. Growing up it had been when they were with their dad and hunting for answers as to what had killed their mum. In all of their lives they had stayed in motels and that still had not changed when they had become adults. Now they were getting paid by UNIT to do what they were good at: Hunting Things and Doing the Family Business. Now their family was getting bigger. It was not just him, Sam and their father, but their mum was back. There was also the Angles, a Werewolf, a Wendigo along with a couple of aliens. He was sure that their family would only get bigger, but he only cared about him and Sam.

He shock his head at the thoughts that were coming to his head. He should be thinking of finding a way to get back to their world and to find a way to turn Sam back to his human self. But at the moment with him being a raptor small enough to go into his jacket pocket he was the perfect size for him to protect him. It seemed that after Sam had turned 14 he was no longer able to protect him. He was not able to protect him like he could when he was a child. He felt that if Sam had remained the 14 years he would have been a lot easier to protect from the Demons and the Angels in their plans to end the world and bring about a new world order. But that had been stopped so there was no need for him to think along those lines. No he needed to think of a way to turn Sam human again and find a way out of this place before Sam forgot that he had been human at all.

He was planning of different ways to turn Sam back to normal. All Hunters who dealt with Voodoo Witches knew the check spell to see how powerful the spell was and how long it was going to take for the spell to break or how long they had before the spell is set in stone forever. Dean hoped that the spell was not one of those spells that would see Sam as a raptor for the rest of his live. Then again it would help them with Hunts with his killer claws. But he would miss his brother being human. He would miss him walking shoulder to shoulder with him as they took down whatever monster of the week was without Sam being hunted as that monster.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a small nip on his left hand. Lifting his back up to lean against the headboard of the bed to see something he thought he would not see again after Sam had stopped teething all those years ago. Sam was still resting on his chest, but he was fully awake and allowing his small sharp teeth to teethe one of his left hands fingers. He was not meaning to do it, Dean knew that look that was in his brothers eyes. He was in pain.

"Sammy what wrong?" he asked. He placed his right hand under Sam as Sam gnawed on one of his other fingers. He was not causing any damage from the way that he was chewing. Lifting himself into a shitting position he kept his right hand under Sam while his left hand moved to cover his whole back. The soft feathers on Sam's back rubbed against the palm of fingers and Dean was glad that unlike the other morning when Sam woke up cold this morning he was roasting.

Sam stopped chewing on his finger and looked up at him with those big sad puppy dog eyes. The eyes that could have anyone fall for him and do whatever he wanted to do. "My teeth! Their sore, Dean!" Sam cried before he lunged back to chew Dean's shirt that he was wearing.

Dean moved Sam and his jaws away from his shirt. He didn't want his only shirt that he had in this world damaged by his brother chewing on his shirt due to whatever was wrong with his teeth. "What do you mean? Do you think its teething?" Dean asked as he brought Sam to eyelevel.

Sam brought his clawed hands up to his jaws and rubbed his sore gums and teeth. He winched in pain when his claws cut through the soft flesh that was his gums. He felt his forelimbs being moved away from his muzzle and a firm but gentle touch rubbed the scales around his jaws. He looked into Dean's worried eyes and looked anywhere but at Dean. "I think it is, Dean! I haven't felt this pain with my teeth since my baby teeth were growing and then my adult teeth coming in! But I can't help chewing! I can't shut up the instincts that are telling me to chew until the pain goes away!" Sam explained. He groaned in pain and tried curled closer to Dean. His forelimb came up to rest against his head.

Dean brought Sam closer to his chest as he began to whimper in pain. Wrapping both his arms around his brother he thought of what they should do. In this world they couldn't call Bobby to help them and they also couldn't call Castiel to heal any wounds that they had. They were on their own in this world. Not unless he called Sabrina, but it was early in the morning and Dean didn't know if she was still asleep or out on a mission with the other Enforcers.

"It'll be okay Sammy!" Dean said as he rubbed Sam's back. He felt Sam try to burry himself deeper into his chest. He was sure that if Sam wanted to he would have torn his ribs apart to hide within his still warm organs. He knew that his brother wouldn't do that. Not with the purring that Sam was doing. That was enough for him to know that Sam was fine and wasn't thinking of using his claws to rip him apart for more heat.

"Will it Dean? What happens if this is my body setting into being a raptor? Dean what if I am stuck like this? What will we do? Will you leave me to rot in a museum back home or would you allow me to go savage?" Sam asked as he looked up at Dean. He allowed tears to dribble down from his eyes down the scales of his face before dropping onto Dean's shirt.

Dean brought Sam even closer to his body as his brother began to cry. He had a felling that his brother had moved from his own bed to his bed because of a nightmare or a fear that he was going to go savage. Dean knew that at this moment in time Sam needed him to be his big brother, and that was something that Dean was an expert of.

"How about we have breakfast and I get some more clothes on! Once that is done I will call Sabrina and let her know what is happening!" Dean told Sam as he stood up off the bed. He kept a hold on his little brother as he walked towards the door in nothing more than his boxers and the undershirt that he had warn under the checked shirt that he had been wearing when all of this had started a few days ago. He knew he needed to get new clothes and he hoped that the blood rubies that Sabrina had given him the night before would be able to afford some clothes and food.

Sam remained still and silent as he remain plastered to his brothers chest as Dean walked towards he closed door of the room that they had been sleeping in and no doubt was going to be the bedroom that they would be sleeping in for the next few days. He hoped that he wouldn't need to sleep in that bed all by himself again. It had been too big for him, but when he had gone to Dean he had felt safe and secure. It was something that he had always needed as he grew up and became one of the most feared Hunters in America. He and Dean had always been close when they grew up and after bad hunts. This time had been so much worse than any of those other things that had caused him to worry and be scared.

When he had woken up in the middle and fell on top of his tail with a yelp had brought all the memories of the past couple of days so quickly that Sam was afraid that he had whiplash. Then he needed Dean. He needed his brother. He needed to think that he was at Bobby's house or a motel just with Dean. He needed to fell like he was human and that he didn't have a tail.

He looked at his tail as Dean opened the door and walked back to the living room. He felt Dean's hand that was supporting his back shift to allow his long neck to crane his head to look at his tail. The tail that ended with a fluffy tip like a lions tail. He couldn't see the red marking that ran down from his snout to the tip of his tail. Dean's hand that was on his back covered his full body he was that small. He kept looking at the tail willed for the new appendage to move. A second later the tail moved but to fast than what Sam was expecting it to and whacked Dean in the wrist.

Sam hissed as the tail kept moving and Dean had stopped walking. "Stupid tail!" Sam snarled at his tail. Wiggling in Dean's gentle hold he brought his jaws down onto his tail and closed the deadly teeth around the annoying tail. The world around him froze as pain erupted from his tail. He released his jaws as dean's hand that was supporting his feet clasped his tail and stopped it from moving all around. Dean then manoeuvred him so that his back was resting on his arm that only a second ago was pinning him to his chest. His head was resting on Dean's shoulder and at a push he could hid his head between his arm and his body.

"Sam are you alright?" Dean demanded as he stopped in the kitchen. He had watched Sam in silence as he had stared at his tail and then when the thing began to move as if it had a mind of its own before whacking him in the wrist. Then he had watched as Sam bite his tail and froze with the sudden strike. With his hand rubbing the tail where Sam had bitten he hoped that was enough for his brother to calm down and not be afraid of his tail. He didn't want Sam to be looking for every way to cause pain to himself and try to cut off his tail like a salamander.

Dean looked at his brother to see his eyes were tearing up. "Come on Sam! I don't know what its like to have a tail, but its apart of you! You can't go around biting it and hoping that it will go away or whatever was going through your mind at the time that you bit your tail!" Dean said with his big brother voice.

Dean removed his hand that was holding Sam's hand and used it to clear up the run away tears that were beginning to run down the scales of Sam's face. He couldn't help it as he ran a finger down the red stripe that was under Sam's eyes. The scales were just like the scales of a crocodile and a snake. They were soft, warm but he knew that they were tough. The feathers on his neck and head along with his tail were soft and fluffy.

Dean could see that Sam was about to say something back to him. Something about having a tail and being transformed into a dinosaur. He was also going to say something about this always happened to him and only him. It was something Dean was glad didn't happen to him, but at the same time it felt like the whole universe had a thing against his little brother.

"Don't say anything, Sammy! How about breakfast!" Dean said as he took the extra few steps into the kitchen. He placed Sam gently on the table like he had done last night and watched as his brother stood on his legs like a new born. They were shaky for a few seconds that Dean was scared that Sam was about to fall flat on his snout, but that didn't happen. He watched as Sam got his balance and stood on the table. He felt pride but worry at the same time as Sam took a small step forward followed by another until he was standing nearly at the other side of the table from where he had been placed.

"You always think about food, Dean!" Sam snapped at Dean. His shifted on his feet as he watched Dean walked towards the fridge. He rolled his eyes as Dean got all the food for both of them. "You got enough there? Or do you want to feed an army of Dean's?" Sam asked given Dean his best bitch face that he could give. He felt something move on the top of his head and brought a clawed hand up to his head. He felt four quills on top of his head move up and down with his thoughts. This new body was too expressive for his liking. He preferred to hid his emotions, but he was glad that at the moment Dean was preparing both of their breakfasts.

"Watch it, pipsqueak! I am growing boy!" Dean said as he turned around with both of their breakfasts in hand. He placed both plates on to the table before he sat down on the chair that was right in front of Sam. He pushed the plate that only had chopped up meat on it in front of his brother before digging into his bowl of cereal. He really wanted something greasy to start his day but Sabrina had given them was healthy food.

Sam made a strange noise that made Dean look right at him and get ready to leap into action. But he saw Sam smiling with a toothy grin, a grin that a Velocriaptor should not do without looking like it was going to rip his face off with its claws and teeth. He knew that it was his little brother but it was still weird to see and hear the noises that he was making. He had heard some of the noises from Jurassic Park, but there was other sounds that he had never heard before.

"What are you finding so funny? Eat your rabbit and chicken before I force feed you!" Dean demanded before he dug back into the cereal that he was eating. He looked up to see that Sam was moving a piece of white meat with his snout. Was there something else wrong with Sam or was he just toying with him. "What's wrong with you?" Dean demanded as Sam finally grabbed a piece of meat with his jaws. He was still making that strange noise as he chewed on the piece of meat he was eating. "Alright what's eating you, Jurassic Park?!" he asked. He couldn't help the jab at his brother and the glare that Sam send him told him he had done that.

Sam swallowed the meat that he had been eating. He was glad that Dean had heated it up for him so it wasn't cold and slimy. Licking his teeth with his tongue he winched when he felt pain in his gums but he was able to keep it hidden from Dean, along with the taste of blood that was not coming from the meat that he had just swallowed.

"Sure! Especially with that big gut of yours!" Sam said as he pointed a claw towards Dean. He smiled another toothy grin when Dean grumbled something under his breathe. "You have to thank Sabrina that she is looking out for your gut! Your getting old and you need to look after yourself!" Sam sniggered back to Dean but that fell when he saw the glare that Dean was throwing him.

"At least I don't eat rabbit food! Oh wait you have to eat the rabbit! And who are you calling old? I'm 29 dude!" Dean shouted at Sam. He was glad that Sam was back to his normal mood. It was still strange watching Sam tare into the meat that he had cut up for him.

Sam only glared at Dean before he let out a whimper. He brought a clawed hand up to his jaws and the next thing he knew was he was once again in Dean's arms. His brother raced back into their room where he got his jeans on along with the shirt that he had been wearing last night. Sam felt the cold air of the morning on his scales before he knew what was going on. He whimpered again and dug himself closer to Dean's chest as his brother made his way through a crowd of on lookers.

"Come on people! Move!" Dean shouted as he ran past a crowd of both humans and dinosaurs. He jumped over a tail of some large dinosaur as it stood in front of a stall in the street. It watched him as he kept running. With one hand supporting Sam who was digging sharp claws through his jacket and into his had not fear of falling. With other hand he put the phone Sabrina had given to him last night and called the only witch that he trusted.

 _"Hello?"_ came Sabrina's still tired voice on the other line after ten rings. Dean could only imagine what state Sabrina was in. He had many mornings of waking not knowing where he was only to remember just as John Winchester roared at him for waking up dazed and not knowing what was happening.

"Sabrina its Dean!" he said into the phone. He dodged more by standards as he ran towards the Council Building. He needed help and if Sabrina couldn't help then maybe Tyron could help. He would also know what was wrong with Sam. Sam whimpered and dug deeper into his jacket. He could fell Sam's tail twitching against his belly a sign that he was in real pain. He winched even more as Sam's claws dug into his skin.

Sabrina mumbled something on the other side of the phone and Dean could hear the rumble that was Salem's voice. He couldn't make out what her brother was saying but through the phone he could hear his footsteps move away from where Sabrina was to somewhere else in the room. _"Dean you better have a good reason for calling! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to sleep on the back of a Allosaurus while he is sleeping on the ground! So you better have a good reason for me to get out of this bed Winchester!"_ Sabrina snapped down the phone line with so much venom that made Dean actual afraid of her.

Dean looked down at Sam. His brother was hiding his head under his arm. His clawed hand was reaching for his mouth and Dean knew that he was in pain and was trying to hide it. "Sabrina I'm sorry if I woke you up but there is something wrong with Sam! He is moaning in pain and this morning he said his gums where sore!" he explained.

Sabrina cursed. The next thing he heard was a crash followed by Sabrina shouting at Salem. _"Dean listen to me! Sam's jaws are beginning to bring in the adult teeth! You need to take him to the hospital! Salem will be coming to take you to the hospital_ _? Where are you?"_ Sabrina asked into the phone.

Dean looked up at the large Council Building. The Building had not changed since last night and the last time he had seen the building last night. He had thought that last night would have been the last time in a while that he saw the large wooden and stone building and to be frank he was fed up of it. The building held the Council of Humans and Dinosaurs who seemed to have a thing against Sam only because he was a Velicoraptor. He still didn't know why they had a thing agaisnt raptors since what they were saying was only Gordon was the bad raptor in this picture. He had only brought him and Sam to the Council Building even knowing that they had a thing agaisnt him since it was right in the of the Outpost. It made it easy for Salem and Sabrina to find them and lead them to a hospital where Dean could get treatment for Sam's teeth.

Dean heard Sam whimper in pain and burry himself closer to his chest. He knew Sam way to well. He knew that his little brother, who may not be so little anymore, only wanted his big brother. Sam only wanted to end the pain that he was in and return to being human. His raptor self, sure had killing claws and teeth but there was limits and there was always a danger there, one that Sam would always see when he looked at himself in a reflection. It had already happened in that building where they had meet Sabrina and Salem. Sam had gone savage and had attacked Dean, but he had only done so a reaction to being shot.

That reminded Dean of the shot and he took a quick glance down at Sam to see that the crude stitching on and over his scales was still there. He had forgotten all about that and from the way Sam was moving, so had he. Dean had not cleaned it after it was stitched and he hoped that Sam was only having teething problems and not a full blown infection from the wound that he had caused.

 _"Dean are you still there? Are you and Sam okay?"_ came Sabrina's voice over the phone.

"Yeah we're still here Sabrina! We're right outside the Council Building!" he replied remembering the question that she had asked and was waiting for his response with the matter.

He could hear Sabrina talking to someone and he took a guess that it was Salem. He heard a grumble of a reply come from Salem before he once again heard his stomping footsteps walk away from Sabrina and the phone.

 _"Dean Salem will meet you there in a couple of minutes! Do not move and he will take you to the doc to see what's really causing Sam's pain!"_ Sabrina responded after she had spoken with Salem and he had walked off.

She kept saying things to Dean but he was not paying any attention to what she was saying anymore. He was focusing on Sam who was attempting to fuse himself with him. Something that Dean knew Sam couldn't do without using his claws. He rubbed his hand down Sam's back as his brother showed more signs that he was in pain. Whispering reassurances to Sam he kept rubbing his back and he could fell Sam beginning to be himself again. Dean could fell the muscles on Sam's back loosen and no longer be tight a clear sign that he was scared.

Dean was focused on Sam that he didn't see the small body collide with the back of his legs. The force was hard enough for him and Sam to fall onto the ground. He grunted in both pain and with him losing balance, that was something that a Hunter should not have to face at all. He was losing his touch with his old age. He picked up his head to see that Sam was getting up off the ground. The feathers that covered his back and tail were covered in mud and he knew that his little brother would need a bath when they got back to the lodge. There was no way that Sam was going to drag mud and dirt into the lodge. They could do that back at motels after digging up graves during hunts, with the cleaning staff but with the lodge he didn't know if he had to the cleaning or if someone else cleaned the lodge.

"I am so sorry!" muttered a young voice behind him.

Dean turned around to come face to face with a small dinosaur. The dinosaur was the same size as Sam but it looked strange on the thing. It had long arms and a tail that were too large for it body. Even the sail that was on its back was too big for it. Its eyes were wide with fear and there was also a look that Dean knew way to well by looking at Sam when he was still at school. It was a sign of a bullying was going on in the Outpost.

The small dinosaur cowered as Dean rose to his feet. Its tail wrapped around its legs as Dean whipped himself down from all the dirt that had been caught in his leather jacket and his jeans. "I am so sorry! I was running and I didn't see you in time to move out of the way in time!" the dinosaur panicked as it looked up at the angry Dean. He didn't have any other clothes with him and he needed to buy new clothes with a way to clean them.

Dean was about to say something to the small dinosaur when he heard a hissing behind him. He thought for a second that he was right in front of a snake and it was warning him that if he didn't move it was going to strike. Then he heard Sam's voice from below his knee, "Back off Dean!"

Sam walked past his brother and came into view of the small dinosaur that had ran into Dean. He knew his brother was not helping the matter with the dinosaur who had bigger claws than he did when he was an adult before he was de-aged by Sabrina for his and Salem's safety. He stopped in front of both the dinosaur and Dean. He knew that if Dean felt like he needed to he would pick him up and allow Salem to stomp on the dinosaur when he got there.

"Don't mind Dean! He's just stressed in his old age! Are you okay?" Sam asked the small dinosaur with the spine on its back. He watched the small dinosaur as he kept looking over his shoulders as if he was waiting for something to jump out at him. He also ignored Dean shouting at him for calling him old, he just needed to cope with him getting older. He smirked internally that even as a raptor he could still cause mayhem for his brother.

The Spinosaurus jumped when it heard Dean grumble something under his breathe. He looked back at Sam and his eyes widened when he saw Sam. He took a step back and then forward unsure of what to do. His tail flicked on the ground as he looked over his shoulder once again before he looked back at Sam. He shifted his weight on his legs as he kept looking at the small raptor who stood in front of him and then at the human who towered above them. He could tell already that he was not going to like the human at all. He looked back art the raptor who wanted to speak to him. Him of all dinosaurs in the Outpost was the last person anyone wanted to speak to. He had heard from the Sisters at the Orphanage saying that there had been two new arrivals, a human who had a really young Velocriaptor. The very same Velocriaptor that wanted to speak to him.

"I think the lizard is broken!" Dean spoke up as he tapped Sam with his boot. He watched as his brother moved away from his boot and shot a warning bitch face up at him. He also started to tap the sickle claw on the ground. A new sign that showed that his brother was agitated with him. He tapped his brother again with his foot and watched as Sam moved away from him. The feathers on the top of his head rose up as he hissed.

Sam shock himself like a dog before he walked a good distance away from Dean and his foot. He would get him back later on when they didn't have an audience watching them. Dean needed to remember that he was still his brother and was still liable for pranks. It also didn't help that there was still pain in his gums and he hoped that they could find out what was causing this pain in his mouth. He also hopped that it would go away. He didn't want to wake up every morning in pain and chew on Dean's finger like he did this morning. He knew that Dean would put a stop to it; either by bringing in something else for him to chew on like a dog or he would put on a muzzle around his jaws. He really didn't want that to happen to him, both of them didn't sound good.

"Don't listen to Dean! He's just a jerk!" Sam hissed as he looked back up at Dean. He smirked when he heard Dean mutter bitch under his breathe. He looked back at the Spinosaurus who was staring at them with more fear in his eyes. He really hoped that they were not chasing the only other person who could help them in this dimension. He didn't want to be stuck with Dean and Sabrina all the time. He was sure that when he got to know Salem more he and Sabrina's younger brother would get along.

"Sorry!" the Spinosaurus muttered as he shock his head as he brought himself back to the present time. "I have just never seen a Velocriaptor other than in books! How are you here and with a human? I thought your kind had been driven into exile years ago!" he said to Sam. He kept his eyes on Dean behind Sam for a moment afraid that the human was going to take away the one and only friend that he had made.

"We're both not from around here!" Sam replied.

Dean didn't know what happened after that. He did know that Sam and the Spinosaurus got along way to well and soon the geeks where talking about geeky things that went well over his head. That was followed by both of them landing in the mudsy ground as a larger small dinosaur stood above them. It looked like the Tricerotops that he had seen in museums and pictures from books but it didn't have the horns at all.

He scooped Sam up as the thing charged for him and stepped in front of his new friend. He glared down at the dinosaur that was bigger than Sam and the Spinosaurus. He was so close to snarling at the thing that had hurt his brother, but the sound did not come from him. A huge shadow covered him and the small Spinosaurus and he looked up to see Salem towering above him.

The giant Allosaurus bared its huge teeth at the creature that was the same age as what Sam had been regressed to. "Trixie I should have known!" Salem grunted as he stomped closer so that he could get in the Protoceratops face. He bared his banana sized teeth at the small creature. The thing that was called Trixie took a step back but she kept her defiant look on her face, as best as a dinosaur could.

"Salem I was only having fun!" Trixie whined up at Salem. She kept sneaking glances at the Spinosaurus who hid behind Dean's legs. She smirked and smirked even more at how the raptor was allowing a human to carry it around like a pet or a baby like she had seen them carrying their young. He was just a big baby and an easy target for her when he started school in a couple of days.

Salem growled but it didn't match to the growl that Dean gave. Dean dropped Sam onto the ground and took a step in front of his little brother who went to check on his friend that he had just meet. Dean glared down at the Trixie. "You do not come near my brother or his friends and I will make you wish you remained extinct!" he warned before he walked away. He looked over at Salem and the large Allosaurus nodded his head in response to the quite question.

Dean fell into place beside Salem as he took small steps for the human and small dinosaurs to keep up with him. Dean looked over his shoulder to see that Sam and Spino had fallen into pace right behind him. He was worried for Sam his little brother. He wondered how much of this Sam would be able to take before he had enough and would just allow his raptor side to take full control so he didn't have to worry. He hoped that Sam didn't do that. He had already seen and felt the rage of the raptor. It was something he didn't want to have to deal with again. He kept Sam and Spino in his sights and he could already fell that Sam was not liking it at all.

"Spino it is good to see you out and about!" Salem spoke up and brought Dean out of his thoughts. The older Winchester brother looked over at Salem as he walked beside his brother who walked beside Spino who was walking beside Salem. He couldn't help but think they looked silly walking down the road from the Council Building to the hospital where someone could look at Sam's teeth and hopefully tell Dean that there was nothing else wrong with Sam and he didn't need to worry about anything else.

Spino looked up at Salem. His green eyes seemed to big for his head as he took in all the details of the large member of the Enforcers. "Yeah! I was forced out of my room by the Sisters! They said that I need to get out more and see the world rather than seeing it from books!" Spino replied to Salem. "I had heard last night of two new arrivals and have hoped that I would meet them, but the way that we had meet!" he looked at Sam. He and Sam already got on well. He was still finding that he and Sam were very much alike, they both liked books and would rather stay in a library. He was also finding it so interesting that Sam and Dean came from another dimension. It was also mind blowing that Sam was once a human, and that made him think that maybe a dinosaur could become a human. Sam had asked him not to make a big deal out of this, and that was something that he was not going to do. He was not going to ruin the only friendship he had made in his life.

"The Sisters are doing what's good for you, Spino! The air is a lot better out here than in those bedrooms they put you in!" Salem said to Spino as he lead them to the hospital that would see to Sam's teething problem. He knew that it would going to get worse if they didn't see anyone about his teething problems. He remembered what it was like when he was going through the teething. Sabrina had been in tears when she had seen the blood. He had tried to reassure her that he was fine, but his older sister didn't always listen to him. It had only been when the teething stopped that she stopped crying and stopped hugging him all the time.

Spino sighed in response to what Salem was saying. "I know, Salem! Its just that there is no one who is like me in the Outpost that I can share my interests in!" Spino replied.

He couldn't help but glance over at Sam. The Velocriaptor was nothing like what he had heard about them, he was kind and he was smart. It was something that he didn't think of them. He had heard that they were intelligent, but that was the cunning intelligence that allowed them to do many bad things which caused them to be exiled from the rest of the other dinosaurs as they joined the humans. He wondered if Sam was like this from being raised by the human who called himself Sam's brother or if they were all like this.

He looked up at the human to see that he was making sure that Sam was within reach should something happen to him. Looking at Dean and then back at Sam he could see the bond between them. A brotherly bond. A bond that he wanted to have. Being the runt of the nest was horrible. His parents didn't want him around and his siblings didn't even want to look at his egg when they hatched.

"Here we are! Me and Spino will remain out here!" Salem said as he stopped in front of a building built into the mountainside. A dinosaur that was much larger than Salem stomped out of the building in the mountain. It glared down at the Allosaurus before it stalked away from them.

Salem then looked down at Dean as the older Winchester brother picked up his little brother. He remembered when he was still small enough for Sabrina to carry him with any chance that she got. That changed of course when he reached his final growth spurt only a week after she had de-aged him. Even after that she found anyway to pat his snout or to scratch his back. Having small arms was always going to be a pain for him but at least he had Sabrina to help him. At first she made fun of him as she watched him stumble about as he tried to scratch his back with small arms. It didn't help with him snarling and cursing himself for having such sort arms that didn't help at all, but were just there. There had been so many times that he wanted to chew the arms off or ask Sabrina to cast another spell onto him to have long human like arms. He had been devesated when she had told him that she couldn't do that as she had explained that already way to many spells had been casted onto him in such as sort amount of time. He didn't know fully what would happen to him if there was another spell casted onto him but remembering the fear that he had seen from Sabrina was enough for him to stop asking her for another spell. He had already casued his big sister to be worried about him. Now it was Sam's turn to cause worry for Dean.

"You are looking for Doctor Campbell! He is the best Doctor for predators and he has a really good knowledge about all the raptor species!" Salem spoke up. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but watching Dean keep Sam hidden in the pocket of his jacket he missed how close he and Sabrina had been when he was human and then when he was first turned into the Allosaurus along with being de-aged to help him become better acquainted with his new body and the new society that they were in.

"Doctor Campbell!" Dean rephrased the name before he walked into the building that was built into the side of the mountain with Sam in his arms. Dean wasn't taken any chances. He knew that many people in this world didn't like the dinosaur that Sam had been turned into. He was not going to give them any chance for anyone like Trixie to bully him or someone like one of the Council Members to take him away.

Dean looked down at his feathery and scaly brother in his arms. Sam was curled up into a tight ball in his arms with his head looking behind him at the small Spinosaurus. He was glad that Sam was making friends, but at the same time he didnt want Sam to get to close anyone. He didn't want that to happen when they found a way to turn Sam back to being human and then back home. After all this he was going straight to bed at Bobby's house. There he was going to sleep for a month without the fear of waking up with a raptor sleeping on his chest. Waking up with Sam curled up on his chest like a scaly and feathery kitten was something that he was not going to forget in a long time. When they were younger he would always wake up to see Sam curled up beside him after he had woken up from a nightmare. Their dad had always been jelous of that when he found out that Sam went to Dean for comfort after a nightmare. He hoped that Sam wouldn't have a nightmare when he was a raptor and he lunged into attack mode or Savage Mode that they had stated to call it. Meeting Sam's primal insitncts head on in their first night of them being in this world was something that Dean was not going to get use to and really hoped that he was not going to see again anytime soon.

"Let's get this over with Sammy!" he said to his brother before he walked in.


	13. Chapter 13: The Raptor Whisperer

Chapter 13: The Raptor Whisperer

Dean walked into the reception area of the hospital. It was just like any other reception of the many hospitals that they had been to in their life. The reception was clean and looked very modern much like the hospitals that they had seen growing up. The only difference with this hospital and the other hospitals that they had been at was that there was dinosaurs.

The dinosaurs that were in the hospital were in for different reasons as vast as the different species. He could saw a Pteranodon with his wing in a splint. There was a giant Diplodocus with a cast on its neck. There was huge claw marks running down its flank from a large predator. The blood had dried and was no longer leaking out of the huge wounds that ran down its side. The huge claw marks still needed to be seen to by a doctor. There was also a large T-Rex with a strange cone on its head much like a large dog when it came out of the vets.

There was also a few humans who where in to see the doctors. The hospital from what he was seeing also done humans rather than just dinosaurs. The Outpost was small. It was not as small as some in the towns in the middle of nowhere that they had done a few hunts in. He didn't know how far away they were from this Waterfall City that they had heard Sabrina speak off a couple of times. If a human was in need of medical treatment it could take them a long time to get to the city.

Dean felt Sam wiggle in his hands and looked down at his brother. Sam was also looking around. His hazel eyes were large and wide as he looked around at all the dinosaurs and humans in the reception area. Many of the dinosaurs were staring at them, but he felt their eyes on him more than Dean. He saw a few parent dinosaurs pushing their children behind them as they walked past them at a quicker pace.

"Mummy!" Sam heard a childish voice speak up. He looked towards the source of the voice to see a child dinosaur. It was a Iguanodon. Its scales were blue and white that matched their mothers scale patterns. Its eyes were a bit too big for his face. "Mummy that's a Velocriaptor with that man!" the child Iguanodon spoke up. He looked up at their mother as she pushed him further away from Sam and Dean.

"It is! We need to go! The Pack must be close by and they wont rest until they get them back!" the Mother Iguanodon spoke. She kept her eyes on Sam and then they moved towards Dean. "Stay here and wait for me to come back sweetie!" she spoke to her son in such a kind voice.

Sam stared at the Iguanodon stomped towards him and Dean. She kept her eyes on him and he could see the hatred in them towards him. She didn't even know him and she was judging him because of the way that he looked. He had to think if this was how the monsters that they hunted felt. He hid his head into the knock of Dean's am and felt his brother tighten his grip on him.

"You have some nerve bringing that thing in here! Have you any idea what will happen if that things Pack finds that you have taken it from them and have brought it here?!" she snarled at Dean. She kept her eyes on Sam as he burried himself closer to Dean's chest.

Dean glared at the Iguanodon who had stomped towards them. He couldn't see how people in this world could hate raptors so much. They were supposed to be extinct and they had a thing agaisnt the raptors because of Gordon. When he finds that Vampire he was going to punch him on the snout until he passes out for what he had done to the Raptors and that was causing all these problems for Sam. He shifted his arms to help support Sam as he moved his head to his chest. "His Pack is right here and if you don't get out of my way then I will show you what happens when you mess with me when my brother is hurting!" he snarled at her.

The Iguanodon mother was now staring right at Dean. "Did you just say brother?" she asked. She was starting to back away from Dean as if he should be in the Asylum. She looked at her son who was edging closer to the raptor. "Come along we are going home!" she ordered him. She kept glaring at Dean and Sam as she walked by them.

Dean let out the breathe that he didn't know he had been holding. He looked down at Sam to see that his brother was trembling. "Sammy?" he asked. He ran one of his fingers down Sam's back. He was still finding it strange at how soft the feathers were on Sam's back. The blue and silver feathers went will with the black and red scales that covered the rest of his body.

"Why am I always seen as a freak? What is wrong with me that people hate me?" Sam asked Dean as he looked up at his older brother. He was still trembling but like when they were growing up he felt safe when he was with Dean.

"You're not a freak Sammy! You never have been and never will! I do know that you are my pain in the ares little brother! And I won't have that changed at all!" Dean said to Sam with his big brother voice. A voice that he knew Sam would listen to and would feel safe being around.

Sam leaned into his chest and let out a bellow of air out of his nostrils. He closed his eyes as Dean walked towards the reception where a woman the same age as Dean sat behind the desk. She was working on a computer as she typed up all the reports that the hospital needed for the day. She didn't even look up as Dean walked up towards her desk.

"Hi there!" Dean said to her as he leaned against the desk. She didn't even batter a eyelash at him. It was something that Dean was not use to. Every nurse at every hospital they had been to always looked at him. It was just a thing that always happened. To have a nurse not even look up at him as she chewed her bubblegum while typing was another new for him. He didn't see a dinosaur near her and wondered if she had a dinosaur partner or if it was only those who needed a partner like politicans and the Enforcers.

"Have you got an appointment?" the receptionist asked in a boared voice and still not looking at Dean. She was busy typing something on the computer without looking at the two brothers. The bubble-gum that she was chewing suddenly popped and she looked up at Dean. She rolled her eyes and asked the question again when he did not answer her.

"Eh, no we don't! We were brought in by Salem to see Doctor Campbell!" Dean replied. He was studying her way to much. She was the same age as him, but she had the attitude Sam had when he was a teenager and finding any reason to argue with their dad about everything even the smallest of things.

She rolled her eyes at Dean again but then she spotted the tuft of feathers on Sam's head. Her eyes widened and suddenly she was showing some interest in the brothers. She looked back at Dean and asked "What type of dinosaur is that?" she asked the older brother. She watched as Sam popped his head out from where he was hiding it to get a good look at her. "OMG, that's a Velocriaptor? How did you get one? How much was it? Can I buy it from you?" she asked Dean and kept asking him more questions but Dean had stopped listening to her.

Dean was baffled at what he was hearing. She was still talking about getting Sam as if he was some latest fashion trend that she wanted to have to be at the top of the trends. "He is not for sale, now we want to see Doctor Campbell so that we can get out of this place!" Dean ordered the woman behind the desk. He felt Sam shiver against his chest.

The receptionist nodded her head. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at the older Winchester brother. "He's waiting for you in room 4! He's been made aware of you and the Velocriaptor with the teething problems!" she said as she looked back at the computer screen.

Dean nodded his thanks before he walked away from the desk. For once he was glad to walk away from a hot woman. He would have found a way to speak with her but not this time. She wanted to buy Sam like he was some rare breed of dog, and he was not going to allow that to happen. He began the sort trip to room 4 like she had told him.

It didn't take him long to find room 4. The door to room 4 was a normal size door. So this door was for humans and any dinosaurs that were about the same size or smaller than humans. He looked at the door to see that it had Doctor Samuel Cambpell's name and what role he played within the hospital: Human and Small Dino Doctor. He had a brief thought that maybe this man was their grandfather from their mum's side, after all he had the same name as the fierce hunter that they had only heard of from their mum when she was brought back to life.

"Dean?" Sam asked in a small voice. Dean looked down at his little brother to see that he was once again rubbing his hand against his mouth. "What's wrong?" Sam asked seeing the hesitation that Dean was hopping he had kept hidden from Sam.

"No Sammy there is nothing wrong at all! Let's see this guy and get out of here! I need to get new clothes and I know that you want to see more of this place!" Dean replied to Sam.

He knocked on the door and then came a voice from the other side. A voice that he had heard when he was a young child. A voice that only he had heard and remembered. Sam was too young to remember the voice as he had only been two months old when they first meet. He opened the door and came face to face with his grandfather. At the moment his grandfather was looking at the computer that he had in his room.

Dean looked past the bald man in the white lad coat to a series of posters all around them. There was a poster with the human body, one that he had seen in so many hospitals and doctors all across America. There was also a poster of dinosaur skeletons, from the herbivores and the predators. He looked back at his grandfather who was just finishing off what he was doing on the computer.

"Have a seat and I will see to you and the little guy in a second!" Samuel spoke up without looking at his grandson.

Dean followed his instruction to the letter and placed Sam on the desk. His claws clicking against the wood of the desk as he steadied himself on the desk. He looked up at Dean with those big hazel eyes of his that made Dean just want to take him away and hide him somewhere as they found a way to turn him back and then get them out of this mad world. The mad world where their grandfather was still alive. He didn't know if this was his grandfather or if this was this dimensions version of his long lost grandfather.

Dean placed a hand on Sam's back as his brother moaned in pain and curled up into a tight ball on the table. "It's going to be okay, Sammy! The doc will look get a look at those teeth for you and we will get out of here!" Dean reassured Sam. He didn't want to tell Sam that he was thinking that this man in front of them was their grandfather. He knew that his brother would think that he was mad and was hoping that they had found someone else to join their family. Their family that was still growing.

"Now then!" spoke Samuel. He was going to say something when he looked at the young man who was sitting across the table from him. "Dean? Dean Winchester the son of John Winchester and my daughter, Mary?" he asked as he took a better look at the man across from him. It just couldn't be his grandson. He had been a total goofball the last time he had seen him, and now he was a young man in his late twenties with years of Hunting within his eyes.

Dean was frozen in place as he looked at his grandfather. He slowly nodded his head in response. He looked at the older Hunter and felt like he was in another league. This was the same when he first meet Julian in Blithe Hallow what seemed like years ago.

"Where's your brother? You were always carrying your baby brother all around when you had the chance!" Samuel said to Dean. He had seen the small raptor on the table looking up at him with hazel eyes that he had never seen in the few raptors that he had come across in this world. The hazel eyes were so much like his grandson. "Sam?" he asked the small raptor. He watched as the black scaled raptor nodded on the table before he slunk closer to Dean. The bond was there, a bond that only brothers had.

Samuel looked at his oldest grandson. "You need to tell me what you are doing here Dean! You need to tell me everything!" he ordered him. He glared at Dean for a moment and he could tell that the oldest son of his daughter had dealt with being around tough Hunters all through their life and he was not effect like many young Hunters he had the not so good pleasure of Hunting with and training.

"I will tell you what has been happening after you see what's wrong with Sam!" Dean said in a tone that he had heard his dad use with many other Hunters when it came to his brother. He had used that tone many times when Sam was hurt and they were dealing with Hunters.

Their grandfather nodded his head and looked down at Sam. Sam was looking up at his grandfather with fear. He always looked that way when they meet someone knew.

Sam wanted to disappear as this man grabbed the back of his head like he had seen people do with snakes. He wriggled about but that stopped when Samuel touched a point in his jaw and his full body stopped moving. His eyes rolled about in his head as he looked for Dean. He needed his brother. He wanted his brother. He could fell someone touching his tail. He wanted to see who it was and tell them not to touch his tail. Then he heard Dean speak to him, but he couldn't move at all. He let out a squeak when Samuel looked into his mouth.

Samuel moved away from Sam's mouth. The signs were clear that his teeth were becoming stronger so that they could tare flesh off of bones. He looked back at Dean. "There is nothing series going on with Sam! Its just his adut teeth beginning to come in!" he explained. He reached into the cabinet beside his table and brought out a large tub of bonjela for dinosaurs. "Give him this three times a day. One in the morning, one in the afternoon and one in the evening. He will start to lose teeth as his adult teeth begin to push through and watch out these are sharper and stronger then the teeth that he has at the moment!" Samuel explained.

Dean nodded as he watched Samuel press the same point in Sam's jaw which unfroze him. The instant Samuel released Sam, his brother scampered back towards him and leapt onto his chest. His sharp claws being used to give him balance. "I take it is after he eats his three meals?" Dean asked as he picked up the bonjela gel and placed it into the pocket of his jacket.

"What do you think! Do that! I can see that you don't follow your mother with her smarts!" Samuel said to Dean as his oldest grandson lifted himself off the chair he had sat in across from him. He kept Sam in his arms as he stepped away from the chair. "You really need to tell me what you were hunting and how you got here with Sam being a raptor! I can already tell that this is going to be a good story!" he spoke up as Dean walked towards the door of his clinic.

Dean grumbled something under his breathe before he walked out of the door that he had opened. He walked out of the hospital unaware that the receptionist had finished her shift and was following them.


	14. Chapter 14: The Market

Chapter 14: The Market

Dean walked out of the hospital still holding Sam in his arms. He was not letting Sam out of his sight. That receptionist had screamed all different kind of wrongs to him. She made both his big brother and Hunter instincts were screaming that no one in this world should be trusted. He knew that for a part Salem and Sabrina could be trusted, but that was as far as he was going to trust people in this world. So far they had only being showing him that they needed them for their grand plans but they were not giving him all the information, information that they needed so that they could help them the way that they want them to help them. No they were keeping a lot of information at bay. He still hadn't seen another raptor at all, he thought that there would be a few around the Outpost but there wasn't even a sight of them. He wanted to know what was going on in this place and if there was a way that he and Sam didn't need to join the Enforcers. He looked down at Sam to see his brother was watching everything that was going by. Seeing him like this, Dean didn't want the de-aging spell to wear off when he saw Sam like this.

He checked his jacket pocket to make sure that he still had the tub of bonjela gel. He was going to give it to Sam when they get back to the lodge. First they needed to get him clothes along with shower gel and shampoo. He really hoped that this place had what he was looking for. He didn't want to spend to much time in the place. Shopping was always his downfall.

"Dean?" he heard Sam ask him. He looked down at his brother to see those hazel eyes looking up at him. "Can you let me down?" Sam asked when he was looking down at him. Dean knew that Sam wanted to walk beside him rather than being carried. Sam had always been independent even as a kid, he always wanted to do things for himself rather than having Dean or their dad to it. He was glad in a that Sam had not changed. He was still his baby brother even if at the moment he was a dinosaur that went extinct 65 million years ago. Under all the feathers and scales he was still his annoying brother.

Dean didn't want to put Sam down. If he put Sam down onto the ground he wont be able to see his brother he was that small. He didn't want to lose Sam when he was the same size as a cat. He didn't want to step on him and have his brother bite him. He had already been bitten by Sam and he did not want that to happen again. He had to keep Sam and safe. This world had already proven to him that it was dangerous for Sam.

He looked at the ground underneath him and then looked back at Sam. His brother didn't stop looking at him. It didn't matter that Salem and Spino had joined him. He was in the shadow of Salem while Spino walked in his shadow. The small Spinosaurus walked in time with him and kept looking up at Sam. He was happy that Sam had already made a friend, but he was worried. What if Sam wants to stay in this world with how quickly he and Spino got along. He didn't want to fall out with Sam about that, but they had fallen out with many different things.

"Okay Sam! But stay in really close to me!" he ordered. He stopped walking. He got his hands to wrap around Sam's belly. His legs were dangling underneath him as he waited for the ground to get under his feet. Dean watched the sickle claws on either feet twitch as Sam waited for the ground to be under his feet. He just wanted to keep Sam close to him. He wanted to keep Sam safe. The hissing sound that came from Sam's throat was enough for Dean to gently place Sam on the ground. He watched as Sam took a few steady steps away from him before he stumbled back towards him. He was happy when Sam came right back to his side and took his normal position right beside him.

"Is there some place where I can buy some new clothes with the Blood Rubies that Sabrina gave me last night?" Dean asked Salem to his side. He kept an eye on Sam was talking with Spino in hushed voices. He wanted to know what they were saying, but at he knew that they would be talking about something geeky that neither him nor Salem would be able to understand.

"There is a market that is very much like the shopping centres from where you come from! They sell everything from clothes to hear products! You will also be able to pick something up for Sam's scales and feathers! The feathers will need to be primed like that of a birds!" Salem replied down to Dean. He stopped in his tracks as he heard Sabrina calling for him. "I must go! I have duties to attend to this morning!" he said to the two brothers and Spino.

Dean ducked as a new instinct formed with his time being in this world as Salem's tail appeared above him. It didn't last long as the large Allosaurus walked away from him and Sam. He felt Sam leaning against his leg. Dean didn't hear what he was saying, but he could tell that Sam and Spino were having a good conversation about something nerdy. Something nerdy that he would never understand what was being said. He didn't want to understand, that was Sam's thing not his. And he for sure was not to take the one thing away that was making Sam remain human.

"Thanks Salem!" Dean shouted as he watched Salem stomp away. He watched as Salem got lost in the crowd of other large dinosaurs. Glad that he got rid of one dinosaur he looked down at Sam and Spino and what he saw made him freeze and reach for the knife in his jeans pocket. Sam and Spino were fighting. It was all jaws and teeth and was moving to fast for Dean to catch up. He waited until Sam was right underneath him when he picked up his brother. Sam's claws flashed at empty air as he was lifted up and away from Spino who looked like a beaten puppy.

"Would the pair of you stop whatever it is that you are doing!" he ordered when he brought Sam up to eye level. The sad puppy dog eyes he was given him was on full strength. "What you were fighting with Spino! I had to stop it before you hurt yourself or him, Sammy!" he told Sam. He kept the firm big brother look as Sam wriggled in his old.

"We were only play fighting Dean!" Sam whined at Dean. He kept his big puppy dog eyes on at full force at his brother. He knew that soon or later he would have to let him down. He couldn't keep carrying him about. Soon the spell that Sabrina had placed on him to be a baby raptor would wear off. In fact it was already beginning to wear off, something that he was glad for. It was Hunting 101 know how that de-aging spells only lasted a couple of days before the effects of the spell wore off. There was still no signs that the transformation spell that Natasha had placed on him was wearing off. He hoped that he wont be a raptor for the rest of his life.

Sam was in his mind for too long that he didn't even notice that Dean was walking towards the market with Spino walking in another direction. He watched Dean as his brother fumed at whatever was making him angry. He knew how to read his brother and he knew that at this moment Dean was not happy.

"Dean?" he asked in a small tone. He was afraid that he had done something that had done to upset his brother.

Dean didn't stop as he kept walking in the direction that he could hear people up ahead. He could also smell different smells from food and spices that the people of the Outpost needed for their everyday lives. He could hear Sam asking for his attention, but he couldn't give his brother any attention. That play fighting he had just done with Spino had scared him. Sam was acting more like a raptor than the past couple of days with him playing. He had heard that young animals play fight in order to learn how to hunt and defend themselves when they are old enough to leave the nest.

"Dean?" Sam asked again. He hissed when Dean didn't respond to him. He thought of what was the best way to get Dean attention after him shouting for his brother to look at him. Instead Dean was only tightening his hold on him. He thought of what was the best thing to do when he spotted a small piece of skin of his brothers neck. He looked up at his brother to see that Dean was not paying attention to him. He was just watching the path ahead. The older Hunter kept grumbling about something that he couldn't catch as they finally got into the Market that Salem had told them that they would get the clothes that Dean needed. He looked back at the skin that was showing and was about to bite when Dean placed on him on the ground.

"Dean?" Sam asked when his feet were placed onto the ground. He looked up at dean as he shifted on his feet. His sickle claws on either feet tapped the ground as he waited for Dean to respond. His tail twitched as it helped him maintain his balance as he looked up at Dean. For years now he had been looking down at Dean. He had been the taller out of the pair of them after he had left for Stanford.

Now because of them rushing into a Hunt he was a dinosaur and not only that but a baby. They were also in another world with no way of getting back to their world. This was something that they were never prepared for. Not in all the years that John was teaching them be his soldiers in his war against the Yellow Eyed Demon after he had killed their mum. That had led to the whole Angel and Demon War to bring about a new Paradise which they had wanted long before their grandparents had been born. He was glad that had been stopped before Lucifer could be released when the Guardians had made their move. A move that they thought they wouldn't need to do for the Angels in hoping that they would grow up. He was glad that was over, but there was the new threat that all the Hunters around the world were facing.

Seth!

The Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos was not fooling around. He was making his presence known to the whole world. Something that the Angles didn't do as they were only making themselves known to those who would either help them with their plans or who they were going to stop them. Seth, he was not like that at all. He was all over the news. Sam had remembered Julian explaining that this was Nightshade's worst nightmare come true.

Nightshade preferred to keep to the shadows. That had been the one thing that Sam could understand. An alien shapeshifter from another world was something that many Hunters would try and take a swipe at her. There was also the fact that she was an alien, that would cause many people to freak out for many reasons. Reasons that would see panic in the streets now that she was an Avenger and helping other heroes to fight against Seth and his growing allies.

The Hunters are also dealing with Seth other than the Avengers and the Guardians. This was a new page in the Hunting Book that they were playing a big part in. They were no longer just Hunting things because they were monsters. Now they were working with the Supernatural community to stop another war from raging. This was changing a lot of Hunters and many of them liked the change that was happening, but there was others who didn't like the change. They wanted it to go back to the way that it used to be.

"Stay at my side! Do not walk away from my side, Sam! I can't carry you and go shopping! I need all hands to deal with this cash that Sabrina gave me!" Dean ordered. It was enough to bring Sam out of his thoughts.

Sam looked up at his brother before Dean started to walk into one of the shops that had clothes for men. He kept up with Dean despite being much smaller than his older brother. He did have to take faster steps in order to keep up with Dean. He knew that this wont last long and soon he would be full size again. He couldn't wait for the de-aging spell that Sabrina had placed on him was wearing off and he could be eye to eye with Dean.

"Okay Dean!" he said as he kept in pace with Dean. He was right beside Dean as he walked into the shop that had the clothes that he needed. He watched as Dean walked up to t-shirts and picked up the shirrs that he liked followed by jeans. He didn't know where Dean went after that as a smell invaded his nostrils. It was a smell that no human would have been able to smell with their dulled out senses.

Sam tried to ignore the smell and stick with Dean, but it was getting harder and harder for him to ignore it. Dean was currently shopping, something that he did not like to do at all. He was grumbling to himself as he picked clothes that he needed for everyday. He also got some clothes to sleep in at night. Sam waited a good second to see if the smell went away, but it only increased. Whimpering he looked up at Dean as he talked with a sales assistance with a strange dinosaur-lizard thing on his shoulders. The lizard smiled down at him and Sam found himself hiding in Dean's shadow. The lizard smirked again before it looked away from Sam.

Then the smell got his full attention one again. This time he found himself walking towards the smell. His nose working so much better than it did when he was a human. He wanted to know what that smell was. Then he spotted it, a chicken leg with a sauce that he could not name was in the hand of the lady from the hospital. He froze when he watched her lower the chicken leg closer to the ground and the smell got stronger. His mouth began to water.

What was wrong with him? He should still be with Dean. He looked away from the woman and the chicken leg back to the shop where Dean. He looked back in front of him and to the empty chair where the receptionist was sitting. Empty chair. He froze. Where was she? She couldn't of gotten far, not with the chicken leg on the ground by the chair where she had been sitting.

"You are such a cutie!" mumbled a voice love struck voice above him.

Sam looked up to see the woman from the hospital standing above him. She had a large smile on her face as that worked around her chewing another bubble-gum. Sam took a step back and away from her. His eyes jumped to the shop for men's clothes right behind the women and where Dean was. He could see his brother working out what Blood Rubies to give to the sales assistant who had the lizard with him. Dean still didn't know that he walked off. This was the best time to get back to his brother before he figured out that he had walked out to follow the smell of chicken and get back to his brothers side.

"What are you looking for sweetie? Oh that man that was with you? Did he say he was your brother?" she asked. She bend down so that she was nearly at Sam's height. "Your a little young for being taken away from the nest? Did that man kidnap you!" she said. She chewed her gum for few more seconds before she reacted faster than Sam. She scooped him up in her arms and held him close to her chest.

Sam wriggled in her hold as he tried to find a way out of this, but she was holding him to tightly against her chest. He looked up at her begging her to let him go. He was already getting the sense that this woman was insane and somehow had something against him. Much like the rest of this world. He hissed at her hoping that the noises that he was making would alert an Enforcer or someone passing by. Hopefully someone would have seen him walking in with Dean and would tell him. "Let me go!" he hissed through gnashing teeth as he looked up at her. He was brining his puppy dog eyes into full force in hopes that she would fell sorry for him. But it did not work in his favour.

The woman brought him closer to her chest. He was so close to that could hear her heart beating. "You're so cute! I will look after you much better than that brute! I will make you a proper gentleman! But I will need to make you my baby first! I will watch you grow up and I will be the mother that you wont have with that ape!" she said with so much happiness in her voice. "I final get to have a dinosaur!" she said as he rubbed her face into Sam's neck.

Sam wriggled more in her hold. He needed to get away from her. She was crazy. Out of all the people that he could have crossed paths he had to come across with the crazy cat lady of this world. The only difference was that instead of cats she was into dinosaurs. He wriggled and found out that she was walking away from the shop where Dean was. He looked past her to see Dean running out of the shop with bags of shopping in his arms looking frantic for him.

"Sammy!" he heard Dean shout, but so did she as she picked up her pace. She was not running but he was walking faster than she did just a moment before.

"Dean!" Sam shouted but not before his world went dark.


	15. Chapter 15: The Brother in Scales

**I can't thank you all enough for readying on in the story. It fells like forever since I have done an authors note but it was probably just a couple of chapters ago. This is just a little heads up that this chapter will get confusion later on. Sam and Dean in this chapter will be meeting the Other Dimension's version of them. When it comes to them interacting with the Other Sam and Dean will be called Fake-Sam and Dino-Dean when it is the other Sam and Dean. The Sam and Dean from the main universe, the pair that we have been following will still be known as Sam and Dean.**

 **In this chapter there will also be a few pointers in where this is going with the return of Sam's visions.**

 **If anyone has any ideas on what you want to happen to the boys please let me know and please let me know how you are liking the story so far.**

 **I think I should do these author notes more often!**

Chapter 15: The Brother in Scales

Sam didn't know what was happening. Something had been placed over his eyes that was preventing him from seeing what was going on. He knew that the crazy woman was still carrying him. The smell of her perfume and her normal scent was assaulting his nose. It was so strong that he wished that not only his eyes were covered but also his nose.

Not far away he could hear his brother shouting after him. He hoped that it was his brother and not someone who shared the same voice as him. He knew that it was very unlikely for someone else to have his voice, but he should now better with their lives that he could be coming face to face with a copy of his brother. He really hoped that he was not going to meet a copy of his brother. He hoped that his brother had found him and was going to take him away from this crazy cat-dino lady. He should have known better than to wonder off. What had he been thinking off as he had not listened to his brother. He was a Hunter. This was something that should not happen to him.

"Let go of the hatchling!" boomed Dean's voice. The voice sounded like his brother, but there was something odd about it. Sam could hear a growl in his brothers voice, and he was sure that there was sometimes a growl in Dean's voice but not to this extent. Then there was also his choice of words. Sam knew that Dean would never call him hatchling, it was a word that his brother never used at all.

"Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your partner at the Enforcers Office? Don't you have a lot of paper work to do to do with all the orphans?" the dino-lady asked. Sam still hadn't learned her name and he really didn't want to know her name. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible. He wanted to forget about this, but he knew that Dean was going to be bringing this up for weeks to come until he got bored of it. Or Sam bite him hard enough.

The Dean who was not his Dean let out a reptilian hiss that made Sam knew that this was not his human brother Dean, but a copy of his brother. A copy of his brother that happened to be a Dinosaur. He wondered if Dean was a raptor like him. He wished he could see but the thing that was covering his head was not allowing him to see at all. He wanted it off of his face. He tried to remove it with his clawed hands but without having thumbs made it even harder for him to remove it. He let out his own hiss of frustration his own and that caused the dino-lady to drop him to the ground.

He grunted in pain when he landed on his side from the drop. He slowly got back to his feet. He was glad that there was nothing hurt, but his pride. He wriggled more as he tried to get the thing off of his head. It was annoying him. He wanted to see what was going on around him, it was something that a good Hunter was good at. Sam had learned at a young age that it was always good to know what was happening all around him. It was always good to know who and what was around him so he could make an easy escape from an area.

"A gentleman does not make those kind of noises!" she scolded him. He could hear her back cracking as she went to pick him up but with his legs free he found himself backing towards where he had heard Dean's voice.

He bumped into a leg that was much muscular than his brothers legs. He felt large claws step onto his tail, not a lot to damage him but to keep him in place. He stopped moving when he felt his tail being tugged in two different ways. The pain was like nothing he had felt before and so he stopped in making any move.

A roar from right above Sam caused the youngest Winchester to drop closer to the ground to get away from the roaring. He whimpered in pain. His ears like his nose and eyes were more sensitive then when he had been human. Having Dino-Dean roaring right above him was not good for his hearing. It was also not good for his tail as he felt a clawed foot keeping him place. He wriggled his head until the material that the Dino-lady had placed on his head was removed and he was able to see the woman who had taken him from Dean. A huge head looked down at him from above and Sam couldn't help but curl into a tight ball at Dino Dean's feet. He didn't want to look up at the Dinosaur who had Dean's voice and name. He wanted his Dean.

"You know way to well that you are not to have a young partner! We are not dogs that you pamper and put on a leash!" Dino-Dean roared at her. Again Sam whimpered and found himself cowering in fear at Dino-Dean's roar. Dino-Dean had heard him and was quick to reassure him, "I am sorry little one! But you are safe now!" he said in a calm Dean voice.

"I only want what you have with Sam! I have waited for years for my partner, but no one wants to be with me! So why can't I have what everyone has here! I just want to be loved!" the mad dino-lady spoke up. She took a step closer to Sam and Dino-Dean but the warning growl from Dino-Dean caused her to take a step back. She raised her arms up to show that she was not a threat to both dinosaurs.

Dino-Dean growled at her even more just as a tall lanky human walked up to them. "Dean, what's going on-" the human spotted mid sentence as he looked down at the small raptor that was being pinned by Dean's claw.

"Sam she's at her games again! I don't know where this little guy came from!" Dino-Dean muttered to his Sam. He kept his gaze fixed on the woman across from him. Keeping up his growling he made it clear that he didn't want her anywhere near him and Sam. "I told you this the last time with that Microraptor that she picked up on the street because she was cute! She should not be allowed to be on the streets never minding the hospital where a lot of dinosaurs go in and out everyday! Especially orphans who have lost their packs or Herds!" Dino-Dean hissed. He was not going to take his glare away from the woman that he along with nearly every other dinosaurs hated with so much passion.

Human-Sam nodded his head at what Dino-Dean was saying. He agreed with what he was saying but every time they told Senator Rex about her, she always found a way to get out of prison. She was always overeager to get a partner but it was chosen on both sides. Something he hoped that the little raptor had already made. Human-Sam bend down to look at Sam who was curled up into a tight ball. He felt sorry that Dean had to step on his tail, but it was for his own safety. It stopped him running off and getting stepped on by one of the much larger dinos who would be able to see him. It also kept him safe from being kidnaped by her again. He had to find out if he was still living with a Pack, orphanage or he already had a partner.

"Hello little one!" he said with a smile. His smile dropped when the raptor curled tighter into its ball. "What's your name? My name is Sam Wesson!" he said to the raptor. He smiled when the little raptor looked up at him. Hazel eyes that gave him a puppy dog look, the same look that he could give to Dean and have the Irritator do what he wanted without much of a fight.

Sam looked up at the man who was standing in front of him. He was just like he was before he was transformed into the raptor by Natasha before this whole nightmare had started. He was unnerved that he looked like him from his face, hair along with his eyes. Even the way that he stood and wore his cloths was the way that he done it. The fact that he was looking at a copy of himself was one of the freakiest things that he had seen in his lifetime, but he found that he could easily work with it. He just had to play dumb and get back to his Dean. He didn't care that he was carried and babied by his older brother he just wanted to never go through with this again. "It's Sam! Sam Winchester!" Sam replied dropping down closer to ground.

"He was with that new man who had arrived yesterday! I could tell that he was not ready to look after a baby dino!" the mad woman screamed suddenly. She was attracting a lot of attention and Sam hoped that the growing crowd would attract his Dean.

"Then we better find him and get this little guy back to him! It's not good for him to be away from his partner for long! Especially if he's an orphan" human-Sam said as he stood back up.

"And get him away from the mad hatter!" Dino-Dean muttered looking back down at Sam. "We will take you back to your partner if not you will come home with me as Sam finds him for you!" he continued to speak as he removed his foot away from Sam's tail.

Sam took a step away from the dinosaur that was using Dean's voice and name. He looked up at the dinosaur that was the same height as his Dean. It stood on two legs much like Spino, and he could also see that the arms could support his weight if he wanted to walk on all four. On his back he had a ridge, it looked like a small sail like what Spino had, but Spino's sail was too big for his small body along with his arms and feet. He had a long crocodilian snout that was filled with teeth best suited for eating meat, like him. His scales were a brown and black. Two forest green eyes looked down at him and Sam for a moment thought that he was looking at his brother.

"Sammy!" he heard his brother's voice shout for his attention. He kept looking up at dino-Dean to see that his mouth was not moving at all. The next thing he knew he was being lifted really gentle. Something that no one does other than Dean.

"Sam I told you not to walk away from me! God I was so scared!" Dean said as ne brought Sam up to his eye level. His feet just dangled under him as he allowed Dean to support his weight. "Do not do that again! If I have to put you on a leash I will do it to keep you at my side!" Dean said as he crushed Sam close closer to his chest. He felt it weird that Sam did not fight him. At the moment that was not what he was worried about that, it was the psycho who took him.

Quick as a cobra he turned around to face the woman who had taken Sam away from him. He growled when she had the nerve to smile at him. He put Sam on the ground at his feet and marched towards. He was so close to her when he felt a nip on his legs. He looked down to see Sam sitting on his foot with his claws digging through the material of his jeans. "Sammy in a minute! I just need to teach her never to mess with a Winchester!" he snarled down at his brother. His brother whimpered and dug his claws deeper into the flesh of his legs making Dean winch in pain.

"Dean don't do anything that you will regret, Dean! She's not worth it!" Sam shouted up to his brother. The brother who he knew was about to do something that would make him look bad. Sam didn't want the people of this Outpost to have reasons to mistrust them even more. He needed to get Dean to calm down. The only way was to make him focus on him, but with the crazy lady still drawing air that was going to be a really hard thing for him to do. He knew that his brother would always do something when he was in danger or in trouble.

Dean looked from the lady down to Sam. He needed to make her know that if she touches Sam again she wont live to see another day. "You listen carefully to me! You don't even look towards my brother! If you find that you are on the same side of the street as him move to the other side! I don't want to know that you talked to him or even looked at him! If I find out that you came so close to him and even tried to talk to him, you wont be seeing the next sunrise!" he growled at her. He waited for her to nod her head. Her eyes were wide with fear as she tried to back away from him.

Happy that he got his point across to the lady he smiled as he scooped Sam up into his arms. He bought his brother close to his chest. He could feel his brother's heart beating within his chest as he leaned in closer to him. He felt glad that his brother was leaning into his touch when normally after a while. That had been when he was a human, but with him being transformed into a raptor then de-aged that had changed a few things about his brother. Dean had noticed the changes in his brother. He needed to be close to him. It was either the fear of being small again or he just needed to be close to something that reminded him of being human.

"Good! Now get out of here before I change my mind!" he snarled at the woman. His smile got larger as she ran as fast as she could away from him and Sam. He knew that she would never come anywhere near Sam again after his threats. Now he just needed to deal with the other two. He did not need to have anyone else try and take Sam from him.

He had made an agreement with Rex and the other Senators that he would join the Enforcers with Sam. If this kept happening then he was going to need to speak with Rex again about what had been happening. There was no way he was going to help them if he was constantly looking after Sam. He knew that would not last when Sam is once again large, but Dean knew he would always look after Sam. It did not matter if he was a human or a Velocriaptor. He would always protect Sam, it didn't matter what species he was. He would always be his little brother.

Someone behind him cleared their throat and he turned around. The sight that he was seeing made him freeze up. Looking back at him with classing puppy dog eyes was someone who looked so much like Sam. He couldn't help the stunned look that cross his face. He knew that it had only been a few days ago when he had last seen that face on his brother. The brother that he was holding in his arms. The brother who needed him more than ever after his experience of being taken by the crazy dino lady. He settled his panic and saw that this man who looked like his brother was a shapeshifter. The shapeshifters had a thing for wearing their faces when they had taken the cases that had them. He could talk to this man without thinking it was Sam, Sam who was at the moment in his arms.

"I take it this little guy is with you?" the man asked. He even had the same voice as Sam. At the moment Sam had a childish voice that matched his young body that he was in.

Grinding his teeth against each other he set his mind in not seeing this man as his baby brother. "He is!" Dean responded. He didn't want to mention that Sam was his little brother. He didn't know if humans went about telling everyone that their dinosaur partners that they called them their brother or sister. He brought Sam closer to his chest. He felt Sam shifting about in his arms as he got comfortable. He took a quick glance down at him to see that Sam was fighting sleep. Once again his brother was being stubborn and was not going to go to sleep when he needed it the most.

"Hey Sammy, go to sleep! I've got you! Your safe now!" he whispered to Sam. He watched as Sam finally closed his eyes as sleep finally pulled him under. Sighing he looked back up at the fake Sam. He was going to call this version of his brother fake as the real one was in his arms with his eyes closed.

"I can see the bond that you share! I can see that with him as he opened up and relaxed when he was with you! When he was with Dean here he was curled up and not allowing anyone to come near him. He with you is a completely different thing. He is right close to you and is even sleeping! I have been around young dinosaurs for many years and I know that they only relax when they are with someone that they trust! That trust is something that they get when they are born and it is the first thing that they see when they hatch or it is the trust that they have for the human partner that they are to be with for the rest of their lives!" fake-Sam explained.

Dean nodded his head in understanding to what he was saying. He didn't want to say anything about him being in the hospital when Sam was born all those years ago. He didn't want a lot of people to know that he and Sam were brothers. It was bad enough that the Senators knew and that was way to many people to know.

"You are a right geek boy on all things dinosaurs Mr-?" Dean said but he ended it with a question. He wanted to know what this guys name was. If he had the same name as Sam he didn't know what he was going to do. This whole thing was causing him to have a full blown headache.

"Oh I forgot! I am good at speaking with dinosaurs as you can tell! My name is Sam Wesson and this bug freak is Dean my partner even though he is four years older than me!" fake Sam replied. He extended his hand for Dean to shake hands with him.

Dean stared at the hand that was extended in front of him for a good moment before he shock it. "Good to meet you Sam! My name is Dean Winchester!" he said to the fake Sam. In the corner of his eye he saw the dinosaur move about at the mention of his name.

"Now that is strange! A human Sam and a dinosaur Dean meet a human Dean and a dinosaur Sam!" the strange dinosaur spoke up. Dean had to take a step back. The thing had the same voice as him, but it had a growl to it like Sam did when he got annoyed or upset.

Dean looked down at Sam to see that he was still asleep, but it was uneasy sleep. He needed to get Sam back to their lodge where they knew that they would be safe and he could get a proper rest. "Look don't think I am trying to get away from the pair of you! I can't thank you both enough for keeping Sam away from that crazy lady, but right now I just want to calm him down! The best way for me to do that is to take him somewhere he knows that he is safe!" Dean replied. He bent down to pick the bags that he had dropped at his feet with one hand. The other hand he kept support of Sam.

The fake Sam's hand took one of the bags that he was finding hard to pick up. Dean was about to say something to fake Sam but the look that he wanted to help was so strong that he couldn't deny it. He let go of the bags and allowed fake Sam to pick them up. "Thanks!" he mumbled.

"Don't mention it!" fake Sam replied with a smile as he picked up the bags. He allowed his Dean to pick up the last bag with his huge jaws. The Irritator nodded his head when the last bag was secure. "We will help you, Dean and I hope anytime you need help with the little guy you will call us! It's our job to help little orphans as they get use to being around humans!" fake Sam said.

Dean smiled and started to walk back towards the lodge that he and Sam where staying at in their time here. Soon fake Sam and fake him where walking on either side of him. He felt Sam curl tighter against his chest as he drifted more into sleep. The trip back to the lodge didn't take long and soon they were back at the lodge. Walking up to the door he unlocked it before he kicked it open with his foot. Walking into the lodge he was followed by the fake them.

Fake Sam placed the bags in the kitchen and smiled when he looked at Dean. Dino Dean was small enough that he could fit into the house and drop his bag off beside his Sam's. Fake Sam looked at Dean, and Dean just wanted him to go. He didn't want to see his brothers face on another man. He just wanted him to go away.

"Thanks again, Sam!" Dean said. He put on a fake smile onto his face. He felt Sam shift in his arms as he thought that he was talking to him. He rubbed Sam's back and instantly Sam snuggled back into his sleep.

Fake Sam smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, if you need anything! And I mean anything at all give us a call! And its not hard to find us since we work at the school!" fake Sam told Sam.

Hearing that fake Sam worked at the school caused Dean to look at him if he had grown another head. "The school for the dinosaurs?" Dean asked. He couldn't help but tighten his grip on Sam. Sam in turn curled tighter into his chest and he could fell Sam beginning to purr.

"Yeah! I am one of the teachers that gets the young dinos used to humans before their partners are chosen at the end of the week. Dean helps out with the younger members of the class! And I can see that he has taken to Sam!" fake Sam said with a smile.

Dean took a quick glance to the dino-Dean to see that he was glaring at him. "What's your problem?" he asked the dino who had taken his name. He was not threatened by the growling that the dinosaur was giving him.

"I don't to see the little guy hurt in anyway and I can tell by your smell that you get angry easily!" he said as he smelled Dean.

Dean took a step back and put his free hand over Sam's back. Now with his brother completely hidden from the two fakes he glared at them. "Now listen I would never do anything to harm a feather and scale on his head! But I need to ask you a favour!" he said looking at fake Sam.

"Whatever you need we will help you! Right Dean!" fake Sam said as he gave his partner a pointed look. The response he got was a snort. That was good enough for him.

"At the school can you keep an eye on him for me! Don't make it obvious. Sam hates that!" Dean said to the fake-Sam. He had made sure that his Sam was still asleep before he had spoken to fake-Sam. He didn't need Sam to get all moody because he asked someone to keep an eye on him when they were apart.

Fake-Sam smiled. It was a smile that didn't fit well with Dean as it was Sammy's smile and not this Sam's smile. "Of course Dean! I will let you know of Sam's progress as well like any other of my students!" fake-Sam said to Dean.

Dean happy with that nodded his head. "Thanks again!" he said to the fake them. They didn't say anything as they left their lodge.

With them gone he could think of looking after Sam, and that was what he was going to do. He placed Sam on the sofa in the living room that was right next to kitchen. He made sure that his little brother was not in any danger of rolling over and falling onto the ground. Happy that that wont happen he walked back to the kitchen and where the bags had been placed in the floor there. He picked up the bags and walked towards the room that he shared with Sam. He went to work quickly to get everything out of the bag and then into either the large cupboard or shelves that were in the room. The task kept him busy and allowed him to think over different things. That seemed to be the thing that he had done the most know that they were dumped into this different reality. A reality where their grandfather was still alive and there was even fake copies of them. What was next, they find out that there is a fantasy land that had mythological creatures close by. He didn't know what he would think if there was a fantasy land that he would be able to cope with everything that had been happening to them.

"Dean!" came Sam's voice followed by the raptor's call for help. The call for help still send shivers down Dean's spine as he raced towards the sound. Bursting into the living room to see Sam wide awake. The sight that he saw of his brother made him want to both laugh and cry.

Sam's hazel eyes were wide with fear at the thought that he was gone. The silver and blue feathers on the top of his head were all over the place. The sign that Sam had a bad sleep. No wonder. He had been taken right from under Dean by that crazy lady. Dean didn't want to know her name as long as he didn't have to see her again. If he did he would follow up to what he had promised her.

"Sammy?" he asked as he walked closer to his brother. His brother was freaked out. He didn't want to give him anything else to fear. He had already been bitten by Sam when he was scared and hurt back in that building just outside of the Outpost. That felt like a lifetime ago but it had only been a couple of days ago. It was also weird that a couple of days ago Sam had been an adult raptor. Now he was a tiny ball of scales and feathers.

Dean waited until Sam looked right at him. His eyes were still wide and Dean could see that he was on the verge of tears. That settled things for Dean and he rushed towards his brother. He sat down beside his brother and picked him up. Placing Sam on his lap he watched as Sam curled up on his lap. Sam looked up at him with those large hazel eyes.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked. He couldn't help himself as he ran his fingers through the feathers on Sam's head. He watched as Sam's puppy dog eyes turned into the bitch face. He couldn't help but smirk that no matter what skin Sam was in he could always through the bitch face.

Sam steadied his breathing as he looked up at Dean. "I kept finding myself in visions Dean! My visions are back!" Sam whimpered. He moved closer to Dean. He winched when he felt his claws digging into the material of Dean's jeans as he moved closer to his brother. He could feel the heat that was coming off of his brother's body. It was enough to calm him down after the five visions he had been forced to endure. He thought they had stopped. The last one he had had been a couple of years ago. He had thought that he would no longer be getting anymore, but there was a new threat and that was Seth. Maybe these visions where linked to the God of Chaos in someway.

Dean looked closer at his brother and he could see blood was dripping out of Sam's nostrils. With his fingers he whipped the blood away. He supported Sam's weight with one hand as the other rubbed his back. "I thought we were done with the visions, Sammy! You haven't been drinking Demon Blood have you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He wanted to see if he could relax his brother, but the response was not what he was expecting. He had to do a double look to make sure that he was looking at the same raptor that he had been looking at only a moment ago.

Sam's eyes had shifted from being their normal hazel to being a blood red. The pupils had even become slits when only a moment ago they had been large and round. A hiss like a snake escaped the raptors throat as it wriggled in his hold, and Dean released the raptor.

Dean watched as his brother made those strange noises as it leapt off of his lap. He watched as the raptor ran into a corner and curled up there. Its red eyes did not even look away from him as he slowly raised himself from the sofa. He froze when the raptor made strange noises, noises that were telling Dean that he was afraid. What had he said that had caused Sam to go Savage. Maybe it was the Demon Blood. The Yellow Eyed Demon had given Sam his blood when Sam was only six months old. Then Sam had started to drink Demon Blood because of Ruby whispering lies into his ear after he had been dragged down to Hell. Once again he was glad that it had been stopped. He didn't know who finished Ruby but whoever it was he wanted to hug them for saving Sam for what had been planned for him.

He took a step closer to his brother but the growl that came from him stopped him dead in his tracks. Sam dropped closer to the ground. He didn't see his tail but what he was seeing was the feathers that were on the top of his head had risen up as he made himself look bigger. Dean felt hurt that his brother felt scared about him that he needed to sink into being fully Savage. He had hoped that he would never see those red eyes that were not blinking. Dean had noticed that when Sam was mentally there he blinked normally like he was human, but now he was blinking either like a reptile or a bird. And it was freaking Dean out.

"It okay Sam! I am not going to hurt!" Dean told Sam. He had his hand outstretched as he waited for his skin to touch the scales that were on Sam's head. He kept taken small steps but with every step he took, Sam kept getting closer to hiding under the table. Not once did Sam look away from him. Dean felt broken when he heard the noises that Sam was making. It was a sound that made him want to run away, but his brother side was wanting to rush in and protect Sam from what was causing Sam's fear. And the fear that Sam was feeling was from him.

He took another step closer to Sam and watched as his brother walked into the leg of the table. The hissing from Sam was followed by his brother biting and clawing the table leg. It was something that his Sam would not do when he was in full control of his body. Right now he didn't know if Sam was in there at all.

Dean watched in silence as Sam kept biting and clawing the table leg that he had bumped into. He had forgotten about him. He didn't know if right now it was the raptor's mind that was just focusing on one thing or he was not seeing him as a threat.

Looking over his shoulder he could see the fridge where they kept the food for both him and Sam. He looked back at Sam to see that he is in a losing fight with the table leg. A plan was already formed in his head as he walked towards the fridge. As silently as he could he opened the fridge. He looked over his shoulder to see that Sam had lost interest in the table leg but was watching him with those big red eyes. Dean went back to the task at hand and brought out two pits of chicken breast. He heard a chirp and saw Sam slowly come out from under the table. He was still keeping low to the ground.

"I am not going to hurt you, Sammy!" Dean said calmly even if he was terrified that he was going to lose his brother. He hoped that this was not Sam beginning to lose his memories like Sabrina had said had happened to Salem when there was no going back.

Sam whimpered and took a step back as Dean got closer. Dean showed Sam one of the chicken breasts he had picked up from the fridge. Dean smiled when he saw Sam perk up but he dropped down when he had seen him smile. He dropped the piece of the chicken to the ground and took a step back.

Sam looked from the chicken to Dean. His red eyes still showed no sign that his human side was going to make a show anytime soon. He took a step closer to the chicken but his eyes remained on Dean. He kept making small steps as he walked towards the chicken. He was right on top of the chicken and was still looking up at Dean. Seeing that he was not going to step up to him he began to eat the meat. In a couple of bites the chicken was gone. Licking his teeth with his tongue Sam looked up at Dean who was know crouched down. His hand with the chicken was extended. Sam didn't think he slowly walked up to his brother. His mind was a jumble of thoughts that he couldn't process. He knew this man but at the same time he didn't. He didn't know what was going on as he reached for the chicken that was not whipped away. He was eating when he felt a gentle hand rubbing his head enough to cause him to purr. Once again he found himself licking his lips and allowing the purr to escape. He looked at Dean in front of him and couldn't help but sniffing him. The scent that he found was so similar that a huge headache came into full force as his human mind came back.

Sam whimpered in pain and felt himself being lifted up. His head rested against someone's chest so close to he could fell their heartbeat. A heartbeat he knew way to well. He felt his body begin to relax.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he had noticed Sam's whole body begin to relax. "You with me?" he asked Sam. He felt Sam crawl up his chest with the use of his claws. He was quick to support his brothers weight.

"What happened, Dean? Why does my head hurt even more than before?" the younger brother asked as he looked up at his older brother. He rubbed his head against Dean's chest in hopes that it would take away the pain, but the pain of the headache remained. It also didn't help when Dean rubbed his head with his hand.

Dean was silent for a moment as he watched his brother leaned into his touch. He couldn't help but stare at Sam's hazel eyes. He had been scared of those red eyes that Sam had when he went Savage. It might have to be something that he got use to in the next coming days if this was the sign that this was the spell locking in place. Sabrina had told him that he shouldn't fight this he should tell Sam what had happened when he came back to his mind.

"You went Savage again, kiddo! This time you were really timid around me! You hid under the table and began to bite the table leg when you pumped into it with your tail!" Dean explained to Sam. He didn't need to tell Sam any more about him eating chicken it wasn't something that would embarrass Sam like biting the leg of the table. He knew that Sam would see the bite marks on the table leg and demand to know what they were about. It was just easier for them all if Dean just explained it to Sam rather than wait for Sam to be annoyed at him for not telling him what had happened.

"What caused me to go Savage, Dean? I'm not hurt; other then the headache from the visions!" Sam spoke as he looked up at his brother.

Sam's hazel eyes were large and pleading as they waited for Dean to answer. Something that Dean could not do. Not with the large puppy dog eyes that were looking up to him. Dean couldn't help but bring Sam closer to him. He could feel the claws of Sam's feet digging into his arms but that didn't matter to him. His brother was with him and that was all that mattered at the moment. It didn't matter that they where in another dimension and Sam was a raptor. It only mattered that they where together.

"I said something about Demon Blood as a joke but that seemed to be a trigger for you going Savage Sam!" Dean responded as he sat back down on the sofa. He released Sam from the tight hug that he had wrapped around his broher. Since Sam had been turned into a raptor and them de-aged it was allowing him a chance to protect him. It was something that he had not been able to when Sam had grown up and became a moody teenager.

Sam looked up at Dean. He was going to say something to his brother but that was stopped when his brother spoke up to him, "Sam what did you see in your vision when the Fake us where in?" he asked in his big brother voice. Sam knew best not to argue with Dean when he was using that voice.

"It was not one vision! I had five visions! One after another!" Sam explained to Dean. His hazel eyes had once again got larger as the fear of what he had seen came back to him.

"Sam calm down!" Dean ordered Sam. He rubbed Sam's back with his hand. He watched as Sam calmed down. "Now tell me, what did you see?"

Sam steadied his breathing and leaned in closer to his brother's body. The heat of Dean's body was enough to calm him down so he could talk to Dean. After the visions he had before they defeated Yellow Eyes he always had his brother there to help him through the fear of the visions along with the pain that came with them.

"The first vision that I had seen was a hydra with five heads always beside me. Along with that vision I saw a cat lady who was fighting with Julian all beastly. I also saw a phoenix. Like the phoenix that the Guardians use a symbol!" he explained. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He felt Dean's hand on his back as he helped him to steady his breathing. It was always hard to go back over visions after he had seen them, but he needed to explain what he had saw in his vision show that Dean would understand what he had seen.

"You would think the Guardian's symbol would be a dragon!" Dean said. He didn't stop calming Sam down. There had been so many times that he had wanted the visions to be seen by him from the pain that he had seen them put on his little brother.

Sam sent his brother another glare from where he sat on his lap. He took a hold of his tail in his clawed hands as he fought the panic that kept coming through to him. "Nightshade is not a dragon! And the way that everyone is talking I think the Guardians have been around a lot longer than Nightshade!" Sam said with a thoughtful tone in his voice. He was beginning to wise that he had asked Nightshade some questions about her and the Guardians.

"What else did you see?" Dean asked. He had not forgotten that Sam had mentioned a hydra. He had only heard of hydras but he never thought that they were real. He was sure that they were real after seeing Angles and not one but two aliens. He didn't want Sam to be stuck in one vision when this time he had seen five. No it was best for him to know what his little brother had seen and get him to forget about it. He was the older brother and so he should worry about it, not Sam.

Sam took a steadying breathe again. It never got easier to speak about the visions that plagued his mind after he thought that it would. It just seemed to be one of the things that they were good at. "The next thing I saw was Gordon, all raptor!" he began to explain. He could see that Dean wanted to say something about the former Hunter but he was holding back his tongue which was good for him. He didn't want his brother to be uptight when he was dealing with all of this, not that he was already uptight with it all. Carrying on he explained, "The Hydra from the first vision was there and was trapped under Gordon while he transformed into some kind of Frankenstein of dinosaurs!"

Dean watched his brother as he freaked out. He was beginning to wonder if he should let Sam rest for the night but his brother was always the stronger one out of the pair of them as he spoke up again. "Then I saw the Avengers fighting one of their own, Iron Man! That was followed by me looking into my reflection and not seeing a raptor but a giant sea monster! The final vision I had was Seth meeting up with this cybrog dragon and they join forces!"

Dean could only watch his brother ramble on. His brother was freaked out that was for sure. Sea monster, Hydras and Seth teaming up with something else. What was happening to their world. Why was Sam all of a sudden getting these visions all of a sudden? What was the purpose of them other than scaring the crap out of Sam? Where they warning Sam about something or was it just his freak head messing with him?

"Here is what we are going to do! You are going for a bath and then bed! You've got school tomorrow!" Dean ordered as he stood up. He kept his arms wrapped around Sam to support him. He walked towards the bath room where all of their cleaning products was stored. He placed Sam down on the worktop beside the bath as he ran hot and cold water into the tub.

"What about the visions, Dean? This isn't something that we can turn away from! What if this has something to do with Seth and the Avengers need to be warned!" Sam shouted as he was lowered into the luke warm water by Dean.

"Enough Sam! We will talk more about this later on! Right now we are both scared and tired!" Dean ordered. He didn't mean to scare San and watching him curl up in the bath as he cleaned his scales and feathers made him think back to when they were children. They didn't have a really good childhood compared to others but back then it had been simple compared to what their lives where now. "I'm sorry Sammy! We'll think about it later on!" Dean responded as he contuned to clean the feather's on Sam's back before going to his tail.

Sam smiled a wicked grin before he splashed Dean in the face with water from his tail. He gave his brother the best smile he could with his teeth as he made himself look as innocent as possible. "Is that the way you want to play it?" Dean said with a huge smile on his face.

Dean scooped up a handful of water and dropped it on top of his brother who yelped in playfully. The game last for a good ten minutes until Sam was finally cleaned. Dean picked up a clean tower and wrapped Sam into it as he picked him up. Rubbing him dry Dean took Sam back to their bedroom.

He placed a dry and warm Sam on his bed. He did steal a glance at the bed that Sam had been sleeping on last night before he came over to his bed. He knew that Sam would crawl over to his bed at some point in the night. He placed Sam on his bed and then got himself ready for bed. In a matter of seconds he was lying on the bed with Sam curled up on his chest. He wondered if Sam got larger again he would be sharing the bed like they were at the moment. In only a few moments later he was asleep. He would think over what Sam had seen in his visions in the morning. Before that he was going to do that he was going to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Back to School

**I have mainly been working on Jurassic World and that has left the Avengers and the Book of the Dead for some time. There is a reason for that and it is a very simple reason. Jurassic World and the BotD are at the same time. I have been working on JW to have it caught up with BotD to make it easy to keep up with what is happening in both works. Later on there will be a few chapters and a few characters that cross into BotD from Jurassic and the same from BotD into Jurassic.**

 **Now that I have caught up with BotD I will be doing one chapter for BotD and then going back to JW and so forward until both stories are finished.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Back to School

"Sammy!"

Sam growled when he heard the voice calling him. He shifted his head away from the source of the sound. Resting his head on top of the chest where he could hear the calm steady heart beating underneath the clothes and skin was louring him back to sleep.

"Sammy! Wake up!"

The voice spoke up again, and Sam growled at the annoying noise. His head was still pounding after the five visions that he had last night. It didn't help that the voice kept talking to him. He knew that he should be getting up, but he couldn't be bothered to get up. He just wanted to sleep and not wake up for some time at all.

"Come on Sammy!" the voice spoke up again. He knew that it was Dean, but he just could not be bothered to move at all. He just wanted to sleep even more. That was when Dean started to poke him. He couldn't help as the hiss escaped his throat as the pocking continued. "Don't hiss at me Jurassic Park!" he heard Dean's voice again.

Slowly Sam woke up. He opened his eyes to see that their bedroom was light with the early morning sun. He titled his head upwards to see that Dean was wide awake. His older brother was lying with his back resting against the headboard. The short blond hair that was normal spiked up with gel was all over the place. Dean had not been able to reapply the gel for his hair since they got to this world. Sam didn't like seeing his brother's hair untamed. It just was not Dean at all. Hopefully he got something for his hair like what he had gotten for his feathers and scales.

Laying his head back down onto his clawed hands he closed his eyes as he felt Dean's warm hand land onto his back. "Come on Sammy! Up you get! It's your first day at Dino Day School!" he heard Dean say to him. He could hear his brothers smile in his voice at the mention of him starting a new school. Growing up he had always loved school. It was the normal that he graved so much when he was growing up in motels as their dad dragged them from one hunt to another hunt.

"Just five more minutes, Dean!" Sam said opening one eye to look right at Dean. His pupil was dilated like that of a cat as he looked up at Dean. He could see his brothers shocked look at seeing his eye. He smirked that he was able to freak his brother out with his eyes.

Dean moved faster than Sam could react. He sat higher on the bed and grabbed Sam by the tuft of feathers on his neck. Sam let out a surprised squeak when he felt himself being crushed to Dean's chest. "No! Your up now Sammy!" Dean said with a smirk on his face.

Dean kicked his legs of the bed and dropped Sam onto the ground. He was still getting use to the sickle claw on either feet tapped on the ground. He too got off the bed. Rubbing his hand through his hair Dean walked past his brother and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and left Sam to his own devices.

The sound of scuttling attracted Sam's attention. The feathers at the top of his head rose up as he found his attention move to the source of the sound. He was about to go under the bed when he heard the same noise come from behind him. Instantly his Hunting and raptor instincts became one. He strained his hearing as he waited for the sound to be heard again. The sound came again from the wall and Sam could not help it as he looked up to see nothing.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Dean asked from where he was standing in the doorway. Freshly showered and dressed Dean was ready for the day. He could only stare at Sam as his brother kept looking up the walls and under the beds. he knew Sam way to well to know that he had heard something and was looking for the source of that noise.

Sam stopped what he was doing. The feathers on the top of his head was still raised and Dean was beginning to have a really good understanding of the way Sam moved as a raptor. He had already been good at understanding Sam's body language, and Sam had a good understanding in his body language. Growing up they had been so close to each other and even when they were teenagers they were able to easily read each other. It helped with Hunts in that they could formulate a plan without anyone knowing what they were planning.

"I heard something! First it came from under the beds and then on the walls!" he replied. His large hazel eyes had gotten larger as they waited for something to jump out at him at any moment. He looked back up at Dean. His tail twitched as he tried to remain still. It was something that he could not do anymore in the body that he was in. The baby raptor side of him wanted to keep moving and to hunt. Sometimes it was easy to fight the raptor side of his mind, but other times it was hard.

"Did you see what was making the noise? Or is it all in your head?" he asked his little brother. He walked closer to his brother who shifted on his feet. He watched as the sickle claw on both of his feet tapped the floor. A sign that Sam was getting agitated. He hoped that his little brother would not become too agiated that made him go full Savage like what had happened last night after his vision. He needed to keep an eye on his brother to make sure that his brother didn't go Savage again and that it didn't become permanent.

Sam looked back up at him with those big hazel eyes after they had once again been looking all around the room. "No I didn't, Dean! If I did see it wouldn't you think that I would be dealing with it!" Sam snarled. He turned his back on Dean and was once again looking about the room. He titled his head left and right to get a better look at the room. He needed to find out what was also in the room with them.

He heard Dean's heavy footsteps behind him. Soon his older brother's shadow fell over him and he looked down at the ground. "I wish I was still human! Then I would be able to deal with things like I normal do!" he moaned at Dean. He looked at his three clawed fingers and balled them up into a fist as best as they could go. "I wish I could hold a gun and I wasn't this useless that you have to carry me everywhere!"

Dean sighed and bent down so he was leaning on only one knee. He placed a calm hand on top of Sam's head. He smiled slightly when Sam leaned in closer to his touch. It was always the same. Every time Sam was scared, hurt or sick he always needed his big brother to protect him and to make it all better. He had helped Sam growing up, he had done what their dad should have done when they were growing up. Sometimes he would not change it for the world, as he and Sam had a bond that no other brothers and no other Hunters had.

"Listen to me, Sammy!" he ordered. He felt Sam stiffen and not make a move at all. His brother kept looking away from him. "Sam!" he said again. He waited for his brother to look up at him and the sight made him want to laugh out loud. He bit his tongue to prevent him from laughing at his little brother. "I know this is hard! I know its hard for you especially! But think about it you don't need to walk at all, you just need me to carry you about without any worries at all!" Dean said as he placed a friendly smile on his face. The response he got was a snarl from Sam and a nip of those small but sharp teeth on his hands. "And also you get to have an experience of being a Velocriaptor like nothing the Jurassic Park films can give!" he finished to speak to his brother.

Sam looked up at his brother. Breathing air through his nostrils he looked down at his feet. "You're right Dean! I mean I have enjoyed been carried about everywhere! But what happened yesterday just reminded me that I can't defend myself like I could when I was a full grown human! What happens if I am stuck as a raptor for the rest of my life?" Sam spoke up.

Dean looked at his brother. His brother who was in a bad mood because of what had been happening to him. Picking Sam up before both of them knew what he was doing he looked at his little brother. "If you are a raptor for the rest of your life we will deal with it like we always deal with it! I am sure that someone will know a spell to make you look human! That is if we get back to our dimension! But I wont rest until I find a cure, Sammy! I will make you human again even if I have to sell my soul again!" he said to Sam.

Sam wriggled in his hold and as he was doing that he shouted "No!" over and over. Dean placed Sam on the bed and sat next to him. Sam stepped away from Dean. He turned around to stare right at his brother with hazel eyes. "No Dean! Don't do that! I would rather be a living fossil than knowing that you gave your soul so I could be human! So don't do it! Please Dean!"

Dean stared at his brother for a good moment. "I wont! I am sure we can speak to someone with the know how with magic that can break the spell!" he said to Sam. He placed his hand on Sam's head as his brother had stopped looking at him. "Then again you can stay as a raptor and we ask Nightshade for some of the alien tech that she uses!" he continued to speak to Sam, but Sam was not listening to what he was saying anymore.

"Dean, shut up! There is someone at the door!" Sam snarled at Dean when his brother kept talking.

"Sam if you don't want to talk about this you don't need to make lame excuses like that!" Dean said with a smirk on his face. He was going to say something else when he heard the door knocking. He looked at Sam to see that he was given him one of the biggest bitch faces he could. "Don't rub it in!" he told Sam with his stern older brother voice.

He leaned over to pick up his brother but just as he was about to have his hands wrapped around Sam's belly his brother jumped off of the bed. He watched in stunned silence as his brother walked towards the door. Shaking his head he stood up from the bed and followed after Sam to the front door.

When Dean got to the front door of the lodge that they were staying at in this dimension to see that Sam was staring at the door handle of the door. He snorted back a laugh at the sight that he was seeing. Sam was trying to reach the door handle that was some great distance away from his head. Sam then tried to start to climb up the wall to open the door himself. His clawed fingers were not even close to touching the door handle. "Need help there sortie?" he asked as he watched Sam scramble up the door frame.

Sam whipped around to face his brother. "Shut up, Dean! And open the door!" Sam shouted up at his brother. He couldn't help but hiss at Dean for being an annoying pain to him. "Come on Dean! Stop being an arse and help me!" Sam shouted at him when Dean kept given him a smug look.

"It's been a while since I was taller than you!" Dean said with a huge smile on his face. He reached for the door handle and slowly pulled it down. He kept smiling as he opened the door as slowly as possible.

Dean kept smiling as he slowly opened the door. He would drag it out as long as possible as he knew that once the two spells wore off and Sam became his normal tall self this would no longer be able to be done at all. He couldn't help smiling as he could hear the hissing and growling that was coming from Sam. His little brother was always moody and this was just proving more to him that he was just as moody as a teenage girl. "Ow!" he growled when he felt Sam's teeth dig into his leg. He looked down to see his brother had moved from the door to stand on his foot. His teeth were still embedded into his leg. "Stop being a little girl, Sammy!" he shouted down at Sam. He reached for Sam that was still wrapped around his leg. Before he could pick up Sam up from his leg his little brother darted away from him.

Hazel eyes glared right at up at him. "Stop being annoying Dean and open the door! Or I swear to whoever will listen that I will make your life hell!" Sam snapped back at him. His tail twitched and so did his sickle claws tapped the ground.

"Come on Sammy I was just having a laugh!" Dean spoke up as he stared his younger brother down. He couldn't help but still smile at his brother for having this problem staring at him in the face. He was going to use this to his advance as much as possible before the spells wore off and Sam returned to normal.

Sickle claws tapped the ground even quicker than before. "Yeah at my expense!" Sam snorted at Dean. "So can you please stop it, Dean!" Sam pleaded to his older brother. He spoke in such a smaller voice that he knew that his brother would respond to. He didn't have to wait long for his brother to respond. He opened the door and allowed Spino to walk into the lodge.

The small Spinosaurus looked up at Dean as he walked past the older brother. "Can we help you, Spino?" Dean asked the young Spinosaurus as he walked up to Sam. Spino could not help it but shiver at the tone of the human who was with Sam at all times.

"I thought that Sam wanted to come with me to school! I will show him around the school!" Spino told Dean. He kept looking at Dean afraid that the human would kick him out of the lodge.

Dean looked at Sam to see his little brother was pushing Spino towards the door. "I'll see you later, Dean!" Sam shouted at him as he and Spino both walked out of the lodge. He stayed there for a good couple of minutes as he watched his brother and his friend walk towards the school. He closed the door and walked towards the kitchen. He needed to get something to he remembered that hadn't eat anything this morning. He didn't know if Sam would get something to eat at this school. If that was the case then he had to make sure that he had something big to eat when he got home.

"Come on Dean! He's twenty six! He can look after himself!" he muttered to himself.

In the corner of a wall above him was a large spider the same size as his head. Its eight legs kept it balanced and well hidden in the corner as all eight eyes watched everything that had happened in the lodge. It shifted its gaze away from Dean and towards the door. It had lost the target but her sisters would carry on watching the Alpha until it got back.

ooooo0000oooo

Sam walked beside Spino towards the school. He didn't want to admit it to Dean that he was actual really happy to get away from him. He knew that if Dean found that out about that he would be upset, but lately his brother had been overbearing. More overbearing than normal thanks to what had been happening since they got on the Hunt that led them to this problem. It also didn't help that they were in a world where people seemed to both fear and hate what he had become. It was not his fault that he had become a Velocriaptor. He would have rather been turned into a large dinosaur like a Spinosaurus. Being a Spinosaurus he would still have size against Dean, but he knew his brother would still be worried about him if he was bigger than Salem.

He watched as people and Dinosaurs moved away from him and Spino. Some of them had disgust in their eyes as they watched him and Spino walk by. He kept his head done as he walked beside Spino to the school. He wanted to know why people hated him and what had happened really happened to the Velocriaptors. He had a feeling that he would never find out the information for himself as these people would rather keep him in the dark.

"Sam?" he heard Spino speak to him that brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked over at the young Spinosaurus who had become his friend without any problems. They were the same in many ways. They were both outcasts and just looking for people that are like them that they could be a part of a pack. "Sorry, Spino! I was just overthinking about many things!" Sam replied to Spino.

Spino nodded his head at him. "It's okay Sam! Look if you need any help at all you know you have me! And I heard that you meet Sam and Dean! Quite funny that you have the same name as the Enforcer who looks after orphans, both human and dinosaur!" he replied to Sam. He and Sam kept walking as they talked to each other.

"I did meet with them! I meet them both yesterday after that crazy lady tried to take me away from my brother!" Sam snarled as he remembered what had happened yesterday. He was still watching over his shoulder to make sure that the lady did not come back to take him away. He knew that if he went missing then Dean would go after her to locate him.

Spino spoke up as they got closer to the school. "She is well known here in the Outpost and there has been many times that the Enforcers have been trying to get her out of the Outpost! But they can not as no where else will take her and she has not broken any laws so she can not be arrested. She can be given warnings as long as she does not break the laws. And its not like we can fling her out into the country its not safe!" he spoke up. He had just forgotten that he was talking away as they walked to school.

"Is that because of the Vampire Raptor and Savage dinosaurs?" Sam asked Spino. He was gathering all the information that he could get about this world. With the information that he got he would be able to use it to get a better understanding with what was happening all around him. Maybe he could get the location where Gordon was hiding, and once he got back to his normal size as either a raptor or a man he was going to go after the former Hunter for what he had done to him before and during he became a vampire. There was a lot that he had to answer for.

Spino stopped so suddenly that Sam walked a few steps ahead of the Spinosaurus. "The Vampire Raptor is a new threat! And the Savage Dinosaur idea that is something that would never happen! No its something else! I really should not be talking about it at all, Sam! Trust me, Sam! There is bigger things that we should not be worrying about rather than raptors who are more like humans in many ways!" Spino explained. He started to walk again. They needed to get to the school before they were forced to listen to Trixie go over at how good she is compared to everyone else.

"Spino, I'm sorry if I said something to offend you! I just want to know why people hate me for being a raptor and what Gordon has been doing here!" Sam spoke up as he followed Spino. He could see the Council Building right in front of him. He could see a few other young dinosaurs playing about while an adult Stegosaurs and the Sam that he had meet yesterday. The Stegosaurs and Sam spoke in hushed tones as the young dinosaurs played out in front of the huge wooden building. Sam could just see the fake Dean walking about and making sure that none of the young dinoasurs ran away or someone walked to closely to them.

"Look who decided to show up!" came a smart remark to Sam's right. He turned around to come face to face Trixie. The Protoceratops had two other dinos on either side of her. Sam didn't know what type of dinosaurs they were but he could tell that this was not going to go well for him and Spino. "And he brought about a pet! How cute!" Trixie said to Spino. Her attention returned to Sam and instantly she narrowed her eyes. "Where's your human? Or did he dump you like your mummy and daddy?" she snapped at Sam.

Sam couldn't help the hiss that escaped his throat. "Sam don't!" he heard Spino whispering under his breath as he stalked towards the Protoceratops. So far she had been given him and Spino nothing but harass him since he got to the Outpost and Spino. For Spino he had a felling that Trixie had had been causing him nothing but problems for a while.

"What is your problem? You walk the earth as if you own it and for what reason as to that, Trixie? Is it because me and Spino look differently?" Sam demanded Trixie. He didn't even blink and there was a few times that he felt himself reaching for a gun that he no longer had. His sickle claws kept tapping against the ground as he stared at Trixie.

Trixie took a step closer to Sam. She snorted as she looked right into Sam's eyes. "The only problem that I have is you and the other meat eating freaks out there!" she shouted at Sam. She snorted again as she stomped her front foot into the ground as she prepared to charge at Sam.

"Sam just leave her! She's not worth going to hospital and trust me that is where you will be going if she charges!" Spino said at Sam. He stepped in beside his new friend. A friend he didn't want to see being rushed to the hospital because of Trixie. He knew that she would put it down that she was protecting herself from Sam. It was something that she would always declare when she ran into him. He didn't want to have Sam get into trouble for this.

"Look Trixie not everyone is going to be the same! We are all different and there is nothing that you and high standards can do about it!" Sam told her. He turned around to walk towards the door of Council Building where the school was being held. He stopped and looked at her with Spino beside him, "The only thing you can do is learn to live with others and others will want to be around you!" he finished speaking to her. He began to walk away from Trixie with Spino walking beside him.

Trixie snorted as she watched Sam and Spino walk away from her. "He is so dead!" she vowed as she and her two friends followed after the other young dinosaurs as they walked into the Council Building. In corner of her eyes she spotted the third carnivore dinosaur. Angela, a Dilophosaurus who came from a family of thugs. To Trixie she was just going to be like her brothers and have no good point in the world.

0000oooo0000ooo00

The room that the class was being held in was the room beside the meeting room where he and Dean had been told that they had to join the Enforcers if they were to stay together. The room was the same size as that meeting room. This room was shaped like a circle with all the tables and chairs set to face the centre of the room where a SmartBoard was on the wall.

Sam looked around at the classroom to see that there was only a handful of young dinosaurs in. There was no humans at all in the classroom, unless they went to school differently to them. He also noticed that the herbivores followed Trixie to the other side of the room. On the side that he and Spino were sitting in there was the carnivores. No matter if they were herbivores or carnivores they all sat as far away from him and Spino. Did they think he was a blood sucking monster like Gordon. He sunk down as far as he could in his chair as fake-Sam and the Stegosaurus both walked into the centre of the room. He didn't see fake-Dean but he knew that he was close by.

"Excuse me?" asked a quite voice beside Sam. The voice was so quite that if Sam was not ready for anything he would not have heard at all. He turned his head to come face to face with a Dilophosaurus. In seeing that he was looking at her she spoke up again, "Is it okay if I join you?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah! Of course!" Sam replied. He and Spino watched as she climbed into the seat beside Sam.

She made sure that she was in a comfortable in the chair before she looked back at Sam and Dean. "My name is Angela!" she said as she extended a clawed hand towards Sam. "And I saw you arriving with the human male!" she said as Sam took her hand.

Sam released her clawed hand and studied her better. She was the same size as him. Her tail that was wrapped around the table leg like his tail was slightly sorter than his. Her scales were a shade between white and grey while the ridge over her eyes was a bright blue. "Yeah me and my brother arrived not yesterday but the day before!" Sam replied to her.

"Brother?" she asked. She titled her head to the side. "Not many of us have a human partner that we can say we have such a strong bond to call them a sibling!" Angela said as she looked from Sam to Spino. She gave Spino a toothy grin which resulted in Spino given an awkward smile before he looked away from her. His eyes kept looking back at her before they jerked back to whatever it was that he found interesting on the other side of the room.

"It's a long story and one you wouldn't believe!" Sam spoke up. He stole a glance back to Spino to see that he had saved his friend from being embarrassed with Angela. Spino had already told Sam that he was his first friend, and it was clear as day from the way that the young Spinosaurus acted. He was awkward around other people and Sam had seen that first hand. Spino had been awkward with him and Dean when they first meet. Now the both of them were comfortable around each other.

"Try me!" Angela spoke up with a glint in her eyes.

Sam was about to reply when Spino's chair, Spino and his desk went crashing into the ground. Trixie and her friends burst out laughing as they all watched Spino and another dinosaur lay on the ground. "Watch where you're going Dracorex!" Sneered Trixie from where she was sitting beside her friends on the other side of the room. She snorted a laugh as Spino and the other dinosaur got off of the ground.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and lets just say I was using my head!" the Dracorex spoke up with a strange accent that Sam couldn't point out. He helped Spino to rearrange his table next to Sam's and he froze once he spotted Sam. "That is a Velocriaptor sitting next to a Dilophosaurus?" he asked looking back at Spino. His eyes wide and he couldn't help but back away from the group of Sam and Angela. His eyes were wide when he looked back at Spino.

The Dracorex leaned in closer to Spino. "I thought they were all gone! Like extinct!" he said to Spino. His eyes kept looking between Sam and Spino as Spino had once again walked to stand beside Sam.

"I'm not from around here!" Sam spoke up for himself. He was remaining at his desk as he watched Spino sit back on his chair beside him. "Me and my bro- the human who raised me arrived a couple of days ago!" Sam continued to speak up.

The Dracorex relaxed so much when Sam had said that. He looked at Sam with more interest than before. He stole a glance at the chair beside Spino and walked towards it. He didn't say anything to either Sam or Spino. He also kept his head down as Trixie and her friends continued to shout abuse at them.

"Look at that! All the freaks sitting together!" Trixie snorted a laugh. It was enough to earn a growl from fake-Dean as he stomped towards her. She was wise enough to look away the four of them and avoided the Irritator who stomped back towards the fake-Sam and the adult Stegosaurus.

The Stegosaurus then looked towards the gathered young dinosaurs and cleared her throat. The plates on her back were a bright red that contrasted with the green scales of her body. On her head right between her eyes was a single gold scale. "Good morning everyone!" she spoke out to the class of assembled dinosaurs that were waiting for the day to start to get it finished quicker. She smiled when everyone in the class stiffened up. "My name is Professor Goldscale!" she spoke in that calm voice of hers when she knew everyone was watching her in the classroom.

"Good morning Professor Goldscale!" everyone shouted at the Stegosaurus.

Professor Goldscale looked towards fake-Sam and nodded his head before he walked forward. "Morning everyone! My name is Sam Wesson! Many of you know me already with the work that you have been doing to help your steps in getting your human partner! One of you have already got a human partner and I have seen the bond between the both of them! I wont name them. But all of you when you have your human partners will go through training!" he spoke up. His hazel eyes locked with Sam who shifted in his seat.

Sam Wesson stepped back and allowed Professor Goldscale to take the class. Happy that he had said his part in the class he walked out of the classroom. Fake-Sam glanced at his partner as he walked out of the room, to see that his Dean was remaining in the shadows of the room. He followed Dean's look to see that he was watching the raptor who sat between Spino and Angela. They where two young Theropods that they both knew way to well for different reasons. Happy that no one was going to kill anyone in the class he walked out of the room. He knew Goldscale and Dean would be able to handle a group of children with no problem at all.

"Now that you know who we are! We can begin! And Trixie shut you mouth before you say something to the wrong Theropod!" Professor Goldscale spoke up glaring at the Protoceratops. Happy that everyone knew their place in her class she began her lesson.

Sam had watched as Trixie snorted. It seemed to be her favourite thing to do when someone spoke up against her. He looked back at Professor Goldscale to see that she was not going to take anyone's nonsense. With that in mind he sat back in his chair and looked straight ahead to the teacher as she began to speak about the different roles that the dinosaurs in the Outpost played. Many of them that had survival skills were to be placed in the Outpost. Others were in construction and farming. The lesson went quickly by and Sam found out that he was enjoying the class.

"Do we understand what I have told you so far?" Professor Goldscale asked the class. She didn't wait for them to respond before she spoke up again. "Good! Now we can move on to the next thing I want you all to be aware of!" she said. Her eyes instantly moved to Sam. "I am going to tell you what you should have been told years ago and what your parents should have been told when they were your age! It is about the Velocriaptors and the Alphas!" she said. Her eyes were still locked onto Sam and now everyone else in the room was looking at him.

"You have been told that the Velocriaptors a vicious monsters who were becoming to hard for their partners to handle! That they had been forced into exile or had been forced into extinction!" she spoke in a calm voice.

Sam ducked lower in the chair that he was sitting on as Trixie and her friends glared at him. He looked at the desk and prayed to any god that would listen to him that their stares would go away. He wanted to go back to Dean and hid under the covers of his bed. He would only come out from under his bed when Dean found a way to get them back to their dimension. He wanted to go home. He wanted to hid in the Panic Room in Bobby's house until this curse wore off or until someone found the witch that done this to him. He wanted this nightmare to come to an end.

"Now would everyone stop staring at Sam and I will explain!" Goldscale ordered on seeing the glare that everyone was given him. She waited a good couple of minutes until everyone was looking back at her and not Sam. She would have to speak to Sam at the end of the class. She needed to see how he was doing after he moved into the Outpost. He had no knowledge as to why people hated him so much when he had done nothing at all to have such hatred that is given to him.

"There was a war many years ago!" she began to explain. She internally smiled when all the young Dinosaurs looked right at her with more interest than in the past couple of hours. Her eyes looked towards Sam again to see that the young raptor was watching her with more interest in the past two hours. In the two hours so far he had always been interested in what she was saying. But now he was more interested than before.

Goldscale stopped studying Sam and began to explain more about the war. "Dinotopia had been at war against our sister kingdom! Our sister kingdom is one full of creatures that the humans find in their fantasy. No one can remember how the war had started, but we do know that the Raptors stood alongside all the other dinosaurs!" she explained. She stopped as she allowed the class to suck all the information that she had just given to them. A few of them had gone still and were finding it hard to breathe. A few of them were looking right at Sam as they hoped that he would tell them that it was either true or false.

"As I was saying the raptors were actually the founders of the Enforcers and they had been members of the Enforcers for many years! Raptors are the same size as humans and that allows them to walk beside them no matter where they go! They are also fast and stealthy. The raptors led the fight against the fantasy creature and they helped to bring the peace back to the two kingdoms! But that came at a price. The numbers for the raptors were depleted! Many of them also lost their human partners during the war. And like we covered earlier once you make a partner that lasts for the rest of our lives! I really don't know what happened to the other raptors at the end of the war but they had disappeared! Many people have thought over the years that the raptors had set up their own community at the end of the war! I personal think that is what has happened to the raptors and we as a whole have forgotten what they had done for our way of life! We have been given the idea that raptors are evil and would turn their back on us! No we have been given that idea due to the only turncoat of the raptors, the one that calls himself the Vampire Raptor! I hope that with the new generation who know the trust would help to bring the raptors back into society!" she explained to the class.

Spino leaned in closer to Sam and whispered, "Did you know any of this?" he asked him.

Sam leaned back towards Spino. "No! I just thought everyone hated raptors with a passion because of something that no one seems to remember!" he replied to Spino. He noticed that both Angela and Draco were both looking at him with curios eyes.

"The second part I want to talk to you is the Alphas!" Goldscale spoke up again when the class settled. She had made sure that the class was once again focused on her and not on Sam. "The Alphas had once been the leading bodies of all dinosaur species! They had many different abilities that set them off from the rest of us! Some would say it was magic, but it was mainly their enhanced natural abilities that they had! Like I said they had been our rulers before the human ruling systems were brought in and we were able to vote for our leaders!" she continued to explain to the class. "And there was a rumour that the Alphas will be back! But when they will be back we will be shoved into the past! We will be fighting against demons with yellow eyes and a creature from the past!" Goldscale explain once again for the class.

"Goldscale!" Sam Wesson shouted as he burst into the classroom. He was followed by Dean while fake-Dean stomped out of the shadows to head towards his Sam. The large Irritator stood beside his Sam while Dean, the human Dean walked towards Sam at the desk.

Sam looked up at his brother. "What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked Dean. He could see the Hunter that his brother was was back in his eyes. It hadn't been there since the first night that they got into the world. He had seen it after they had been attacked by Gordon before he ran into the jungle.

"The Outpost is under attack!" Dean responded. He dragged Sam's seat away from his desk. "Everyone is being called into going into the caves behind the hospital!" Dean explained as Sam dropped down from the chair. He was followed by the other dinosaurs that were sitting beside him got off their chairs.

Sam looked up at Dean as his brother looked at something that was behind him. Following his brothers gaze his eyes widened at what he was seeing. A huge spider that was larger than any spiders he had ever seen before was scuttling right towards them. Its eight eyes were locked onto them. Sam was not scared of spiders like he was scared of clowns, but it was not different that the spider was so much bigger than him. Sam backed up until he banged into Dean's leg as the spider got even closer. He heard Trixie scream and that was what caused chaos to come into the class.

The young dinosaurs ran away from the spider. Sam Wesson and Professor Goldscale kept shouting orders to the kids, but many of them were not listening to them of course. They ran away as fast as they could out of the classroom.

The spider was right on top of Sam before he could process what was happening. Sam could only stare as the spider towered above him. He tried to move away but he found that his legs ere not for moving. He could hear Dean shouting at him and the next thing he knew both Dean and the spider were moving towards him.

The spiders fangs sunk through his scales that where much softer than the scales that he had when he was an adult. The next thing he felt was the rush of the venom that was allowed to curse through his body. After that the world to Sam had gone dark.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. He had watched as his brother dropped to the ground like a bag of potatoes. He had been moving as fast as he could to get to his brother but the spider was faster than him. In a flash the bug had bitten his brother and was wrapping him in its web. He was about to grap the cocuon that the spider had wrapped his brother but once again the spider was faster than him.

"Oi!" he shouted as the spider ran away from him with his brother in its jaws. Without thinking he was already running after the spider. He kept shouting as he chased after the spider.


	17. Chapter 17: Sabrina and the Chimera

Chapter 17: Sabrina and the Chimera

"Stop!" Dean shouted. He ran after the giant spider that had taken Sam right in front of him. He had watched as the spider wrapped his brother in its web and like that ran off with his little brother. Why was it always Sam that these things happened to? Surely his little brother was getting fed up of being the punching bag of werewolves, vampires, demons, Wendigos, witches and now spiders?

"Get out of the way!" he shouted at the gathered humans and Dinosaurs that where standing in the market. To them today was just like any other day to them. A day that they had gone to the Market for shopping and because of that they stood in his way. They had watched in stunned silence as the spider ran with its small package gripped in its jaws. They jumped in fright at his shouting that they were quick to get out of his way. He was glad with the typical Hunter pride that he was already having this effect in the local community that they knew to get out of his way when he told them to get out of his way.

"Dean where are you going?" Sabrina shouted some distance behind him. The Enforcer who had helped the brothers since they got into the Outpost had quickly spotted Dean running after something. It was also not hard to miss Dean's shouting. It was louder than the growing screams that she was hearing a few streets away.

She looked over her shoulder to see Salem stomping towards her. "Salem do you know what is going on? Or is everyone gone mad here?" she asked her brother as he stood beside her. She placed a hand on his warm dark green scales of his leg and felt the muscles that were keeping him standing beside her.

Salem growled as he watched the older Winchester brother run in and out of the crowd that had gathered in the market. Many of them were crying for the Enforcers to help them, but at the moment no one knew what was happening at all. "I don't know! I thought I saw a Griffin fly above the Outpost and heading in the direction that Dean is running in at the moment!" Salem replied as he glanced up at the skies in hopes of seeing something else. There was a few Pteranodon members of the Enforcers were in the air as they went after the Griffin that he had seen in the air.

"A Griffin? You don't think they are trying to start those issues with us again?" she asked her brother as she leaned more into the large muscular leg of her brother. She closed her eyes as she stayed close to her brother. She smiled as she thought that both she and Dean both had something in common in their world of Hunter against Witch. They both had little brothers that they would do anything for. That included that to stay together they would have them turned into dinosaurs.

Salem snorted back at Sabrina. He lowered his head and nudged her which result in his older sister laughing. The laughing only last for a minute before she got series once again. It was something that he knew his sister was good at doing, one moment she was all goofy and happy and the next the moment she was a completely different person. That was what made her a good Enforcer she knew how to interact with people, better than him. He found it hard sometimes to be around anyone other than Sabrina. He knew it was the Allosaurus side of him that just wanted to be left alone, but his human side screamed to be around people a lot of the time.

"I hope they are not Sabrina! There is a high chance that a war could be restarted and from what I had heard from the older Allosaurus that the last war had taken great numbers and that was what had brought the raptors down! But they didn't explain anything else about the raptors or what their real plan is with Sam!" he explained to Sabrina as she clambered onto the saddle on his back. He was still finding it strange that a saddle had been out onto his back and his older sister was sitting on it. Not even after all these years he was use to it. It still wasn't use to not having thumbs and having to ask Sabrina to do simple tasks that allowed humans to flourish while others couldn't.

"What is so important about Sam that would have the fantasy creatures attack?" Sabrina asked her brother. She made sure that she was secure on the saddle and there was no threat that she was going to fall off.

Sabrina once secure patted Salem's neck which they had used as the sign to get a move on. That pat on the neck also calmed Salem down when he was agitated. It had helped him so many times in the past when he had worked himself up to the point of panicking. Salem had already begin to start walking. His huge feet smashing into the ground as he followed Dean's blonde haired covered head. It if was not for the leather jacket and the loud shouting Salem was sure that he would lose the older Hunter in the crowd of people.

"Salem look out!" Sabrina shouted at the last moment. Salem felt something claw into his flank. He let out a roar of pain as Sabrina screamed out a spell that send whatever was attacking him off him. "Salem?" Sabrina asked as she patted Salem's back, "are you alright? Do you need for us to fall back?"

Salem snorted and trembled with a growl as he watched the creature that had attacked him prepare for another attack against him. "I am fine Sabrina but that thing wont be fine for long!" he hissed as the creature prepared to attack him.

"Salem be careful! I can fell that things magic and its powerful!" Sabrina warned as she slid off of his back. Her boots landed right into a puddle of water. The water splashed up her legs but she didn't bat an eye as the water splashed her legs. She was use to all the water and mud that came with this dimension. Five years ago she would have been screaming and troughing a fit, but life in the Outpost and even in Waterfall City the few times that she had been there had made her more use to mud and water. She was also use to wood and stone, something that was well used in Dinotopia. They had metal, but metal was mainly used for weapons and armours for both human and Dinosaurs.

Salem glanced down at his sister. She had brought out her dagger and had activated the Crystal that powered the blade that made it glow a bright blue. He knew that once the blade and the crystal had been activated it became warm that could cut through anything like a knife through butter. He had not felt the bite of the knife himself but he had seen how efficient Sabrina was with it. His sister was good at using both her magic and her knife. "I am always careful, Sabrina!" he replied.

Sabrina muttered a spell under her breathe that caused Salem to freeze in his steps. His eyes rolled as he found Sabrina walking into his line of sight. He always felt calm when he saw his sister and he knew that he could trust her. He relaxed within the warm hold of his sisters magic. He knew the difference between Sabrina's and Natasha's magic way to well and he was sure that Sam would also know the difference between their magic. Natasha's magic was cold and slimy along with being dark. Sabrina's magic was warm and light. It was also familiar to him that made him feel safe.

"Salem think before you act! That thing is a Chimera and a powerful one at that!" Sabrina shouted at her brother. She was fighting to keep her magic going as she kept her brother from attacking the beast. "Salem do not attack her! If you attack her we will be the ones that will restart the war that no one wants a repeat of!" she shouted at her brother.

She looked at the Chimera and couldn't help but reach her magic towards it. The lion head of the monster snarled as her magic touched her. The tail of the thing that was really a serpents head raised up and looked at it with its black eyes. The snake's dark green scales sent a shiver down her back as she remembered the python that was Natasha's familiar. The Familiar had always been creepy but seeing the snake being a tail for a creature that was slightly bigger than a polar bear.

The Chimera's eyes narrowed as her magic brushed over it and before she could react the Chimera was racing towards her. She broke her spell that was keeping Salem from moving. The Chimera let out a hiss when it was nearly on top of her. The roaring sound that came from beside her caused Sabrina to cover her ears.

The next few seconds went by so fast that Sabrina did not know what had happened. One second the Chimera was nearly on top of her. Its eagle claws on its lion feet had been stretched out and ready to claw out her eyes. She had seen the claws glint wickedly in the light and her eyes had widened as she prepared to mutter a spell to keep her safe.

The next second however that changed quickly. Salem had appeared out of nowhere. His large jaws clamping down on the Chimera with so much force that the creature screeched in shock at the force that was behind it. Salem dropped the Chimera to the ground and planted his large foot down onto its back.

Sabrina seeing that the Chimera was pinned under Salem's foot she slowly made her way towards the pair. "What are you doing here? We have had peace with your country for many years? Why have you suddenly appeared with the intention of ripping out of my eyes and hurting my brother!" she snapped at the Chimera that was trapped.

The Chimera stared up at Sabrina with those lion eyes of hers. "I am only here for the Alpha that has been in the Outpost for the past couple of days! We need help! We have been attacked by the one that we seem to all call the Vampire Raptor!" she spoke up in a strong Greek accent. "Now if you could tell the lizard to get off of me I would like to speak with your leader about the problem that we all share!" she said to Sabrina but she was looking up at Salem who was still keeping her pinned under his large foot.

Sabrina looked up at her brother to see his confused look he was given her. "Its okay Salem! Let her up! We both share the common enemy and there is no point in making any more problems!" she told her brother.

He grumbled but he lifted up his foot and allowed the Chimera to raise back to her feet. He growled as he got a nod from the fantasy beast before he stomped back to Sabrina's side. "Are you sure about this, Sis?" he asked her. He kept the Chimera in his line of sight.

Sabrina spoke with a calm voice that she knew would keep both parties from killing each other, "We will take you to Senator Rex and you can speak with him about matters that me and Salem can not!" she said as she motioned to her brother.

The Chimera's goat head stared at Salem while the lion and snake heads both focused on Sabrina. "Lead on little one and take me to this one that you call Rex!" she spoke with such authority. All three of her heads were raised high into the air as she waited for Sabrina and Salem to led her to Rex who would help with this matter.

Sabrina and Salem both exchanged a worried looks before they walked towards the Council Building where they knew Senator Rex would be.

"What about Dean? He was in a hurry and shouting about Sam?" Salem asked Sabrina. They were walking in the opposite direction of where they had seen Dean running in. He knew that Dean could look after himself. He knew Hunters from the horror stories their parents had told them when they were children that if they should begin to use their powers to hurt people that was when the Hunters would come and get them.

Sabrina kept walking but she looked at her brother. "Both Dean and Sam are both Hunters and I am sure that they can both look after themselves!" she said to her brother. She looked over her shoulder at the Chimera that was walking behind her and Salem. She could see that two other Enforcers where flanking the fantasy creature. She sent the Chimera a warm smile before looking straight forward again.

"Do you want me to follow Dean and see what's going on with those two?" he asked his sister. He looked down at her as they got closer to the Council Building.

Sabrina glared up at her brother with a death glare that only a big sister could give to her little brother. "No we stay together! We can not split up! The Outpost could be attacked by the Vampire Raptor and we need all the Enforcers on base to keep him at bay!" she informed her brother.

Salem opened his mouth to say something but the death glare that Sabrina was given him was enough for him to slam shut his jaws and kept walking towards the Council Building.

"You are wise to keep your mouth shut Theropod! Your partner is correct!" spoke the Chimera in that voice that was beginning to really annoy Salem. She sounded to educated for a monster that he had been told was supposed to be a brute. Even Sabrina had told him that Chimera's were bad but not as bad as Hydras. "The Vampire Raptor can attack at any time and I am sure that he will go after the Alpha that we have taken into our protection!" she spoke up again as she they came up to the Council Building.

Sabrina stopped and looked at the Chimera that had come willingly to the Council Building. She hadn't said anything about the four Enforcers taken her there. She had not showed any threats other than the time that their magics had touched, but that was a standard reaction. Even she would have done the same thing that the Chimera had done. The only thing that was different was that she had a little brother who happened to be an Allosaurus who acted first and thought later, much later. "What do you mean Alpha? The Alpha's have been gone for many years now!" Sabrina said looking at the other human Enforcer who looked as confused as the rest of them.

The Chimera's lion head flashed a smile that showed her sharp teeth to them all. "The Vampire Raptor is an Alpha! He was the first in the new generation! The second one arrived a couple of days ago! A young raptor that has a human carry him all around like a little puppy!"

"Sam is an Alpha? He hasn't shown any abilities at all!" Sabrina spoke up. She thought back to when she first meet Sam and then he had not shown any abilities at all.

"It will only show with emotion and training! Something that Bast is going to see about brining in for the young Alpha so he can help in taken out the Vampire Raptor!" the Chimera spoke up again.

Sabrina and Salem looked at each other again before they walked inside the Council Building where the Chimera would be able to speak with Rex. The two of them can talk about battle plans and maybe get support from the other districts would help them take on the threat of the Vampire Raptor.


	18. Chapter 18: The Curse of the Hydra

**So this chapter had been a part of the Chapter 17, but I had decided to split it up due to the length of both of them. It also made sense to split it up as Chapter 17 focused on Sabrina meeting the Chimera and in this chapter it will focus on Dean and Sam once again.**

Chapter 18: The Curse of the Hydra

Dean froze as he watched the griffin land in front of the spider that was carrying his brother. He took in deep breaths as he calmed in fast beating heart.

He reached for his gun that he last fired on the first night that they got to this world. He had kept his gun hidden from Sam in case his little brother freaked out when he saw the weapon. He had not meant to shoot his little brother in that first night but he had been startled after that nightmare. It was a nightmare that he didn't want to see to come true. Dean hoped that he had gained Sam's Savage sides trust after showing that he was not a threat. That should be enough for the Savage side of his brother to not attack him.

He was quick to aim his gun at the griffin as it watched the spider drop his brother to the ground. With a click the gun was ready to be fired, but it was with that click that had caused the griffin and the spider to turn around to look at him. The griffins eagle eyes were locked with his eyes while the spiders eight were focused on his gun. He couldn't help the shiver that went down his back with the way that the spider was eyeing his gun.

"Alright the pair of you will listen to me very careful! You are going to allow me to get my brother and we are going to walk away from here!" he snarled at them as he looked at his gun that he was holding in his hands that he was ready to fire at any moment "Or I will use this magic stick that will cause you great pain!" he snarled at them.

Dean watched the griffin as it watched him before it looked down at the spider that was at its feet. It then looked at Dean with a look of disgust. "We must take the ape with us to!" it declared. It opened its brown feathered wings. With one clawed foot it grabbed onto the web cocoon that was wrapped around Sam. The large spider scuttled away from sight and it was with its movements that attrached Dean's attention for a second. That second was all the griffin needed for its plans. With its free clawed hand it reached for Dean and grabbed him arm. The force behind the grip was enough to cause Dean to groan in pain and drop his gun. With a powerful wing beat he was able to get himself and his passengers into the air.

"Bird brain put me back on the ground right now!" Dean screamed up at the griffin. That was followed by him letting out a mainly scream as the griffin flew through a series of caves. He could not help himself but look at his feet and let out another scream.

"Would you stop with your struggling! I will drop you Dean Winchester and that is something that I can not do!" the griffin grunted as it tightened its claws around Dean's shoulder. He didn't dare to look down at the struggling human that he had in his claws. He had known that it was a risk to bring the human with him, but the Spyders had found that the Alpha Raptor and the human had a strong bond. It was something that they could not break and he knew Bast would not want to be the one to break the bond only for them to creature another monstrous Alpha to defeat the rouge Alpha that was attacking both of their countries.

Dean stopped struggling and glared up at the griffin. "What do you want with me and my brother that it demanded that a spider bits him and wraps him in its web? And how do you know my name bird brain?" Dean asked the griffin. He looked up at the griffin that was taken them to some new location. They were still flying in the caves of the mountain that they had seen surrounding the Outpost opposite the forest where they had landed in when they got to this world.

The griffin sighed and decided that it was best to land. He folded his wings close to his body and dropped to the ground. He released his grip on the older brother who landed rather heavily on his bum. He listened to the older brother grumble as he stood up. Carefully he landed next to the older Winchester and gently placed the young brother on the ground. He watched in silence as Dean raced towards his brother and with a knife he had hidden in his jeans pocket cut the webbing that was wrapped around the black raptor.

"It's okay Sammy! I'm here!" Dean mumbled to his brother as he brought him close to his chest. He looked towards the griffin as he pocketed his knife back into his jeans pocket. "Alright start talking! I want to know how you know my name and what you want with my little brother!" he demanded him.

"You have not even asked for my name, Dean Winchester! And to many that is seen as an insult even for myself a member of the Guard of Bast!" he declared with an arrogant tone in his voice. "So how about you ask for my name like a little good monkey and I will explain everything in a way that your simple brain will be able to comprehend!" the griffin said to Dean. He titled his head as he regarded the two brothers. He could see the bond that both of them had. The bond was not affected at all even with one of them under the effects of venom.

Dean grumbled as he looked down at his brother. Sam's head was leaning towards him. His clawed forehands were curled up closer to his own body, even his feet were close to his body. The sickle claws on either feet kept twitching in the venom induced sleep. Even his tail kept moving, the stupid thing kept whacking his ribs and there was no weight towards it. Feeling his brother in his arms was enough to keep him from losing his cool with this creature. It was also helping with the growing headche that had started to grow when they had entered the caves.

"Okay then? I can't keep calling you bird brain, so what do I call you then?" Dean asked brining Sam closer to his chest. He smiled when Sam moved closer to him, but his tail kept hitting him in the ribs. "Would you stop that or I will cut the dammed thing off!" he shouted at Sam. He smirked when Sam's tail stopped hitting him. Even under the effects of a sleeping venom Sam followed his orders. His smirk however fell when Sam's tail started to whack his ribs again.

"My name is Lancelot! Head of the Guard of Bast and I have been given the order to bring the pair of you to see my Queen! She thinks that you pair can help us against the Vampire Raptor!" Lancelot responded. The feathers on his head had risen up as he looked really proud with himself. He watched Dean as the older brother glared at him with a look that could kill.

Dean rubbed Sam's back. He was keeping his calm holding Sam. His brother, even if he was under the effects of the venom from that giant spider he was still able to pick up Dean's emotions. He kept glaring at the griffin who in better words had abducted the both of them. "Why do you have beef against Gordon? I am the one who is going to kill Gordon for all the crap that he has done to me and Sam!" he growled at the griffin.

"I did not have any idea that there was beef against the Vampire Raptor? And Gordon is not a good name for a Vampire Raptor! But it is good to know the opponents name!" Lancelot said looking away from Dean.

Dean groaned as the headache that was building got worse in only a matter of seconds. With the hand that was not supporting Sam rubbed his forehead. "Ah shit!" he groaned as it finally got way to much for him to handle. He closed his eyes as his neck burned with so much pain.

"I am truly sorry Dean Winchester! But I had to keep you occupied as the curse seeped into your bones!" Lancelot spoke. The griffin's voice broke through the white noise that was inside Dean's head.

"What curse? Your not turning me into a dino are you?" Dean demanded before he screamed out in pain. He placed Sam down on the ground as his bones snapped and popped. The pain from the transformation caused his eyes to water and close. He hated to think that this was what Sam had gone through as Natasha transformed him into a raptor.

"No! Dean Winchester! Magic is being forced into your body as humans can not life in our state! You need to be turned into a fantasy creature for your time with us as we train Sam to be the Alpha he needs to be in order to defeat Gordon!" Lancelot said as Dean opened his eyes again.

Dean shifted on his feet to find out that he was on four feet rather than two. He dared to look down to see clawed paws supporting his weight. He looked at the claws and willed them to wiggle. He let out a growl when the toes that ended in black claws wiggled.

"Are you going to stare at the feet or are we going to look after the little brother who is waking up!" spoke up a voice right beside him. The voice sounded like his own voice but a few octaves deeper than him that Dean could not help but look towards the source of the noise and what he saw made him look in shock at what he was seeing. There was a dragon head right beside him and he could see another dragon head beside that head.

Dean glared at Lancelot. This time there was four other heads glaring at the griffin. "What did you do to me?" he demanded. He narrowed his eyes as he walked towards Sam. With his front feet he pulled Sam closer to him.

"Like I said where I am from humans are not allowed and we had found out that the pair of you can not be separated! So I had to bring you with us! But the only way for you to step foot in our land is to become one of us! You will be a creature for the length of your stay here and will be returned to your human self! You wont be gone for long!" Lancelot explained to Dean. He watched as Dean picked up his brother. One of the heads took the small raptor and placed it on Dean's main head. "It is only temporary Dean Winchester!" he shouted as he found four of the Hydra's heads right in his face.

Dean couldn't help but growl at what Lancelot was telling him. "Stop calling me my full name! Just call me Dean and don't even call me Mr Winchester!" Dean warned before glaring at one of the other heads that was beside him. "What are you looking at?" he demanded on the new head.

The head that was on his left looked at him with a hint of jealously and warning. It was something that only he could ever manage to do when it came to Sam. He still felt Sam on his head and was glad that he had on his head there was large horn that were keeping Sam from rolling off of his head. "If you have something to say, say it!" he demanded the other head that was looking at him with a classic look only he could pull.

"You have to be more gentler with Sammy! He could fall and at this height he can be badly hurt! You should give him to me and I will look after him while you deal with this asshat!" the head spoke up. It had a much more gravely voice then he normal spoke with.

Dean looked back at Lancelot. "What have I become?" he asked the griffin with a bored tone in his voice. He could hear the other heads arguing with each other about which one should hold Sam and who should be beating up the griffin. This was going to be a long stay with Lancelot.

Lancelot's feathers ruffled up as he looked at the human turned Hydra. "You have become a Hydra, Dean! One with five heads! And like I said this will only for the time that you are here which should not be long!" he explained to the older Winchester brother.

"Great! Just great! Out of all creatures of fantasy I get turned into a Hydra where I have listen to myself who thinks I can not protect my little brother!" he growled as he looked towards the head who had spoken up against him in how he should be looking after Sam. The head looked anywhere at him and at Sam. He looked back at Lancelot and let out another growl at the Griffin. "Let's get going then! The sooner Bast sees Sam the better!" he grumbled.

Lancelot took a step back at the warning tone that was coming from Dean. "Of course! I will take you there! And please do not see being a Hydra curse!" he told the older brother. He yelped when one of the heads that had blood red eyes and huge daggers for teeth snarled at him.

"Why not? I am a five headed reptile of myth! I don't see any good things about this!" Dean snarled back at Lancelot.

"Because Hydra's are seen as being protective of the things that they love the most and they also don't give up easily! I can see why you have become a Hydra!" Lancelot explained to Dean. He found himself yelping when Dean let out a growl towards him. "Okay, lets go and see Bast!" he said more to himself than Dean.

Lancelot started to walk through the caves. He strained his hearing as he heard the loud stomps of Dean has he followed right behind. He ignored the grumbles that were coming from Dean as he learned how to walk with four feet and had five heads that argue with each other on what was the best course of action for something. He did not want to get in the way with five angry hydra heads.


	19. Chapter 19: Alpha

Chapter 19: Alpha

Dean grumbled as he tripped over his four feet again. He snarled as he looked at his front paws which only an hour ago had been human hands with human fingers. Now they were reptilian with sharp blood red claws that crushed the ground that was well beneath him now. He was still feeling strange after being forced into this body. The body of a creature that until an hour ago was nothing but a story told to scare people. He still felt the strange sensation of growing four extra heads that he had learned quickly represented a part of himself **.**

It had been an hour. A hour since he was a good looking human to being a five headed lizard that should be in a Hollywood movie. He had thought that it was just going to deal with Sam being turned into a dinosaur and find the witch that had done this to him. There was no point in his life that he had a warning that he was going to be turned into a five headed monster. There had been no pre-warning that he was going to grow four heads and a tail.

His tail swished from side to side with the spike at its end smashing in to the ground. He glared at the Griffin who had stopped and was waiting for them to catch up. Well he was waiting for Dean to catch up since he was doing all the walking. Sam was not even on the ground. He was being carried by one of the other heads after Sam had freaked out. He could not blame his brother. He had woken to find his brother who had been a human to have been transformed into a five headed lizard. The response that Sam gave was what any Hunter would do in the situation. He attacked. His claws and teeth may have been much smaller than Dean's but they still hurt. Dean allowed Sam to calm down before pushing him along the cave to follow after Lancelot. The sooner they see Bast the quicker he became a human again and they could find a way to return to their dimension. He had enough with Dinotopia and what they wanted from him and Sam.

As soon as he calmed down, Sam was picked up by one of the heads and carried like he was kitten. Its teeth grabbing the silver-blue feathers on his neck with so much care. He could see with the way that he was being held, Sam could not move in any way that would hurt himself.

He glanced over at Sam who was being held by the more Motherly head. He had no idea how much of a mother hen he was when Sam was in trouble or hurt, but seeing this version of him just made him more scared of that part of him. Motherly had instantly taken command of the brother front. He had been the one to be in Sam's face after he had stopped attacking him and had started a panic attack. It was a sight to see a Raptor having a panic attack, but it still worried him to Sam was forced to have such a reaction to what he was seeing.

Motherly to him, was by far was more scarier than the always angry head that was to his left. It seemed to always find something to complain about no matter what it was and always wanted to start a fight with it. It had attacked a bat earlier which had caused a whole load of the winged rats to fly towards them. Sam did not help as he started to bite at fine air as he tried to catch a bat while still in the hold of Motherly. Anger had even taken a few swats at Lancelot for making them do this and he eve dared to attack Sam which had seen Motherly and the head that represented his Solider to attack.

The Soldier, the head that was right beside Motherly had taken to protect that head and Sam. It would snarl and bite at all the bats that got to close to his little brother. It was not helped at all when that head started to shout commands at the other heads. That resulted in the Angry to shout back with Motherly remaining quite as he tended to Sam who could only watch in stunned silence as four heads argued with each other.

Dean had seen a few times when his brother wanted nothing more than to laugh at him. But Sam was being smart and he was keeping his mouth shut, but the way his body twitched was a clear sign that he was holding back a laughing fit. There was other times that he could see Sam wanting to just get away from him, and that was understandable. He was use to having one Dean Winchester, not five.

The fourth head that was beside Angry was the Self-esteem head. No matter what the other heads shouted about this head would cower and declare that it was not a good Hunter, son and brother. He had even declared that he was not a good soldier a few times which resulted in the other heads to glare at it. Since then Self-esteem had not said anything else and was just allowing the other heads to duke out.

Dean was a little annoyed that these heads were showing small parts of what made him Dean Winchester. Some of these parts he had not even shown to Sam, especially the Self-esteem one. It would always whisper that it was his fault that Sam was a Velocriaptor and now he was a Hydra. It had been smart enough to keep its mouth shut when Dean and Angry glared at it, but Dean could feel its thoughts in his own mind. It saw that it was best that they be hunted like all the other creatures that they had taken down over the years. After hearing that he had slammed a wall in place to keep its thoughts away form him so he could focus on what was happening right at that moment.

He was still finding it weird that he had named the heads. The heads that were all Dean Winchester, but he was still Dean. He could see that Sam too looked towards him and none of the other heads when he was talking to him.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" he asked Sam. He watched Sam stiffen when he was spoken to and his hazel eyes looked back at Dean's green eyes. His little brother was being carried like how a mother cat carried her kittens with his feathery neck being held in place by Motherly's teeth. It was gentle not to hurt his little brother, but he wanted to have Sam with him and not with the other side of him. He knew it was an argument that he would not win not with Mutherly having Soldier beside him. On his side he had Angry and Self-esteem who would just argue with each other about everything until Self-esteem gave up and hid by being quite and hoped that no one would notice him.

Sam who had been smiling a wide toothy grin suddenly dropped the smile and looked right at him. "I'm sorry Dean! But this is normally what you are like when dealing with other people either on Hunts or when something is wrong with me!" Sam replied. He tried to make himself smaller as Dean moved in closer to look at him. "Its true Dean! I know that you try and hide your emotions but I am your brother and I know when there is something wrong with you! So please let me help you!" Sam pleaded to Dean.

Both Sam and Dean jumped when Self-esteem hide his head away from view. Anger let out a growl that vibrated through Dean's whole body and into Sam who curled up even smaller at the threat that was coming through that head.

Anger moved in closer to Sam. His red eyes looked on to his little brother as Soldier also moved in. Motherly moved his head back a bit so that Sam was not in full view.

Dean found himself getting a bigger headache as he moved closer to Sam when he noticed his little brother reaching out for him. His hazel eyes were wide with fear and regret, something that he only done when Dean was so angry with him when he had done something stupid. He saw Sam's clawed forelimbs reach for his head and before he knew it the white claws were grabbing onto his horn. Hissing in pain he watched as Sam pulled himself closer to him.

Motherly, reluctantly let go of Sam's neck and watched him crawl onto Dean's head with the use of his claws. The move made him closer to Anger who was leaning in so close to Sam that Dean could feel his breathe on his neck. It was something that he did not think he would ever experience; fell his own breathe on his neck. True he had went face to face with Shapeshifters who had worn his skin, but it was not a part of him that was bearing down on to him.

"Listen to me you little geek!" Anger snarled down at Sam. The whimper that came from Sam made all three other heads move and watch Anger in case he made one wrong move against their brother. "I am the big brother and I am the one who should always be worrying not you! You should be happy that you have me as a brother and not see that you need to do something about it! Understand bitch?" he snapped at Sam. Once that was said he pulled back and looked anywehre but at Sam who was so low to Dean's head that he could feel his brothers claws scapping throuhg to his skull.

Dean growled at his other head before he focused on Sam. He could feel Sam running down his neck and to his tail. His sharp claws helping him to grip as he ran to take cover away from him and his arguing heads. He didn't blame Sam for wanting to get away from him. He was having to deal with him four times what he normal done on a daily basis and with him now got four extra heads it was even worse for his little brother. Before he went to get Sam he needed to get the rest of him under control. It shouldn't be hard. It was him. Give him an order and he would follow it.

He looked at Lancelot who was watching them, but as soon as he looked at the Griffin he looked away. Lancelot found something more entertianing than watching the Hydra argue with its own heads. He grumbled as he dealt with the problem at hand. Dealing with his heads before he could deal with Sam and Lancelot.

"Alright everyone shut up!" Dean shouted to himself. His heads pulled away from him and glared at him. Self-esteem made a yelping sound as he moved away from Dean. Anger hissed at him and Soldier made a grunting noise as he followed an order that had been given to him. Motherly just looked at him, out of his other heads Motherly was calm and didn't seek to start a fight with him. Something that he wished his other heads done, but that must have been what he done to others when he was around them.

"He is the little brother and little brothers allow their big brothers to make the decisions! They should also allow us to worry about them and us alone!" Anger snapped at Dean. His red eyes locked onto Dean's green eyes.

Dean listened to Anger ranting but he was also looking for Sam. Sam had somehow vanished into the cave that they were in and had found a way to avoid all five sets of eyes that were always on the lookout for any trouble that might show up. He was now wishing that they got this ended with and they could go back to all being inside one head rather than four extra heads.

Faster than a cobra, Dean snapped around to face Anger and glared right at his red eyes. He smirked when Anger recoiled at the rage that Dean was showing him. "Listen to me and listen careful! Yes I am the big brother and Sammy is the little brother! But that does not give you the right to snap at him like the way that you did!" Dean warned the red eyed head that he was almost touching with his own muzzle. "Sam also has the right to look out for me and that is what makes him a good brother! We look out for each other! I don't want you to say anything to Sam unless you have! Do I make myself understood!" he growled and flashed the head a toothy grin.

Anger grumbled and looked away from Dean. It noticed that Self-esteem was watching him with large eyes and hissed at the head that was always second guessing everything.

"Dean!" Sam's shout of pain and fear filled the cave and caused Dean to look for the source of his distress. He had hoped to see Sam running towards him but he couldn't see the small raptor running towards him. All of his head looked for Sam but none of them were finding him. He heard Sam cry out in pain again and roared when he tripped over his feet again when he had tried to start walking in the direction that he heard Sam shouting for him in.

"How can you walk on all fours?" he demanded Lancelot when he turned his neck around to face the Griffin. The Griffin had jumped so much that a few of his feathers fell off his body.

"Very easily!" he replied before opening his wings to fly away. He moved away just in time before a tail smashed into the ground where he had only been a few moments ago.

Dean grumbled under his breathe as the other heads scanned the area of the cave. Sam couldn't have gotten far? He was too small and he knew better than to run away from each other when they were in a situation like this. When he found Sam he was going to make sure that he remembered that.

"Sammy?" Motherly shouted. His neck was craned into a really strange angel as he looked for Sam. His blue eyes jumping from all the shadows and stones in hopes of seeing Sam hidden there. He looked back at Dean. "Where is he? Has he been taken by Gordon?" he asked as he started to panic.

The panic that Motherly was having was transmitted to Self-esteem who suddenly shouted, "He left us! He left us again! We are going to be stuck as a Hydra forever!"

Dean growled and lashed out against Self-esteem. His jaws clamped down on the others neck as he got him to shut up. "He has not left us! He just needed to get away from a certain jerk!" he snapped as he looked at Anger. Anger just only stared back at him.

"Shut up all of you!" Soldier shouted up suddenly. His ears where pricked up as he listened for the noise that he had just heard a second. It was a noise that he didn't like to hear, laboured breathing followed by whimpering. He heard the noise and looked at Dean. "Something is in the cave with us!" he reported.

Dean strained his ears to and soon heard the noise of laboured breathing and whimpering. A whimper that he had heard many times before. Before he knew what was happening his legs were moving. His large paws made small work on getting to where the sound of the whimpering was coming from. He rounded the corner to come across something that he was not expecting.

A slender reptile like creature was flat on its belly. It looked like a crocodile but without the plating that covered its back. On its tail that was paddled shaped was a few silver-blue spikes. He noticed that instead of feet like what he had seen with many other reptiles and even the dinosaurs that he had seen in the Outpost, this thing had flippers with no claws at all. Its long narrow jaws open up to reveal a row of sharp teeth that could damage to whatever this thing eat.

Dean could only look at the teeth. The thing that he was seeing was not very large. It was bigger than Sam was at the moment. It could have easily swallowed Sam as if he was a morning snack. That thought caused him to growl. That thing had eaten his brother and it dared to look pathetic in front of him.

He took a very slow and small step forward. His red claws clicking against the stony ground of the cave. His tail swished side to side and all of his heads were focused on the thing that was in front of him. It was finding breathing hard that he hoped Sam had clawed the things throat in a last ditch fight of keeping alive. He knew Sam well to know that he would have gone down fighting.

The thing moaned in pain before titling its head and showing Dean a marking he was use to. A red line running from under the eye right to the tip of the things paddle shaped tail. He stopped on his charge as he studied the creature in front of him. The creatures main scale colour was black with the scales on its head, neck and back were silver blue. Its flippers ended with white spots. All these colours where the colours that Dean was sue to seeing on Sam since he was transformed into a Velicopraptor. Was this Natasha's idea of a joke? Turn Sam into something that needed water? Was it Sam or did this thing just have the same colours that he did?

He watched as its sides expanded as wide as they could go before drawing in a shaky lungful of air. Once it had done that it had let out a whimper. It was the whimper that he had heard. A noise that he had heard after so many hunts that had let to Sam getting hurt either as a child or as a young adult.

"Sammy?" he asked as he moved his head closer to the creature on the ground. The four other heads were spread out and were ready to strike when needed to.

The creature whimpered and tried to say something but found it was unable. It began to trash out and its eyes opened wide. Hazel eyes looked up at him with so much trust that it broke his heart to see the pain and panic that was within them.

It used its front flippers to try and move towards Dean, but it was useless. Sam, from the effort only started to pant even heavier than before. He started to thrash about like a fish out of water as Dean slowly approached his brother.

"Sam what happened? How come you became this thing? Please tell me you didn't touch something that looked like a curse object?" Motherly asked as he leaned in closer to Sam. He pulled back when Sam whimpered in fear before looking at Dean with those large hazel eyes.

Dean moved closer to his brother and watched as Sam tried and failed to get closer to him. "It will be okay Sammy? Do you think you can tell me what happened and what you need?" he asked his little brother.

Sam closed his eyes again and took in a large amount of air. He knew it would hurt him, but he needed to tell Dean to make a move before he suffocated himself. "I... need... to... be... in... water!" he said. He found it hard to keep his eyes open after that. His jaws clamped shut as he found it hard to keep them wide open.

"Sammy?!" Dean shouted. He could hear the whimpers of pain that Sam was making with every breathe. He whipped his head around to see Lancelot was where he had been a few moments ago. "Lancelot find a river or a large body of water!" he shouted to the Griffin before he looked back towards Sam.

"Dean there is a Cave River over here! It leads right to the village where Bast is!" Lancelot shouted as he came to Dean's side. His wings folded back against his side. He watched as Dean just stared at his brother. "Dean we need to get him into the water! If not he will die with his body crushing onto his lungs!" Lancelot told Dean.

Dean was not listening to Lancelot. He was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to get Sam into the body of water. He could only watch as Sam's breathes became shorter and it was taken him longer to fill his lungs with air. He did not process that Lancelot was making a move until he was right on top of Sam.

"No!" Dean shouted as he rushed towards Lancelot. He watched as Lancelot and Sam were both in the air and out of his reach. He let out a warning hiss towards the Griffin but he was not phased at all. Instead he just rolled his eyes before flying away from him. "Bring him back right now!" Dean shouted as all of his heads followed the Griffin as he flew with the limp brother in his claws. He raced after the Griffin just to see him placing Sam gently into the river that ran through the cave.

Lancelot landed in front of him. "So you do move? But only when someone else makes a move to get your brother to safety?" he asked Dean with judgment in his eyes.

"Get out of my way bird brain!" Dean snapped as he stomped past Lancelot and towards the cave river. He could just make out a black dot in the clear blue water. He had to guess that was Sam. He stared at the black dot as it moved towards the surface. A second later Sam's head came out of the water like a crocodile.

"Sammy? What happened? Did you get hurt? Please tell me that you are not some dinosaur sea monster? I don't think mum and dad would like that at all! I mean where are we going to put you? There is no pool at either Bobby's or Pastor Jim's!" Motherly rambled on as Dean moved closer to water surface.

Sam rolled his eyes the best that he could as he looked at Dean's main head. He was still scared at what happened to him that he was still finding it hard to think that it had happened, but since this all started he should not have been surprised what so ever. He tested his front flippers but the motion caused him to move to fast and he pumped into Dean. He dived when Anger growled at him.

"Back off!" Dean snarled at his head that was providing to be a real headache. He looked back at the water just as Sam came back to the surface. He saw Sam's eyes on Anger and moved to block him from his other heads view. "Sam what happened?" he asked.

Sam looked up at him as his flippers just casual twitched. "I don't know! I just wanted space and a chance to be a bit further away from you!" he said. He saw all five heads given him a look. He felt bad for Self-esteem as he looked at his feet. The Motherly head had a sad but understanding look on his face. The Soldier looked like he had insulted a senior officer. Anger looked ready to breathe fire on him and he half expected for Dean to do that but all Dean done move his head closer to Sam.

"Was it what I said?" Dean asked. His snout was touching Sam's snout and like an electric shock Sam was pulling away from him. He felt Self-esteem once again hide in his shell. He and Sam needed to talk when the other heads were not listening as they thought of a way to get out this place that Lancelot was taken them.

"Yes and no! Dean you have to understand that the heads are all representations of your character. But this time they are not being held down by each other they are in full show!" Sam explained as he swam closer to Dean. He snarled as he lost control of his flippers and would have swam into the cave wall if Dean had not placed his head into the water.

"Is this how you and others see me?" he asked. He glanced at the four other heads that were looking in different directions before he looked back down at Sam.

He wanted to laugh at how clumsy he was at the moment. He had no control of his front flippers at all and nearly every time he moved them he was about to bang into either him or the cave wall. His tail was not moving at all, and he was sure that the paddle shaped tail was supposed to move, but at the moment it looked like Sam was lucky to be moving his front flippers.

Sam just moving his flippers and just bobbed about in the waters surface like a crocodile. "Dean do you remember that case dad was on with the witch bringing out people worse side?" Sam asked him when he was as still as he could be on the water. Sam liked to think that he was a good swimmer, but this was just proving that he was not a good swimmer at all. He was awkward and kept pumping into thinks. If he was now this water creature he needed to learn how to swim, like how he had to learn how to walk with the sickle claws that the raptor had.

Dean smirked. He remembered that Hunt well. "How can I forget that! The witch had spilt dads personality in half! I remember us running after all five of him as he tried to continue the hunt!" he said with his eyes glazing over as he remembered that hunt that had seen different sides of John Winchester under the witch got bored and returned him to normal. He shock his head and looked back at Sam "Are you saying that is what's happening with me?" he asked him.

Sam made a hissing noise before he splashed Dean with water. "That is what is happening Dean! The heads are a different part of your personality! But unlike normal when they are together as one they are in full show for everyone to see!" Sam explained.

Dean shock his head that had just got splashed when he noticed Sam closing his eyes. That was followed be a moan of pain. "Sammy?" he didn't get to say anything else as Sam had returned to being a small raptor. He watched as Sam struggled to swim with his arms and feet. Quickly he reached for his brother and picked him up like how Motherly had been carrying him before he had enough of that. Biting the feathers of Sam's neck he lifted his wet brother out of the water.

"He has awakened his Alpha abilities! We must hurry!" Lancelot spoke up from behind Dean. He was keeping a good distance away from the human who had turned into a five headed Hydra. He was careful around the head that represented the anger that Dean normal kept bottled up around his little brother and others.

Dean turned around to face Lancelot and right away the Griffin looked ready to either flee or fight. His feathers were riffled up like he had seen Sam do a few times since he had been turned into a Velociraptor. His wings were slightly opened as he made himself look bigger or was getting ready to take flight should a fight break out.

"And what is his ability? To be stuck on either the water or the land? Both of which are not going to help him at all in dealing with Gordon who could easily kill him if he is stuck in on land in that water lizard form and he will drawn when in the water in his raptor form?" Anger snapped at Lancelot but his red eyes were glaring at Sam. Sam who had closed his eyes in a clear sign of pain. He could also see that his brother was having problems breathing, but he was going to allow the problem to be dealt by his other heads. Red eyes locked back onto Lancelot, "What a great Alpha ability? Being stuck on land or in water?" he hissed at the Griffin.

"And if we allow Sam to die that makes us a really bad brother as we have failed with what dad has told us to do since day one!" Self-esteem screamed out after Anger had spoken. He started to mumble about things about their dad and Sam who they failed. "I don't want to be a bad brother and son!" he finished before he was biting in the neck by Anger.

"Would you all shut up!" Soldier shouted. He looked at the two warring heads with distain as they both fell out of rank. "We are all Dean Winchester and we are not a bad son or brother!" he said by looking at Self-esteem who looked away from him. "We just need to adapt the way that we work now with Sam's new powers and the best way for that is if he learns how to control it!" he continued to speak this time he was looking at Anger. Soldier dared Anger to make a move agaisnt him but Motherly was glaring right at him which was enough to keep the red eyed head from doing something that they will all regret.

Soldier looked at Lancelot. "And from what Lancelot is telling us Bast is the best one to teach Sam!" he said to all the other heads.

Dean was not focusing on what the other heads were saying. He was just focusing on Sam. He still had not regained his breathing and he was still moaning in pain. He hoped it was just Sam getting use to being a raptor again and nothing else was going to happen to him. But that was not going to happen as both he and Sam had no idea what would happen next Sam transformed again. This time into a large carnoivoure dinosaur.

The dinosaur that Sam had become this time was roughly the same size as Salem. But he was an Allosaurus like Salem. He was a dinosaur that Dean had never seen before. He know looked like Spino, but without the spine that the Spinosaurus had. It did have the same snout as Spino that was filled with the same teeth as him. Sam like in his raptor and the sea monster still had the same colour scales in this form as those forms had. Dean wacthed as Sam slowly got back to his feet after he had been dropped to the ground. His legs were shacky as he rose to his feet to stand. He was still smaller than Dean, but he was once again full size rather than being a baby of whatever he had transformed into.

"Sam what the hell? I thought you had enough of being a water monster? Now this? Not happy being a raptor?" he asked Sam in hopes of calming his brother down. But it had the opposite effect. Sam came right into his face and glared at him before he sneezed and returned to being a full grown raptor.

"Would you stop it? Its not funny!" Sam snapped as he looked up at his brother. His hazel eyes were narrowed as his sickle claws tapped the ground in a clear sign that Dean was close to crossing a line that both of them would regret.

Dean snorted at his little brother. He had missed this. Since he had been de-aged by Sabrina's magic, Sam had just been looking for someone to protect him and that had been him. He would have changed it at. It was just good to have his little brother needing him for many things. Even if he was an adult he always needed his brother, but he could do many things on his own. With Sam de-aged there was less chance that he was going to hurt himself and Dean with his claws as he learned what it was like to be a raptor. Now with the spell that Sabrina had put on him finished he could see how relaxed Sam looked. He watched the way that Sam moved. Every footstep he took was calculated as he locked onto something that Dean could not see.

"Sammy?" Dean asked and attracted the other heads that watched Sam. His tail had gone ridged as he slowly made his way to the wall of the cave. He kept his sickle claws raised off the ground and not once did they touch the ground as he stalked towards whatever it was that he was after.

Dean looked back at Lancelot to see that Griffin was also just staring at his brother. "Please tell me that your magic did not break Sam?" he asked the Griffin. He felt Anger's pride when he saw Lancelot jump when he had been spoken to by Dean.

"No! This is not our doing! This is instinct! One that no matter what it is must follow to stay alive!" Lancelot replied back to Dean. He watched Sam as the younger Winchester stopped suddenly. One of his feet was suspended off the ground. His tail was still riged. He was focused on whatever it was that had gotten his attention that he was not even blinking, something that was freaking Dean out as he watched his brother become a predator that had dominated the earth 65 million years ago.

Dean kept watching his brother that he thought was frozen in time. It was like that for a moment before Sam jumped on to whatever it was that he was stalking. There was a squeal of pain followed by the sound of a neck being snapped. Then with disgust as he watched his brother swallow a rat whole Dean could only watch his brother lick his teeth after the kill he had just made. There was a few animals in the world that eat their food whole, but it was not the same when it was his brother that was eating a rat.

"Dude, that was disgusting!" Dean complained to Sam as he cleaned the claws on his forelimbs. "You know that was a rat that you had just eaten? You know rat that you find the sewers all around the world? You just swollowed it whole like it was a snack!" Dean said to Sam as his brother just stared at him.

"Don't blame me! There was a growing itch for me to do hunt and the rat was the only thing that is in the cave!" Sam replied walking away from his brother. He walked towards Lancelot who watched the now fully grown raptor with large eyes. "Can you take us to see Bast? The sooner we see her the better! For Dean's sake!"

Lancelot bowed his head before leading the way out of the cave.

Sam waited until Dean caught up with him before he too started to walk out of the cave. His claws along with Dean's claws tapped the ground as they followed after Lancelot who was taken them to see this Bast.

"What do you mean my benefit?" Dean asked Sam. He looked down at his brother as he walked beside him. Sam snorted back a strange noise but he kept walking. Dean knew that the strange noise he had made was his brother holding back a laugh and it was at his expanse. "Come on Sammy tell me?" he pleaded with his brother.

Sam was still walking when he looked back up at him. "To stop you talking with yourself of course!" he told Dean. He ran ahead as all of the heads grumbled about something or other. Sam knew when it was best to walk away from Dean before his brother lashed out at him. And that had not changed even if he had become a five headed lizard of mythology for the time being.


	20. Chapter 20: The Instructions

Chapter 20: The Instructions

 _"What have you been doing all this time, Gordon? Preening your feathers?"_ Seth demanded through the pool of water that was in the middle of the cave that Gordon had called home since he had arrived in Dinotopia.

Gordon had found a place well away from the Outpost and Waterfall City along with Fantasia. It was between Dinotopia and Fantasia with a land bridge going between the two kingdoms. The large body of water was filled with large marine dinosaurs who didn't take kindly to other creatures going into the water, their water. The only way to get to both Dinotopia and Fantasia was by the land bridge. It was the perfect location for Gordon to set up base for his time in this world. It was perfect for him to hid from both the Enforcers and from Bast's forces who knew of his experience.

The location of Gordon's base on a small island that was surrounded by water. It was well hidden and only those who knew where it was were able to know how to find it. The island was all forest. The large trees that would have no place in a modern world fitted well with all the dinosaurs and creatures that should belong in a Disney movie. The forest helped to hide Gordon and the rest of his forces as they waited to make a move against everyone when Seth gave them the word to start.

Within the forest there was a series of caves. At first glance Gordon had waited to see if a Wendigo or a Black Dog used the caves at all, but there was nothing like them in this world. Without a Wendigo claiming the caves Gordon took them for himself.

"No my lord! I have been working to the best of my abilities-!" Gordon responded but he was silenced when the water in the pool bubbled up and splashed his scaly feet. He helped and leapt back.

The cave that Gordon called his own was the largest. It had no personal features, something that he could not do since he was not going to be long in this world. He was only hear to gather an army for Seth, one that no one would ever see coming their way. Once that was done he was going back to his dimension where he would once be human again. He would no longer be infected with the Vampire virus and would be able to carry out his role as a Hunter in killing everyting supernatural. But the more he thought about the more he liked being faster and stronger than the other Hunters. Being a Vampire and a raptor had an advantage that no other Hunter had and it was something that Gordon could use to be better than the Winchester's and the Cambpells.

In his cave he just as a mattress that was all clawed up thanks to his sharp claws. Also in the cave was a pool of clear blue water. It was with this pool that Gordon was able to speak with Seth back in this dimension. Gordon had no clue how it worked but all he knew was that it worked.

 _"I do not care to hear about your excesses! I do not have the time for that_!" came Seth's voice through the water. His yellow eyes glowed brightly within the water of the pool. His body was blurred black with his yellow eyes the only clear part about Seth that Gordon could see in the pool. The pool's water bubbled with Seth's growing anger that he had for Gordon. _"Please tell me that I did not make a mistake in bring you back to life, Gordon! If so I will not hesitate to give you to Python and her sisters to put you out of your misery!"_ Seth warned the former Hunter.

"I have done what you have asked of me, My Lord! I have gathered all the worst dinosaurs that I can find and now they are waiting for me to lead them to you! I have no excuses at all, Lord Seth!" Gordon responded to the pool of water.

He tapped his sickle claws agaisnt the ground as he waited for Seth to strike him again. It seemed to be Seth's thing. He had been quick to learn that the business man in a suit that Seth had created to be his character was just a façade. Under the businessman façade was the raw savagery that was Seth. Once Seth was angered and his façade was broken Seth attacked like a wild beast that was trapped in a cage and was badly hurt. Gordon knew that when an animal was hurt the animal would strike with such force when it was angry for being hurt. That was Seth, and he could strike at any moment without warning.

No one was safe from the rage that Seth had. Gordon was always walking on eggshells when he was talking to Seth. It didn't matter if they were in different dimensions. He knew best than not to annoy Seth.

The only one who was saved of his anger was his lover. He had only heard her voice a few times and he had no clue what her name was. He did get the idea that she was what kept the beast that was Seth contained and followed his plan that he thought out three thousand years ago and had been improving since then.

 _"Ha! It has taken you longer than what you had promised me all those months ago!"_ Seth spat at him again. The water splashed up again and this time Gordon had no time to move away. The raptor hissed when his blood red feathers were drenched with the warm water.

Shaken himself like a dog Gordon looked at the pool that since he had come here had been his only connection back home. It was his only connection to Seth and his plans for taken out not only the Hunters but also the Avengers. Something that Gordon had thought no one would be able to do so. "I have found something out, Lord Seth! The Winchester brothers have appeared and Sam is a raptor!" Gordon reported to Seth.

 _"So that is where they have been? Well their disappearance has helped with my plans in getting as much support as possible! I am still having problems with the Ghouls and Wendigos but that is to be suspected for allies for Nightshade! I will give you 24 hours to finish what you are meant to!"_ Seth told Gordon. His yellow eyes glowed a brighter as he dared Gordon to say something against him.

Gordon bowed his head. "Why the sudden speed up in plans, Lord Seth?" Gordon asked. He knew he was asking a lot but he wanted to know what was with the increase of time. He had plenty of time to gather an army of dinosaurs to Seth's side. He already had a pride of Troodon's on his side and they numbered about a hundred. He also had around five Giganotosaurus and also had great many Carnotaurus on his side. Some of these dinosaurs had once been human and telling them that there was a way for them to be turned human was an easy way to get them on his side. The few that had been born a dinosaurs but were fed up with the way the government was functioning.

 _"We are racing against time now Gordon! Julian has vanished and I have reason to believe that he has followed the brothers into this dimension! I can not have him return to the other Avengers with the brothers in tow when I am so close to get the Book of the Dead! And now is our time to strike! The Moonray has crashed landed in Scotland and is in no shape or condition in opening any Vortex's at the moment! So with Julian in this dimension the Avengers are one man down!"_ Seth explained to Gordon.

Gordon kept his head down. He knew that it was not his place to say anything to Seth but he needed to let him know what he had found out. "My Lord I have found something that you need to know!"

 _"What is it, Gordon and it better be good if you are wasting your time here!"_ came Seth's response. He had walked away from what he was using to communicate with Gordon. He had already spend too much time speaking with Gordon. He needed to tell him that Natasha had cracked the last part of the spell and he was no longer needed to play dinosaur.

"In this dimension there is a settlement filled with fantasy creatures! I have found out that their leader is a Werepanther! I have been trying to get the dinosaurs and the fantasy creatures to fight each other so they will lose focus on me!" he informed Seth.

 _"Do you know the name of this Werepanther?"_ Seth asked. His interest had been picked up with Gordon's words.

"Her name is Bast!" Gordon replied to Seth.

Seth snarled as he realised his powers. _"Three thousand years they could have stepped up and now all my siblings are revealing themselves!"_ he snapped more to himself than to Gordon. Water splashed out of the pool, but this time Gordon was faster and was able to get out of the way before he was drenched again.

"What do you want me to do about her, My Lord?" Gordon asked when he came back to the pool side. The pool was still bubbling away and he was afraid that Seth would appear in front of him physical rather than an image in the water of the pool.

Seth calmed himself down. He closed his eyes and reigned in his powers. _"Keep the Hunters away from regrouping with Julian! Keep Bast unaware of who you work for! And get ready to be retuned here in 24 hours! Natasha has finally found the part of the spell to keep the dinosaurs in this world!"_

"Understood! I will have crushed the Winchester's in 8 hours and will be ready return with your army when the time is right!" Gordon told Seth.

He jumped back when the God splashed more water out of the pool. _"You are against the clock now Gordon! SO MAKE YOUR MOVE NOW!"_

Seth's dark image in the pool water vanished from view and the water returned back its normal clear blue. Gordon was able to breathe with Seth now gone to deal with what was happening back in their dimension. He had to wonder if he would be able to stand agaisnt an Avenger. From what he had last heard before he was brought to this dimension was that Thor, the Norse God of Thunder was a part of the team. Then he hears romours that there was more Avengers now. There was now three aliens. He had to snort at that. Aliens being Earth mightiest heroes. They should be planning to invade it not help it. He could understand a Ghoul and even a Werewolf being on their side, at least they came from earth.

The Avengers were trurly going to the dogs with getting a Werewolf. He wondered if the Werewolf that was with the fantasy creatures was that Werewolf. If he fought that Werewolf and proved himself in fighting against one of the Avengers, than maybe Seth would back off and let him focus on getting revenge on the brothers.

"Boss?" asked a voice behind him. The voice was gravely and sounded angry. Nothing unusual for the thing that he had made his second in command.

Gordon looked around to face the greed and red scaled Troodon. The Troodon was the same height as him with a smaller sickle claw on its feet. It was more slender and less stockier than him. It also had no feathers, it seemed that only Gordon and Sam had gotten feathers and scales when they had transformed into Velociraptors. "What Benny?" he asked the Troodon.

Benny had been the first true born dinosaur he had meet and they instantly made friends. Benny was not like the other dinosaurs who hated what was going on and their representation within the Councils all over the place. No he just hated everyone and everything. The only person he hated was Gordon, but that was after Gordon had beat him in a fight.

"What is the plans? Tell me that we are going to kill something? All this waiting is not my style! My pack is getting restless with having nothing to at all!" Benny grumbled as he walked towards Gordon. His own sickle claws tapping against the ground as he approached the Vampire Raptor. It was always easy to see how Gordon got that name. The two fangs that were longer than any other teeth that a raptor had stuck out from the upper jaw waiting to be plunged into someone's neck. He had heard the stories of vampires from the humans that he had passed over his life time.

Gordon turned to face Benny. His brown eyes studied the Troodon. The Troodon had guided him on how to navigate this world and how to walk like a raptor. Something he could not do thanks to his Hunting training that screamed at him to end himself. But he was not going to do that. He will end both Sam and Dean first. Once that is done he and Seth no longer need each other and they can go their own way.

"Get your pack and the others ready! We attack the Fantasyland at first dawn!" Gordon replied. With a snort he stomped past Benny and towards the cave that he had made his own. It was the largest cave and it allowed him to practice. The next time that he crossed paths with Dean and Sam Winchester he wont allow them to limp away. Both of them wont be able to walk away at all.

"Finally!" Benny shouted. The Troodon did not waste in running out of the cave that Gordon had claimed for himself. His sharp claws clicked against the ground as he raced towards the mouth of the cave. Once he got to the mouth of the cave he let out the loudest Call he had ever let out. His Call was soon joined by the calls of others. His Pack was ready and waiting to strike.


	21. Chapter 21: The Vampire Raptor Strikes 1

Chapter 21: The Vampire Raptor Strikes Part 1

Sam could only stare at the room that he and Dean had been given for the time that he was being trained by Bast. The room had two large round beds on either side of the room. There was a large bookshelf close to the door. The room was large enough for him in his Baryonyx form and Dean being a Hydra at the moment not to have problems at all.

Thinking of his brother he looked over at Dean to see that the five headed Hydra was pacing the length of the room. His large red claws clicked against the marble floor of the bed room as his brother was deep in thought. It was something that Dean did not really do unless there was something that was threatening him. Dean would always find a way to be worried about him. He could understand that Dean was feeling uptight about all the training that Bast had put him through.

Bast had showed him no mercy at all. She reminded him of all the terrible teachers in movies and books for the heroes. She acts all bad and tough but deep down she does really care. She just shows it in a different way just like what their Dad had done when they were growing up. Bast when compared to their dad was like seeing a female copy of their dad but only worse. She showed no mercy at all during the classes. She had used all of his fears against him during the training. After a full days training they had been put into this room to relax. The training that was helping him to learn to shape shift between his two other forms.

Sam never thought he would have to learn how to change from a Velociraptor to a Baryonyx and then to a Mosassaurus. If he could learn to turn back into a human again that would be something useful, but no he was trapped to remain a Dinosaur. Why did all the strange things have to keep happening to him? Why couldn't he have been turned into a dog, a cat or even another animal? No they had to go up against a Voodoo Queen who had a thing for Dinosaurs. To make that even worse he was some legendary warrior who had special abilities.

"Dean can you please stay still?" Sam asked as he curled up on bed that was far away from the door. The unspoken rule between the two brothers was that no matter where they went Dean would sleep at the bed close to the door. He made sure that his claws were turned away from him as he got comfortable on the bed. He lay his head on the soft bed. It was something that he thought he would not need again after a hard training routine. He had thought that John Winchester was a drill sergeant, how wrong he was. Bast was John Winchester on steroids, but he had to admit that was how she got the best out of her men.

Dean stopped with his pacing and looked towards Sam. He let his tail drag along the floor as he quietly walked towards his younger brother. "Sammy?" he asked when he was right beside the bed that Sam had claimed as his own. "I told you this was a bad idea! And yet you done it anyway!" Dean snarled at his brother as he watched Sam start to fall asleep.

"It was the only way to get out of here and get you human again! Think about it Dean no more having to listen to yourself all the time!" San explained keeping his eyes closed. He just needed to sleep for about an hour and he would be back to normal. He could feel his bones and muscles crying out in pain from the extreme training programme that Bast had created for him.

Dean snarled and stomped his large foot onto the ground. He ignored Self-esteem as he yelped and hid behind Anger. Anger who growled at Sam but he could not get any further with the younger brother as he was slipping deeper into sleep. "Sammy, I do agree with you and that you want to get this sorted out quickly! But I don't want to see you getting hurt!" Dean told Sam. He was getting much better at ignoring the other heads especially Anger and Self-Esteem.

Sam kept his eyes closed as he felt his whole body relax. "I know Dean! I just want all of this to end and find a way to get back to our dimension!" Sam responded.

Dean sighed as he moved closer to Sam. He could tell that Sam was hiding something. For the past few hours he had been clutching his head in those clawed hands of his. That was followed by a dazed look that had him looking into the far distance. He would come back to reality after staring at his tail. Dean had watched Sam as he watched him before looking away. There was something happening with Sam and his brother was not going to tell him what it was thanks to Bast and her regime of torture.

Dean watched Sam as he fell further asleep. Something that his brother had been needing since he aged up from a baby Raptor to being a full grown Raptor. Bast had not helped at all. As soon as they got to her she had begun the training that had lasted for five hours but to Dean he felt like a days torture.

What Bast was doing was a different kind of torture. She was getting Sam to do something that both of them have been told to kill on sight since a very young age. Dean had watched the fear as Sam shifted from Raptor to Mosasaurus. The first few times Sam had screamed but now he just changed form. Now Sam just silently morphed form, but it was maintain the forms that Bast was after now. There had been so many times that Dean had tried to get Sam out of there, but he had been stopped by Lancelot all the time. How he wished he could kill the Griffin and get out of this place.

"Sammy what's the matter?" Motherly asked. The gentle head moved towards Sam. It was the head that did not have the tough Hunter persona that the other parts of him had created. This head was all the repressed emotions that he had for protecting Sam and for looking after his little brother from monsters to his own stubbornness that both of them had gotten from John Winchester.

Sam opened one eye lazily and looked up at Motherly that was in front of him. His eye then looked at Dean to see how worried that his brother was of what happening to him. "I'm hungry!" Sam responded. He rested his head back down onto the pillow in an effect to look away from Dean.

"Sam!" Dean demanded in his big brother voice. He knew the signs. He might as well be sitting under a large neon sign saying "Guilty". His brother was hiding something from him and he was telling him half of the issue so he would drop it. Something that he was not going to let slide. If there was something wrong with Sam when they are in this world, he needed to make sure that it was something that he could deal with alone or when they got back to the Outpost where he had thumbs and one head.

Sam grumbled something under his breathe. Another clear sign that he was hiding something from him. Slowly Sam stood up from where he was lying on the bed. He kept his sickle claws raised up so where not impaling the mattress of the bed underneath him. He looked anywhere but at Dean, another clear sign that he was hiding something from Dean.

"Alright Sam start talking! And you better not say that you are okay! Because I will tell you this right now: I know that you are not okay!" Dean ordered. He glared at Sam and dared him to say anything against him. Something that he knew his brother would try and keep up the act that nothing was wrong, but they both knew that Dean had noticed that he was hiding something. Something that Dean was not going to allow Sam to drop.

Sam slumped where he stood. Even his tail dropped as the fight let him and he allowed Dean to see how tired he was. "My head hurts Dean!" he told Dean.

"No shit!" Anger snapped at Sam. He snarled when Motherly glared at him but he didn't push anything further with him. Anger turned his head away from the other heads and away from Sam who was shacking his head at Anger's outburst.

"It's not just a normal headache that I have gotten Dean! It's like the visions that I used to get before we found Dad and Azazel!" Sam explained to Dean. He backed up a bit when four heads glared down at him. The Visions of him seeing people dying was not something that he ever wanted to go back to having ever again. They had been scary to hell and back. Then came the pain of a killer headache that came during and after the Visions. What he was going through at the moment was what both he and Dean were fearing since Sabrina had told them what had happened to Salem.

The spell that Natasha had put on him to transform him into a Velociraptor was now becoming set. They had to act fast in getting out of this place and back to their own world where they could track someone down who could break the spell that the Voodoo Queen had placed onto him. He wanted to be human. He didn't want to be some reptile that had gone extinct 65 million years ago.

He looked up at Dean and pleaded for his brother to do something for him. He felt defeated with the look that Dean gave him. Both of them didn't know what to do.

"Sam please tell me that you are not having blanks in your memory?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed and looked away from Dean. "I am! Dean it doesn't last long and then everything comes back to me after a moment!" Sam explained to Dean. He was scared that this was going to be his live from now on. If they get back to their own world he was going to have to remain hiding from other Hunters who would wont to take a swing at him. He would have to stay at Bobby's and in the Panic Room when Hunters came over to see the older Hunter for help.

Dean growled and walked away from Sam. This had to happen when they found out Sam was some mythical Alpha Raptor. "Why is it always you Sammy?" he asked his brother. He didn't look at his brother to know that he was given him the bitch face that he was always doing. "I am going to speak with Bast to see if we can leave this place and carry your training back at the Outpost with people that we know rather than the things that were normal Hunt!" he told Sam.

Dean didn't look at Sam as he walked towards the door of the room that Bast had put them in for the night. Dean knew it was so they were out of the way as she prepared the next set of lessons for Sam in the morning. Dean was already dreading those. Today had been tiring for Sam and he had been forced to just watch as Bast and the other teachers beat the hell out of Sam in all his lessons on using his Alpha powers. He hoped that tomorrow would not be like it was today, but when they were Winchester's there was no such luck for a respite.

He was just out of the door when he heard Sam shout, "Can you get me something to eat when you are away?" He stopped at hearing how weak Sam sounded. Most of the time Sam was really good at hiding his emotions and it took an expert on Sammyish to know when something was wrong with his brother. But times like this Sam showed his emotions as clear as day and that only happened when he was really ill or hurt, just like he was now.

"I will be away for some time Sammy! I need to talk with Bast!" Dean told Sam. He looked over at his brother to see him slowly stand back up. He was scared at how Sam was able to move without any problems in his raptor body, which he was hoping would be temporaory. "And you are staying here! You need rest, Sammy!" he ordered. He didn't stand about for long as he stomped towards the throne room where Bast would be. He hoped that he had not missed her and she was talking to someone. Bast, from what he had seen of her already was someone who didn't take anyone's issues. She wanted them to put it to the side and focus on the bigger picture. He wanted to speak to her about her trainning plans for Sam. He felt that it was too much for his little brother and it was clear as day.

The automatic door slid closed behind his tail. It was still strange to think that he had a tail. A tail that so far had been nothing but a problem with the amount of times that he had stopped on it, or Sam had stepped on it when he was in his Baryonyx form. There was that one time that Sam had turned into the sea monster form, which Dean had learned was the Mososarus had bitten his tail. That had been fun when he had to watch Sam dive underwater and to where he could not follow.

He walked down the corridor in silence. A few of the fantasy creatures moved out of his way. Already he had caused many of them to fear him. He didn't care about that. He just wanted to get Sam and get out of this place. These things where the things that he had normal Hunted back home.

How he wanted to things to go back to normal. Him and Sam on the road as they went from Hunt to Hunt. Back to when things were easy and simple for them. Not when one of them was a Dinosaur and the other was a Hydra. He wanted them to be back to being human. No animal transformations at all. Both him and Sam being normal humans. Humans who hunted things that went bump in the night. That was the way things should be with the brothers. They should not become the things that they Hunted, that was Hunter 101. It was something that their Dad had taught them from an early age.

He was in his own mind that he did not see the angry white scaled and red feather Velociraptor stomp past him. Her sickle claws kept tapping the ground as she walked past him.

"Stupid Werewolf! He's such an idiot!" she muttered to herself as she walked past Dean. Both of them not batting an eye towards each other. Both stuck in their own thoughts.

0000oooo00000oooo0000

Sam lay curled up on the bed that he had made his own. The bed was like the bed in their Lodge at the Outpost. The soft mattress made it so easy to get lost in and easily fall asleep. Something that he wanted and needed to do after all the training that Bast had put him through. Julian had told him about the training that he had when he was a normal solider in the Great War and then the training it took to control the Wolf, but it was not like what Sam had with Bast. He had the impression that Bast was trying to gram as much trainning into a few days. Trainning that should be taking a few years.

Sam knew that Gordon was a threat in this world, but the reason behind that was unknown to them. He just seemed to cause problems for people no matter where they were from. The former Hunter had been a problem to Hunters all across the States and that was even before he was turned into a Vampire. He couldn't see Gordon working with Seth. Gordon was the type of man who would never work with anyone other than himself. Seth, from Julian's report was someone who acted much like a Demon. He made deals and he came to recalim the deal later on, and unlike the Demons he took the payment at any time. Again it was not just Souls that he took, it could be anything.

He closed his eyes. Sleep was something that was calling him more than food. He was craving rabbit. Normal he would be wanting to eat salad. Hopefully Dean would not be long in talking to Bast, but then again Dean had been having a go at Bast all day. Sam had seen that Dean was wanting to say more things to Bast, but his older brother held his tongue. Something that Sam had not really seen come from Dean. It was clear that Dean was waiting until the training for today had come to an end before he spoke to her. No doubt it was to stop Bast from making the trainning harder than it already was.

Growl! Snarl!

The noise was so quite that human ears would have missed. His tail twitched over his snout. The feathery tip hid his eyes that he slowly opened. The room had gotten bigger without Dean being in there. Since they got to this world Dean had been with him all day. It had been made worse with the Pyscho Dinolady who wanted to take him home like he was some lost puppy that she had to take home with her. He was glad that he had meet this dimensions version of Dean who had got him back to his Dean.

The sound of large footsteps that were trying to keep quite got closer to him. Sam used his hunting training to keep still. He had learned from a very young age that it was best to wait until the right moment to strike. It had helped them with so many hunts in the past. It will help him with this.

With his feathery tail covering his face he was able to keep his eyes wide open without whatever was in the room to know that he was watching and waiting for the right moment. Scratching his claws in the bed lining he strained his ears to hear the heavy breathing of whatever it was that was in the room. The bookcase that was across from him tipped over as something banged against it. He snorted as a sign that he was waking up.

The heavy breathing stopped and Sam could hear someone whisper. "Would you be careful you big gluts?!" the voice demanded. It was right on top of Sam that it was taken his every will not to move. His sickle claws tapped the bed as he listened to the two invisible beings arguing with each other.

"Oh I am sorry? Sorry for not being a runt like you!" the second voice spoke up again. It was a little louder in speaking than the first one but it was still whispering as best as it could.

Sam kept as still as he could when something wet dropped onto his head. He just wanted to get up and out of the way as another drop of whatever it was dropped onto his head in the same spot as the first one. He wanted to call Dean that there was something in their room, but even the Raptor Call would not be heard by Dean. It didn't matter that for the time being he was a Hydra, Dean would still not hear the Call. He could be on the far side of the palace and Sam would have to make sure that the call got through walls that were made out of stone for it to reach someone who could help him.

"I may not be the brute like you, but you could at least try and be more quite! I mean when will get the chance to beat up a Velociraptor? You know that they are all gone apart from the boss!" the first voice spoke up again. "Now hold your horses and wait for the signal! The boss wants to deal with that big brute with the five heads first!" the voice spoke up again from where it was on top of Sam.

The second voice grumbled and this time stepped on top of the bookcase. The wood that made the bookcase stood no chance as it creaked under the weight of whatever it was. Then with a warning crack the bookcase was crushed along with all the books that had been stored in the bookcase.

Sam felt disappointed as he heard the books being crushed. He had wanted to at least read one of the books that was in the bookcase. There could be more information of this world and maybe on the Alpha powers that would help him with Bast's training. There might have been a book in how they could get back to their world and maybe how to turn him back to being human.

The voices were silently for a few moments before he heard one of them speaking up again. "Wow this Raptor must be a deep sleeper?" the second voice spoke up again. It was now walking towards Sam who was fighting every muscle in his body from moving.

It was a feat that was made hard with both Hunter and Raptor instincts screaming at him on making a move. He knew that he needed to make a move and fast, but he needed to find out more about what he was up against. So far he could only hear their voices and them stumbling about. He had no clue what it was that he was facing. Unlike Dean who attacked with all guns blazing, Sam waited until he got all the information that he could about the thing that they were Hunting before he made his move against it. It always helped with him working with either Dean or their Dad who was like both of them.

The first voice snorted and brought Sam out of his thoughts. "I would be a deeper sleeper with that five headed freak nursing me all the time!" it snapped as it leaned in closer to Sam. It sniffed the air him before pulling away. "It even smells like the five headed monster!" it said to its friend.

The second voice walked even closer to Sam and like the first one sniffed Sam. Sam dug his claws into the bed as he fought the will to get up and fight. He had a plan, but he had to wait for the right moment to put that into action. He just needed to wait to learn what these things were.

"The Raptor can not be a Dinosaur! It has laughed us in the face with siding with the freaks and letting it be around one that could not decide what head was the ugliest!" the second voice spoke up. As it said that the hidden creature came into full view of Sam and he was able to get a good look at one of the creatures that had invaded his and Dean's room.

The creature that had stomped into the bedroom was a Dinosaur. It was roughly the same size as Salem, but it had much smaller arms. Its scales were a bright red with brown spikes running down its neck right down to its tail. Its huge jaws were just inches away from Sam as it moved slowly to make the kill.

Sam moved faster than what the large red scaled Dinosaur was able to react. He leapt onto its head and with his claws on his forelimbs and feet he got purchase as he climbed away from the snapping jaws that could easily crush him. He ran to thr back of its where he dropped his sickle claw into the scales. The dinosaur let out a roar when his sickle claw went through a scale and into the soft flesh underneath. Its neck tried to turn around so that its jaws could get a lock on him, but Sam had chosen the perfect place to attack. He was out of reach of the jaws of the Dinosaur that he was attacking, but he was well within the reach of the other Dinosaur that for a moment he had forgotten.

With a roar another red scaled Dinosaur lunged out of where it had been hiding. Its mouth was wide open and allowed Sam to see all the sharp teeth that was in its mouth. "Get off my big brother traitor!" it roared when it was right on top of Sam. With a loud crunch the jaws had clamped down onto the Dinosaur that had started the attack but not on Sam.

The first Dinosaur to reveal itself let out a loud roar of pain as the second dinosaur bite its neck. "You idiot! Watch it!" it snapped at the second attacking Dinosaur. It was about to say something else when it was suddenly pushed away. The dinosaur looked up to see Lancelot hovering just above the ground. "Look its another freak!" it snarled at the Griffin as he landed beside Sam.

"Who are you calling a freak you lizard freaks!" Lancelot shouted at the two large Dinosaurs. A hiss from his side brought his attention to see Sam glaring at him. He flinched as seeing the rage in the Alpha Velociraptor's eyes. He had been the first one to see that Sam and Dean, may have been different with persanlities had many things simialr about each other. He had noticed that both of them were quick to get angered and would always jump to the others defence as quck as lightning. He had also seen that Sam may act calm and be the head of the operations but it was the younger brother to look out for. Never mind Dean, everyone already knew to look out for Dean. Sam, however was the danger out of the two of them. People would be waiting for Dean to exploded, but it was Sam who exploded. Lancelot had no clue what Sam had been like when he was a human, but now that he was a Velociraptor he was more aggressive than any other dinosaur that Lancelot had meet during the last war. It also didn't help that Sam was an Alpha with the abilities that come with being an Alpha. "No offense!" he said to Sam before he looked back at the other two Dinosaurs.

Sam snorted at Lancelot before he returned his attention back to the two Dinosaurs who had failed to be stealthy as they had tried and failed to sneak up on him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked of the two Dinosaurs. He knew the two Dinosaurs were Carnotaurus. A species of Dinosaurs that he had not seen in the Outpost and he had to wonder why it was. He glanced at Lancelot when the Griffin had let out a warning screach at the dinosaurs. The screach had sounded like something that an eagle would make.

The largest Carnotaurus snorted back at Sam. Its large foot slammed into the ground and crushed more books that had once been on the bookcase. "Why should we tell a traitor like you? You have flung yourself in with the Fantasy Creatures!" it snapped at Sam. "You have no right to demand anything from me!" he snapped once again at Sam.

Sam took a step back. He could not help but felt the pang of hurt that went through him. He was not really a Raptor. He was a human who had been cursed to become a dinosaur by a witch. He should not be having these issues. He should be trying to find a way to get himself back to normal. He should not be concerned with the problems in this dimension. He had to worry about Seth back in their dimension.

He tapped his sickle claws on the ground as he found himself thinking over things. Why where he and Dean even helping this dimension at all? True Gordon was in this dimension and causing problems, but he was no longer their problem. He was trapped in this dimension and they, they could find a way back to their dimension. They could leave this dimension to the psycho that was Gordon, but then he remembered Spino, Angela and Draco. They did not deserve the saem hassel that Gordon had given them. No he had a Hunt that he was to finish and an old score to settle with Gordon for all the hassel that he had given them. No he had to something to help this dimension with Gordon and then see what else they can do.

"I am helping the fantasy creatures end the threat that is the Vampire Raptor!" Sam responded as he stood in front of Lancelot. He kept his eyes on the two Carnotaurus as they towered above him.

The oldest Carnotaurus snorted back at him. "The Vampire Raptor has done more for us than the Council in Waterfall City! Why you do not see it I am stunned? Your kind were betrayed by the humans and yet you still fight for them! You can be strong if you join with us and the Vampire Raptor!" he declared as he looked down at Sam.

"Sam he is trying to get under your scales! Do not listen to him!" Lancelot shouted at Sam. He jumped back when the younger Carnotaurus snarled at him. "Now you listen here you big brute I am captain of the Guards here and will not be treated like that!" he snapped at the smaller Carnotaurus. If he could have smiled he would have, but he had a beak and so was unable to make the action that he had seen Dean do when he was human and in fact he was still able to smile even if he was a Hydra for the time being.

The Carnotaurus snarled at Lancelot and was lunging towards him when Sam stepped in front of him. He snarled and made other raptor noises that he had no clue what was being said. He watched as the two Carnotaurus snarled at each other and Sam before the oldest one gave a loud roar.

That was the only warning that the younger Winchester got before the Carnotaurus lunged towards him with its jaws wide open. Its huge feet slammed into the ground as he got closer to the much smaller raptor.

Sam watched the much larger Dinosaur as it got closer to him. His sickle claws on each feet tapped the ground as the large red scaled dinosaur got closer to him. Looking over his shoulder he looked at Lancelot. "Go and find Dean! We will need all the help we can get!" he told the Griffin.

The Griffin in question squawked at what was being told. Its feathers stood on edge and his wings snapped fully open. "I am not leaving you alone with those uneducated thugs!" Lancelot shouted at Sam. The human turned raptor was no longer looking at him but was looking at the Carnotaurus that was racing towards him. He took a step back as he watched Sam run for the larger dinosaurs leg. He did not say anything as Sam slashed the brutes ankle which resulted in it roaring in shock and pain.

Sam weaved in between the two Carnotaurus. He used his much smaller size to his advantage as he run from one Carnotaurus to the other Carnotaurus. He made sure that he was moving faster as he watched the two larger dinosaurs stumble over each other as they tried to bite him, but he could not do this on his own. He needed Dean. He needed his brother to be his pack mate and help him fight these things.

"Lancelot go!" he shouted when he saw that Lancelot was still there. The Griffin had taken a defensive stance behind him and was waiting for the right moment to go. "Please you need to find Dean! I can only keep them occupied for as long as possible but it is not enough!" Sam shouted at Lancelot.

Lancelot was hesitant but he finally did move. The Griffin opened its wings and with a powerful flap he got into the air and was already flying towards the door of the room. The flaps of the wings from him caused a few of his feathers to drift off of his body. Lancelot did not dare to look over his shoulder as he heard Sam fight the two Carnotaurus. He could at least help Sam against those brutes rather than looking for Dean who could be anywehre in the palace.

0000oooo000oo

Dean was flung to the ground by a much larger Dinosaur than him. It was no good that even as a Hydra Dean had no chance against such a large prehistoric carnivore. One that had been made famous thanks to the Jurassic Park films. The Tryranosaurus Rex let out a roar before it charged towards him. Its huge jaws open wide as it came to his side.

Before he could react the Rex's teeth clamped down on Self-Esteem. The head that was always negative about everything let out a screech of pain as the teeth dug deeper into the flesh. Both Self-Esteem and Dean had both closed their eyes as the pain was beyond anything that he had felt in his life. Dean had been bitten by Vampires and other Supernatural creatures in the past but it was not with the pure strength that was biting into him at the momet.

Anger and Soldier both let out a roar as the two more aggressive heads struck the Tyrannosaurus Rex on both sides of its neck. Their teeth sunk in through the scales and into the flesh that was just underneath it. Motherly then head-butted the large Dinosaur in its snout. In the part that Dean knew would hurt the most. When Sam had been at the school with Spino, Sabrina had told Dean the best ways to keep a large Theropod Dinosaur under control when they went Savage. The technique would also work with a Theropod that was the same size as an adult Raptor. The snout had a lot of nerves that helped the large dinosaurs to hunt and to use that against them was the best chance to get out of there without getting badly hurt by its teeth.

The blood red Rex with black stripes that ran down the full length of its body let go of Self-Esteem who was in the middle of a panic attack. Anger and Soldier released their grip of its neck as it took a few steps away from Dean. The claws on its large feet crunched the marble floor underneath it. He could hear a maid for Bast shouting that they had just polished the floor. Its large eyes were locked on the Hydra. The Hydra who was losing blood from the bite mark on its weaker head. It had made a mistake on going for that head. It should have gone for the middle head, but to do that it will need to get past the four other heads that were there.

"Forgot that I had four other heads? Well come on then? Just you and me! No other heads involved!" Dean shouted at the large dinosaur that had been named king of the large beasts. He could sense that the other heads did not like that idea but he did not have a choice. He wanted this thing away from here. He could hear Bast fighting tooth and claw agaisnt a Dinosaur that looked like a Raptor, but it was less stoicker than Sam was and it was also slightly smaller. It could just be that Sam was a large Raptor like he was when he was human.

The Rex snorted with a voice that Dean knew way to well. "So this is where you have been Winchester? Becoming a hideous four headed monster! What luck you Winchester's have?"

"Gordon?" Dean asked. He was unsure that this was Gordon. The deranged former Hunter who had then been Turned into a Vampire. From there, he had died and was somehow brought back to life to be turned into a Raptor that again was bigger than Sam. "But how? I thought you were a Raptor like Sam?" he asked. He couldn't help but take a step back as the former Hunter took a step closer to him. It sickened him to his stomach that he had listened to him rather than Sam after their Dad had died because of Azazel, but he had wanted to meet someone who was more like him than what Sam was like. Too bad that had led to more problems for them over the years as they had tried to stop the end of the times.

Gordon walked towards Dean until he was right in front of the former human. "Have you never thought of why I am called the Vampire Raptor? Or are you just as dumb as you are ugly!" Gordon snarled at Dean. He showed the human turned Hydra his banana sized teeth in a crocked smile.

"I just thought that it was your thing? Since the last time that we had crossed paths you had been turned into a Vampire!" Dean responded to Gordon. He was not going to give away that Sam could also shapeshift, he was not going to allow Gordon to have the advantage over them again.

Gordon snarled as he glared at Dean. "I was forced to become this monster because of you and your brother! If you had just killed little Sammy then we would not be here! The world would not be ending with his demon followers following him! Once you had killed him you would have ended me as I am something that needs to be cut down!" Gordon said to Dean.

Dean could only stare. Gordon was insane, and that was putting it mildly. But he had already been unstable compared to other Hunters. Gordon loved the thrill of the Hunt and the kill. He even killed his sister. "Wow! You really are insane!" Dean said. He really didn't know what else to say. This was something that he had only seen a few times in his life. It happened to the best of Hunters who got stuck within their world and had no way on getting back to reality. Gordon however he had never known reality like many other Hunters.

"And for your information the Apocalypse was stopped! So that is really old news!" Dean said with a smile. He had hit a nerve. He could see Gordon twitch and that was the only warning that he got before the deranged former human slamed into him.

Gordon was able to pin Dean under his huge clawed feet. Dean grunted when the large T-Rex leaned in closer and tried to look away from the jaws that were just an inch away from his head. "You have no idea what is really coming your way? Seth will level the whole world. This dimension and ours! There will be no escape! You may have stopped the Angles and Demons in thier plans of taken us out but they do not compare to the fury that is Seth!" Gordon declared when Dean looked away from him.

Dean couldn't help but scrunch up his nose as he smelt the dried up blood and decay that came from the Gordon's mouth. Dean after every meal Sam had always had his teeth brushed, mainly he had done it as his brother at the moment had no thumbs that he could use to hold things. "Why don't you enlighten me what your whole deal is with this dimension? But I will tell you this Gordon, no matter what it is me and Sam will defeat you like we did last time!" he declared. He heard the other heads grunt in agreement.

"I have been send by Seth to this dimension to gather him an army of dinosaurs! It also helps with my hunger!" Gordon snarled back at Dean. He leaned in closer before he shrunk and twisted. In a second Gordon had turned into a Spinosaurus. Unlike Spino, Gordon's spine was broken no doubt from a fight that he had with something in the forest.

Dean could only stare. Did Gordon have the same ability as Sam. Did this pyscho have the same powers as his little brother? He couldn't be an Alpha? Sam was supposed to be an Alpha. He had the ability to freak him out by turning into a Mosasaurus and also a Baryonyx. Did Gordon have the same abilities but have different forms?

"Your an Alpha?" Bast asked. The Werepanther had appeared beside Dean who was still trapped under Gordon's feet. She held a staff that she was using to keep the Troodon from biting her. She was fully transformed into her Werebeast form. The large female Panther wore armour over her fully body, but on her hands and feet there was no armour allowing coal black fur to show before white razor teeth.

"That I am, Panther!" Gordon snarled at Bast. He kept Dean pinned under his feet as he looked at the Werepanther who was worshipped as a God to the Ancient Egyptians.

"Then what's your abilities?" Bast shouted. She let out a feline screech as she ran the spear through the Troodon's exposed heart. The human sized dinosaur let out an agonised screech and it tried to kick at Bast, but she was well out of its sickle claws reach. Twisting the spear inside the Troodon's chest she watched as the dead dinosaur slumped. It was only able to stay upright due to the spear that was still embed in its chest. Showing no mercy she whipped the spear out of its chest and watched as the small dinosaur dropped to the ground in a growing pool of its own blood. Bring the spear back closer to her she eyed Gordon up as she thought of the best way to fight against Gordon.

Gordon's huge head snapped down to the Werepanther. "I'm a Vampire! Think about it!" he snapped at her.

Dean stared at Gordon as he thought over that. He had heard that there was a few Vampires out there that when they drank the blood of their victims they were able to take their attributes and even shape shift into a copy of the person or the thing that they had drank the blood of. Those types of Vampires were so rare that they were just thought that they were just stories that were made up. Gordon had been given an Alpha ability that had made him become a Vampire and a Shapeshifter. That alone was enough to send a shiver down his spine as he watched Gordon more closely.

"You drink the blood of Dinosaurs and once you have drank their blood you are able to take an exact copy of that Dinosaur!" Dean told Gordon with a snarl. He knew he could not allow Gordon near Sam. The idea of Gordon having his and Sam's Alpha powers was a nightmare waiting to happen.

Gordon showed Dean a tooth grin as he looked down at him. "You are smarter than you look! Maybe I should pay Sam a visit? See if he still has Demon Blood pulsing inside of him!" Gordon responded to Dean.

Dean let out a snarl as he saw only red. Using his hind legs he kicked Gordon off of him and stood back up on his own four feet. "Do not touch him at all!" he snarled.

"Just protective of little Sammy?" Gordon asked in a mocking tone at Dean. He could only laugh as he heard Dean snarl at him more.

Dean reacted quicker than what Gordon and Bast could react Dean was slashing at the former Hunter with his sharp claws. His five heads bite into Gordon. His attacks was so fast that Gordon had no time to react with the onslaught that Dean was dishing out.

Dean's claws of his front feet tore Gordon's face. The sharp red claws tore through Gordon's scales as Dean kept fighting the former Hunter. The four other heads bite into Gordon's neck with such anger that Gordon nor Dean had seen before.

Gordon snarled as the attacks kept coming and coming. It did not take him long enough to get fed up with the way that the fight against Dean. Growling he allowed himself to return to his Raptor form. The form was much smaller than the other forms that he had gathered since he got to this dimension. Everything he had been doing since he got here was leading to when he fought agaisnt Dean and Sam. He had hoped that it would be the first time against both brothers, but it looked like he was going to have Sam all to himself. He couldn't have asked for the luck that he was having. He had the power to be better than both the brothers and then the other Hunters all around the world.

In order to get to become the worlds best Hunter he needed to first take out Dean. He had the power to take him out. It didn't matter that at the moment the older Winchester was a Hydra. He was about to chance that. Snarling he dashed for Dean's hind leg.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded. He was only forced to watch as Gordon used supernatural speed got to his leg faster than his reactions. He let out a roar as Gordon's fangs broke the scales of his leg. "Why you little-" he didn't get to finish saying that sentance as he suddenly felt his stength leave him. He dropped to the ground when his _hands_ broke the fall. He couldn't help but look at his hand. He wriggled his fingers and felt them move with his thoughts. He also didn't have any other voices arguing with each other. He didn't know how long he would have gone with having the other parts of his personality always arguing.

Dean felt a pressure land on his back and he was once again on the floor. Groaning he tried to get up but he suddenly felt the pressure increase. A second later a horrid smile assaulted his nose that forced him to start gagging.

"Well Dean! I had fun! But I think I will go and see little Sammy!" Gordon snarled in Dean's ears. He lifted his foot off of Dean's back and was already running by the time that Dean was able to get back up to his feet.

Dean grumbled as he got back to his feet. He could only watch as Gordon's tail vanished from view as he ran around a corner. Suddenly felling weak he was glad that someone was able to support him. He looked over his shoulder to see someone who he had not seedn in some time. "Julian?" he asked the fully transformed Werewolf.

"The last time that I checked that was me!" Julian responded as he helped Dean to his feet. "You want to tell me what is going on? Or is this a typical Sunday afternoon for you Winchesters?" he asked Dean. His ears twitched when they both heard a noise that caused the Hunter and Werepanther and Werewolf to look at the source of the noise. It was a noise that Dean and Julian had heard in the Jurrasic Park films. It was the Raptors call for help.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted.

"Jess!" Julian shouted.

The two ran in the direction of the sound that the Raptor was making. Julian ran on all four feet. His ears were pinned against his head as he ran as fast as he could. He could hear Dean panting for breathe beside him. The advantages of being a Werewolf. He had much better stamnia than a normal human did. It was also made better that he was a Shadow Man, a different version of a Poltiergist. Dean may have been fit with all the drills and trainning that he had done, but it was nothing compared to the stamina he had.

The two were forced to stop when Lancelot landed in front of them. The Griffin had feathers in all directions given him a crazy look. "Dean you must hurry! Sam is in trouble!" he explained to the older brother.

"Where?" Dean demanded. He clenched his fists as he waited for the information. Her really hoped that Lancelot had not left Sam to Gordon all alone. If the Griffin had done that he would wish that Dean had remanded a Hydra rather than turning back to human.

"In the bedroom that Bast gave you for your stay with us!" Lancelot replied to Dean. He titled his head to the side like what birds done. His eagle eyes studied the human who was back to being human. "And what happened to you?" he asked Dean. He couldn't help it as he studied the human. His clothes were much dustier than what they had been when he had first meet the brothers.

"The Vampire Raptor as you call him was once a Hunter like me and Sam! But he was always crazy! To bad he is always focused on taken me and Sam out at any chance he gets! So this time he drank my blood and I turned back human!" Dean explained to Lancelot. The Vampire Raptor was a name that both Fantasy creatures and Dinosaurs called Gordon and Dean had to be glad of that. He was never good with nicknames at all. He learned the names of the things that they Hunted, but he didn't go into much details after that. After all that was Sam's job.

Lancelot took a step back. His claws clicking against the marble ground. "That is really not good!" he stated as he shook his head. "This is not good! Not at all! This could end the already thin treaty that we have with Dinotopia with little to no effect!" he muttered to himself.

"Why is that bad? Surely Dean being back to normal is good?" Julian asked as he slung his rifle over his shoulder. The leather strap had been adjusted so that it would fit across the broad shoulders and chest that came with him being fully transformed into his wolf form. His ears twitched as he waited for the Griffin to explain what he had meant.

"Gordon is a type of Vampire that once he drinks the blood of his victims he's able to become a copy of them!" Dean explained to Julian. He had thought about what he had learned from his little chat with Gordon to know that there was something bad with that. He looked towards Lancelot as Julian fell in beside him. "Are you telling me that Gordon is going to take the form of a Hydra like what had happened to me?" Dean asked the Griffin.

Lancelot shook his head. "He wont become a Hydra! No he will have the primal magic that will go against the Alpha side of him! Dean if what you say about Gordon being crazy well the magic is going to make him much worse! What will really happen I am afraid that I don't know the answer to that!"

"Just great!" Dean snarled. He looked at the floor when he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Julian was there. The snow white Werewolf was unlike the other Werewolves that he had taken out over the years. He was as stable as he was when he was human. He also didn't need the moon like all those Werewolves needed.

"We better get going before we have Sam face Gordon alone!" Julian told Dean. He removed his hand from Dean's shoulder and gave the older Winchester brother his rifle.

Dean stared at the rifle that Julian had given him. It was the second time that he had held the rifle. The first time he had held it was when he had first meet Julian in Blithe Hallow, but that time had been because Julian was showing the rifle at him. This time it was different. He didn't have a weapon on him at all. With the alien rifle it gave him a much better chance at fighting agaisnt Gordon and making sure that he stayed down for good this time.

Checking the rifle over and making sure that it was ready Dean looked at Julian. "We got some Hunting to do!"

 **To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22: The Vampire Raptor Strikes 2

**So the last couple of chapters have had references to the Jurassic Park books with the Troodon's, the Carnotaurus able to blend into their surroundings like chameleons.**

 **Now the reason for the Fantasy side being added in is that they along with Bast will play an important part in the fight against Seth for both Jurassic World and Book of the Dead. In the Book of the Dead I have introduced Greek God to it rather than another Ancient Egyptian God to. Also Bast is a combination of the Ancient Egyptian God and also a character from the Wereworld book series by Curtis Jobling who is also a Werepanther called Opal.**

 **Jurassic World from this point will have references to the Book of the Dead, but for those who don't want to read it I will be putting up a brief of what happened in that side of things that are important for the key points in JW. There will also be characters such as Julian and Black Horn who would be explaining what is going on with the Avengers side with their connection to the Artificial Intelligence that is called the Moonray that will be in contact with them from reports from Nightshade who is currently over in the Avengers side of the series.**

 **We are getting closer to the brothers facing first Gordon and then Seth who has been playing cards behind the scenes for sometime and he along with Natasha will be making a come back soon. Also Jess will be coming back as she had come with Julian to go after the brothers to bring them back home.**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Vampire Raptor Strikes 2

Sam jumped off of the attacking Carnotaurus back. He ran to the much larger Dinosaurs feet. He kept moving as the two much larger Dinosaurs stumbled over each other as they tried to get to him. The larger of the two Carnotaurus snapped his jaws at his tail, but the target had been his torso. One advantage of being turned into a Velociraptor was that he was much faster than he had been when he had been a human. That being said he wanted to be human again. He kept up the deadly dance that he was having with the much larger Dinosaurs that he did not notice the other Raptor that had walked into the room.

"Would you get out my way!" snapped the older Carnotaurus to the younger one. Its large foot slammed into the ground a foot away from where Sam was. He had forgotten that Sam was there as he started to argue with his younger brother. "You are such a pest. I don't know why mother made me look after you! Heck I don't know why mother would not just eat you!" he grumbled as best as he could under his breathe.

The younger Carnotaurus growled and got into his brothers face. Salvia drooled from its huge jaws and dropped to the ground where it pooled at its feet. "What did you just say about mother?" he demanded. He had forgotten about Sam who was slowly edging away from them.

The Velociraptor kept his claws raised off the ground as he slowly backed away from the two larger Theropod Dinosaurs. He had no chance to go against them. It didn't matter that he could shift to being a Baryonyx. He was still outnumbered. Sam had learned quickly that it was always best to not get into a fight that he knew he would not win. His dad had always told him to pick his fights carefully, but then again his dad told him that if he had to fight he had to fight. It was better to die as a brave man rather than running away like a coward. That idea that his dad put into his mind was changed over the years thanks to Bobby, who told him that a wise man would walk away from a deadly fight to live another day.

"Hello Sammy!"

Sam whipped around to come face to face with Gordon Walker. The former Hunter and the transformed Hunter glared at each other. Sam's hazel eyes had widened that the Vampire Raptor had managed to sneak up on him. He didn't even hear Gordon's claws clicking on the marble floor as he got closer. He had been to focused on the two Carnotaurus that he had been avoiding would discover that he was trying to get away. That had made him easy to be snuck up on Gordon, who was able to use both Hunter skills and Vampire abilities to sneak up on him. Sam knew that if John was there he would tell Sam that it was such a rookie mistake to allow a known threat to sneak up on him. He could not help but look at the fangs that were dripping with fresh blood. Gordon's brown eyes were narrowed as they both stared at each other.

"Gordon!" snarled Sam. His sickle claws on either feet tapped the ground as he stepped away from the Vampire Raptor that he had become known as in this dimension. He had no clue that Gordon was in Fantasyland at all, but seeing him here with the two Carnotaurus he figured that he had something to do with the other fights that he could hear along the corridor of the palace.

Gordon smirked right back at Sam. "You are looking good. The last time that I had seen you, you and Dean kept falling over each other. I just saw your brother just a few moments ago" he said to Sam. Gordon walked closer to Sam as the two Carnotaurus walked to his side.

The two Carnotaurus brothers had stopped their argument for a brief moment and had came to Gordon's side. They stood on either side of Gordon like two guards waiting defending their leader.

"What did you do to my brother Gordon?" Sam shrieked. Once again his sickle claws kept tapping the ground. He kept watching Gordon as he walked around him. Sam kept Gordon in his line of sight as he walked around him. It was no doubt to get him off balanced before he attacked. Gordon would wait for Sam to look away or to make a mistake along the line at some point before he lunged for him. The ensuring fight that would follow would no doubt have one of them not leaving the palace. He could not let that be him. He had to end Gordon before he destrouyed this place and went back to the Outpost where Spino and the others would not be ready for his attacks. He remembered Draco, Angela and the other Dinosaurs that he had meet at the Outpost. They did not deserve to face the rage that came with Gordon, it was their fight and they should make sure that it stays that way.

Gordon kept his famous smirk on his scaly face as he kept walking around Sam. He tapped his sickle claws on the ground before he stopped in front of Sam. "I just done what I am supposed to do now! I am following my instincts. Something that you have never done at all in your life" snapped Gordon. He licked his fangs that were still covered in wet blood. "If it had been me who had found out that I was tainted by Demons since I was a baby I would have ended my life then and there! I would have saved my family all the misery that you had caused your brother and the mighty John Winchester!"

"Shut up Gordon! We are not the same! Me and Dean, worked together and found a way to end the Angels and Demons plans for destroying the world. Something that you would never be able to do at all Gordon since your insane and want to kill everything that moves!" Sam shouted back at Gordon. He didn't want to deal Gordon that they had changed the way that many Hunters saw the Superntural community thanks to the Guardians becoming a part of their life. The Guardians were helping them and there was no doubt that Julian and Black Horn were looking for a way to find them or they had gotten Nightshade and Edward to help them.

"We are not the same Sammy. We really are not! I keep thinking that if you had died like the good little freak that you are me and Dean would have been happy as the best Hunters in America and the mistakes that have been made would not have been made at!" Gordon snapped back at Sam.

"Don't call me 'Sammy' only Dean is allowed to do that!" Sam hissed back at Gordon. That remark got another smirk to come from Gordon.

Sam stared at the fangs that were still covered in blood. He was able to put two and two together. The feathers on his back raised themselves up as Sam's natural instincts for fighting told him to make himself look bigger. Finding that it was easy to listen to the raptor instincts he followed them his the feathers on his back raised up. He was not going to give away that he can change form to Gordon, not until the right moment that was.

"What did you do?" Sam demanded Gordon again. He watched Gordon more closely than he did before. He had to think of a way to dispatch the former Hunter turned Vampire and then Dinosaur. Could Gordon be killed like a Vampire normally was dispatched: cutting their head off or did he have to be killed a different way than before? He also could not help but wonder how Gordon was back to life. He had cut of his head right after Gordon had been Turned. He had been dead and now he was suddenly walking about, but this time as a Dinosaur. What had happened since then?

"Nothing much. Just drank his blood was all I done. I had never drank the blood of a Hydra before. Now I fell more powerful than I did before I crossed paths with Dean" Gordon replied to Sam. He got right in Sam's face. His lips pulled back as he showed Sam his teeth that were stained red with Dean's blood. Blood that was making him feel energised. It had to be the magic that had turned the older Winchester brother into a Hydra that was making him feel that way, Gordon thought to himself. He just had to wait for the right moment to show Sam his powers.

Gordon had a plan. The plan involved his Vampire abilities and also the powers that he had been given by Seth. He had learned that he was what the people in this dimension called a 'Alpha', a leader with magical abilties that were differnt to each Alpha. He had also found out that he was not a true Alpha thanks to Seth giving him that power. He didn't care where he got the powers, he just cared that he was going to use them to kill Sam and then deal with Dean at his own leisure.

Sam let out a hiss at Gordon. He was going to say something to the former Hunter but Gordon had struck at him. He was forced into the wall by Gordon's supernatural strength and speed. It also didn't help that Gordon was a Raptor like him so with that added strength and power behind that he was already fighting fight that was one sided. He grunted in pain when his side collided with the wall. His legs buckled under his weight and he found his tail under his feet.

He closed his eyes as pain raced from his tail and up his spine as he stood on his tail with his clawed feet. He steadied his breathing as he stepped off his tail and allowed it to move away from his feet and the sharp claws that came with them. Slowly he got back to his feet. His claws digging into the marble floor to help him balance as he got back to his feet. Using his clawed forelimbs to help him even more as he finally got back to stand up.

"Not bad at all" Gordon spoke up. He was watching Sam closely as he got back to his feet. "See that you are still not use to that tail of yours" Gordon smirked at Sam.

Sam whipped his tail away from view. The thing sometimes had a mind of its own. He didn't dare look at the offending tail as its dropped to the ground as if it felt Sam's hatred for it. "I did not ask to be turned into a Raptor! Maybe you did, but not me!" Sam shouted back at Gordon.

Gordon hissed right back at Sam as he got right into his face again. His breathing was heavy as he kept his anger in control. He didn't want to snap to quickly, he wanted his revenge to play out like he had planned. "You have no idea what I have been through because of you and your dim-witted brother!" Gordon snapped back at Sam. He kept baring his teeth at the younger brother as he dared Sam to make a move against him. A move that would see him drink his blood, but that was after he defeated the transformed human. He was going to prove that he was the best Hunter in America. He was going to take out the Abomination with Demon Blood.

"How is this our fault? You allowed yourself to be Turned! I had no part in it!" Sam snapped back at Gordon. He couldn't help it as he stepped closer to Gordon. His sickle claws kept tapping the ground as he couldn't contain the anger that was rising inside of him because of Gordon. He also couldn't help the hiss that escaped from deep within his throat.

Gordon hissed right back at Sam. The spikes on Gordon's head rose up as he stared down at the Raptor that was slightly taller than him. It was the same when both of them had been human. Sam had always been a giant compared to other men. It seemed to have transferred when he was transformed into the Raptor by Natasha.

"This is all your fault! If you had allowed either me or Dean to kill you as the way of Hunters! But no, you two had to destroy our way. I was made a Vampire to fight you, once that was done I would allow Dean to kill me! But No you both could not do that, so I had to make a deal with Seth to clean up the messes that the new Voodoo Queen has made with her butchering up her spells! Spells that she said were easy and would help Seth build up his army!" scoffed Gordon.

Sam froze and stared at Gordon. "You made a deal with Seth?" Sam asked him. The quills at the top of his head rose up as he looked at the Vampire Raptor. He could no longer see him as former Hunter. Gordon Walker was no more a Hunter or someone they could safe, he was just something that both he and Dean needed to take out.

Gordon had allowed himself to become consumed by revenge for his sister being turned into a Vampire that he had become a monster in his own way. He killed anyone to get the thing at the end of the Hunt. It didn't matter if that was another Hunter or if its was a target for the creature. he enjoyed to kill. That attention had then moved to Sam all because he wanted to kill again. He had allowed himself to get turned into a Vampire to do so and that ended up in him being killed. Sam was surprised that Nightshade nor Julian had gone after Gordon Walker at all over the years. Werewolves and Vampires, as common knowledge to all Hunters hated each other, so it would make sense that Julian went after Gordon when he was turned or would have kept an eye on him. Not only being a Vampire should have gained their attention, there was also him making a deal with Seth to become his lapdog.

"So you are blaming me for making you Seth's lapdog?" Sam asked Gordon the thought that he had bee thinking.

Gordon stared at him. He let out a hiss before he lunged again at Sam. His sharp black claws on his forelimbs racked through the black scales of Sam's flanks. He could not help the grin that came over his scaly face when he heard the younger Winchester scream in pain.

Sam managed to jump away from Gordon. The other Raptors sharp claws were still embedded into his scales and brought the black scales with them when he had jumped away from Gordon. He could feel the warm and sticky blood dripping down form the three slashes that had been opened by Gordon's claws. Clicking his claws of his forelimbs against each other he stepped well away from Gordon. He kept the Vampire Raptor in his sights as he circled around him.

One of the Carnotaurus took one step forward but he was stopped when Gordon hissed at him. "Do not touch him! He is mine!" he snapped at the larger Dinosaur. The Carnotaurus stepped back to join with its brother who was given him a smug look at getting shouted at by Gordon. "Leave! The pair of you! I want this glory for myself!" Gordon demanded the both of them.

"Boss?" asked the older Carnotaurus. He looked down at the Raptor that kept getting closer to Sam who also kept moving away from him.

"I said leave! This is between me and little Sammy!" Gordon snapped at the two of them. They left without any more fuss as they knew that Gordon would attack them. He would attack them for not following orders and just for the sake of it. He would drink their blood and take their powers and forms. They had seen what had happened when Gordon drank someones blood they were weak for a good week, others would die and others would become his mindless servants. The Troodons under Benny's leadership were immune to the wrath of the Vampire Raptor.

Sam watched the two Carnotaurus as they stomped away. He could hear both of them muttering under their breathes as they stalked out of the room. Their footsteps got quitter the further they got away from the room. It was when they got a good distance away from the room that he and Gordon were in that Sam heard a noise he thought he would not hear again.

A Werewolf howled. That was followed by the sound of a rifle being fired. A loud whimper was followed before a loud crashing noise.

Gordon had heard it to. "What has made you smile? Its only a dumb mutt?" Gordon asked Sam. He had seen that Sam had managed to pull a smile. It was rather hard for the two transformed humans to smile without looking like they were sadistic killers about to make a kill. "It will soon be dead!" he told Sam when the younger Hunter was showing that he still had faith that the Werewolf was coming to his aid.

"You really don't know what's out there? Do you Gordon?" Sam asked. He titled his head as he looked across at the former human.

"I know that there is freaks out there. Freaks like you that need to be put down!" Gordon shouted back at Sam before he raced towards him. The claws on his feet clicking against the marble ground as his feet smacked the ground. The claws on his forelimbs were outsctreathed and ready to slash Sam scales like they had done before.

Sam snarled. There was no way to get through to Gordon. He was to far gone. He was driven so much by his hatred for them that he had made a deal with the Avengers number one enemy to date. An enemy that had been on earth for three thousand years, but was only now making a move agaisnt the world after planning every step that he was going to take. Sam didn't know what Seth's end game was, but from what the reports had said Seth was planning to take the earth for himself and have the humans that remained alive to be his slaves as he built his empire.

The Avengers were working on stopping Seth, but from what Sam had heard the Avengers at the moment had no leads on Seth not since Blithe Hallow when he and Dean had first come across the Pagan God. He knew from Julian that the Avengers were looking for the Book of the Dead. In it was supposed to have a spell that would take away Seth's growing powers and make him easy to kill. Sam knew way to well that, it might sound easy in a meeting room but on the actual field it was a different story.

It was not only the Avengers who were going against Seth. It was also the Hunters in America, he didn't know about other countries. He never thought about that. He had never thought about getting in touch with a Hunter from the likes of Japan or Britain. He felt that with meeting Julian and in a way getting involved with UNIT he had more Hunters at his fingertips than he would if he was doing a Hunt on his own.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when sharp claws tore through his scales. Gordon was slashing him with the claws on his forelimbs. Warm and sticky blood leaked out of the newly opened wounds that Gordon had caused earlier on in their fight. Hissing through teeth Sam started to slash at Gordon with his own claws.

Gordon shrieked when his blood, blood that was black dripped out of the new wounds that Sam had caused. His brown eyes glared right at Sam. "That was a bad move freak!" he snarled. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he allowed one of the new forms that he had stolen from another Dinosaur. He would have laughed like a maniac if it was not for the pain that was coursing through his body as he changed form.

Blood oozed out of new and really old wounds on Gordon's body. Bones snapped and cracked as his body was forced to go through a transformation that it was obliviously not ready for. A few bones ripped through his scales as his body got much larger than the raptor body that Gordon was in.

Sam could only watch in horror as Gordon transformed. The transformation was like that of a Werewolf under the full moon and they were fighting the urge that was coming from the beast within them. Gordon was different. This was not another Dinosaur that wanted to come out, no this was Gordon himself forcing his body to do something that should not happen. His transformations as far as he was aware was not like this. He had not seen blood or felt bones breaking through scales as he transformed.

In a matter of seconds where stood another Velociraptor was now standing a huge Theropod dinosaur. It was much larger than a Tyrannosaurs Rex. It looked like a Rex, but it couldn't be.

"Prepare to be crushed!" Gordon snapped down at Sam. His voice was still filled with pain from the transformation that he had just forced his body to go through with. He stomped towards Sam. The much larger claws on his feet smashed into the marble ground than the smaller claws that came with his raptor form.

Sam ran away from the foot that had smashed into the ground. He ran towards the bed that had been crushed by his fighting with the two Carnotaurus brothers that had wanted to eat him. In some way he was glad that Gordon had arrived when he did to save him from the two large dinosaurs. He just didn't plan for him to be able to change form into something that was bigger than the two Carnoaturus and even his Baryonxy form.

He leapt onto the ruined bed and with his increased speed he leapt onto Gordon's back. His claws on his forelimbs and feet dug through Gordon's scales that were still covered in blood. He slipped a few times but he was able to get to Gordon's back. He bit hard onto the scales and tasted the bitter tange of blood. He couldn't help the reaction of spitting out the blood that he had taken into his mouth.

Gordon roared in pain. He buckled as he tried to get the younger brother off of his back. He slammed into the wall but by the time he had moved his much larger body, Sam had moved out of the way and had leapt to the ground. He watched as Sam used his much smaller size to his advantage. He ran from his ankles where he bite and slashed at them before he ran away from him just before he was about to strike. He snarled as Sam once again got closer to him and with a roar he whipped his tail around. He heard a slight crunch and a whimper of pain as his tail connected with Sam's flank and then Sam hitting the wall.

Sam law in a heap. His whole body was screaming for well needed rest, something that he was not going to get. He could hear Gordon laughing like the maniac that he was as he stomped towards him. He grunted as he tried to move his tail but found that it was trapped under something. What good was a tail that it kept getting hurt and always causing problems for him.

"Is poor little Sammy hurt? Do you want me to go and get big brother to kiss the booboo better?" taunted Gordon as he got closer to Sam. He transformed back into his raptor form. He tapped his sickle claw against the ground as he got closer to Sam. "Too bad that is not going to happen! To bad that I drained all the blood out of his body and left him to rot with the Werepanther and Werewolf!"

Sam tried again to get up but a clawed foot was placed onto his side. He felt the sharp claws digging through his scales and the deadly sickle claw on the foot getting ready to impale him. He watched in silent dread as Gordon lowered his head towards him. He kept his compusre as he stared at the insane Hunter. "Do your worse Gordon. Because since you have sided with Seth the Avengers will be coming after you!" Sam told Gordon. He kept his eye focused on him as he watched Gordon get ready to kill him. Gordon was going to act through his revenge plan and kill him. If Dean was not dead already he would make it his last mission to kill Gordon for what he had done. He knew that would be what Dean would do. It was what having a brother was for.

Gordon opened his jaws. His jaws were already filled with sharp teeth but that got worse when the Vampire fangs descended from his gums and like his normal teeth they were slick with blood. Blood that came from Dean. Blood that should still be with his older brother and keeping him alive rather than him being at risk of dying by the magic that was found in Fantasyland.

Sam watched as Gordon's jaws moved closer to his neck and with no fight left in him he closed his eyes. He didn't know why he could not fight Gordon? He had the skills to fight him, but he was just to tired. If Dean was already dead then he didn't see what the point was in living. He would be alone and it didn't matter that John and Marry had both been brought back from the dead, they would not understand him like Dean understood him. He knew that John that would see what was the best way to kikll him or to use him during Hunts rather than finding the witch and turning him back to being human. That was also something he knew he would not get. He was running out of time. He was having problems with his memory now and from Sabrina's knowledge of seeing it first hand with Salem had prewarned Sam that this was going to happen. It was scary. He didn't want to forget the times he had with Dean and Jess.

Gordon's teeth pressed into the scales of his neck. The sharp nick that followed was of intense pain that found Sam wriggling on the ground as he tried to get away from Gordon. The struggles were cut sort when the claws on Gordon's feet ripped through the scales on his flanks. The screech that escaped from his throat sounded more like a raptor than it did a human scream. The noise that came next send a shiver down Sam's spine. He had heard it so many times as he watched Jurassic Park films that it had became as iconic as the Rexy from it. It was the call for help.

"Who do you think is going to save a freak like you? Ack-!"

Gordon had been forced off Sam with such force that a few teeth were still stuck in Sam's scales. Gordon felt himself being slammed into the wall by an unknown and unseen force. He snapped at thin air as rope wrapped around his neck. His clawed feet kicked out in hopes of getting the ghost that was doing this but again he found nothing. He snarled through the gag that was being placed across his muzzel and that was when he felt it. Sharp claws slashed through his scales as a poltergist attacked him.

It was the Poltergist that Seth had told him. The one that was sided with the Avengers. Julian Wolffang.

Sam closed his eyes as he felt a soft non clawed hand pet the feathers on his neck. "It's okay Sammy, big brother has you!" he heard Dean say into his ear. He was safe and he felt Dean move his head onto his legs. He did not fight his brother as he moved into a comfortable position for both of them. He closed his eyes. He was safe. He had his big brother to protect him.

Dean had dropped the rifle that Julian had given him to the ground as he raced towards his brother. He had left both Bast and Lancelot well behind him as he focused only on his brother. His brother who was on the ground and covered in blood from his fight with Gordon. He was happy that Sam moved his body to the touch that he was offering his brother.

Dean looked down at his brother as he closed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam. His brother was covered in blood and a few of Gordon's teeth had become stuck in his neck. "Sam I am going to get the teeth out of you!" Dean told his brother. He plucked the closet tooth that was way to close to an artery in Sam's neck. Sam twitched but that was all that Sam done. He then went to the next tooth and again it came easily with a tug. Blood was able to freely ozze out of the open wounds. Dean placed a hand on Sam's neck and was happy to feel the pulse that was pusling through his neck.

Happy that Sam was safe he looked up to see that Julian who was still invisible to him was nearly finished with dealing with Gordon. Gordon's thrashing was becoming less and less. It won't be long until he stopped moving altogether and that would be the end of him. Hopefully for good this time.

"Finish the SOB quickly Julian!" Dean shouted at Julian. The response he got was a rope that was wrapped around Gordon's neck got tighter and Gordon grunted as his airway got blocked again. Dean felt strange watching a poltergeist work. It was strange that it was only focusing on one person rather than everyone in the room. It was also a new thing that was cheering it on rather than the Hunter who it was fighting.

Dean looked back down at Sam. His breathing was levelling out and he was slowly drifting off to sleep. He was safe. Sam was alright. He could feel the remnants of the Hydra happy that he was safe.

"Dean?"

He looked up to see Bast standing in front of him. She had returned to her human form. She was about the same height as Jess in her human form, but as the Panther she was the same sixe that Sam had been when he was human. Bast was able to retain her cat-like elegance even in human form. Her hair on her head was completely shaving and allowed Dean to see all the pumps and lumps on her head. Her dark skin caught all the light and he could have sworn that he could see a few patches of fur getting ready to come out should the Panther need to leap to their aid.

"We need to get both of you to the med room!" she ordered him. She looked at both of them with the warm eyes only a leader was able to do.

"Can't they come here? Sam is not going to be moving anytime soon!" he told Bast. He watched the Werepanther closely as she watched them.

"I can heal him a bit but it wont be good enough if he gets in a fight again! He wont last long that is why he needs someone who has better healing magic than me!" Bast explained. She placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to show that she understood what he was going through. "It wont be enough to heal his wounds fully but it would be enough for him to be able to walk to the med bay!" she explained to him.

Dean looked down at his brother. He could hear Julian and Gordon still fighting in the other side of the room. He had to be glad that he had met up with Julian when he did. In all of his life Hunting he never thought that he would work with a Werewolf and have that Werewolf fight agasint a Vampire that had once been a Hunter like him.

"Dean?"

Dean looked down at his brother to see that he was awake. His eyelid was heavy as he looked up at his brother. Dean could see the stubbornness that was coming from his brother. He knew that his brother was already planning to do something stupid. "Whatever it is Sam no!" he told his brother.

He screamed in pain as he felt a sharp claw stab into his leg. He looked down at his leg to see Sam's sickle claw stabbing into his jeans and just stabbing into his leg. He looked from the sickle claw back to Sam to see his brother had closed his eye that he could see.

"You didn't hear what I was going to say Dean. Gordon's beef is with us, not Julian. I was thinking if I was healed I would be able to help Julian and you!" Sam said to Dean. He still had closed his eyes and had moved closer to Dean. He was finding it hard to stay awake as he heard the fighting continue.

Sam let out a hiss as Dean grabbed at the feathers on the top of his head. "No Sammy, I wont allow you to fight that thing! Let Julian deal with the hybrid monster since that is in his job title!" Dean told Sam. He didn't want Sam to deal with Gordon, not when they had Julian on their side. With Julian he felt that there was something that was always there watching his back and would always win the fight. That thought changed when Julian suddenly appeared and was send flying across the room.

"Julian?!"

Julian found himself being flung into the wall. He was back to being a target for Gordon after the Vampire had managed to bite down on his arm and drink a small part of his blood. Groaning he picked himself up from the floor. He kept his eyes on the Vampire Raptor as it slowly stalked towards him. He couldn't see the human that the thing had been, not like what he had seen within Sam and Jess with both of them being dinosaurs. This Gordon was all insane.

Ears pinning back against his head, Julian snarled at Gordon as he stepped in his way of getting to the two brothers. He had to give Dean time to get Sam out of there and to see help. They also needed to get out of Fantasyland before Dean got really ill with all the magic that was found in the place. The magic was too much for the human body to cope with. He really hoped that the brothers would not do something stupid, but he had seen and heard what they were like.

"Get out of my way dog! This is not between you and me!" snarled Gordon as he stepped forward. He pulled back his lips to show Julian is sharp teeth in a warning towards the Werewolf. The Werewolf was quick to respond with showing his own sharp teeth as he aimed his rifle at him.

Julian kept his attention on Gordon. He moved his feet into a better position as he got himself ready to shot to kill. "Its between you and me when you sided with Seth!" he snapped at Gordon. His toes curled up and he could feel his claws on his feet digging into the ground as he got a better grip on the ground. "You did not think of the consuquences of your alliance with Seth? Did you?" he asked Gordon.

Gordon hissed right back at Julian. His wounds were screaming at him to seek medical aid, but that would only come after he had killed the Winchester's. "You know how to fight dog! I will give you that, but that wont be enough to safe you and right now I really don't care about Seth or his plans! I just care about taken out those who are friends of the Winchesters!" he roared back at Julian.

Julian huffed, "Of course! For you Hunters its all about revenge? Revenge for your little sister being turned into a Vampire that you went on a killing spree against the fanged freaks! I will tell you that I was routing for you as you took them out, but then you had to go and get yourself turned all so you could prove you are the best Hunter out there that changed" Julian told Gordon.

Gordon snarled and let out a crow like caw as he looked from Julian to Dean who was shielding Sam from him. He looked back at Julian, "I can still prove that I am better than you and get rid of the Winchesters once and for all!"

"The typical bad guy act it is!" Julian muttered. He heard thee distinct sound of his rifle going off and looked over his shoulder to see Dean.

Dean had taken a defensive stance beside Sam and one that allowed him to fire his rifle at electronic sound that filled the room was a well known sound to Julian, but to the other creatures in the room it was a noise that they had never seen before. He even saw how freaked out Dean was with the rifles fire power. Fire power that had been upgraded by Nightshade over the years when she was bored and helped him to stay in the fight when they went up against aliens like the Daleks and Cybermen.

"Shit!" he snapped when he saw that Gordon's scales were protecting his body from his rifle's firepower.

"Jess!" he couldn't help but shout as a white scaled Velociraptor raced past him and leapt at Gordon with all intentions of killing him. He would have gone to her aid but a Troodon leapt onto his back. Its sharp teeth bite into his flesh that was covered in white fur that he couldn't help but howl in pain.

Jess was suddenly forced to the ground by Gordon. Her eyes widened when his teeth was just an inch away from her neck. The act reminded her of all the horror films that she and Sam had watched when she was brought back. She knew that Sam hated the horror movies that she made him watch, but she knew that he hated every second of it and yet he didn't say anything. He loved her that much that she made him watch all the horror films that she could watch.

She wanted to learn as much about the supernatural as much as possible and she had thought that the classic movies had held all the answers, how wrong they were. Sam had been quick to tell her that these monsters were only Hollywood monsters and nothing like the real things that he had faced all his life.

Bobby had started to teach her the knowledge that all Hunters needed, he was more experienced than Sam and Dean despite everything that they had been through in their lives. Then she got a whole different point of view when their small family kept getting bigger the addition of Black Horn and Julian. They had opened her eyes to a different side of the world that Sam and Dean had grown up in.

"You are a brave little one!" Gordon stated to Jess. He got much closer to her that she tried her best to get out of the way of his horrid breathe. "I think you will make a perfect mate for me and the new empire that I am helping to built!" he told her.

"Gordon get away from her!" Sam shouted at Gordon. He had seen Jess running up to Gordon like she was a demon out of hell and was on a killing grave. He had seen her this angry only a few times and most of it was when both he and Dean had done something that was enough to annoy her.

He tried to stand up and help her but Dean kept him pinned on the ground. He hissed as he tried to get out of the hold that Dean had put on him. He heard Dean hiss in pain when the claws on his feet scrapped his leg, but right now he was more worried about Jess. He would worry with Dean when he knew that Jess was safe and away from Gordon. He let out another hiss when Dean made it clear that he was not going to let him go and risk his life for Jess.

Looking at Dean was the only warning that he gave his older brother before he changed into his Baryonyx form. He heard Dean grunt as he landed on his bum after being lifted off of the ground for a second. It was another thing that Sam would need to deal with later on when he was sure that Jess was safe and Gordon was not a threat to her anymore. There was a lot of things that he needed to make up to Dean, but right at this moment he was only focused on Gordon and Jess. He let out a battle roar that attracted Gordon's attention.

 **To be continued...**

 **I am splitting this part up into different chapters. It makes it easier to wright up as I am not cramming and rushing through this part. It also makes it easier for you guys to read it rather than looking at a huge chapter and think it is a mountain to climb. Until next time...**

.


	23. Chapter 23: The Vampire Raptor Strikes 3

Chapter 23: The Vampire Raptor Strikes 3

Dean felt his stomach drop. He and Sam had been through many things in their lives as Hunters. They had both had their bones broken many times. They had been torn apart by a Wendigo that they had thought they had taken care of. They had been through a lot. A lot that should make Dean that Sam could take care of himself. But the big brother in him didn't always see it that way. He was always protective of Sam. It had always been that way that it was already a part of him before John had given him Sam to run out of their house when it was set alight by the Yellow Eyed Demon.

Dean would always protect Sam. It didn't matter if he was a six month old baby, or a seasoned Hunter and even a giant Dinosaur that had gone extinct 65 million years ago. Dean would always protect Sam. It didn't help that Sam did not think about his well being much of the time when others were hurt. It always warmed his heart that Sam would put other peoples needs in front of his own, but at the same time it drove him mad.

There was sometimes that Dean just wanted Sam to think for himself, but not at this moment. Gordon had just threatened Jess right in front of Sam and that was something that his brother would not allow Gordon to walk away from.

Dean looked across at Gordon to see that he locked shocked at what Sam had just done. He looked like his ideas had just been destroyed by that single act that Sam had just done. He had not allowed Bast to heal him at all before he transformed.

He looked towards Bast to see that the Werepanther was just staring at Sam with a look that only a woman who was a mother could throw. It was a look that showed she was disappointed that he had done what he had done while also showing the understanding of his actions.

"That's his girlfriend!" Dean said as he pointed towards Jess. The white raptor was only staring at Sam who had been a raptor himself before he became a Baryonyx. He didn't know what else to say to Bast other than that. It would help Bast to know why Sam cared so much about Jess if Bast thought that they had just meet.

"I know! Me and Jessica have been speaking a lot the few days before you arrived here. She explained her relationship with Samuel and if I recall she stated that she wanted to strangle the idiot for not thinking what he was doing as he jumped into a hunt!" Bast said. She did not look at Dean, instead her focus was on Sam and Gordon, Gordon had just returned to his Tyrannosaurus Rex form and let out a roar at Sam. A roar that Sam returned with his own.

Dean's attention moved away from his brother and back to Bast. "You knew? And you didn't think that those two should see each other? Sam has been worried sick about Jess and he was also afraid of how she would react with him being turned into a Dinosaur?" Dean demanded of Bast. He was angry at Bast for not helping his brother at all as she gave him a hell training lesson. A lesson that they both would not forget anytime soon.

Bast remained unmoving. She was watching the two Alpha Dinosaurs as they sized each other and thought of their next moves that they would play in their game. She also watched as Jess ran to Julian's side as the Werewolf slowly got back to his feet after he had been flung across the room like a ragdoll by Gordon.

"I have my reasons as to why I did not allow the two to meet up with the training that I was providing Sam!" she told Dean.

Dean gnashed his teeth together at the words that Bast had just said. She was playing with a deadly game and she knew it. Jess was as scary as any creature that they had come across when she was angry about anything and she was not afraid to say what she wanted to say.

Sam was also dangerous. It didn't matter that he had been transformed into a Raptor, Sam always had a secret weapon and that was always the puppy dog eyes. He wondered if he had given that look to Nightshade or Edward. They had just meet the two alien supernatural creatures for a brief few seconds, but it seemed that they knew them a bit longer thanks to Julian and Black Horn. It would be worth to see Nightshade going against Sam's puppy dog look and losing to it, something that Julian had told him that she doesn't like happening to her.

"Let me guess it was to keep Sam focused on his training?" Dean asked Bast. He looked away from his brother even though it was hard for him to do. He couldn't help but listen to the roaring and snarling that both Sam and Gordon were doing as they had locked in a fiscous fight against each other. He winched every time that he heard Sam roar in pain and couldn't help the smirk when he heard Sam hitting Gordon with his head. He knew his brother could hold his own in a fight, but he wanted to somehow be able to help him. It would have been easy if he was still a Hydra, but that of course was not going to happen thanks to Gordon.

Bast gave a strange noise that sounded close to a laugh. "You are correct, Dean Winchester. Jessica Moore had told me that she and Sam were really close. Their love for each other was what brought her to our dimension and I would say it was fate that both of them were turned into Velicoraptors! As you see Raptors mate for life!" Bast explained. She looked away from Dean adn was back to watching Julian protect Jess from a group of Troodons who had snuck into the room in hopes of taken her out.

"I did not need to know that!" Dean said as he put out the thought of being an uncle to little raptors. The thought of that just was not right. He did want Sam and Jess to get married and have a kid along with a dog, but not to be Raptors for the rest of their lives. He looked back at Bast and told her, "Sam and Jess wont be Raptors for long though! We will break the curse that has been placed on them before it sets in!"

Bast looked back at him. She had raised an eyebrow as she studied the older brother. "You would not be able to sense what I sense, Hunter? There is something that is happening to Sam which is going to make it harder for him to be turned back to being human!" she told Dean.

"What do you mean? I know that Sam is starting to have points of his memory going and coming back. He told me this morning before this hell started. So what else is there that I need to know so I can kick that witches bum before given her to a Ghoul that I know?!" he demanded of Bast.

"Everyone has an inner animal within them. Mine is the Panther and Julian's is the Wolf! Both of us a connected to our animals that if we were to concentrate we would become that animal fully in body but not in mind! Sam's inner aniaml now is a Velicioraptor!" Bast told Dean. She had returned to watching Sam and Gordon fighting agaisnt each other. Her fingers tightened their grip on her staff as she prepared to join the fight.

"So you are saying that Sam is going to become some Wereraptor when we break the curse that was placed on him?" Dean asked Bast. He was not even daring to look at the fight that was happening between Gordon and his little brother. He kept looking at the rifle that Julian had given him. It gave him a fighting chance against the Dinosaurus, but it did nothing when it came to Gordon. He gnashed his teeth at how low he was becoming in that he could not find a way to defeat a Vampire and save his brother.

"That is not going to happen! So you can stop playing this act that Sam is going to be turned back to being a plain old human and he would not become a Wereraptor like you suggested. No, Sam Winchester has become the very thing that represents everything about him and so his soul and body have setteled into their new form!" Bast told Dean. She looked back at Dean after wathching the fighting Alpha's for a few more moments. The fight was seeing Gordon going through many forms while Sam kept in either his Barynoxy form or Raptor form.

Dean watched Sam as he had turned back into a Raptor run around Gordon's feet to get him unbalanced so he could fall. A shriek from the air was the only warning that they all got that Lancelot had joined the fight. The Griffin went for Gordon's eyes and always got a way as Gordon went to bite him.

"There has to be a way? Sam can't be a raptor for the rest of his life? In our world that would be bad and I've see the looks that he makes sometimes now. And it scares me to think that he is getting use to being a Raptor!" Dean told Bast.

Bast nodded her head. She had gotten what she was looking for. Dean wanted a human brother back. Jess had allowed herself to be transformed into a Raptor to go after her mate and would no doubt remain a raptor should he choose to remain a raptor. Sam, he was setteling into hsi new body. A body that was stronger than hsi human body.

She also could see Dean's worry for his brother. She had seen it with her own brothers and sisters before things changed and they were always at war with one and other. "Julian has told me that you know an alien back in your world. One who would help you should you not be able to break the curse that has been placed on your brother!" she said. She needed to end Dean's worry for his brother so they could get into the fight and help rather than talking in the side lines like they had been doing so far.

"Nightshade? Yeah she helped big time to stop the Apocalypse from happening!" Dean said. He was trying to think why Bast would bring her up at all. Bast and Nightshade had not meet, but if she and Julian had spoken with each other he could see why she would know about Nightshade.

"Julian told me that Nightshade has developed a new technology that allows her, a Ghoul and a Wendigo to walk among humans as humans. He says she calls it a Perception Filter and it allows them to do undercover missions. He had told me that Nightshade had used it to disguise herself and rename herself for the mission as Hazel Young!" Bast explained to Dean. She smiled when she saw the gears in Dean's head turn as he thought over what she had just told him.

"Even if San is cursed to remain as a Raptor for the rest of his life, you have a means for him to look and react like a human thanks to alien technology!" she told Dean before she lunged towards one of the Troodons that were attacking Julian and Jess. With well timed movements her spear went through its chest with little effort on her part of the movement. The Troodon let out a hiss as its life ended suddenly at the tip of Bast's spear.

Dean watched her run into battle. This information gave him hope that Sam will be able to live his live as normal as they could live their live with being Hunters. He hated to admit that he had forgotten about Nightshade being an alien. He had seen her in her human form the one time that they had meet, but before they had gone on this mission a news report had been released.

Sam slashed Gordon across the head with his sharp claws. Having longer arms than a Tyrannosaurs Rex came in handy as he fought against the former Hunter. He stepped back as the much larger jaws clamped down where his neck had been only a second ago. The snapping sound of the muscles in the jaws reminding Sam that he needed to be careful, those jaws could easily crush his neck with little effort. He would need to take more care than ever with Gordon as a Tyrannosaurus which was way bigger than his Baryonyx form.

Gordon lunged for Sam and bite down on his tail. His Vampire fangs went right into work in draining Sam's blood. He kept his grip on Sam's tail as he felt him getting weaker with the drain of blood. Shifting into his Raptor form he climbed onto Sam's back and towards his neck. With a much smaller size than Sam's current body, Gordon was more able to move as Sam smashed into the walls to try and dislodge him.

Gordon was about to bite down on the neck at one of the veins there when he was suddenly pushed back. Hissing at his attacker he came face to face again with Julian. The Werewolf pulled back his lips as he snarled at him.

"You again? I thought you would have learned that you can not beat me!" Gordon snapped at Julian as Julian used the claws on his feet to get a grip on the scaly back of Sam's Baryonyx form.

"That's the problem with me I never learn!" Julian responded back to Gordon. He eyed Dean who was still holding his rifle as he looked up at the fight. The fight that was to dangerous for a mere human to join in. Not without a weapon. He was holding a weapon. He didn't need to stand in the sidelines. Rolling his eyes at how stupid Dean was he shouted, "Use the rifle! You have a bloody rifle. Use it rather than looking like you a rookie!" Julian shouted before he lunged for Gordon.

The Werewolf and the Vampire Raptor landed on the ground in a heap of snarling teeth and claws. Both of them trying to get the upper hand in the fight against each other. Fur and scales went in all directions as claws and teeth went to work on trying to win the battle.

Sam was glad that both Gordon and Julian were off his back. He heard the snarling and howling that was coming from the two of them. He could also hear the snarling from Bast as she fought alongside Jess against the Dinosaurs that had invaded her castle with the intetion of destroying everything that they took. The Werepanther from the sound from the fight was not allowing her kingdom to fall to Gordon and his goons like what he had planned. Morphing back into his Raptor form, Sam raced towards Gordon and leapt onto his back before he bite him as hard as he could on the neck. The two raptors then locked into a deadly fight.

The Werewolf that had been the main attacker had been forgotten, which Julian used to his advantage as he turned into a shadow and got into a better striking position to the side. His ears pinned against his head as he dropped closer to the ground with his target in his sight. He was about to leap into action when Gordon screamed out in pain. He looked over to see that Sam was also as clueless as he was. Returning to the normal plain Julian watched as Gordon ran into a wall before he tripped up on his own feet.

"What's happening to him?" Dean asked. He looked between Gordon and his brother. Gordon was having a fit in the middle of the room with everyone watching him. Sam however, he looked healthy for a human turned into a Velociraptor. He then looked back at Julian as Bast also joined them.

"He drank the blood of a magical creature! That is way to much for a normal creature like him!" Bast stated. She banged her spear's end into the ground to attract Gordon's followers to see what was happening to him. "Leave now or I shall place the same curse that I place on your master on you! And trust me this is a horrible curse that boils the inside!" she shouted at them.

The lead Troodon remained in place while the others ran as fast as they could to get away from Bast who was smiling like a madwoman at him as her plans worked. Without saying anything else Benny ran after his pack. He ignored the shouting that was coming from Gordon. He had a plan to follow out, he had orders that Gordon himself gave out to him. He smiled wickedly as he gave the call out to the forces that he was in charge. That was followed by his next to move onto the next target: The Outpost.

Dean looked at Sam as his brother raced towards him. He placed a hand on Sam's snout that Sam butted before moving away to see Jess. Dean watched as Sam and Jess spoke in quite tones to each other as they checked that each other was okay. He was happy to see that Sam was happy with Jess and despite everything that had happened between them their love for each other was still strong.

"Sam did you understand any of that dino lingo?" Julian asked. He was still in his full Werewolf form and towered above everyone even Lancelot as he landed beside Bast.

"Sorry, it was all coded but it sounded important!" Sam responded back to Julian.

Lancelot then spoke up from where he stood beside Bast, "It must be important as their forces are falling back! Bast we almost lost our home and from what we can see from the sky they are heading for Dinotopia with the intention to kill anything and all in their paths!"

Bast nodded her head and grunted. "We must put past differences aside as we share the same enemy! If it is true from what you are saying that the Vampire Raptor works with my brother then we have much bigger issues than past politics. I just hope that the Chimeria adviser that I had send to the Outpost has managed to get the Senator to see reason!" Bast spoke up.

Jess and Sam were busy watching Gordon as he thrashed about. Nearly every bone in his body was snapping and crunching as something horrible happened to him. They watched in horror as Gordon's body mutated into a shape that it should not.

"Guys?" Jess asked the others. She was unsure how the others were not seeing this at all, but they were focused on their own conversation to notice what was happening with Gordon.

"Seth is my brother and so is my responsibility to deal with Julian!" Bast snapped Julian. She got right in his face and snarled at the Werewolf who was brave enough to keep a natural face on.

Julian huffed at that. "If he is your responsibility then where have you been for the past three thousand years or maybe the last seventy years when he started to put his plans together? Seth has been playing his game long and easy while you have cowered in this dimension rather than facing your brother and the crimes that he has commited to earth!" he snapped at her. Again he got right into her face and glared at her as he waited for her to make a move.

Bast let out such a feline like roar as he grabbed Julian by his shoulders. Her claws dug deep into his fur and the flesh that was underneath it. "How dare you? I have welcomed you into my palace with such greatness and this is how you thank me? I will do anything in my power to help take out Seth, but I have more problems to face than what all mankind is facing! So you better watch what you say Mutt!" she snapped at Julian. She releashed Julian before she stepped back. Her chest was heaving as she fought to contain the Panther.

Julian flicked between his normal form and his shadowy form. He too was finding it hard to contain his emotions, both of the Werewolf and also of the Shadow Man. Both sides of his persona were raging that they needed to kill someone and right now that person was Bast. He ground his teeth agaisnt each other and glenched his fists as he felt Dean come inbetween him and Bast.

"You two need to came down before you kill someone!" Dean ordered them. He was brave for being a human. He kept Julian's rifle in his hand but he was holding it in a way that was showing that he meant no harm to either Werecreature.

Dean looked at Bast and kept his back to Julian. It was a move that he knew was dangerous when dealings with a creature like a Werewolf, but it was Julian at the same time and he had full control as did Bast. He was not walking into danger unless one of them decides that it was just better for their more animal sides to take control. "I understand that Seth is your brother and yoiu want to help in some way in taken him out. I also undersand that you dont want to kill him as he is your brother," he said as he glanced at Sam who was pushing Jess away from something. "I understand that. Me and Sam, we might fight but we still care for each other" he said to Bast when he returned his attention to her.

"I can only begin to understand what you are needed here for. But surely there is a way that you can help us in taken Seth out? Maybe give the Guardians and the Avengers intell on how to defeat him? I am also sure that they would really like to have another God on side!" he said he glanced over his shoulder to see Julian who was snarling not at him or Bast but in the direction that Gordon was in.

"Other God? What one does he speak off, Julian?" Bast asked the Werewolf.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Thor the God of Thunder! More like Thor the God of Blunders!" he responded to her. He looked away from her. He was still angry at what she had just said to him. No one calls him a mutt and is allowed to walk away. He refocused his attention on standing guard as he watched Gordon lying on the ground as if dead, but he could still smell the life that was coming from him.

"The Norse God? The son of Odin? I knew that he loved humans much, but not that much to join this team of humans!" Bast said more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Guys!" Sam suddenly shouted. He had managed to get Jess out of the way and had taken to standing beside Julian as both of them watched Gordon as his limbs twitched.

"What?" Dean asked as he looked to what Sam was looking and froze. The sight that he was seeing made him step back as he looked towards the deformed Gordon Walker as he towered above them all. "What the heck is that?" he asked looking at the Frankenstien Dinosaur monster thing that Gordon had become.

"This is what happens when a Vampire drinks the blood of a magical creature. Their bodies can not cope with all the magic that they have drank!" Bast explained to Dean.

"Is there a way to defeat that thing? Or do we allow it to run its course and watch it die?" Dean asked Bast. He hoped that the thing would be easier to kill than it looked

"No we have to kill it like any other creature!" Bast said back to Dean. She brought out her spear and raised it as she prepared to fight against Gordon. She looked over to Lancelot and nodded at the Griffin.

With no words between them the Griffin took to the air above them and started to dive bomb Gordon. He used his claws and beak to swipe at Gordon. The onslaught forced Gordon to keep moving away from the others. The Griffin shrieked with every strike that he had placed onto Gordon. Lancelot made sure that he was not an easy target for Gordon. He kept moving out of the way to avoid the large jaws and the horns that grew out of on his skull.

Dean watched as the magical creature flew with such grace. He moved like an eagle did with the way he turned and dived. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a raptor calling for help. The next thing that he knew was Sam leaping onto Gordon's back.

Sam used his claws on his forelimbs and feet to get a grip on Gordon's scaly back. His scales had changed to be more like the armour plating that the Ankylosaurus had, and that included the spikes that protected them from preadotors. Using the spikes that should be protecting him from attack but where rather helping his attackers to get a better poistion to attack. With his white claws he slashed at Gordon's neck as Lancelot came for his eyes.

Gordon roared in pain. His two attackers getting out of the way in time as he snapped his jaws at them.

Bast snarled as she drove her spear into Gordon's foot. The attack made the large hybrid Dinosaur roar in pain before he tried to move towards her, but once again the plating that covered his back was making it hard for him to move about at all. Bast jumped back and used the shaft of her spear to get more air. Above the ground she tossed her spear into Gordon's flank that was not covered by the armour plated scales, but rather than human skin. She smiled a toothy grin as she saw her spear being wedged into the monsters side. That smile lasted short as Gordon charged at her like a bull seeing red.

Gordon had his eyes locked on Bast and lowered his head. The Triceratops horns that had on his head were ready to impale her when he found himself going right through her. His eyes widened as he felt a sudden chill go through him as he done that. Staggering for a few moments he regained his balanced enough to see a shadowy shape around the Werepanther. The whisp looked like a blanket of black smoke with dark purple lightning that sparked through it. An angry soul that was protecting someone. His Hunters mind would have screamed at him, but it was not clear who was shouting at him at the moment with all the noise that was happening in his head when the shadow lunged at him. He roared and clawed at nothing but the air as angry claw marks appeared on his body. It was not helped that the Griffin was back to attacking his eyes.

Bang! Bang!

The rifle was fired two times and the bullets hit their mark both time. Dean jumped backwards when a tail with a club on it came way to close to hitting him.

Gordon let out another roar as a black swirling storm appeared behind him. A man wearing a suit then stepped out and walked towards the hybrid monster. The arrogant smile that was on his face was enough to make Dean raise the rifle he was holding and aim it at the man as he walked in with an air of confidence that no human was able to do. Bast snarled and reached for another spear that she had earlerr impaled into the wall.

The man clicked his fingers and monster the Gordon had become was gone from the room in a black tornado

"Hello sister! And Julian what a present surprise to se you here to!" the man said as he placed his hands into his suit's jacket pockets.

"Seth!"


	24. Chapter 24: The Alliance

Chapter 24: The Alliance

"This could all be a trap! One that allows us to open our doors for these creatures! If we are not careful we could be allowing them to match upon Waterfall City!" shouted one of the Council Members. He was human and looked like he should be on a boat with a parrot on his shoulder. Instead he was sitting beside Senator Tyron Rex as they all listened to what the Chimeria had to say.

"Rex, are you even considering of opening the doors for these things to enter?" the pirate member of the Council asked as he watched Tyron Rex closely.

Senator Tyron Rex had been in many meetings all through his life. His parents had done it before him as did his grandparents. In all of them there was always one meeting that would change their history and bring about changes that would effect everyone in Dinotopia. The most recent meeting that he had been in that was surely going to change the whole of Dinotopia was when he had meet the Winchester brothers. They were going to make history with the first Raptor being a part of the Enforcers after years of being in exile. Hopefully this would be enough to allow the rest of them to come out of hiding.

This new development that he was finding out may change everything that they had thought about their neighbours. It would also make the people scared to leave their homes in knowing that the Enforcers might not be enough to protect them from this new threat.

"Tell me his name again my dear?" he asked. He ignored the scoffing noises that the other Council Members were making as he talked with the creature that was a mix mass of different animals. He looked past all the members humans and Dinosaurs alike to see Sabrina and Salem standing at the entrance with five other Enforcers. Only Sabrina was looking at their visitor with some kindness, the others were glaring at the magical creature with such hatred.

"Seth! His name is Seth. He is a God from the Ancient world who has returned to make all of us either gone or bowing to him. He is the brother of my Queen, but the different between them is that Bast protects us all while Seth wants to destroy everyone! We have made an alliance with a defender from the dimension that Seth is causing problems! The same dimension where the Winchesters are from!" the Chimera explained to the Council of the Outpost.

"I smell a trap! This could just be a story that they had brought together to scare us!" shouted the human Council Member again. He kept looking from Tyron Rex to the Chimera who had had talked more like a human than a monster. It was unnerving to see a creature that he had been told from a young age was a blood thirsty monster. "These monsters are nothing but cunning and will wait for the right moment to kill us all in our sleep!" he shouted to the Council. It was a fear that all the human members of the Council was fearing but none of them were going to say anythin

Diana snorted at his words. The small Dinosaur who was perched on Tyron's shoulder glided off of it and onto the table. Her claws clicking against the table as she walked towards the human member of the Council Member that was voicing everyone's concerns. "Do I have to remind you that your ancestors had the same feelings towards us before we joined together and formed the government and society that we have at the moment? Or do you remember it way to well and are afraid that you will become either a hero or a villain in a story that can see many lives being saved?" she asked him.

Diana then looked back at the Chimera. They still had not learned her name. She was all business and had not given any personal details about herself, she just went into explaining what was happening. She had left no details out as she explained why they needed to form an alliance.

"If we work together we an end the threat that is Seth before he becomes to bigger a threat that no one can handle!" the Chimera said to the Council.

Senator Tyron Rex leaned back in his chair. "You attacked the Enforcers and Sabrina has reported that your people kidnapped both Sam and Dean Winchester! That is enough to cause many of my people to not trust what you are saying and that includes the members of this Council who have made their concerns known and are being considered of what they have said before us all!" he told everyone that is in the room.

"We meant no disrespect or to restart the war after peace had been brought to our two countries! It was the only way that we could get to the brothers and take them to Bast where she can train the Alpha to be an Alpha without hurting himself. We did not predict that the human would go with him" she explained to Tyron Rex before she looked back at Sabrina. "I am sorry for the fight that our Warriors had with your Enforcers! They were just getting me to meet up with someone who would allow me audience with the Council!" she told Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled and patted Salem's side. Her little brother was falling asleep. He never did like meetings and also to have a healing spell placed on him it always made him sleepy.

"Both sides got carried away. I understand!" she replied before looking back at Senator Tyron Rex. "If I may put in a word in to this meeting?" she asked the man who had taken her under his wing.

"Of course my dear. Hopefully you will be the voice of reason and break this meeting before we all fall asleep like Salem!" Tyron said to her.

Sabrina walked up to the table and stood beside the Chimera. She kept her magic in her blood in case that she needed it in a fight against the Chimera. She hoped that she would not need it at all, but it was always better to be ready when around a creature she didn't really understand. But she wanted there the be peace. Something that many of the Council Members did not want.

"I can confirm that Seth is nothing but bad news! He is the one who got my old friend Natasha to turn to Dark Black Magic and take the path that has lead her to be in the eye sight of the Guardians which is not good as from what I have heard their leader will show no mercy if the Code is broken in any way and also for anyone siding with Seth. We can make a difference if we work together. We can saves lives that would be destroyed by Seth and his lies. If we unite and make an alliance we can finally heal old wounds that will come up from the War and it will allow many of us to move on for all those that we had lost in that fight!" she started to explain to the Council Members. Many of them were agreeing with what she was saying, but they were still having their doubts about the whole thing. The creatures of fantasy were not like them. They were not always made out flesh and blood like humans and Dinosaurs, some of them were made out of water or metal but they were all different to each other just like they were all different from each other.

"Diana is right. She is right that before me and Salem came to Dinotopia there was tensions so high between the Humans and Dinosaurs but through negations very much like what we are having right at this moment there was change that saw two species coming together. We can do it again with the creatures of fantasy. We can not only help this world but we can show to many other people both here and in the Fantasyland who has doubts about all of this that this can work. Because trust me we need all the allies not enemies we can get if we want to stand a chance against Seth and his allies that he is no doubt building to take us all down because he will attack!" she stopped in talk as she allowed her words to sink in with what she was telling them.

Being quite for a good few moments she spoke up again, "Seth might not attack tonight or in a months time, but he will attack!" she told them all.

The Council had gone silent as they took in what Sabrina had told them. Tyron smiled as he stood up from his chair and looked at all the Council Members before he looked back at Sabrina. "I for one think an alliance would benefit for both sides! One this Seth sounds bad and is a threat that we must take serously rather than waiting for him to kill a city worth of people! So raise your hands to form an alliance if not keep your hands down!"

A great majority of the Council raised their hands but only two kept their hands down. Tyron smiled once again as he looked at the Chimera, "Let's hope this alliance will last long after the threat of Seth has passed us" he said to her.

"I hope so to Senator Rex! Lady Bast would love to hear that we have new allies here!" she said to him.

The doors of the Council Room burst open and a human Enforcer raced into the room. "An army of deranged Dinosaurs are attacking the Outpost and they bare the symbol of the Vampire Raptor!" he shouted to the gathered Council.

Tyron looked at Sabrina and ordered, "Go to the school and all those young Dinosaurs and Humans I want you to get them ready for a fight of their lives! Go, we need to get everyone ready for the battle that us coming our way!" he ordered her. He walked away from the table with Sabrina running after him.

"They're not ready! They're still children!" she shouted at him as she followed after him. Salem was right behind her. His large claws clicking against the ground as he followed behind them. He kept a good distance away from her. He didn't want to have deal with Sabrina when she was mad and not at him.

Senator Tyron Rex kept walking with Diana flying beside him. "They will be ready when you use your magic and age them up! It will be the opposite of what you had done to Sam and correct me if I'm but wont Sam be once again an adult?" he asked Sabrina. He was still slightly ahead of her as he kept walking to his office.

"You are correct! Sam will be an adult again, but if he is an Alpha he will have unstable powers at the moment. Not unless he has been trained which I am sure that this Bast has given him so he is ready to face the Vampire Raptor? But are you sure that you want to do this? This could mean trouble from within our own homes?" she asked the leader of the Outpost.

He finally stopped and looked around at Sabrina. "We have no other choice. If what you and the Chimera are saying about this Seth, then we need to be ready for a full scale war!" he told her. He once again started to walk away but unlike the last time Sabrina was not going to follow him. He had made it clear that he had listened to what had been said and he was going to take the actions that he thought was the correct ones to take.


	25. Chapter 25: Return to the Outpost

Chapter 25: Returning to the Outpost

Dean was nursing a black eye that he had gotten from his very short fight with Seth. He new that Pagan Gods packed a punch and that was when they were in a human body like what Seth was, but Seth packed a punch. News travelled fast when you were friends with an Angel and a Werewolf in terms of Seth and his plans. He had heard that Seth was getting more power somehow as the Avengers raced to find a way to put him down for good this time rather than locking him up like what the other Pagan Gods had done all those years ago.

He spotted Julian and Bast walking into the Med Room where he and Sam were rushed to after their fight with Seth. The fight was one of the most embarrassing fights that went into Winchester history and already there was a few out there that could contend with it. He watched the two Werecreatures as they walked by him and spoke in hushed tones about something that he could not understand or wanted to understand. His main concern was his brother and to an extent Jess.

Sam and Jess had taken a beating from Seth as well as him. It didn't help that Sam had not been in fighting fit when he first went up against Gordon before Seth had joined in the fight. Jess had also been wounded by Seth after the Pagan God had gotten bored of playing their games and had just ended up beating the crap out of them. He didn't say anything at all during the fight. He had just taken great delight in beating the Winchester brothers as if they were nothing more than soft Hunters who had been lucky.

He looked over his shoulder at where Sam and Jess were curled up together. Sam had his head on top of Jess's head and both of them had their eyes closed as they just stayed together. It was something that Dean did not have. He could have had it with Lisa or Cassie all those years ago, but he chose not to endanger them with the dangers that came with Hunting. Jess had accepted that part of Sam and even with both of them being Velociraptors she still loved him.

Sam and Jess had both been seen to be the medics. Their wounds had been healed and now it was just resting. Dean knew that wont last long as Jess would no doubt roar at his brother for not thinking of what he was doing. Then her attention would be focused on him for leading the insane Hunt when he had no real information about it other than what was needed by Hazel. Jess had already had a few words with Julian and the Werewolf once things had calmed down had told them that she was "a spitfire". Dean had been fast to agree with Julian before he was called away by Bast to speak about something important.

Jess twitched in her sleep and Sam was quick to muzzle her back to a gentle sleep. Both of them purring like giant scaly cats.

"Dean?"

Dean looked around to see both Julian and Bast standing in front of him. "What's up Julian?" he asked as he stood up from the seat that he was sitting on.

"A lot of things are happening and are happening really fast that the Moonray and JARVIS back in our dimension are failing to keep up. Even my Shadow Network are having issues with knowing what is happening, but one of my Shadow Men were able to break though into this dimension in the crack from where me and Jess had formed when we got here!" Julian started to speak up.

He had once again reclaimed his rifle that he had given to Dean to use in the fight against both Gordon and Seth. Little help it had done in both fights now that Gordon was some hybrid Dinosaur and Seth was getting more powerful by the minute.

"Just spit it out Julian? What did your man tell you?" Dean asked. He winched when he heard a groan come from Sam as his brother fought the urge to wake up. Dean was happy when Sam once again went to sleep. The sharp claws of his feet scrapped against the metal bed that he was lying on. The noise should have caused Dean to winch at the noise but he was now getting use to it.

Julian seemed taken a back by the order that he was silent for a moment. Unsure how he should word what he had been told by the Shadow Man who had been given a message by Nightshade. "Nightshade needs me to report back to the Estate as things are getting worse on their side and she feels that all the Avengers and Guardians need to regroup for the final strike against Seth!" he told Dean.

"Julian I don't know what Nightshade is thinking that both you and Black Horn are going to make a difference in them going against Seth for the final push like she says. You and Bast, both in control of the animals didn't stand a chance to him. What is an Avenger like Wasp or even Captain America going to have against him when he is that strong?" Dean asked Julian. "I don't want to see you being destroyed like so many of the people that me and Sam consider friends and family!"

Again Julian was taken a back by what Dean was telling him. "Wait you do like me? Its not just that Nightshade had me on your case since day one? And even told the truth about your Angel friend not being so friendly in wanting to start the Apocalypse as Nightshade called them all big babies who needed their dummies before she killed a good number of them to make a point?" he asked the Hunter.

"Wait that was Nightshade? I thought it was Seth that done that?" Dean asked looking series at Julian. He couldn't help the smirk that came to him at seeing Julian's face. It was clear that he had said something that he should not have said to him.

"They had it coming! And it was right before she meet with you and Sam in that office building and killed that Angel in front of you all like he was a street thug. But Eddie he was no better. He sliced them in half with his Axe. In fact I heard that Zac and those who are allied with him have become a little project of Nightshade's. What's she's doing I don't know but it sounds like she is trying to weaponize Grace!" Julian explained to Dean.

"Your digging a deep grave there, Julian! One that I am sure that Nightshade would not mind keeping you in!" Bast spoke up. She was not looking at him but was watching the medics that were tending to the wounded members of her guard. She knew that they were in good hands. Her medics were the best ones that she had come across in her many years of hiding from her brother. It seemed that her past had caught up with her present and her brother had found her once again.

"I know so I think I should finish what I am saying and get out of here before I say something that I am going to regret!" he said as he ran his hand though his hair. "The Avengers have found the Book of the Dead along with the Set Dagger which is what can bring Seth down. With that Imhotep is going to bless all of our weapons!" he explained to the others.

"Wait did you say Imhotep?" Bast asked him. Her attention was once again on Julian.

"I did. You know him?" he asked her.

Bast nodded her head before she walked away. "If Nightshade needs you back for the final push against my brother and want to be there. Has she given you any other details other than that they have the Book of the Dead?" she asked him.

"A lot of the information is classified but we need to get back to our world before the Moonray closes the portal between the two dimensions!" Julian explained to her. He was only allowed to tell them about the Book of the Dead as that was good news that they needed. He felt that he did not need to explain what else that had happened with the Avengers. They did not need to know that they had been defeated by the Serpent Sisters. That was some of the information that they did not need to know at the moment after they had been defeated by Seth.

Bast nodded her head in understanding. The Guardians the last time that she had seen them when she was young and thought the world of her brother they had been secretive. They also had different members, but that was what happened and kept changing all to keep up the image of mystery. She always wanted to be a member of the Guardians but their members were always creatures from another world and never had they any members from Earth or the Pagan Gods that the humans worshiped. Now things had changed and Julian a Werewolf from Earth was a member of the Guardians.

This Nightshade was brining changes to the Guardians but it was too late for her. She had grown up and knew that being a Guardian was a full time deal like running Fantasyland which she was doing at the moment. Being a Guardian was not for her, but now she was working with a Guardian rather than being one of their members. She was going to take that rather than dropping everything that she had worked so hard to achieve would be for nothing.

Seeing that she was not needed any more she walked away from the Werewolf and Hunters. She had her forces to prepare. If the humans and their defenders where getting ready to take Seth out, she also needed to get ready to aid them in defeating him. She had the choice years ago to put all of this to an end but she didn't because of her love for her family being too strong. She had been a fool all those years ago and so many people where paying the price for it.

Dean looked back at Julian. The Werewolf was busy working with his weapons and placing items back into his bag that he had brought with him and Jess to this dimension. Dean couldn't help but watch Julian as he packed with military style of getting all of his gear back into the bag. He also could just hear Julian humming a song, what song he didn't know. He was just working away in his own time.

"You have something on your mind Winchester?" Julian asked as he stopped what he was doing and looked around at the older Winchester brother. He slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his rifle that was also slung over his shoulder with its leather strap.

"I've just been thinking over the things that me and Sam have been through over the last few years!" he told Julian. "I feel that I can tell you this stuff as you understand what it is to be human since you were human before you died and became a Shadow Man. If I told Cas he would just stare at me blankly with his lack of knowledge of what it is to be human!"

Julian set his bag and rifle back on to the ground and let out a huff. "He was also the one who was using you and your brother to kick start the Apocalypse so they could have their so called promise land while you and Sam were to be the prom dresses that the two assholes wore to the final showdown. I wouldn't consider him a friend at all. If I had not followed my orders I would have killed him as soon as I found out what they were planning. But I didn't and the events that have followed have seen that he and the other Angels are learning what it means to be human and see their errors!" Julian told Dean as he stared at him.#

"Why didn't you? Surely you had plenty of time to take him out and stop their whole thing a lot sooner than it did with Nightshade and Edward joining the party?" Dean asked. "I'm not saying that I wanted you to off Cas, but I am asking why you didn't?" he continued as he watched Julian's face change to that of someone in deep thought.

"If I had killed him in the middle of the night at some rundown motel as I followed all of you it would have set in motion reactions that we had not planned for and were not equipped to deal with. The Angels would have just found someone else to see to you and I would have to reset all the plans that I had already in motion along with give the others new details." Julian explained. He could see Dean's face become thunderous when he had told him that he was always close by.

"All that time you were so close that you could have helped us? But you didn't?" Dean asked as eh got right into Julian's face. "There had been so many hunts that we could have had your help with. A Werewolf against a Werewolf could have helped us with that bad Hunt!"

Julian huffed again. "There is a lot that you don't understand and need to understand, Dean. I had orders at the time that I had to follow and I also had a plan that I needed to keep up to date so I could get everyone where they needed to be for the final showdown between Michael and Nightshade!" he explained to Dean. "I am the Head of Special Operations for the Guardians. Which means that I learn the motives of the enemy and what they are planning to do. I work away in the shadows as I get them to make a mistake or keep their attention away from the others. Which is what I had done"

Dean slammed his move shut. What Julian was telling him made a lot of sense. Julian had not joined them in their Hunts, but he had helped them to derail the seals that were being attempted to be broken by the Angels and Demons. That was when he showed up and all those times, Julian had been watching the Angels and the Demons.

"What about Ruby? She was found torn apart as if some wild animal had gotten to her?" he asked. Ruby had been a pain in his side far long before he was dragged to Hell. She had worked like Cas had worked in gaining Sam's trust. She had him drinking her blood like he was some Vampire and then when they had meet the Guardians for the first time in that office building it was found that she had been torn apart with no mercy at all. He remembered how freaked the Angels were when they had found out about that.

Julian smirked at him. "Was that you that offed Ruby?" he asked him.

"No. But I wish I had. You see I gave both Nightshade and Eddie the information that they needed and they took it from there. They toyed with her for a full day and when she was not expecting it she was gutted like the pig that she was!" Julian explained. He had seen Nightshade's report of the death of Ruby. The detail how she kept seeing the Grimm all day along with the Ghoul in the corner of her eye. The sightings stopped so suddenly that Ruby was an easy target when both Nightshade and Edward went to take her out.

The report that UNIT had gotten about the killing of Ruby was different to what the local authorities had been given. They had been told that she was on drugs and had come across a bad dealer who tore her apart for not given them the money. That was enough to keep the press and the people happy when they found the body of the Demon the next day.

"She got what she deserved before she turned Sam against me!" he told Julian as he looked towards his brother who was wide awake and watching them with those hazel eyes of his.

"Castiel was doing the same thing to you, but that doesn't matter as he is an Angel! Get your stuff together we are leaving!" Julian ordered Dean. He walked back to where he dumped his bag and his rifle and picked them up. He didn't even look over his shoulder as he stalked out of the room where Bast had her healers see to their wounds. The wounds that they had gotten from their fight against Gordon and then Seth.

"He is right. About Cas and Ruby and the whole ending their plan! Without him Lucifer would be using my body to destroy the world and Michael would be using yours for the same thing!" Sam said from behind Dean.

"How could you think this is better? You have been turned into a dinosaur and we've been send to another dimension" Dean told Sam as he pointed at him. Sam however gave him the best bitch face that he could manage at what he said, but it was not the same as when he was human.

"I would take this rather than being the devils bitch!" Sam replied before he walked away.

He didn't get far as Dean had grabbed his tail. Twisting his longer neck around he came face to face with his brother. "Dean? You heard Julian!" Sam said as he got his tail out of Dean's old.

"We're not going. We have to get back to the Outpost and make sure that Sabrina and the others are alright. There is a high chance that Gordon was sent to there in a hope to get Seth's plans in motion!" Dean told Sam.

Sam looked away from Dean for a second before he looked back at his brother. The look that he could see on Dean's face was enough to tell him that he had already made up his mind about the matter and he was not going to be changing his mind either. It didn't matter if he had to drag him through a portal to get back to their dimension or Julian towering above him in his fully transformed wolf form.

"Go! I will keep the heat away from you from Julian!" Jess said as she came up beside Sam. She rubbed her head against his head as she gave her support. "I also have a feeling that Gordon and Seth are not done with this dimension and we need to help them the best that we can before we go home! I will do my best to get Julian to see reason and help you!" she told the both of them.

Dean smiled at Jess as she and Sam finished saying goodbye to each other. He gave them a few extra seconds before he shouted at Sam, "Come on Sammy! You will see her again when we meet back up again!" he shouted at Sam.

ooo0000oooo000ooo00

"Now what Dean? We know that this is the fastest way back to the Outpost but we surely have come up with a better plan to get across!" Sam grumbled as he looked at the raging river that was in front of them. His claws sunk into the soft sand of the beach.

He looked over at Dean as his brother looked out at the raging river that was in front of them. "Face it Dean, this is like what caused all of this to start. Not listening to what Julian was saying or wanting things to return to normal!" Sam snapped at his brother. He couldn't help the hiss that followed as he thought of the spell that Natasha had used on him to turn him into a Velociraptor.

The fist impacted with the side of his head that Sam was shocked that his brother would attack him. "Don't you dare to say that this is all on me! You agreed with me and it was your plan that we spilt up. There was many times before all of this that we called Julian and had him help us!" Dean shouted at Sam as he got right into his brothers face.

Dean was freaked out about the whole thing. His simple way of live of hunting and killing things for the family business had been altered so much that he didn't remember what it looked like. He missed a normal Hunt. One where he and Sam drive into town in the Impala and investigate what has been happening before they found out if the thing that they were hunting was a pack of Werewolves or a Clan of Vampires or whatever ugly monster they were up against in the week. That had changed when they had found themselves in the middle of the end of the world but that didn't last long when they found out that there was more to the world than what they had first thought.

Dean liked adventure as much as the next Hunter. He liked the thrill of the Hunt that he found himself in. Finding out Angels and Demons were at war with each other had caused him to fell something that he had not thought he would fell. He knew it must have been what John Winchester had felt when he was in Vietnam as a soldier. To be a part of something bigger with more people to watch his back, but the world was not white and black as he had thought. No there was patches of grey on both sides.

He just had not thought that the Angels would be such dicks. He knew that they were dicks with the way that they treated humans and even how they treated Sam. But to find that they wanted to start the end of the world was something that he did not think that they wanted to do. He would never have thought that the Angels were babies that needed to be lead and that was when the Guardians forced their way into the picture.

The Guardians.

Another thing in the world that had changed his views on things. They had been around way longer than Earth and even God himself, but their members changed from what Castiel told them that they had once been giants that had mastered the land, sky and ocean with powers that he could only dream. The new Guardians had been on earth for a good century with Nightshade leading them. They had fought in the two World Wars and they were still fighting for their world and not themselves like the Angels.

The Guardians showed that not all Supernatural creatures were evil. They may look evil with Black Horn being a Wendigo, but he was one of their brains rather than the brawn like Edward was. The Guardians made him rethink the world that he grew up again once again like what the Angels did.

He had thought many times what would happen if the Apocalypse was allowed to continue without Julian sabotaging it without anyone knowing. He and Sam would be the bodysuits for two dick Angels who wanted nothing more than to wipe out all of mankind because of their hatred that was from their misunderstanding of what they had before them.

He also feared if the Guardians had gotten in contact with Sam and had told him right in front of what both Angels and Demons were doing. Would Sam have gone with them or would Nightshade just abduct him like all the alien stories that made their way onto the newspapers or in films?

Nightshade had made it clear to all the Angels that she had meet that she did not like them. Zachariah had felt that wrath in the office building and she had shown him no mercy at all as she played her game. She had led both him and Sam to the building with a Hunt and also the Angels as they feared that the two Vessels would not make it out of the building. She had been right in front of them for the whole day and no one had a clue who she was until she started to take out the Angels without any mercy. He hardly thought of what happened to Zachariah, but he was sure that Nightshade would be quick to finish him off when he was no longer worth anything.

Julian had also played in her game, in fact he gave them all the pieces that they needed to play themselves with Nightshade given them the final push that they needed. He had watched Castiel from afar as he got to know the Angel as he prepared to take a life, something that he did not think that Julian would do. He was so full of life and always speaking to people, but there was the pain and hurt in his eyes. The eyes of a soldier who was good at what he done.

Black Horn and Edward. He didn't know what those two were really doing apart from keeping the Angels and Hunters in the room. They also scared the hell out of the people in the office for their appearance. That was until their memories have been wiped and they returned home thinking they had gotten a free holiday.

To say that being a Hunter was no longer simple was an understatement of the century. He was in the middle of a lot of things now. Angels once again helping mankind and protecting them. Superheroes fighting against gods from the ancient world.

And to top it off his little brother, the brother that he vowed he would protect from all evil either that being supernatural or human had been transformed into something that should have gone extinct 65 million years. How was he going to explain this to Bobby. Bobby would never let him hear the end of this at all. The older Hunter would make Dean remember the simple rules of Hunting that their dad taught them.

"I'm sorry Sammy!" Dean said to Sam as he grabbed his brother by the feathers on his shoulder and brought his brother close. He broke down when her felt scale and feather and heard a chirp coming from his brother. He pulled his brother closer to him and was just glad that he was there with him rather than somewhere else, like being Lucifer's meatsuit. He was happy that Nightshade had put an end to both him and Sam being Vessels.

"Dean?" Sam asked. His voice was still the same as it always had been. His eyes, his voice and his mind had not changed like his body. Dean didn't know if that was blessing for his brother or if it was a curse to be trapped in all those scales and feathers.

"Dean talk to me!" Sam demanded as he tried to pull away from his older brother who was showing emotion in a rare moment of weaknesses. He didn't get far as the grip that Dean had on him tightened. Nudging Dean with his snout he made his older brother stumble a step back but Dean kept his arms around him and was not moving away from him.

Dean felt Sam moving about, but he was not letting his brother go. Everything was too much for him and he was scared that if he moved away from Sam even an inch he was going to disappear or he was going to become a full Velociraptor with no memory of him at all. It would not be like he went Savage and he knew he could trust him thanks to him giving the Savage Sam food but it would be him dealing with the Raptor who had no intentions of returning to Dean at all.

"Sammy what happened to our lives? What happened to us just being brothers and Hunters following the family business?" he asked Sam.

"The world is not black and white like we always think it's going to be Dean. We are living in the real world not in the TV like Gabriel taught us with that TV Land that he had put us in. We just have to adapt to the new world that we are living in and carry on like we have been doing so already!" Sam told Dean as he placed his claws on his brothers shoulder. He was careful not to hurt his brother with his claws on his forelimbs.

Dean sighed and looked at his brother's eyes. His hazel eyes were still the same colour but they had changed shape and even the pupil was like that of a crocodiles pupil. "You're right Sammy. But everything is so different to what we had grown up in. We are working with Angels who wanted to use us for their sick plan on ending the world and also the Guardians" he told his brother as he thought of everything that had happened to them.

Dean felt Sam's muzzle jut his face. He looked at the jaws that were filled with sharp teeth that were so close to him that they could lunge for his neck and bite down. He knew that Sam would not do that to him. He and his brother looked after each other. They were brothers after all. Not only that they were also Hunting partners who looked after each other both on the Hunt and off the Hunt.

Dean placed his hand on Sam's jaw and felt the teeth that were sticking out of the scaly lips. He felt Sam lean in to the touch. Sam started to purr as they both took the time to be brothers.

"You know that what Julian was right about what he was saying. The Apocalypse was stopped and we are no longer having to hide from anyone again. Its true that there is another threat with Seth but the Avengers are dealing with that rather than us!" Sam told Dean as he moved away from his brother. He titled his head as he looked at his brother who was showing more emotion than he normally did.

"It's not just that is it?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed and nodded his head at his brothers question. "Its Sabrina and all the others in the Outpost. We helped the Fantasy creatures that we had been told that they were monsters and we have allowed them to be sitting ducks against Gordon. We have to go and help them before we even think about heading home!" Dean told his brother.

"Whose Sabrina?"

Both Sam and Dean looked to the source of the voice to see Julian standing on the beach. His booted feet sinking into the sand of the beach that they were standing on. Standing behind him was Jess who looked ashamed that she had not kept Julian distracted as long as she had thought that she could. She gave a shy smile to Sam who understood what she was saying to them.

"Don't try and stop us Julian!" Dean shouted at Julian as the Werewolf approached him and Sam. He backed up against Sam and kept pushing his brother to the water and hoping that he would get the idea of what they were going to do.

Julian stopped in front of Dean and shock his head. "I am not going to stop you. I thought what you had said back in the med bay. And it is our duty as both a Guardian and as Hunters to protect people! And that is what we are going to do!" Julian said to Dean as he gave the older Winchester his rifle. He smiled as Dean took then rifle that he had for years but for this mission Dean needed it more than he did.

"So whose Sabrina? Your girlfriend? Or a damsel in distress that needs her Sir Dean to come and rescue her?" Julian asked with a smirk on his face. He was bad for doing this. Asking questions was his job. He needed to get information from questioning that he went through to get his work finished. It didn't matter if it sabotaging a mission or interrogating an enemy for more information that he was not getting with his friendly technique that he had used with the brothers and Castiel.

"She's not my girlfriend, Julian. She is a witch that we meet when we first arrived and has helped us through many things since our arrival and we can only do the same for her before we leave" Dean snapped back at Julian. He was trying to keep this series and get this conversation over with so he could see her one last time before they left for their dimension.

"Oh Dean the Bean likes a certain witch!" giggled Julian as he made faces at the older brother but he stopped with the glare that Jess was given him.

"Your girlfriend is a witch to, Julian!" Dean shouted at him.

"Ha! I knew it! You do like her!" Sam spoke up from where he was standing beside his brother.

"Watch you're mouth before I put a muzzle on to stop you from talking!" Dean snapped at his brother before he walked away from him and looked at the raging river that was keeping them away from Sabrina and the Outpost. He had to make sure that she and Salem were safe from Gordon before he allowed Julian to take them home.

"I take it you have a plan Winchester?" Julian asked Dean. He didn't make any move closer to the Hunter as he waited for his plan. "Or are you going to make it up as you go alone?"

Dean looked back at Julian. "How would the Guardians deal with this? I take it Nightshade has a series of plans that she does with dealing with unknown threats and the same goes with the Avengers?" Dean asked Julian as he thought of different ways to get to Sabrina quickly and come home where they would have to deal with an angry Bobby and John.

Julian ran his hand through his hair. There was a lot of details that the others did not like to be shard with others for no reason at all. "There is a lot of tactics and a lot of them are sensitive that Nightshade does not want to get out in the open. But there is one that is well known!" Julian explained to Dean. Seeing the interested look that Dean was given him he continued, "Attack from two fronts!"

"Then that's what we are going to do! We need to get to the Outpost and help the Enforcers there with Gordon and Seth's forces!" Dean said to the three of them. Dean then looked at Sam, "You think you can do it Sammy?" he asked his brother.

"You owe me for this Dean!" Sam grumbled as he morphed into his Mosasaurs form. Using his front flippers he dragged his much larger body into the river. The water splashed against his long jaws as he got further away from the sandy banks of the river. He heard Dean splashing in the water as he walked towards him. His soft clawless hand touched the side of his head. Dean came into his line of sight and with a smile climbed onto his back where a ridge of scales was located.

"I will Sammy! But first we need to get to Sabrina and the others!" Dean said as he patted the top of Sam's flat skull.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Julian. With a silent nod to the Werewolf who returned it right away. He felt the cold water of the river bite into his leads never minding the jeans that he wore to cover his legs. He made sure that he had a good grip on the scales of the Mosasaurs that his brother had transformed into as he went slightly deeper under the water. Soon only his head was just over the water as Sam swam towards the Outpost and Sabrina.

oooo00000oooo000oo

"Dean!" Sabrina shouted as she ran up to Dean. She had changed from casual clothes to her Enforcers uniform. As usual she carried her two daggers in their carries on her hips. The gems on both of them glowed a dull bright blue. Her hair was up in a bun and her face was covered in mud and blood.

She didn't even give Dean a chance to speak as she gave the Hunter a hug. Never in her years would she think that she was happy to see a Hunter as famous as Dean Winchester, but when they are in another dimensions with their brothers dinosaurs anything could happen.

"Sabrina what happened here? Was it Gordon that attacked or was it Seth? Trust me if it was either of them you would know who it was?!" Dean asked Sabrina as he pulled her away from him. He couldn't help himself as he cleaned her check of the mud that covered it with his thumb. He heard Salem and Sam approaching them. Their brothers had been quick to seek each other out and help each other with whatever it was that the dinosaurs where doing with the Outpost that was in ruins.

"It was neither Gordon or Seth, Dean! It was two strange people. One of them was wearing a metal suit that was shot lasers out of the palms. For something like that I had heard only one person who had created that kind of technology and that is Tony Stark. But he surely would never do such a thing. They killed women and children with no mercy what so ever!" Sabrina explained as she looked at the ruins of the wooden and stone houses that had made the Outpost her home for five years. These people welcomed her and Salem into their community and she could not do anything to repay for the damage that had been caused by the fighting.

"And what of the other person?" Julian asked as he and Jess approached. He had arrived in his human form not to freak anyone out with another Werecreature like Seth coming to the Outpost. He had been helping with the evacuation of the citizens of the Outpost to start the two day trip to Waterfall City where they would be much safer. The other Outposts all across Dinotopia was doing that with Messenger Birds being send to all of them with the message that they were in danger and needed to fall back so they could see what can be done.

Many of them were shocked at what had happened to their home and many others wanted revenge against their attackers. They wanted to go after the Vampire Raptor and his boss, Seth. They had a name but no face but they still wanted to go after him despite the rumours that were no doubt going around.

Sabrina looked at Julian. She had a warm smile on her face but she had a glint in her eyes that showed that she had no clue who he was. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before?" she asked the Guardian as he took his rifle back from Dean who had been carrying it since his arrival in the Outpost with Sam about ten minutes ago.

"Sorry about that. The name is Julian and I am a friend of Dean's from our dimension!" he replied. He extended his free hand for her to shake. She smiled and took it before they both released their hands from the quick shake.

"The thing was humanoid that was for sure and I was able to sense the magic off of it. But it was ancient and powerful that it floored me before I could see what type of magic that it possessed. I may not have been able to feel what type of magic it was because it was so powerful but it looked like a human with a snake head and tail!" she explained as she remembered the creature that had bested them all without even trying to do anything against them.

Dean looked at Julian. "What do you think?" he asked him. He hoped that Julian knew what this thing could be without any problems. He was sure that with being around aliens he would have come across an alien that looked like a snake. "Do you think it could be a Weresnake or something like that?" Dean asked him in seeing Julian's face become series again.

"The Weresnakes normal don't have the power like what is being said. They are just like myself or Bast. No this is something else that we have not come across!" Julian responded when they heard a twig snapping behind them.

The mace struck Julian so hard that there was a loud crack coming from his skull from the attack. He dropped his rifle as he fell to the ground. Both hands that were seeing white fur growing on them covered his head as he tried and help the pain, but he could feel that his skull was damaged from the mace. The mace smashed into the ground before it lifted up off the ground allowing Dean and Sabrina to see what it was connected to.

"That's the thing that attacked us!" Sabrina shouted as she pointed at the woman that walked out of the shadows. The woman looked like any other but for the tail that ended in a mace that she had used to smack Julian on the head with it.

"I am not a thing my dear child. I am Viper one of Seth's greatest warriors reborn after he got all the power that was needed to bring me my Sisters back. And I will take out all those who threaten his rise to power!" Viper declared as she wrapped her tail around Julian who was still having problems with knowing what way was up and down. Her tail tightened around Julian's neck so tight that Julian regained his senses as he tried to claw the snake's tail off from his neck.

"I don't understand why you are here? We are nothing compared to Seth? We aren't superheroes and we don't have any way to get in the way of Seth!" Dean shouted at Viper. He then pointed at his black eye, "This is what Seth had given me in the last fight that we had against him. And you think we can stop Seth? We are just Hunters and a Witch and a Werewolf. We are not the Avengers!"

Viper smiled at Dean and gave a small laugh. She stepped closer to him while keeping her tail wrapped around Julian's neck. "You are allied with the Avengers are working hard to defeat Seth. Did you know that the one called Tony Stark has brought down the Moonray as he has seen that Seth is the future. And not only that is that you are Dean Winchester. You are a famous Hunter who has taken down Demons, Angels and even Gods" she said when she got right in Dean's face. Her forked tongue flicked out and trailed along Dean's cheekbone.

Dean winched and tried to pull away from Viper but her hand grabbed his head and kept him from running away. Viper kept so close to Dean that their bodies were touching for a brief second before she pulled away. Her hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "And because of that you are made a treat against Seth and you need to be put down along with your little brother!" she said leaning in closer to Dean.

"Fat chance Medusa, me and Sam have been killed a few times already and we have always been brought back to life!" Dean told Viper. He smirked at seeing the look of rage that crossed over Viper's face at the name of the Gorgon of mythology.

"Dean, maybe you should wait until we are no longer in danger of suffocating!" Julian shouted at Dean. He was starting to show some aspects of the Wolf but it was not lasting as he was to focused on staying alive rather than allowing the wolf out. He chocked when the tail tightened its grip around his neck.

"Why aren't you doing ghostie things?" Dean asked Julian through the coughs that were forcing their way up from his throat from not having a lot of air finding its way into his lungs and out of them.

"That's no even a word!" Julian shouted back at Dean. He looked at Viper as she looked bored with their bickering. He already thought of a plan to get out of this issue and regroup with the others. "And wouldn't you think I would do that already? And why haven't you gone full Hunter on Medusa?" Julian asked Dean but he had thrown the name at Viper who hissed at the name she was being called.

"At least I don't know ever page of the dictionary you nerd!" Dean shouted back at Julian.

"Its simple grammar! And ghostie is not a word at all. One that I have never heard about. How about we add the Gorgon?" Julian asked he turned his attention to Viper. "What do you think?" he asked her.

The only response that both Dean and Julian got was Viper releasing them from her hold. They landed heavily on their bums as the middle Serpent Sister hissed and snarled at the pair of them. "You two are like nothing I have ever been faced to take out, but rather than me taken you out I am thinking of why not having the others also have their fun. I mean its like you said before you are nothing but simple Hunters who have been getting lucky with your Hunts!" Viper told them as she stepped away from the two of them as they found their feet.

"What are you going to do to us?" Sabrina asked. Her hands were glowing as she allowed her magic to show towards the Serpent Sister. Not only was her hands glowing so was her eyes as she prepared a spell that she hoped would help them against Viper.

Viper looked towards Sabrina and gave gentle smile towards the witch. "Nothing yet. But we will be meeting again and that will be the last time that we will be meeting. No I will do a kindness to you and send you back to our Dimension" she told them all. Her smile got bigger when she saw Sam and Salem approaching them. The transformed humans hissed at her as they stood beside their respective siblings.

"Why would you do that? If we are a threat like you said to Seth and his plans why not kill us here and now and report back to Seth?" Julian asked her.

The Serpent Sister looked back at him. Her tail snaked towards him and Julian couldn't help the yelp he shouted at her as he jumped away from the appendage that had nearly suffocated him without a problem. He turned into a full shadow and ignored the gasp that came from Sabrina as she saw the Shadow Man's true form.

"Asking to many questions but you are not accepting this gesture of good will that I am given to you. After all I am the only one who can return you to your dimension" she said as Julian returned to his more human and solid form. To the untrained eye he looked human but there was small details that set him apart. His eyes were a more sharper blue than what they had been the last time that he was human. Following the pathways of veins and other blood vessels were black lines as the Shadow receded back into the deepest part of his body. She could also see a few features of the Wolf but they were quickly receding making to look even to her that he had not become a Shadow and that he did not even almost Wolf out in front of her and the Hunters.

She watched him as he ran a hand through his hair that was indeed like snow, which was something in Egypt 3000 years ago she didn't see much at all. Now she had been travelling the world to see what had happened to the ancient civilisations that had helped with her and her Sisters to be captured and Seth's banishment. She for a part was happy to see that they had destroyed themselves for what they had done to them but at the same time she was reminded that in that simple world that she grew up in was long gone.

They were no longer in a world that was no longer black and white; it was now grey and alliances always changed. Allies can become enemies and enemies can become allies. Then there was also those not expecting to take a stand for what they see is the right way and change the course of events after that.

"I just don't want to find myself in a snake pit. That is all. But again why should you help us? What's in it for you to send us back to our dimension when we are not going to do anything while here?" he asked her.

Viper stared at Julian. The Serpent Sister and the Werewolf didn't even blink at each other for the minute they looked at each other. "I am getting all the pieces together for the endgame. Seth knows that you all wont be a threat to him but he wants you to have some false sense of hope that you can defeat him!" Viper told Julian as she kept looking at him but was more lively than she was before.

"With that we will make a mistake that Seth will take advantage off?" Sam asked her.

"You're such a smart little Raptor! You are correct with what you are saying there" Viper told Sam. She smirked at Dean before she clicked her fingers together much like how Gabriel done a lot of his spells. She smirked when the Winchesters and their allies vanished before she walked towards a puddle of water. The puddle was the shape of a large Theropod dinosaur during the fight that had taken place in the Outpost.

 _"I call for my leader to hear from my mouth. I use this body of water to connect with him. I am Viper and I request to speak with Lord Seth!"_ Viper spoke in an ancient language as she looked down at the puddle of water. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she allowed magic to go into the puddle and to summon Seth to her.

The water in the murky brown puddle cleared before it went a pale white colour that it was like milk had been poured into the water. The murky water soon became clear with no reflection of the forest like it had been moments before.

 _"Report Viper?"_ hissed a voice from through the pool. The voice had two other voices that spoke in the same time as the first and main voice that Viper heard the most of the time. _"Have you taken care of the Winchester brothers?"_ Seth asked her.

Viper bowed her head as she prepared to tell her report to Seth. _"Sam and Dean Winchester along with this allies have been dealt with. They are now in position and we are closer in getting your new world prepared. The deaths of the Winchesters will show the other Hunters of the world that they will have no hope against you!"_ she responded to Seth's question.

Seth chuckled back at Viper. _"Well Done Viper. As usual you have done me a great service. Now I want you to return and prepare for phase 2!"_ came his order.

 _"As you command My Lord!"_

 **I have decided to spilt Jurassic World into 2 parts. The first part is the part where Sam and Dean were in Dinotopia and the second part will be where they are back in their dimension to hunt down the witch that had turned Sam into a raptor, but they will also be facing other dangers from other Hunters, Arms Dealers and Collectors who deal with exotic animals. I hope you have all enjoyed this as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **I hope to see you in the next part which will be Jurassic World Book 2. If you have any ideas for a better title than this please let me know.**


End file.
